Look at how the stars bend themselves for us
by Thirteen94
Summary: Season 3 AU with Witch!Allison "Do you believe in fate Lydia? That everyone has a preordained destiny written in the stars?" "Yes and no, I believe in fate, i believe that you and i were supposed to meet. But i don't believe that we have a fixed linear path, recent events have already proven that wrong. Besides I would move the stars themselves for you"
1. Just a typical Friday night

(A/N) Okay so Season 3 AU, slow burn (ish?) idk what to say here to be fair, but hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure we can handle this?" Danny asks the group  
"Totally! It's only a coven of witches!" Stile replies, turning to flash a grin before returning to his computer  
"Just don't get hit by a spell" Allison added as she checks her weapons  
"You're not helping" Danny sighed  
"Lydia! What's your take?" Stiles asked  
"Well, they're probably amateurs, but something brought them here so we shouldn't treat them as such" She replied casually, not bothering to look up from her book. Allison chuckles beside her.  
"And if they aren't amateurs?" Danny asked  
"Then we kill them" Lydia snapped her book shut  
"Come on Danny!" Stiles shut down his computer and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders "We're team human! We got this!" That's what Stiles called them theses days, after everything that had happened they had fallen into an unlikely friendship (they were also totally more kick ass than werewolves anyway)  
Danny frowned, clearly unsure  
"WE HAVE ALLISON!" He gestured to the dark haired girl on his bed who waved back with a knife in her hand  
"WHO ARE WE?" Stiles asked  
"Team Human?" Danny replied with a sigh  
"Yeah we are!" Stiles replied enthusiastically  
"Can we go now?" Lydia sighed, glancing at Allison and rolling her eyes dramatically.  
"Fine. Yes let's go get our asses kicked" Danny sighed as he watched the rest of the group pick up their weapons  
"That's the spirit" Stiles grinned, slapping the back of Danny's back

"So explain to me again why our friends, you know the actual werewolves aren't taking care of this?" Danny asks from the back of the Jeep. Stiles looks up from the road to meet Allison's gaze in the rear-view mirror, the pair having a silent conversation  
"Full moon for a start. Standard learning to control themselves followed by a lesson in wolf politics" Stiles replied after a minute  
"Also because Scott's an idiot" Lydia adds coolly, as she checks her nails. Allison's head snaps up suddenly causing Danny to startle in his seat. Lydia turns and rests her chin on the seat as Stiles pulls up to the edge of the reserve and shuts of the engine.  
"He is Allison, he's immature and you deserve better"  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" Allison sighed, ignoring the questiong gaze from Danny  
"She has a point, we have witches to hunt" Stiles bangs the steering wheel, Allison shoots him a thankful smile as Danny and Lydia nod at one another and get out of the car, slamming them shut simultaneously.  
Stiles walks to the hood of the Jeep and pulls out a map and a flash light from his backpack and spreading it across the hood.  
"Okay so Derek said the cave was north of this point, so it's in this general area" Stiles pointed to a part of the map marked with red question marks.  
"That's a good distance of ground to cover" Allison looks over his shoulder  
"I'm not exactly dressed for walking" Lydia states, glancing down to her shoes as Stiles and Danny begin heading north  
"You're never dressed for walking" Allison chuckled as she slings her bow over her shoulder and starts after the boys  
"These are a small heel" Lydia defended as she tried to speed up to catch up to catch up to Allison, letting out a yell as she lost her footing and surged forwards, throwing her arms out to cushion her fall. A firm hand wraps around her wrist while another wraps around Lydia's waist. Lydia looks up to see Allison stood in front of her, her grin obvious even in the darkness  
"You might want to invest in a good pair of flats" Allison chuckled  
"Oh hush" Lydia shoved Allison's shoulder playfully, sending the girl back a few paces, her hand falling from Lydia's waist though Allison's grip on her wrist never faltered "I...May consider it though" Lydia added after a moment. In the distance they heard Stiles yell followed by a thud and laughter from Danny, the two girls turned to see Danny doubled over as Stiles pulled himself up from the ground  
"We should catchup to them" Lydia gestured at the scene with a laugh, her own embarrassment at falling forgotten  
"Yeah, those witches aren't going to hunt themselves" Allison laughed with a shake of her head. Lydia suddenly became aware that Allison was still holding onto her wrist, guiding her through the darkness.  
After several minutes Lydia linked their hands together and closed the distance so they were walking side by side as they tried to catch up to the boys  
"Are you going to tell me why you broke up with Scott?" Lydia asked eventually  
"He broke up with me" Allison replied  
"Well, are you going to tell me why he broke up with you?" she asked  
"We don't have time" Allison whined  
"Stilinski!" Lydia yelled through the forest, waiting until the boy ahead stopped and turned, cocking his head to one side in question "How long till we get to where the coven is?"  
"I don't know, like ten minutes?" He replied  
"Plenty of time" Lydia smiled sweetly. Allison let out a long sigh and stared ahead before glancing at the floor and kicking at the ground  
"Honestly, I think it was a long time coming, things changed, I love him...but, but it's more like sibling love now. Which sounds messed up" Allison shook her head with a sigh  
"A little" Lydia agreed "What did he say?"  
"He said that things had changed and that I didn't love him any more and that was okay but it wasn't fair on either of us to stay in a relationship like that" Allison finished with a frown  
"What's wrong?" Lydia asked  
"Nothing" Allison shook her head "It was just the way he said it. Like he knew something I didn't. I don't know" she added with a sigh.  
"If he broke up with you, then why is he acting like such a child?" Lydia asked, more to herself than anything as she thought back to the last few weeks, tension within the pack had become too much for some to handle. Erica, Isaac and Boyd had left town for a while, much to the annoyance of everybody else _"Look, it's only until all this blows over" Isaac had defended "There's a weird energy in the air and it's making us dizzy."_  
They had left after that, Lydia winced to herself. The repercussions from the act would be immense (and not just in the form of angry schoolteachers and a mountain of work) Lydia suspected that part of the pack meeting (is it still a pack when himself and Scott are there?) was in order for Derek to smack some sense into the teen.  
"It all works out in the end" Lydia shrugged "You really do deserve better Allison" Lydia smiled sweetly and squeezed Allison's hand for good measure, Allison returned her smile before turning her attention to the two boys in front of her who were waiting for them beside a fallen tree.  
"I think we found the place" Stiles announced as they approached, Allison dropped Lydia's hand and moved so she was crouched beside Stiles  
"What's the plan?" Danny asked  
"I'm thinking a movie and pizza?" Stiles suggested  
"Yeah, we'll see" Lydia dead panned  
"I was talking about the witches..." Danny sighed, watching as Allison loaded an arrow into her bow and held it up, testing her aim  
"Oh right" Stiles rubbed his head with a chuckle "I don't know, we sneak in, kill them. Don't get killed?" He looked to Allison for help  
"I'll take point" she stated

"You'd think they'd clean up the place a little, I mean they do have guests after all" Stiles mutters as they walk through the murky cave  
"Stiles shut up" Danny sighs at the boy beside him. Lydia leaned forward from her spot at the back of the group and smacked them both across the back of the head  
"Both of you shut up" she snaps, quieting when she hears Allison let out a agitated huff ahead of them, they walk in silence after that.  
Allison stops suddenly and throws her arm out to stop the rest of the group from moving  
"Do you hear that?" she asked, frowning when they shake their heads "I hear chanting" Allison crouches lower then, her bow aimed ahead. The rest of the group follow suit, their grips tensing around their weapons as they creep forward, rounding a corner  
"I can hear them" Stiles whispered looking to the figures in the cavern. Allison noticed at least one male amongst the group as they continued what she assumed was a ritual of some kind  
"That isn't Latin" Lydia added  
"How many do you see?"  
"Like five" Allison replied  
"Easy enough?" Stiles glanced at the group, ignoring Danny's sigh. Allison looked back at them before moving forward to get a clear shot when a grip around her elbow stops her  
"Don't step on the markings" Lydia growls as she gestured to the space between the figures "They're probably casting some kind of spell and it's probably a dangerous enough idea interrupting it. It'd just be stupid to go and jump into the line of fire" Lydia stated casually as though they were discussing boys  
"I'll keep that in mind" Allison winked as she stepped forward, letting an arrow loose and reloading before it found it's mark in the warlocks chest, dropping into a roll to dodge an oncoming spell, out of the corner of her eye she can see Stiles hit a witch in the face with his baseball bat, graceless as ever. Somewhere behind him Danny hacks a hand off of another witch using a sword brought on Amazon  
_"Amazon really?" Stiles asked  
"Dude I'm telling you that site sells EVERYTHING"_  
"ALLISON!" Stiles yelled, forcing her out of the memory "You said there were only five!" Stiles glared past her as she shot another arrow into a witch. Frowning she loaded another arrow and followed his line of sight and bit bat an expletive as at least another half a dozen witches and warlocks came running out of another coven. Stiles is knocked against a wall, his baseball bat rolling away from him.  
Allison is hit by a force spell and she rolls across the ground, coming short of the markings drawn into the floor, her quiver of arrows flying away from her in the process. Lydia is at her side and pulling her up before she can react.  
"THIS IS NOT GOING WELL" Stiles yells again  
"SHUT UP STILES" Danny screams as he cuts the head off of a warlock, kicking it across the cave  
"I'M JUST SAYING, WE SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT WEREWOLVES"  
"We don't need any werewolves!" Allison yells as she ducks under a witch, pull her knife from it's sheath inside her boot and plunge it into the hags neck before twisting and yanking it out. She drops her bow and pulls out her second knife from her waist and begins dodging spells, always keeping an eye on the rest of her friends.

It's not an easy battle and they all look a lot worse for wear, as they all look at one another from across the cave, bodies covering the majority of the floor. Allison walked across the cave and picked up her bow and arrows, sliding the quiver into place on her back, eventually coming to a stop close to Lydia  
"Well" Danny let his sword drop from his hands as he doubled over, taking a deep breath "Despite that little fuck up that was actually kind of easy" He stood up and grinned. Both girls heads snapped up and Stiles ran so he was stood just in front of Danny  
"You did NOT just say that" He exclaimed as he held up a hand, eyes wide. As Lydia see's a witch getting to her feet across from her  
"What? What's wro-" On cue a force crashes into Allison, who yells as she's thrown up into the air, her body crashing into the wall and falling down, landing face down on the cave floor with a groan. A burst of energy erupted from Allison sending the group staggering backwards. The area around her lighting up and illuminating the cave in a red hue  
"Allison!" Lydia screams running towards the prone girl. Stiles was the first to react, grabbing a knife that lay at the feet of a dead witch and running towards the witch, plunging the weapon into her stomach as the hooded figure muttered a chant under her breath and disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
"Seriously!? The smoke trick?" Stiles coughed as he waved frantically "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" He turned to the group flailing his hands. Both Danny and Lydia glared at him, looking several times more intimidating with the red hue of the cave illuminating their faces.  
"Oh that hurt" Allison mumbled into the ground  
"I don't want you to panic Allison but you kinda landed in the middle of the markings" Lydia stated, her voice wavering slightly  
"You mean the markings you said would be incredibly stupid to step in?" Allison asked, still not moving her head from the ground  
"That's the one" Lydia nodded  
"Oh"  
As Allison places her hands on the ground to push herself up another wave of energy flies out from her and the markings, throwing the cave into darkness.  
"Did I do that?" Allison asked as she pushed herself onto her knees and took several deep breaths, the smell of blood was thick in the air and it was slowly suffocating her, she wondered if it was having the same affect on the others. After a minute of fumbling around Danny found their backpacks, which had been abandoned early into the fight. He switched on the torches (one of which being a police issue spotlight) while Lydia busied herself with lighting the candles that decorated the cave before walking over to Allison and crouching beside her, checking the older girl for any obvious injuries  
"This Danny" She said as she hooked her arm under Allison's armpit and pulled her to her feet "Is why we don't say things like 'that was easy'" She shot him a glare before turning to Allison and pushing her hair from her eyes  
"You okay Allison?" Stiles asked as he reached them  
"I hurt" Allison groaned as she leant into Lydia  
"You're bleeding" Stiles pointed to her arm. Allison frowned and looked the arm Stiles was pointing to, there was a clean tear down her sleeve and blood had begun to trickle down her wrist  
"Well, I always said you had to get rid of that jacket" Lydia shrugged playfully though the concern in her eyes wasn't lost on Allison  
"I'll text Derek and tell him we took them all out" Stiles said as he pulled his phone from his blood soaked jeans  
"Did we though?" Allison asked "I kinda missed the end of what happened there"  
"I stabbed that bitch in the stomach, I'm pretty sure she's a little dead" Stiles muttered as he typed out a message.  
"What about the weird hocus pocus shit" Danny asked shooting a glance at Allison  
"How do you feel?" Lydia asked turning to Allison  
"Like I got thrown into a wall?" Allison replied  
"No seriously" Lydia turned and placed her hands on Allison's shoulders, giving her a look up and down  
"Do you feel magical?" Stiles asked  
"...No" Allison replied with a frown  
"Well...We'll keep an eye on it" Lydia said after a moment  
"Derek texted back. He's going to deal with...this" he gestured to the mess  
"I really need a shower" Lydia sighed, observing her bloodstained outfit  
"And pizza" Danny chimed in  
"I need a nap" Allison sighed, leaning back into Lydia  
"All available at casa Stilinski!" Stiles grinned "But first we gotta get you back to the car" He pulled one of Allison's arms over his shoulder while Danny picked up her bow and arrows  
"Thank god it's Friday" Allison muttered

"My dad's not going to be home till like three" Stiles stated as he held open the door for Danny to carry Allison through "I'll show you guys to the bathroom" He took Allison's arm and guided her upstairs, Lydia close at their heels  
"I'll order the pizza!" Danny called to them  
"Showers through there, you'll find towels inside. I'll go grab you guys some clothes"  
"I brought my own thanks" Lydia held a hand up as Allison laughed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
The pair stood there until they heard the shower turn on before moving down the hallway  
"Think she's okay?" Stiles whispered  
"I don't know Stiles" Lydia hissed "I hope so, but all we can do is wait" she added with a sigh  
"I'll go find those clothes. There's a first aid kit in the kitchen" Lydia opened her mouth to reply "For Allison's cut, plus I'm pretty sure we all have a few of our own" he added with a shrug. Lydia watched the boy disappear into his bedroom before sighing, without the buzz of adrenaline her body felt ready to just stop, a dull ache seeping through her bones.

Half an hour later the group were sat in a circle in Stiles' living room, tending to their wounds. Danny and Lydia had been lucky, a handful of cuts between them, they both complained that that they could areas where they'd be showing some bruises in the coming days. Allison and Stiles had not been so lucky, on top of the whole potentially being hit with an unknown spell débâcle and the nasty looking gash, Allison showed the group her back, which was already beginning to bruise. Stiles had hit his head from being thrown against a wall so Lydia had checked him thoroughly, eventually being satisfied he hadn't suffered a concussion  
"Shame though, you need all the brain cells you can get" Lydia had shrugged as she placed a band-aid over the injury  
"Gee, thanks Lydia" Stiles rolled his eyes.  
The group had raised their eyebrows when Allison had asked for a needle and thread, and rolled up the sleeve of the flannel that Stiles had loaned her.  
"Wait, Allison you aren't going to- OH GOOD GOD" Stiles bit down on his hand as Allison began to stitch up her own arm  
"I'm going to be sick" Danny threw his hands up and walked away from the group. Lydia just wore an expression that could only be described as a mix between wonder and horror  
The door knocked causing the three teens to turn their attention to it they heard Danny yell "I GOT IT" before Allison continued to stitch her arm together  
"Done" She smiled as she observed her handiwork  
"Good because the pizza is here and now I feel sick" Danny sighed  
"Are we gonna watch a movie?" Stiles asked  
"Got it covered" Lydia pulled a DVD out of her bag and held it up causing the group to groan  
"The Notebook? Seriously?" Danny asked he dropped down onto the sofa  
"Dude I don't care I just want pizza" Stiles shook his head and snatched a box from the boys hands

Sheriff Stilinski walked in from his shift a few hours later to find Stiles, Danny and Lydia sat together on the sofa, Allison stretched out along their legs asleep, her head resting in Lydia's lap who ran her fingers through dark curls as they all watched what was on the screen in front of them, the glow of the screen lighting their faces in the darkness of the room. He noticed three pizza boxes abandoned at their feet.  
Three pairs of eyes snapped up and met his gaze simultaneously, causing him to step back. The sheriff held up a hand in greeting before heading upstairs to bed, not bothering to question the teens on their night.  
Danny waited until he head a door shut upstairs before breaking the silence "I'm cool with crashing here tonight and everything, but I need my space you know?"  
"Well, if you think we can move without waking Allison up, go ahead" Stiles replied.  
"S'okay. I'm awake" Allison muttered through a yawn, sitting up on sliding her legs off of them and sliding to the floor "Sorry for hijacking your bodies" she apologised  
"Don't worry about it" Stiles laughed "I'm gonna go grab some blankets and cushions"  
"You feel okay?" Lydia asked as Danny stood up to stretch his legs  
"Headache, among many many other aches...But yeah I'm good" Allison laughed

The next morning Stile's drove the group to their respective homes, dropping Danny off first  
"You sure you don't want to stay with me today?" Lydia asks Allison as she twists in her seat  
"Yeah, it's fine, I just really need to get some rest" Allison shrugs. Lydia turns back to face the front of the Jeep, frowning as the older girl yawned again  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jesus Lydia, she can take care of herself" Stile muttered under his breath, attempting to hide from the glare the red head was currently shooting him  
"She's worried cause dad is out of town" Allison smirked  
"Wait what why?" Stiles asked as he pulled up to her house  
"He got called to deal with some serious shit in Chicago, he wouldn't give me the details" She shrugged  
"So he left you in a town that's a literal hotspot for big bads?" Stiles asked  
"Well, things have been quiet for a while...And we have crime fighting werewolves... And I have a garage full of guns AND I know how to use them, so he figured I'd be safe" Allison shrugged again as she reached for the door handle  
"You'll call me if you need anything?" Lydia asked  
"Of course" Allison forced a smile as she got out of the car "Thanks for everything Stiles!"

"Any time! See you Monday!" He waved cheerfully as Allison walked up to the path. He waited until she was inside until he pulled away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lydia checking her nails, a tell that she was anxious  
"You okay there?" he asked, glancing over to her. Lydia hummed in response and focused her attention out of her window  
"Lydia." He tried again, his tone more forceful, eventually green eyes met his hazel ones  
"I'm worried about her"  
"I know" 

Allison wanders into her bathroom and pulls Stiles' shirt off of her body, wincing as she does so before turning around in the mirror and looking over her shoulder, almost her entire back was a mass of bruises, dark red and horrible. Sighing, Allison walked over to her closet and pulled out an old shirt before dropping face first onto her bed and falling asleep immediately.  
She was woken up hours later with six new messages, one from her father, one from Scott , the rest were from Lydia  
_Dad: Just checking in, everything alight?  
Scott: Heard what happened, you okay?  
Lydia: How are you?  
Lydia: Are you sleeping?  
Lydia: Jesus Argent wake up  
Lydia: Call me now or I'm coming over  
_Allison dialled her number quickly, Lydia picked up on the first ring  
"Thank god you're alive"  
"Of course I'm alive Lydia" Allison laughed as she rolled onto her back, biting back a yell as she remembered her bruises  
They chatted on the phone for a while, Lydia giving Allison all of the answers to the chemistry homework that was due Monday. They avoided the topic of the witches, deciding it's best discussed with the group  
"Make sure you eat okay?" Allison could hear the concern through the phone  
"Yeah yeah, bye Lydia" Allison hung up the phone, texted her replies to her dad and Scott before dropping her head back to the pillow, that night she dreamt of the ghosts of her past and of the stars, of a girl with emerald eyes who could move the stars themselves


	2. Breathe

"You look better" Lydia smiled as she approached Allison  
"I don't feel it" Allison sighed as she pulled a book from her locker and shut it, leaning her shoulder against it. "Have you heard anything from the witch?"  
"Nope, nothing" Lydia shook her head "Why?"  
"I don't feel comfortable knowing she's still out there" Allison shrugged in response as they began to walk down the hallway  
"Has something happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you noticed anything?"  
"Oh! You think that I've got some weird spell residue? No, I mean my head still hurts and my chest aches but I figured that was from being thrown around. Does that stop you worrying?"  
"Not really" Lydia muttered "You landed in the middle of a spell, I'm more concerned that you haven't experienced anything"  
"That is kinda worrying" Allison agreed solemnly  
"I'll text Derek, see what he knows" Lydia smiled reassuringly to Allison who matched the smile before pushing open the door to their class and stepping to the side to allow Lydia to pass through

Lydia and Allison didn't share their next class and Allison felt strangely on edge, on several occasions she found her foot tapping on the ground, behind her she could feel both Scott and Stiles' eyes on her, any attempt Scott made to initiate conversation thwarted by their teacher. As the class went on she became aware that it was getting harder to breathe, she could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, she assumed it was Scott's attempt of getting a hold of her.  
She was the first out of her seat when the bell rang, navigating the busy halls to duck inside the nearest bathroom and turning on the taps to splash water over her face. Allison stared at herself in the mirror, forcing herself to control her breathing, after a few minutes she felt her heartbeat slow down to an acceptable rate, she carefully re-applied her make-up before heading out of the door  
"You had a panic attack" Stiles said beside her causing Allison to visibly jump  
"Shit Stiles don't do that" Allison sighed, resting a hand against her heart "Where's Scott?"  
"He's talking to Greenberg, something about practice tomorrow, I said I'd talk to you" Stiles explained as they headed towards the cafeteria "So you had a panic attack" he stated again  
"I didn't have a panic attack" Allison shook her head, "There was nothing for me to panic over"  
"I know panic attacks Allison, that was one of them"  
"No it wasn't" Allison disagreed as they reached the line  
"Then what was it?" Stiles asked with a smirk  
"It wasn't anything! Can we drop it?" Allison whined  
"Fine, fine" Stiles huffed, Allison distinctly heard him mutter "It totally was though" under his breath, but she said kept her mouth shut.

"Derek never replies to my texts" Lydia huffs as Allison drops down into her seat opposite her  
"Why are you texting Derek?" Allison asked with a laugh, before Lydia could reply, Scott and Stiles approached them, Scott taking a seat next to Lydia, Stiles beside Allison.  
"Derek wants us to head to the house after school" Stiles said glancing between the two girls  
"When did he say that?" Lydia asked  
"He literally just texted me" Stiles replied popping a fry into his mouth, Allison met Lydia's eyes and laughed, ignoring the confused looks from the boys  
"Okay" Allison replied, still laughing "Is it about the witch? Has he found her?"  
"Not yet, but he must know something- he doesn't like texting"  
"Yeah we got that vibe" Lydia replied with a flick of her hair "Styles tell your boyfriend that we'll be there, Allison- I need to go to the library to drop off a book but I'll meet you in class okay?" Lydia flicked her hair once more for good measure, grabbed her bag and was already leaving the cafeteria before Allison could reply, hearing an indignant _"He's not my boyfriend!" _being yelled from behind her.

She had been in the library for approximately two minute before Scott appeared by her side, tactless as ever he had pressed a note into her hand while they were in the cafeteria stating that they needed to talk  
"What's wrong with Allison?" he asked  
"Straight to the point aren't we?"  
"There's something off about her" Scott folded his arms  
"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, stepping closer into his space  
"She...smells...different"  
"She smells different?" Lydia echoed "Creepy much?" She strides past him, running a figure along the spines of the books  
"I'm a _werewolf _Lydia and she sat in front of me, I can't help it" Scott defended "There's something weird going on"  
"I'm aware, but unless we know more about the witch and what he motives were for being here all we can do is sit back and make sure she's okay"  
"Hopefully Derek has something of use" Scott said as he leant against a shelf  
"He better if he's forcing me into that mess he calls a house" Lydia moved past him to leave but stopped in her tracks "Question, why _did _you break up with Allison?"  
"We just didn't love each other in the way we thought we did" Scott answered slowly, as though he was being careful about how much he said  
"What does that mean?" Lydia asked as Scott walked past her  
"You'll work it out eventually" he called over his shoulder, Lydia frowned she could hear that damn smile 

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled into the house as soon as he walked in "What do you know?" he added as they all walked into the kitchen and took their seats at a table and waited patiently, after a minute passed Derek walked in, sour faced as always  
"Nothing"  
"Are you serious" Stiles face palmed  
"You better have good reason for dragging us out here Hale" Lydia glared at the alpha, though it fell short, Derek was staring at Allison, who tensed under the gaze. Derek then turned towards Scott, holding his eyes for a moment  
"I disposed of the bodies, they had nothing on them, but they didn't smell like they were from around here"  
"So something brought them here?" Scott asked  
"So it seems. I took some photos with the camera Stiles gave me"  
"You gave him a camera?" Lydia turned to Stiles who blushed furiously  
"It was so if he saw things he could take them and show them to us! You know what he's like for describing stuff" Stiles defended  
"Where's the camera?" Allison leant forward on her arms  
"Deaton has it, he'll call when he knows what we're dealing with"  
"Okay so what's the play?" Scott asked  
"Scott stays here, we'll search the woods, see if we can pick anything up." Scott nodded "You three, get Danny and try to piece together what the witch looked like, also see if you can find any information of tracking spells, protection spells. That kind of thing"  
"Got it" Stiles nodded "Team Human let's go!" Stiles fled through the door, leaving Lydia and Allison to look at each other and sigh  
"Team human?" Derek asked  
"That's us" Lydia shook her head before they stood up and followed him out, leaving Scott alone with their alpha  
"I guess you could smell it too?" Scott asked  
Derek didn't reply, he just focussed his gaze on the area where Allison had been sat 

After sending Allison to go meet Danny and instructing them to go to the library to see what books were there, Lydia and Stiles found themselves sat on his bed, books spread out around them.  
"I can't remember what she looked like" Stiles muttered  
"I know" Lydia replied turning another page  
"She was wearing a hood"  
"I know Stiles"  
"But-"  
"We'll work it out, lets just try and find out about these protection spells, somehow I doubt mountain ash will work this time around"  
"She had a panic attack in English today" Lydia's head snapped up  
"Are you sure?"  
"Trust me, I know panic attacks"  
"Did she say anything?"  
"Apart from insisting that they weren't panic attacks, nope"  
"Okay"  
"Okay?"  
"Yes Stiles, okay, what else can I say?"  
"You could suggest something?"  
"I don't know what to say!" Lydia threw the book down onto the ground "There's a witch running around Beacon hills somewhere but we don't know what she looks like, we don't know why she's here and we don't know what that bitch and her coven were doing when we attacked them that night. There's something wrong with my _best _friend and I don't have the first idea on how to deal with it. So yes Stiles. Okay is the best I have right now" Lydia's voice cracked somewhere towards the end  
"Shit, Lydia I'm sorry" Stiles wrapped her up in a quick hug "Shit don't cry I don't know what to do when people cry"  
"I'm not crying Stilinski" Lydia replied as she pulled away from him, she looked...well she looked like Lydia again, her mask back up in full effect "Okay." she picked up her book again "The best I can suggest is to watch, to see if there's a pattern to Allison's panic attacks"  
"Shall I text Danny and the others?"  
"Just Danny"  
"Okay" 

Since the incident in the cave, every morning Allison would wake up with a scream, she could never remember the dreams that had caused her to wake up in a cold sweat, but it left her with a feeling in which she wondered whether that was a good thing or not. The next thing Allison would notice was an other whelming smell of vanilla. It was always there, at varying levels throughout her day. Allison tried not to over think the matter, over thinking led to paranoia and that was the last thing she needed (it wasn't as though she was already sleeping with a knife under her pillow) As Allison stepped into the shower she let out a hum of delight, the bruises on her back was healing well, already reaching the blue/purple stage, her arm was healing well enough as well, quicker than she thought but it would still leave a decent looking scar.  
It had been three days since the first 'panic attack' (Allison still refused to admit that was what they were) and it certainly hadn't been the last, she had suffered at least a dozen of them over the past three days and she had yet to divulge the information to anybody in their group. 

"Stiles you look like shit" Allison laughed as he approached her in the hallway  
"Coming from you?" He shot back with a grin, Allison let her smile falter for a second before deepening it  
"Touché. What's up?"  
"I keep having these dreams" Stile yawned into his hand, not seeing the way Allison's head snapped to the side  
"What about"  
"Dunno" Stiles shrugged "All I can remember is green eyes, blue eyes and blonde hair"  
"Green eyes, blue eyes and blonde hair?" Allison repeated  
"Yeah" Stiles nodded "What about you?"  
"Dreams" Allison sighed  
"What about?"  
"I don't know, I don't remember" She shrugged as they walked into class and took their seats  
"But they're keeping you up?"  
"I guess so, it's like I'm asleep... But I'm not" Allison explained lamely  
"That makes a weird amount of sense" Stiles nodded to himself "Hey Scott!"  
"Hey dude, Hey Allison" Scott greeted as they walked into class, Allison took her regular seat behind him  
"Any news on the bitch?" Stiles asked as he drops into his seat beside his friend  
"You mean witch?" Scott asked  
"Yeah that works too I guess" Stiles shrugged, winking at Allison  
"Nothing to report, Derek thinks she's using some kind of masking spell to cover up her trail or something. Danny's going to come with after practice today, fresh pair of eyes and everything"  
Finstock walked into the class and set his mug of coffee down on his desk before Allison or Stiles could get a chance to reply  
"Okay so let's discuss the reading I assigned you all"  
"oh shit" Allison muttered, dropping her head to the desk  
"Allison, thanks for volunteering"  
"I didn't do the reading" She admitted with a sigh  
"Do you know what homework is Allison?" Finstock asked with a sigh, Scott winced and kept his attention on the paper in front of him, he had been on the receiving end of a Finstock homework rant but there was nothing he could do to stop it  
"Yes"  
"I'm sorry speak up" Finstock stated, using a condescending tone  
"Yes" Allison repeated, louder this time.  
"Could you explain what homework is for the rest of the class?"  
Stiles looked over to Allison, her fists were clenched, her knuckles turning white  
"Homework is work that you do at home" She muttered through gritted teeth, Stiles and Scott shared a concerned look, if the expression Scott was wearing told Stiles anything it was that Allison' was on the verge of a panic attack  
"Then Miss Argent, could you explain to the rest of the class why YOU feel you're entitled to not do the work that the rest of the class could be bothered with-"  
The coffee mug behind Finstock exploded sending shards of ceramic shooting across the room, coffee spraying everywhere causing many of the students to scream. Finstock began swearing as he ran to his desk to salvage his paperwork, when Stiles looked back to Allison she had gone, leaving a crushed pen on her desk, he looked up to see her disappear out of the door. Scott and Stiles shared a look before grabbing their bags and sprinting out after her, ignoring Finstocks yells from behind them.  
"Can you find her?"  
"I can't smell her"  
"Shit" Stiles ran a hand along his hair as they ran down the hallway  
"Head towards the field"  
"You think she'll be there?"  
"It's where I would go" Scott shrugged  
Stiles pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Lydia, the pack had a strict 'no calling in class unless it's an emergency' he muttered under his breath as the phone rang out  
"Better be good Stilinksi, I just had to leave class"  
"We have a situation. Call Danny, meet us on the field" He hung up and sprinted after Scott

"She's not here man" Stiles dropped down to the grass  
"What the hell happened back there?" Scott asked  
"I think... I think she blew up the mug"  
"How is that possible?"  
"I have no idea man." Stiles scrambled to his feet upon seeing Danny and Lydia jogging (well, Danny was jogging, Lydia was sporting customary five inch heels but was making a good attempt)  
"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he reached them  
"Allison's gone"  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Lyda asked, her eyes widening with worry that she didn't even attempt to cover  
"First she was here. And now she isn't" Scott stated. Lydia strides over to him and grabbed the werewolf's shirt and yanked him down to her level  
"Don't fuck with me McCall, I want details and I want them now."  
"Easy there Lyd" Stiles pulled her arm off of Scott "Look, Finstock was laying into her for not doing the reading he set us and I thought she was going to have a panic attack but then the coffee mug exploded"  
"Exploded?" Danny asked  
"Boom" Scott muttered, mimicking an explosion with his hands  
"She ran away and Scott couldn't track her scent"  
"Where did she go last time she had one of these attacks?" Lydia asked, already pulling out her cellphone  
"Bathroom" Stiles replied as she held the phone to her ear  
"Allison!" Lydia smiled, the relief evident in her voice "Where are you? Right. Yeah, okay I'm coming to get you. Don't move" she hung up the phone "For future reference boys, check the bathrooms. Wait here" Lydia span on her heels and headed back towards the school. 

"Hey" Lydia greeted gently as she walked into the bathroom. Allison was sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chin with her hands over her ears. Lydia glanced around the bathroom, every mirror had smashed, glass filling the sinks and covering the floor. Each step Lydia took crunched under her feet, she crouched down so she was level with Allison, she could almost feel the static in the air  
"Hey Alli" she tried again, wrapping her hands around Allison's wrists and pulling them down off of her ears, Allison's eyes snapped open at this  
"Lydia" she whined, her voice was so small Lydia felt her heart break for the girl  
"It's okay, I'm here"  
"I don't think I belong on team human any more" Allison replied, tears threatening to fall  
"Of course you do" Lydia stood up, pulling a reluctant Allison with her "You're not going anywhere" She pulled her in for a hug, Allison's hands clutching Lydia's shoulders, she could feel Allison's heart beat racing through her body  
"Let's get out of here before someone sees okay? The others are on the field waiting"  
"The others?"  
"Danny, Stiles and Scott. We all came when we heard. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah" Allison nodded after a moment, though there were still tears in her eyes and caution in her voice.

Lydia guided her down the hall, not once daring to let go of the older girl even as they reached the field and approached the boys, who were all sat with their backs to the girls- hidden from view of the school. Scott was the first to notice them, and soon all three boys were jogging towards them all asking Allison if she's okay, all of their voices merging together in a white noise  
"We need to call Derek, he needs to know-"  
"-And Deaton, he probably knows something-"  
"-Say we just kill the-"  
"Allison?" Lydia's voice was the only that rang clear through the mess "You're hurting my hand is everything-"  
"Stiles. By any chance was that witch blonde?" Allison asked, her voice hollow as she looked past the group.  
"I guess? What makes...you...oh" Stiles along with Scott and Danny turned to follow Allison's line of sight, Allison was vaguely aware of Lydia's grip tightening around her own. Across the field a figure stood  
"Is that.." Scott began  
"The witch" Stiles finished  
Even from the distance they could easily make out the unsettling grin on the woman's face, the blonde curls that flowed from underneath the hood. For a moment time seemed to freeze, Allison felt the anxiety in her body build up as she tried to take a step backwards, her desperation increasing as she found herself rooted to the spot. The clouds above them thickened  
"Allison breathe" Lydia squeezed her hand  
A clap of lightning hit the centre of the field causing them all to shield their eyes and fly backwards.  
"She's gone" Scott growled, the first to his feet, running forward to try and catch her scent  
"Breath Allison" Lydia scrambled to her knees and shook Allison's shoulder "BREATHE" Lydia shook her again, Allison shook her head furiously, tears falling down her cheeks unable to catch her breath.  
"Sorry Allison" Stiles muttered before slapping her across the face, Allison gasped and took a sharp intake of breath before doubling over on the grass, as she did so the clouds opened up into a rainstorm  
"We need to call Derek" Lydia called at Stiles as she rubbed soothing circles into Allison's back, ignoring the fact that all of their clothes had been soaked through in seconds. Stiles took the hint and ducked underneath the bleachers as he pulled out his cell  
"We gotta get out of the rain before we catch our deaths!" Danny yelled over the sound of the rain  
"We'll go to mine, I have spare clothes for everybody!" Scott yelled back  
"Okay, come on Allison" Lydia helped Allison to her feet and they walked towards the car park as quickly as their bodies would allow.

Scott disappeared upstairs to grab clothes and towels for everybody, and ushered Lydia and Allison into his mothers bedroom, handing them a pile of clothes.  
"I swear to god I'm going to start leaving outfits at everybody's house, do these boys own anything other than flannel?" Lydia held up a shirt with a disgusted expression. Allison chuckled at her before turning her back to Lydia and pulling her shirt off.  
"Your back looks better" Lydia resisted the urge to reach out and touch the space  
"Still hurts like a bitch" Allison muttered, sliding a shirt over her arms and buttoning it up as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
They stayed in the room for a while longer, each drying the others hair as best as possible before heading down into the living room where the boys had gathered, Derek leaning against a wall. Lydia pulled Allison down onto the sofa. Scott handed them both a hot chocolate smiling gently as Allison curled her legs up onto the sofa underneath Lydia's  
"What's happening to me" Allison was the first to break the silence  
"I think you already know" Derek replied, their eyes locking  
"How though" Allison shook her head "Like how is it possible?"  
"That I don't know"  
"We should take you to see Deaton" Stiles suggested  
"You want me to visit a vet?" Allison raised an eyebrow  
"I didn't mean it like that" Stiles held his hands up in panic, easing when he saw her grin  
"I think we should call your dad" Lydia spoke softly  
"No" Allison shook her head violently, causing Lydia to grab the mug from her hand before she sent it flying everywhere "I don't believe it myself, I can't drag him into it as well. Not yet"  
"Derek, the witch was there" Stiles turned his attention away from the two girls to focus on the alpha "Why?"  
"I don't want to jump to conclusions..." Derek muttered  
"But?" Scott pressed  
"But, I think she wants Allison"  
from the sofa Allison let out a whine and dropped her head onto Lydia's shoulder  
"It was supposed to be simple, go in, kill witches the end." She sighed into Lydia's shoulder "And now we're dealing with a witch who wants me for god knows what!"  
"And the fact that you're a witch yourself" Danny pointed out  
Lydia and Allison's mugs exploded on the table in front of them earning a scream from Lydia  
"I'm sorry" Allison sighed placing her hands on her head, looking positively distraught  
"It's okay" Scott reassured her as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to clean up the mess with  
"Allison. You need to keep calm" Derek said sternly  
"I'm sorry, I'm dealing with some pretty intense shit right now" Allison replied with a roll of her eyes  
"We should head over to see Deaton" Danny suggested, looking cautiously over to Allison  
"Okay" She nodded, closing her eyes with a deep breath.  
"You okay there Derek?" Stiles asked the older man who appeared deep in though while staring at the girls on the sofa. The alphas eyes snapped up to glare at Stiles  
"I'm fine, can I ride with you?"

"You going to tell me what you were staring at back there or are you just going to sit here and mope?" Stiles asked, Scott and Danny were leading the way in Danny's car with Lydia and Allison in the car in front.  
"Not right now" Derek replied  
"Why are you holding back?"  
Derek pursed his lips  
"It isn't relevant yet"  
"But you'll tell me when it is relevant?" Stiles glanced over to Derek "Derek" He repeated, firmer this time  
"As soon as it's relevant" Derek agreed 

"To what do I owe the pleasure" Deaton greeted as they walked into the vets  
"Do you know anything about the witch or the spell her coven was trying to cast?"  
"I'm afraid I'm not even sure they were casting a spell"  
"Then why did everything go all hocus pocus when Allison hit that centre?" Stiles asked  
"I based on the images Derek gave me, I suspect it may have been a ritual"  
"To who?"  
"Hecate" Deaton replied  
"You say the name like we're supposed to know who or what that is" Scott folded his arms with a sigh  
"Who" Lydia clarifies "Greek goddess"  
"Precisely" Deaton nodded to Lydia "But I assume you're here for more than that" He looked pointedly out of the window at the storm that had yet to falter  
"We...think that Allison may be-"  
"We think I'm a witch" Allison interrupted  
"Is that so?"  
"Well either that or she has a massive vendetta against mugs" Stiles muttered, Derek huffed and smacked him upside the head  
"Interesting..." Deaton disappeared into his office leaving the group to look t one another in confusion "I need some more time to research." He turned his attention to Allison "Try to keep your emotions in check, learn your triggers. I have a feeling you're going to need to learn quickly"  
"Not reassuring" Allison replied as she looked to Lydia who nodded in agreement  
"I'm staying with you tonight" Lydia stated, Allison couldn't help but laugh, Lydia never asked, she just demanded. Lydia looked between the boys pointedly, her eyes lingering on Derek and they seemed to have an entire conversation via eyebrows.  
"Go, get some rest, we'll deal with it tomorrow" Derek nodded. Lydia flashed him a grin before dragging Allison from the store.  
"What aren't you telling her?" Derek demanded as soon as the door shut  
"I don't want to make assumptions" Deaton replied easily

"The storm seems to have eased off" Lydia smiled as she glanced out of the window  
"Thank god" Allison muttered into the pillow. Lydia frowned and sat up in the bed, not bothering to turn on the lap beside her "Are you scared?" Lydia asked, watching as Allison shifted her weight onto her side so they were face to face  
"A little" Allison admitted "But not because of the witch"  
"Then what of?"  
"Me"  
"What?" Lydia asked, eyes widening slightly  
"I'm scared that I'm going to hurt somebody, I nearly hit us all with lightning today-"  
"We don't know if that was you"  
"-But we're pretty sure" Allison sighed, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chin "Look Lydia, I'm a hunter, I protect people from supernatural stuff. How can I protect them from myself?" Allison's voice broke slightly. Lydia shot up so she was beside Allison and grabbed her face with her hands, forcing Allison to look at her  
"You trust the pack. You trust me, that's how you protect them. We will fix this. I promise" Lydia stated, her tone firm "I won't let you get hurt" a single tear fell from Allison's cheek  
"What if I hurt you?" Allison asked, her voice quiet  
"You won't. I trust you. I love you Allison" Lydia stated  
"...love you too" Allison replied after a minute  
"We'll deal with whatever that bitch throws our way" Lydia laughed as she pulled Allison down onto the bed and turned the bedside lamp off

(A/N) Say hey to witch!Allison (well...blows up mugs!Allison seems more accurate...)


	3. Under Control

(A/N) So actual honest to god plot! (It's also kinda confusing? But everything will be answered I promise)

"This better be good Stiles" Allison yawned into her cellphone, eyeing the clock on her bedside table  
"I held back from calling you for hours!" he defended  
"It's 5am"  
"Like I said, I held back"  
"Do you even sleep any more?" Allison asked as she struggled to pry herself from Lydia's iron grip, clearly at some point Lydia had decided to become the big spoon (the irony wasn't lost on Allison) "What's up?" she asked as she dropped her voice into a whisper as she tiptoed across the room  
"I have some ideas on how to help you control your hocus pocus shit"  
"Call it magic Stiles" Allison yawned "I'll just wake Lydia"  
"No don't! Come alone"  
"Stiles this is creepy..." Allison frowned  
"Just do it, meet me at Derek's"  
"Why there?" Allison asked just as the line went dead. Muttering under her breath she pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt over her head as she turned to the girl in her bed, fast asleep and oblivious to the world. Moving as silently around the room as quickly and quietly as possible, she grabbed her keys and slipped out of the window.  
Looking up towards her bedroom Allison let out a sigh  
"Derek better have coffee"

She could kiss him, as soon as Allison stepped out of her car, Derek was by her side with a chipped mug full of coffee. She settled for a grin and an affectionate hip bump. Stiles ran out of the house and stopped short of the pair  
"You better have good reason for dragging me out here Stiles" Allison said after she took a drink from her coffee, letting out a pleased sigh  
"Walk with us" Stiles stepped past her and walked into the forest, Allison shot a questioning look to Derek who shrugged his shoulders in response and set off after the boy, the sun had only just started to rise, lighting the woods in a pale orange  
"So things explode when you get emotional right?" Stiles asked when she caught up to him  
"Well it only happened yesterday so we can't be like one hundred percent sure, but I guess so?"  
"Well Deaton wanted to you to learn to control your emotions and shit so-"  
"So you wanted to drag me to the middle of a forest to see what happens?" Allison asked with a smirk  
"Pretty much" Stiles nodded  
"That's a terrible idea" Allison shook her head  
"I told him that" Derek huffed from behind them  
"What's the worse that could happen?" Stiles asked as they came to a stop in a small clearing  
"Fire, explosions,"  
"Okay-"  
"I die, you die, any variation of one us dying really..." Allison replied  
"It was a rhetorical question, Jesus Argent" Stiles groaned as he rolled his eyes "Okay so you make shit explode when angry and you started a thunderstorm when you were scared" Stiles held his chin thoughtfully  
"How do you plan on making me emotional?" Allison asked  
"Improvisation!"  
Derek and Allison shared a concerned look

Two hours later Derek was sat against the base of the tree, watching the two teens bicker back and forth  
"Any other smart ideas?" Allison asked with a groan "I'm missing out on hours of sleep"  
"Why won't you just blow something up?" Stiles snapped  
"Because I'm not exactly emotional!"  
"Think of Lydia naked!" Derek yelled suddenly  
The tree closest to Stiles caught fire. Stiles leapt towards the alpha with a yell Allison held her hands up, the flames burnt brightly, the heat reaching them all suddenly  
"Oh my god what do I do?" Allison asked, panicked  
"YOU'RE THE WITCH YOU TELL ME"  
"THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA STILES" Allison screamed, as the pair continued to yell the flames eventually died down, leaving behind a scorched trunk. The trio stared at the tree in shock for several minutes before Stiles broke the silence  
"Well...At least it wasn't a bush?"  
Allison threw the coffee mug at him 

"Allison... Don't set anything on fire but, do you have a crush on Lydia?" Stiles asked, Allison's hand flinched, causing her to clench it to attempt to hide the movement "No"  
"You set fire to a tree when Derek mentioned her naked"  
"You caught me off guard!" Allison defended, getting to her feet, after the fire débâcle Derek had firmly told them no more practising unless they wanted a forest fire on their hands. Stiles gave her an unimpressed look and glanced over to Derek  
"I may not have your fancy wolf powers, but I didn't buy that, did you?" he winked to Derek who levelled his glare at Allison  
"Do I have a crush on Lydia?" Allison asked them  
"You don't even know?"  
"I've been a bit pre-occupied with the whole 'werewolves are real and so are many other supernatural creatures' situation, AND dealing with high school AND my mom dying AND being attack by a witch AND the possibility that I am a witch. MY SEXUALITY HASN'T REALLY HAD MUCH TIME IN THE SPOTLIGHT!" Allison yelled as she waved her hands in the air.  
"Okay okay!" Stiles held up his hands "Don't freak out"  
"I'm not freaking out!"  
The clouds ahead began to darken dangerously  
"You're kinda freaking out" Derek said, his gaze focussed upwards Allison glared at him  
"Okay, everybody breathe. Calm down" Stiles interrupted "Happy thoughts Allison" She sighed and took several deep breaths before sitting back down on the cold ground  
"Happy thoughts" Allison repeated, she found herself thinking of Lydia, shopping with Lydia, watching movies with her. Sharing a bed with her  
"The sky is clearing up" She heard Stiles whisper  
"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked. Allison sighed and opened her eyes and met Derek's gaze  
"Lydia"  
"Okay so this is progress!" Stiles clapped "kind of anyway" he added with a shrug  
"Explain" Derek said  
"Okay so Allison, whenever you start going all witch on us think happy thoughts, but mix it up a bit, so like next time you start a thunderstorm think different things until you find a bunch of different memories that stop you going all crazy on us"  
"That does make sense" Derek nodded "So we just figured out that Lydia acts as a buffer"  
"Is it because I have a crush on her?"  
"You don't even know do you?" Stiles asked  
"I haven't really thought about it" Allison shrugged, she wasn't kidding when she said her sexuality hadn't gotten much time for her to think about, sure Lydia was beautiful and everything but that didn't mean anything right?  
"Focus on it" Derek stated, dragging her from her thoughts "It's important for you to understand your emotions and what triggers them"  
"so figure out whether you have the hots for Lydia" Stiles added with a wink 

It was 8am when Allison sneaked back into her room, a freshly brought coffee in each hand, half expecting Lydia to still be asleep but not entirely surprised to find the red head sat on the bed, arms folded and a glare on her face  
"Can't say I've ever been left alone in bed before" Lydia arched an eyebrow, clearly expecting an explanation. Allison held out one of the coffees as a sign of peace, taking the slight curl of the corners of Lydia's lips as a good sign  
"So where did you disappear to so early?" Lydia asked after taking a long drink and humming in content  
"Stiles wanted to play around with my potential magic"  
"And?"  
"I set fire to a tree and nearly caused another storm"  
"So it was eventful?"  
"That's one way to put it"  
They sat in silence for a while, each nursing their drinks before Lydia let out a sigh and placed her cup on the side  
"Let's go shopping!" she said in her fake cheerful voice  
"What? Why?"  
"Because Allison, I can feel the anxiety pouring off of you in waves and it's making me dizzy so we're going to go shopping to take your mind off of this whole witch business and I'm going to buy you a new jacket" Lydia smiled in a way that said _Don't even try and fight this, just accept it and get changed_  
"Right then. You better drink up then" Allison shot Lydia a wink

Allison and Lydia had been in the the mall for what Allison could only describe as a lifetime, carrying four bags in each hand as Lydia led the way towards another store her body was tired but her mind was travelling a mile a minute and- oh god she was really regretting that extra coffee with lunch.  
"So we'll go to my place and you can stay the night" Lydia spoke breezily, as she pulled a dress off of a rack. Allison grinned, Lydia had used that tone that meant you did what she said, no questions asked.  
Lydia had disappeared into a stall with piles of clothes in hand. Allison had sat on a bench waiting patiently when a figure caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A blonde woman met her gaze and grinned before disappearing from view. Allison frowned and looked away before doing a double take and scrambled to her feet  
"Lydia! I'll be right back!" She yelled at the curtain before chasing after the woman  
She paused, looking in each direction until she saw the woman disappear into the bathroom. Allison followed her in and faltered, regretting the decision immediately  
"How are you Allison?" the woman asked  
"Who are you?!" Allison demanded, trying desperately to keep her breathing under control  
"That doesn't matter dear" she waved her hand flippantly  
"I beg to differ" Allison growled "Tell me your name"  
"I've had many names" she waved her hand casually. Allison gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palms  
"Tell. Me. Your. Name" She bit out  
"I'm better known as Atropos, but I prefer Aisa" she turned to face Allison, the casual demeanour gone instead replaced with a tension that felt electric  
"What do you want with me" Allison asked  
"Can you feel that?" Aisa held a hand out and let it hover in the air "Pure energy. You're valuable"  
"Valuable?"Allison laughed harshly "I'm not some kind of glorified battery"  
"Oh but you are" Aisa closed the distance, Allison backed away until her back met the wall "You are more important than you give yourself credit for" She cupped Allison's chin, Allison gasped as she felt all of the heat disappear out of her body, overhead the lights began to flicker  
"Get away from me"  
"Oh Allison, you're going to have to accept this, you can come willingly or this can get messy. You have a pretty face, I wouldn't want to hurt it"  
"My friends wouldn't let you hurt me"  
"Oh really? And where are your friends now? The wolves? Useless, did you know that wolves are the easiest to manipulate during a moon? And your human friends? They can't protect you, and they're all so pretty, especially that red head I find you spend most of your time with" Allison felt the anger bubbling inside her, she bit down on her tongue, grimacing when all she could taste was copper "She has such beautiful eyes"  
"SHUT UP" Allison screamed, pushing her palms against Aisa's body, a shock wave of energy pulsated from her hands , sending the blonde flying across the room, the doors from the toilet stalls flew off of their hinges and the mirrors exploded, glass flying across the room, Allison brought a hand up to her face to shield herself.  
"My my my, emotional aren't we?" Aisa cackled as she stood up from the ground, the tiles on the walls cracking as her body brushed against it, the lights continued to flicker dangerously  
"Stay the fuck away from me" Allison growled, the taps on the sinks exploded, water began to pool at her feet.  
Aisa grinned, showing all of her teeth- she looked positively insane  
"Oh dear, I would love to continue this. But I fear we have company." Aisa tutted as she walked towards Allison "Until next time" She kissed Allison's cheek as the room went black.  
"ALLISON?!" she heard someone yell, it sounded almost like Scott she felt her way out of the bathroom back into the mall, it was pitch black "ALLISON WHERE ARE YOU?" another voice, she recognised it as Lydia. She stumbled into a body and strong arms grabbed her  
"Allison" the voice growled  
"Derek!" Allison grabbed his shoulders  
"I found her!" He called "Allison breathe I can feel your magic pulsing through my body"  
"I can't-"  
"Think of Lydia" he whispered  
That was the problem, "I'm...trying" she managed to sob. All Allison could see was that bitch hurting her, torturing her, killing her  
"ALLISON" Derek growled as Allison began to slump in his grip  
"Derek what's going on?!" she heard Scott ask as her hearing began to fade  
"What's going on I can't see anything?!" Lydia yelled, the fear in her voice overpowering Allison's senses 

Allison woke up with a groan, shielding her eyes from the sunlight filtering In through the window, she tried to sit up but suddenly felt panicked, not knowing exactly where she was. upon closer inspection that she was in Lydia's bed. Not knowing what to do, Allison setted for draping a arm over her eyes and attempting to block out the headache that was currently in full swing. The door clicked open a while later to see Scott poke his head around the door, his shoulders visibly relaxing when their eyes met  
"Thank god, we all getting pretty worried" He smiled and closed the door behind him "How are you feeling?" He handed her a cup of water and some painkillers, which she took gladly  
"Like hell, what happened?" she asked after swallowing the pills  
Scott opened his mouth to talk but paused and held a finger up as he moved away from the door. Lydia burst in a moment later with Danny, Derek and Stiles in tow  
"Allison!" Lydia flung herself onto the bed and buried her head into Allison's neck "Thank god! I was freaking out!"  
Allison returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as possible, ignoring how her head throbbed at every movement. Lydia pulled away from the hug and shifted so she was still sat on Allison's head, her smile turned into a frown as she slapped Allison's arm  
"Ow! What the hell?"  
"Don't scare me like that again!" Lydia said, her voice taking a dangerous tone  
"I'll try" Allison replied with a smile "Can one of you guys close the curtains?" She asked with a wince. Derek nodded and complied.  
"What happened?" she asked the group  
"We wanted to ask you the same thing" Derek said, folding his arms. "I was with these three" He nodded to the boys "When I caught a strange scent, so we started tracking it and then all we could feel was magic as we got to the mall and then..." He trailed off looking to the group with uncertainty  
"And then...?" Allison pressed  
"There was a tremor" he finished  
"A tremor?" Allison asked  
"A mini earthquake" Scott supplied  
"No injuries though" Stiles added  
"...I caused an earthquake?" Allison asked, horrified  
"Only a little one, no big deal" Lydia replied quickly, as if to ease her best friends anxiety  
"Shit" Allison ran a hand through her hair  
"What happened?" Lydia asked, "I heard you yell something about being right back and next thing I know I'm being dragged through a blackout and your eyes are all creepy and glowy"  
"Creepy and glowy?"  
"They were blue" Derek spoke up "It was how I found you so easily"  
"Oh my god" Allison whined as she placed her hands against her eyes, spots of colour peppering her vision. Lydia reached up and grabbed the hands and placed them in between them, smiling gently.  
"What happened?" She asked again  
"I was waiting for you in the changing room, and I saw her so I thought, 'fuck it, she won't try anything in a public place' turns out she doesn't really care and I think she wants to use me as a battery pack and then I got really angry and things exploded" Allison sighed, looking between the group to gauge their reactions  
"Did you try the coping mechanism?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows  
"That was what caused her to pass out" Derek replied  
"Happy thoughts couldn't stop me that time Stiles" Allison said  
"What else did she say?" Danny asked  
"Her name was Aisa, but she said she was better known as Atropos? Whatever the hell that means" Allison shrugged  
"So this crazy bitch wants to use you to supercharge her powers?" Stiles asked  
"That was the general gist of it, she said I could go willingly or she'll have to use force. She doesn't seem too concerned about the fact we have werewolves either" Allison looked between Derek and Scott  
"We need to find her and kill this bitch" Lydia growled  
"I second that" Stiles nodded, Danny hummed in agreement from behind her  
"We need to witch proof out homes first" Scott stated  
"How do we witch proof a house where a witch lives?" Stiles asked  
"I don't like being called a witch" Allison sighed "It sounds so..." Allison made a 'meh' sound  
"Okay... But you guys know what I mean"  
She wouldn't attack, she may not be afraid of a battle but she doesn't want to take on all of us, it's suicide" Stiles smiled at Allison  
"She's pretty crazy though" Allison said  
"Still, people like her want a big show of it, her kind are known for having a flair for the dramatic final showdowns." Derek folded his arms, Lydia glared at him, knowing full on who he was referring to  
"We need Deaton to help you control your powers" Scott stated, already half way out of the room with his phone pressed to his ear  
"Can I talk with Allison for a moment?" Derek asked, looking to Lydia who seemed to hesitate for a moment before reluctantly getting off of Allison's legs and leaving the room, Danny in tow. "Stiles you stay" He added. Stiles looked towards Allison before shutting the door as Danny exited the room.  
Derek sat himself at the edge of the bed and Stiles mirrored his movements, so they were sat almost side by side with Allison in front of them  
"You were holding back" Derek stated  
"She was talking about Lydia, so I hit her and she flew across the bathroom, and things exploded" Allison replied after a minute of silence  
"What did she say?" Stiles asked  
"She was talking about how she didn't want to hurt me because I have a pretty face and she said that all of my friends were so pretty and that Lydia had beautiful eyes and I lost my temper"  
"And then when I told you to think about her to calm you down..."  
"All I could think about was that witch hurting her"  
"I made things worse" Derek concluded, looking guilty  
"You tried to help, it's not your fault" Allison replied quickly, trying to ease his guilt  
"It isn't yours either" Stiles patted Allison's hand with a smile  
"Then why does it feel that way?"  
"Dude you're adjusting to some crazy new powers, you caused a mini _earthquake _that is some serious shit, I mean you've been out for almost a day-"  
"A day?! I've been out for a day?" Allison exclaimed, flinching at the volume of her own voice  
"...Did we not mention that?" Stiles asked sheepishly, flinching at the glare Allison shot him 

"Lydia" Scott greeted as he walked into the kitchen  
"Scott" she replied calmly  
"You okay?"  
"Fine, totally fine" Her voice was higher than usual, as she turned to face Scott he had simply raised an eyebrow at her "Fine" she sighed "I'm not fine, Allison could have died back there Scott"  
"Have you considered telling her that you're in love with her?" he asked  
"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked with a forced laugh.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about"  
"It's the last thing she needs to hear right now, she's going through a crisis and the last thing she needs is her best friend hitting on her" Lydia sighed  
"I actually think it'd be beneficial for both of you" Scott smiled as he leant against the unit resting his chin against his hand  
"Allison likes me back?" Lydia asked, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice  
"Totally, but I'm not entirely sure she's aware of it"  
"I have to ask, how did you find out?"  
"Remember like a month ago when Isaac opened that creepy looking book and accidentally summoned those beserkers?"  
Remember? How could Lydia forget, half a dozen Norse soldiers materialised and began causing havoc through the reserve, the pack had to call in Allison's dad for backup, they salted and burnt the book when the situation had been dealt with. Lydia nodded  
"Okay so you remember how that berserker came charging at you and Derek jumped in between you?"  
"And Allison slammed into me and dragged me out of the way"  
"She stayed by your side for the rest of the fight. Even afterwards, she refused to leave your side. But there was this moment before Derek had reached you, I saw her face and I can genuinely say I've never seen somebody look so terrified in their entire life"  
"And that was how you knew she had feelings for me?"  
"Yep" Scott grinned lazily  
"You're smarter than you let on McCall" Lydia smirked  
"I have to admit, I wasn't entirely sure if you felt the same way, you have a weird vibe that made you hard to read, but since the whole cave incident I was pretty confident"  
"You should be a matchmaker" Lydia winked, "Who's next? Derek and Stiles?"  
"Please, I'm not getting involved in that mess of sexual tension, they can work it for themselves. I have my own crushes to deal with"  
"Ohhh who?" Lydia leant forward across the counter, she loved moments like this, where for a minute she could forget that she was part of a crime fighting team made up of werewolves and a witch (they needed to find a new name for that) and just feel almost like a regular teenager again  
"Well..."  
"Oh my god it's Isaac isn't it?"  
Scott's mouth dropped open "How-"  
"Oh my god I knew it!" She slapped him on the arm "Oh my god that's what you mean wasn't it? Back in the library when you said that you guys didn't love each other in the way you thought you did? Oh my god you were each others beards!"  
"You seem so happy" Scott laughed with a shake of his head  
"I'm happy that you finally realised"  
"Likewise" Scott winked  
"Should I tell her how I feel?" Lydia asked with a frown  
"Soon" Scott grinned  
"Lydia?" Danny called from the living room "I found something"

When Allison, Stiles and Derek came downstairs, Danny, Lydia and Scott were huddled up together staring intently at the laptop in front of them  
"We have a situation" Scott said as soon as he felt their presence  
"Tell me something I don't know" Stiles laughed  
"yeah well it just got like a million times worse"  
"Oh fuck what now" Allison groaned as she fell down onto the sofa, the rest of the pack moved to join her, Lydia pulling Allison up so she can sit in the space, allowing Allison to rest her head on her lap  
"Okay where do we start?" Scott asked  
"Remember when Deaton mentioned Hecate?" Danny asked, Allison nodded "Well she was a Greek goddess"  
"But not just any goddess, she was like the goddess of _witchcraft_"  
"So that explains why Aisa and her coven were trying to summon her" Allison nodded  
"There's more" Lydia frowned "We looked up Aisa and that other name she mentioned to you, Atropos? turns out she was one of the three morai, the goddess of fate and destiny"  
"So?" Stiles asked  
"Atropos would cut the strings of fate, choosing how each mortal would die" Danny replied  
"And..?"  
"We kinda think that this chick is a reincarnation of her"  
"Are you crazy?" Derek asked, biting back a laugh  
"Derek, you're a werewolf, Scott's a werewolf. Allison is...some kind of witchy thing, tell me- where do you draw the line at crazy?" Stiles asked, Derek huffed looking suitably chagrined  
"Is reincarnation even possible?"  
"Well she's either that or a descendent" Lydia shrugged as she pushed a stray lock of hair from Allison's face "but it kinda makes us think that you...might be a descendent of Hecate" Lydia added, flinching as Allison shot up and twisted to face her  
"That's insane"  
"It's the best we have so far" Lydia defended. Allison's shoulders sagged in defeat  
"Okay.. What else?" Allison asked, dropping back down to Lydia's lap and draping her arm across her eyes  
"Okay so the three morai, she had two sisters but we haven't seen or heard from them, and she seems to want you for a glorified battery pack so..."  
"You think she needs me for a spell"  
"If you're the descendent or reincarnation of the goddess of witchcraft you're going to have a lot of power, and you've already proved that much from the fact you caused a earthquake without intending to"  
"Also from what we've read the morai and Hecate weren't exactly the best of buds" Scott added  
"I'm impressed" A voice from the corner of the room laughed  
"Deaton!" Stiles yelped "When did he get here?" he whispered to Derek who shrugged in response  
"So we're right?" Lydia asked, her attention on the vet.  
"I believe so" He nodded "Aisa performed a summoning ritual to reveal the descendant of Hecate, Allison triggered the ritual and as a result of that it woke up your abilities, they would have remained dormant for at least another year."  
"So she needs me for something?"  
"Think of it this way, a coven is like a pack. Strength in numbers, you killed her coven and she activated your powers, much like Peter when he bit Scott so-"  
"So she wants me in her pack?"  
"And then she'll probably absorb your powers and kill you. As Scott kindly put it, your ancestor wasn't close with the morai"  
"I'm descended from a goddess...Just when things couldn't get weirder" Allison groaned  
"Why is Allison the first one from her family to have displays of power?" Derek asked  
"The power lies dormant for many years, it skips many generations, you aren't the first Allison, many of your ancestors had the gift, but they were hunted down by Aisa, or followers of her, I'm even willing to bet many of them took their own lives when they discovered their abilities"  
"Wait, so Aisa isn't a descendant?"  
"I'm afraid not" Deaton shook his head "Aisa was in control of mortals fates, deciding when and how they died. The other two morai, her sisters were Clotho and Lachesis. Clotho was responsible for spinning the thread of human life. She also made major decisions, such as when a person was born, thus in effect controlling people's lives. This power enabled her not only to choose who was born, but also to decide when gods or mortals were to be saved or put to death. Lachesis was the apportioner, deciding how much time for life was to be allowed for each person or being. She measured the thread of life with her rod. She is also said to choose a person's destiny after a thread was measured. Aisa is a selfish being, she killed her sisters and absorbed their souls and magic, making her into what she is today."  
"This is so much to take in" Allison sighed. Lydia frowned and took one of her hands "When you say what she is today you mean...?"  
"Mad. When you absorb a soul, remnants of the person they absorbed is trapped in their mind"  
"So she has her two dead sisters in her mind at all times?"  
"Not including the many others she has killed over the years"  
"So she's after Allison because?" Stiles asked, his fingers were drumming against the sides of his jeans, the tell-tale sign that his mind was moving a mile a minute  
"I'm a battery" Allison stated, sitting up, her eyes wide "If I'm descended from the goddess who basically created witchcraft it's gotta be like permanent power boost..."  
"She'll be immortal" Derek said  
"And unstoppable" Lydia added, they all looked at one another a grim silence filling the air  
"Well this just got intense" Stiles muttered, looking at the glares he received from everybody "Even more so!" he added with a shrug  
"So she isn't in a rush, she would have made a serious move by now, what happened in the mall was just a game to her" Allison sighed  
"But she must be weak, she literally has the power to cut the strings of life and yet she hasn't done so with any of us"  
"Without her sisters abilities, hers now lie useless" Deaton replied easily  
"So what's the plan?" Scott asked. Deaton folded his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking to Allison.  
"The plan is, you and I start training. I'm going to teach you as much as possible in the time we have before she makes a move"  
"What do we do?" Derek asked, gesturing to the group  
"Scott, Danny. I need the two of you to go on a road trip to Paradise"  
"What's in Paradise?"  
"A store, for people like us- specialises in supernatural stuff. I'll write you a list of what we'll need, just tell them you're a friend of mine, they'll help"  
"Got it"  
"Derek, from now on you're Allison's bodyguard, you stay with her constantly okay?"  
Derek gave a solemn nod  
"Stiles, Lydia, do what you do best, research"  
"On it!" Stiles saluted


	4. Witchcraft

(A/N) Notes are at the end!

"Scott!" Lydia grabbed his sleeve, stopping the boy "Are you guys leaving?"  
"Yeah, Deaton gave us a list of herbs and stuff we have to buy, I swear he's made some of this stuff up... What's wrong?"  
"Can you buy me some supplies?" she asked, handing him a list. Scott scanned the items and frowned  
"Why do you need this stuff?"  
"For magic, duh"  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not"  
"Fine" Scott sighed "Keep her safe, I'll see you soon" He smiled and pulled Lydia in for a quick hug. She watched him leave with Danny before joining the group in the living room  
"So we'll just go to school as normal?" Stiles asked Deaton  
"We have to try and keep a sense of normality so we don't arouse suspicion. Derek will shadow Allison"  
"Scott and Danny have left" Lydia announced  
"Good, they should be back by tomorrow at the latest, then we can get started"  
"Where do we start?" Allison asked  
"First we need to set up barriers and protection spells at your house, we can't risk her getting past. Rest for today, Derek will take you to school tomorrow before driving you to the Hale house where we will start our training" 

"Are you nervous?" Lydia asked in bed that night, her voice barely a whisper. Derek and Stiles were asleep downstairs  
"I'm just scared that I'm going to blow something up at school" Allison whispered, her back to Lydia  
"And the fact that a Greek goddess wants to use you as a battery to achieve immortality and world domination?"  
"Yeah, that's also pretty terrifying" Allison laughed as she rolled onto her back "I guess it's all part of the Beacon Hills charm" she gave Lydia a lazy grin  
"You seem calm about it" Lydia said  
"If I panic I'll blow something up" Allison sighed "I'm terrified Lydia, honestly"  
"I believe you" Lydia reached out and squeezed Allison's hand 

Lydia wakes up first the next morning, curled together, her head resting against the base of Allison's neck, their fingers still threaded together

"People keep staring as us" Allison muttered as the walked the hallway the next morning  
"Because we're hot" Lydia smiled easily "Well.. Most of us" She glared at Stiles  
"Ha ha, hilarious" He mocked with a roll of his eyes "It doesn't help that the last time they saw us in school Allison blew up a mug and then we all disappeared with no explaining" He added with a shrug  
"Which reminds me, we should probably steer clear of Finstock today" Allison looked around Lydia to Stiles  
"I'm always trying to stay away from him Alli"

"Okay Allison, let's talk witchcraft" Deaton sat across from her, Derek, Stiles and Lydia lingered nearby "With training anybody can cast a spell, but there are few who have the skills in their blood. Real magic comes from emotion- as you've probably already noticed. How you channel your emotions will affect the form of your magic. Magic can be split into many categories, those being, telekinesis, concilium and elemental, do you understand what I'm talking about?"  
"Wait, concilium?"  
"Mind control"  
"ohhhh" Allison nodded in realisation "Those are the three basic forms of magic, with an understanding of them you can create specific spells-"  
"Will she be able to turn somebody inside out?!" Stiles asked suddenly  
"If she wanted to?" Deaton replied as Derek smacked Stiles around the head "Anyway... For example when you've learnt how to control elemental magic you can craft specific spells, a ball of fire for example- lethal against vampires"  
"Werewolves don't seem so keen on it either" Lydia mused, ignoring the glare she received from Derek  
"As you can probably guess, magic is like a muscle, exercise it and it will become stronger, luckily you are naturally gifted, but if you force yourself you risk sending yourself into a coma, close to what happened back at the mall"  
"So, I nearly forced myself into a coma?" Allison asked, Deaton nodded "Fun... What are we going to focus on today?"  
"Let's go for a walk, I've enchanted the land surrounding the house so we don't have to worry about any...unwanted visitors" Allison nodded and followed Deaton out of the room, flashing the group a small smile as she passed them. 

"Derek can still hear us, though I trust he knows when to keep his mouth shut"  
"I'm sure Stiles can keep him distracted" Allison chuckled  
"How are you dealing with all of this?" Deaton asked  
"Honestly? I'm just kind of rolling with it, It feels like a dream" Allison admitted  
"It'll take some getting used to" Deaton nodded "Before we get started on any magic I wanted to discuss tuning in with you"  
"Tuning in?"  
"As I said earlier, true magic stems from emotion, knowing what emotions to tune into is the key"  
"So what? Like happiness makes me shoot out sunshine and rainbows?"  
"Not quite" Deaton laughed "Happiness stems from the heart, as does love. They're best used in healing or acting as an anchor should you lose control"  
"And anger is elemental right?"  
"Wrong, controlling elements takes determination, as does telekinesis and concilium, Anger is used in dark magic- a path you don't want to head down"  
"What's the difference between dark and light magic?"  
"The castor, take you and Aisa for example, her greed and lust for life have left her without a sound mind, her rage knows no bounds"  
"And that's what makes her so dangerous?"  
"Now you're beginning to understand" Deaton nodded "Another key to magic is herbology, when used correctly and in the right combination can have devastating effects"  
"But they can also be used to poison and harm"  
"Correct"  
"But to use them in that way would be an act of dark magic?"  
"You learn fast. Shall we return to the house?"

"Okay Allison, take a deep breath, clear your mind and focus on the pencil" Allison glared at the pencil "Focus on making it float"  
The silence in the room was deafening, never before has a group of people stared so intently at a pencil  
"Try lifting your hand" Stiles suggested. Allison dropped her focus on the pencil with a sigh and glared at him  
"Try again" Deaton demanded

Stiles was bored  
Magic was boring, Allison had been staring at the pencil for an hour. An hour! And not even a movement.  
Derek had gone for a walk of the perimeter and Lydia was sat opposite Stiles in the derelict living room, a book in her hands but her eyes focussed on the kitchen  
"Try it again"  
"I can't do it Deaton!" Allison groaned  
"Don't get upset, just breathe"  
Lydia and Stiles exchanged a look before Lydia got up and walked into the kitchen  
"Give us a minute?" she asked Deaton who seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding and leaving the kitchen, hovering by the doorway where Stiles joined him  
"Lydia I can't do it" Allison had her head buried in her hands  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were Allison Argent? Bad ass hunter, total hottie and bona fide descendant from a Greek goddess" Lydia placed her hands palms flat on the table, her gaze focussed on Allison who reluctantly peeled her hands from her face and placed them parallel to Lydia's "Now take a deep breath" Allison complied "Close your eyes. Focus on your heart, listen to the beat" Lydia looked down to the pencil and placed her hands on top of Allison's "Focus on your core, picture your magic travelling through your veins, down your arms and out of your fingertips" Allison took a deep breath, Lydia bit back a gasp as she felt what she could only describe as sparks jumping the distance between their fingers, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled "Now lift your hands up slowly and repeat after me. Levitas" she added, not missing how her voice seemed breathless  
Allison lifted their hands up slowly  
"Levitas"  
A tense silence filled the room, Allison could hear Lydia's breath hitch slightly, she could feel Stiles' and Deaton's gazes on the back of her head, she could feel the magic coursing through her veins, it was pleasant, she felt warm. Happy.

"Open your eyes"  
Allison's eyes snapped open, focussing on Lydia immediately, before dropping to the space between them. The pencil hovered there, shaking slightly as Allison gasped  
"You did it" Lydia smiled, Allison stared at the pencil for a moment longer before a grin stretched over her face, her dimples showing  
"We did it" Allison corrected  
From the doorway Deaton smiled and nodded to himself as Stiles ran in to hug the brunette. The shock causing the pencil to clatter back onto the table.  
They practised for another hour, with Lydia's guidance she was able to lift items as heavy as a book for up to five minutes before they fell from the air  
"Practice, try and call the items to you. You did well today Allison" Deaton smiled as he pulled his coat on "I'll see you all tomorrow"  
The group waved as the vet left the house  
"Now what?" Allison asked  
"Pizza at Allison's?" Stiles suggested, glancing at Lydia's raised eyebrow "It's a celebration!" He added with a grin  
"You just want an excuse to eat pizza" Derek sighed, Allison grinned nonetheless  
"Pizza it is" Allison agreed, watching as Stiles pulled out his phone to call Scott

"The house smells weird" Derek muttered as they walked towards the door  
"That's because me and Danny spent the afternoon putting weird shit around it" Scott replied as he adjusted the pizzas in his hands  
"Deaton had this weird red powder and he drew pictures by the front door" Danny added "Pretty sure he did some spells as well" He added  
"It's a stave, it protects against evil" Lydia stated as she approached the door  
"I've seen that before" Scott nodded as Allison unlocked the house, he shared a look with Lydia before following the group in 

They all left a few hours later, save for Derek who had turned the sofa into his new home for the next few days. The night had been relaxed, the teens had done all their homework as to avoid another Finstock situation and Allison had successfully annoyed Stiles by levitating slices of pizza out of his grasp.

"Scott" Lydia called, the wolf stopped in his tracks a questioning look on his face, Lydia levelled a gaze at him, a perfect eyebrow raised  
"Oh right!" Danny smacked his forehead in realisation. He ran over to Danny and Lydia watched them exchange words before Danny pulled a bag from the trunk and handed it over to Scott who waved his thanks and ran back to Lydia "Everything you asked for" he grinned as Lydia took the bag, rummaging through it's contents quickly. Scott glanced at the drawing beside the door "Is that why you asked for that pendant?" He asked  
"She needs all the help she can get"  
"Then why haven't you given it her yet?"  
"Like I said, she needs all the help she can get" Lydia sighed  
"You aren't going to go into details are you?" Scott asked. Lydia pursed her lips and gave him a tight smile.

"Will you be okay on the sofa?" Allison asked as she stacked the pizza boxes and carried them into the kitchen  
"It's a comfortable sofa" Derek replied  
"I'll take that as a yes" Allison muttered "What about the smells?"  
"I'm used to them now" Allison nodded and began to walk towards the stairs before she faltered and turned back to face the alpha  
"Her Der... Do you ever smell vanilla?"  
"Why?" Derek asked with a frown  
"I always smell vanilla, I was wondering if you knew where it was coming from?"  
"I smell it frequently, I couldn't place it if I wanted to" He replied with a shake of his head  
"Okay..." Allison sighed, slightly disheartened "Night Der"  
"Goodnight"

Allison woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat, unable to remember the events of her dream after tossing and turning for a few hours, still unable to sleep she wondered downstairs to find Derek flicking through the TV  
"I didn't realise there was so much crap on TV" He said as she reached the bottom step  
"There's never anything good on at 3am I'm afraid" Allison chuckled as she rubbed her eyes "why aren't you asleep?"  
"I could ask you the same thing" Derek replied as Allison sits beside him on the sofa  
They settle for watching bad TV movies together until it's time for Allison to get ready for school, comfortable in the silence between them 

For the next few days they keep up with this routine, Derek drives her to school and hovers near by until she leaves, he drives her to his home where Stiles, Lydia and Deaton are waiting (Danny and Scott came once but Deaton felt it was overwhelming) Derek would then drive Allison home where they'd eat a quiet meal, Allison would do her homework and disappear to bed, only to return downstairs a few hours later unable to sleep.  
Naturally sleep deprivation and magic don't go hand in hand.  
"Allison?" Lydia poked her gently, they were in the middle of a chemistry class "Allison wake up" Lydia stated, poking the girl in the back with more force. She shot up suddenly, a crack of thunder was heard overhead, Lydia grabbed Allison's shoulder "It's okay, you're in class" Lydia said quickly. Allison stared at Lydia with wild eyes and clutched the hand on her shoulder before she settled  
"I'm okay" Allison said after a minute  
"You're not" Lydia stated "I can feel your magic pulsing through your skin"  
"No I'm not but I like being ignorant" Allison sighed as folded her arms along her desk and rested her chin on top of them. She nodded to Stiles and Scott, as if to tell him that everything was okay  
"Are you having nightmares?" Lydia whispered  
"I think so? I can't remember them" Allison turned her head to look at Lydia, who's face was twisted up into an unreadable expression "What's with the face? What are you thinking?"  
"Not good thoughts." Lydia fumbled around in her pocket for a minute before pulling out a small black box and slid it across the desk  
"What's that?" Allison asked  
"Just open it" Lydia muttered, her eyes looking at anything but Allison. Allison frowned but took the box, opening it to reveal a wooden pendant with markings carved into it, Allison removed it from the box on each side of the pendant sat a brown bead, held together by a leather cord  
"It's beautiful" Allison whispered. Lydia reached forward and took the necklace from her hand and pushed the hair from her neck  
"It's for protection" Lydia fastened the clasp and let her hands brush against Allison's neck for a moment longer "The marking is 'Aegishjalmur' Deaton painted it on your door, it's also known as the 'helm of awe' Nordic warriors would use it for luck in battle but it's also used for protection, the pendant is birch, the beads are agate and the cord is soaked in rue oil. All are used for protection spells" Lydia said  
"You've been doing your research..." Allison smiled as she held the pendant in her hand "Thank you Lydia, I don't know how I can thank you"  
Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't die, that's all I ask"  
Allison flashed her a smile that made Lydia's heart drop  
that was her fake smile. Lydia realised that Allison thought she was going to die.

Derek was waiting in the parking lot, arms folded and leaning against his car when Allison and Lydia approached him, he eyed the necklace for a moment before opening the door Allison  
"Deaton wants to meet at Allison's today" he told Lydia  
"What? why?"  
"He didn't say. He asked for you and Stiles to meet us there as usual"  
"There's something wrong isn't there?" Lydia whispered as he shut the door, Derek's lips formed a straight line  
"I don't know" He answered honestly before walking around to the drivers seat "I'll see you in a bit"  
Lydia watched as Derek sped off before pulling out her cellphone  
"Stiles, we're heading to Allison's. Yeah, Deaton's orders. I'll meet you there" 

Deaton was waiting for them outside when Derek pulled up  
"What's the occasion?" Allison asked as she climbed out  
"We should go inside and wait for the others" Deaton said simply, Allison and Derek shared a concerned look before obliging.  
"How is your telekinesis coming along?" Deaton asked as he took a seat, Allison pulled off her jacket and threw it on the back of the sofa  
"Pretty well" She nodded as she walked into the kitchen, she returned a moment later with a can of soda in her hand and three more floating behind her, she settled them down on the table and sat down in her fathers armchair, the fact that Derek hovered close by, his arms folded didn't ease her now growing nerves  
"You don't need to speak any more" Deaton noted  
"I still have to think it though, but it's getting easier" Allison admitted, she was reluctant to admit that the only way she seemed to be able to do anything remotely magical was to think of a certain strawberry blonde first. The door knocked and Allison and Derek scrambled towards it, Allison reached the door first  
"There's something wrong" she whispered, quiet enough that Deaton couldn't hear it but the slight nod of Derek's head confirmed he had. Allison opened the door to reveal an equally concerned looking Stiles and Lydia  
"Is everything okay?" Lydia whispered  
"I don't know" Allison replied as they headed into the living room. Once they were all seated Deaton sat forward in his seat  
"When was the last time you slept properly Allison?"  
"Define properly..."  
"Through the night"  
"Does the one day coma count?"  
"No"  
"A long time" Allison nodded to herself  
"You're going to get everybody killed unless you sleep"  
"That's... A really dramatic way to put it" Stiles whispered to Derek  
"You need to sleep" Deaton said as he pulled a vial from his bag and slid it over the table. Allison picked it up tentitivley, looking between the group for advice  
"Why did you feel the need to bring us all here if you only wanted to make Allison take a nap?" Lydia asked, her tone sharp  
"Because I felt it would put her at ease knowing you were all here" Deaton replied cooly, Lydia looked to Derek for any sign that Deaton was lying, his face remained passive "Drink it Allison, we'll all be here when you wake up"  
Allison looked unsure but complied, pulling the cork out and drinking the contents in one go.  
"What's in it?" Lydia looked at the empty vial. Deaton levelled his gaze at her  
"Oh you know, peppermint, African violet, mugwort-"  
Derek felt Lydia's heart rate spike, her body tensing- her gaze focused on Allison

"Lemon grass... and-"  
"Don't you fucking dare say what I think you're going to say!" Lydia yelled as she leapt from her seat  
"What? What did he do?!" Stiles yelled as Lydia grabbed Allison's head as it dropped forward, Derek growled at Deaton and leapt across the room, grabbing the man and pinning him to the wall by his throat  
"What did you do to her?" He growled, eyes flashing red  
"I helped her go to sleep"  
"Lydia?" Stiles asked, the girl was busy pressing her fingers to Allison's neck  
"She's alive. What the fuck Deaton? Who's side are you on?"  
"Yours of course"  
"What did he put in the drink Lydia?!" Stiles yelled  
"Nightshade"  
Derek growled at Deaton again  
"Now now Derek, don't get angry. Put me down and I'll explain everything." Derek looked over to Lydia and Stiles who were supporting Allison's limp body "Oh, and you might want to put her in bed" Deaton added with a smile. Lydia nodded at Derek who let the man drop to the ground, he was by their side at an instant, lifting Allison into his arms  
"Explain, before I set the wolf on you" Stiles said, his voice low  
"A magical coma" Deaton said "There's something holding her back, blocking her powers. Think of it as a form of therapy"  
"You put her in a coma? Don't you think talking to her would have helped?"  
"There isn't enough time for that Stiles and you know it"  
"Wake her up" Derek growled  
"I wish I could but-"  
"You used a spell" Lydia groaned "That's why you used mugwort and nightshade"  
"What?" Stiles asked  
"They both have similar qualities, the main one they share is astral projection, so where did you send her?"  
"The dream scape, shall we take her to her room?"  
They obliged, Derek carried Allison through the house and placed her on the bed, on the way up Stiles slipped out his phone and typed a message out to Scott and Danny  
"What the fuck is the dream scape?" Stiles asked once they were all stood in Allison's room, even her could feel the rage pouring off of Lydia and Derek  
"A limbo of sorts, it's a world that contains many other worlds"  
"Dude, in English"  
"Think of a huge room" Derek stepped forward "That room is the dream scape, and within the dream scape there are millions of doors, behind each door is another world. Those worlds are our personal dreamscapes"  
"Like the monsters inc factory?" Stiles asked  
"Yes Stiles..." Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Like in the monsters inc factory. And now Deaton has gone and trapped Allison in hers, locked the door and thrown away the key"  
"So she's trapped in her mind?"  
"Pretty much"  
"What the fuck Deaton?!" Stiles yelled  
"It's our best chance that she'll gain control of her powers before Aisa comes for her"  
"There's a catch though" Derek said  
"What is it?" Lydia asked, she had been silent throughout the entire conversation, instead opting to sit on the bed beside Allison and hold her hand  
"I assume you've heard that when the body sleeps the soul is separated from the body?"  
"That's a myth" Lydia shook her head. Deaton gave her a pointed look  
"Clearly we were myth-taken" Stiles chuckled lamely. Derek and Lydia glared at him  
"Derek, can you hit him for me?" The alpha was only too happy to oblige "So you tore her soul from her body and locked it in a limbo between life and death?" Lydia asked  
"That's a gruesome way of putting it... but yes" Deaton nodded  
"And tell me, why shouldn't I kill you for doing that?" Derek asked  
"By all means you should kill me, but remember Derek, I've done nothing but help you and the people you care about for many years, why would you doubt me now?" He asked, Derek replied with a low growl  
"How long does she have?" Stiles asked  
"Three to four days" Deaton replied  
"Hear that Argent? You're on the clock" Lydia brushed a stray lock of hair out of the girls face

(A/N) Okay so this is getting complex, just roll with it, everything will be explained I promise! Also, questionably evil Deaton? Yeah sorry about that


	5. Mind of a Beast

Allison sat up in her bed with a start, looking around  
"Lydia?" she called, walking to her bedroom door "Stiles?" She wondered through the house calling all of their names, frowning when she found the house empty. She went back into her room to grab her keys and ran down the stairs and out of the house, there were no cars in the driveway... there were no cars anywhere for that matter. Allison took a deep breath and frowned, the air felt stale, almost suffocatingly so, her gaze flitted around the neighbourhood, tensing as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, giving her the impression she was being watched, she ran back into the house, kicking the door behind her as she went. She headed back up to her room  
"What the fuck?" she muttered, her bow was nowhere to be found, she opened all of her drawers and searched her hiding spots for any of the weapons she normally kept but came up short. "fuck" she sighed again before eyeing her bed, running to it she flipped over a pillow letting out a relieved laugh and grabbing the knife and flipping it in her hands, feeling safer already.  
"Right then..." She said to the empty room "Let's find out what the fuck is going on"  
It was a long walk, but she headed to Lydia's first, then to Danny's, then Scott's and Stiles. There was nobody in and nobody around town.  
She was alone

"So he just put her in a coma? Just like that?!" Scott yelled, his eyes flashing gold briefly "Why didn't you kill him!" He shouted at Derek  
"I wanted to." Derek sighed "Believe me I still do. But he's right, he hasn't faulted us so far"  
"If she can't get back in the next three days she'll die" Scott growled  
"You can't think like that Scott, she will wake up. She will" Lydia muttered, she still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed  
"How can you be so calm?" Scott asked, Lydia didn't reply, she just pursed her lips and continued to rub circles into Allison's hand with her thumb  
"What do we do?" Stiles asked  
"We make some coffee and we wait" Derek replied, finally peeling his eyes away from Allison and Lydia to look at Stiles.

Stiles and Scott headed to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on  
"She isn't calm you know" Stiles said  
"I know, she just hides it so damn well" Scott shook his head  
"She'll come back, she's Allison freaking Argent for crying out loud!"  
"I know dude"  
"You gotta have faith!" Stiles grinned and slapped Scott on the back

It was pure daylight, there should be people here. Allison walked through the town, the silence was proving to be maddening. There was only one place she hadn't been to yet.  
By the time she reached the Hale house, the sun had set, the house looking menacing in the twilight.  
"No car, why am I not surprised" Allison sighed as she walked up the steps and opened the door, wincing as the wood creaked from the strain. She went to walk upstairs, hoping the alpha had some books that could explain what the fuck was going on  
"Hey kiddo" a cheerful voice to her left greeted. Allison froze. That voice... Bracing herself she turned  
"Kate..."  
"You don't look pleased to see me" Kate cocked her head to one side, Allison stumbled backwards, feeling herself pale at the sight the woman's throat was hanging from her neck, she looked exactly how she had done that night, despite the gruesome sight Kate was looking at her as though it was a regular visit.  
"What...what are you doing here?" Allison asked  
"Oh you know me" Kate waved her hand breezily "I like to drop in from time to time, how are the wolves?" She asked as she walked towards Allison before scrunching up her face "Never mind, I don't care" She was in Allison's space by now "I'm more interested in _you. _I hear you're of the supernatural type now"  
"I-" Allison began but the words were caught in her throat, her gaze fell on the necklace that lay against her aunts chest  
"I'm sorry kid, but you know the rules" Kate shrugged, her grin still in place "Hunters code and all"  
Before Allison could respond she was thrown through the wall, coming to a sliding halt. She pushed herself up and looked over to Kate, looking as magnificent as ever as the dust settled around her  
"Where am I?" Allison chocked out as she stumbled to her feet "Why are you here?!"  
"Oh Allison, sweetie that isn't nice." Kate tutted "Okay, seeing as you look like an adorable little puppy, I'll give you the spark notes version" Kate turned her back on Allison and walked back into the room where Peter had killed her "This" She threw her hands out dramatically "Is a dream. And you" She span around and pointed a finger at Allison "Are in a coma"  
"What?" Allison exclaimed, she made a mental note to kill Deaton.  
"That's right kiddo. And this is where it gets fun, you've got all this guilt, trauma...whatever on your shoulders and it's holding you back"  
"You aren't making any sense" Allison shook her head, secretly she understood every word, she as just trying to buy time as she racked her memory for any of the Latin phrases that Lydia had taught her. Kate was beginning to look annoyed by this point  
"You have demons, hell we all do, but!" Kate got into her personal space and tapped a finger against Allison's temple, her grin still firmly in place "Yours are coming back, and honey, they want blood, because you see, you die in your dream...bye bye real Allison." Kate stepped back and waved her hand mockingly "And you have to move fast because your body can't exactly last long without a soul"  
"And you're one of my demons aren't you?" Allison asked  
"Well...Yeah" Kate shrugged "But that's beside the point, it's no fun if you don't fight back and besides I have kinda missed my little niece!" Kate tried to hug Allison, but she ducked underneath her aunts arms and span around, Kate feigned a hurt expression "So, you and Lydia?"  
"Leave her out of it" Allison hissed  
"Ohhhh protective aren't we?" Kate laughed "Now it all makes sense" she nodded thoughtfully to herself  
"What does?"  
"Oh you'll see" Kate replied with a wink  
"You're a sociopath" Allison sighed  
"I followed the code!" Kate yelled, her playful demeanour gone  
"No you didn't! Dad told me! There were kids in here!" Allison yelled as she gestured wildly to the derelict building "You killed innocents!"  
"I FOLLOWED THE CODE" Kate screamed as she lunged towards her, Allison easily ducked out of the way and slammed the palm of her hand into Kate's back, sending her into the stair banister  
"We have a new code now!" Allison yelled as Kate got to her feet, Allison easily deflected each of the blows "We _protect _those who can't protect themselves!"  
"You're not going to survive this Allison" Kate spat as she threw Allison into the door, cracking the frame, Allison slumped down to the ground "It's a shame really" Kate sighed "As your aunt I felt a responsibility to raise you as a great hunter..." Allison looked over to the knife that she had dropped earlier and focussed her attention on it "Instead you're a shitty hunter and an even shittier witch" Kate bent down and wrapped her fingers around Allison's neck and lifted her into the air. Allison laughed harshly and spat the blood from her mouth, watching it splatter by Kate's feet  
"And in the end... you..." Allison choked as Kate's body tensed "You were a shitty aunt" Allison gasped as Kate dropped to her knees, feeling for the knife in her back. Allison walked past her and pulled the knife from her back and dropped down on the stairs rubbing away the pain in her neck as her aunt lay on the ground, slowly bleeding out.  
She sat like this for a while until she was sure the body had stopped moving and kicked her onto her back  
"You don't deserve this" Allison pulled the necklace, the chain snapping in half. She left the Hale house without looking back, not batting an eyelid at the fact the sun was now beginning to rise, she did wonder if time was linear in dreams, though she doubted this. Honestly? She just wanted to sleep- she chuckled dryly, wanting to sleep when in the midst of a coma sounded pretty fucked up in her ears

Derek doesn't dream often, but when he does it's always of the one place he feels truly at home. The woods. This is where he found himself, running between the trees, he'd grown up here. He knows every tree, every nook and cranny like the back of his hand. But this?  
This felt toxic, blood permeated the air, every breath he took felt like a chore. He often stayed away from his home in dreams, they brought up memories that would manifest themselves in disturbing ways if he visited. Instead he tried to distance himself, finding himself walking through the woods, his fingers brushing against the trees  
"Derek?"  
He span around with such speed leaves flew up, blocking his view briefly  
"Allison?" He lowered his guard "is it really you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing.." Allison took a step backwards "Are you one of them?"  
"One of what?" he asked with a frown as he scanned her body "You're hurt" he nodded towards the bruising on her neck  
"It's nothing"  
"It's really you isn't it?" He asked, taking a step towards her  
"I think so? How did you get here?" Allison asked  
"Where am I?"  
"I think...you're in my dream?"  
Derek frowned, that was impossible  
"I was just at your house... Kate was there... She told me I'm in a coma"  
Or apparently not  
"You are. Deaton did it"  
"I figured" Allison laughed, she had a dangerous look in her eye, Derek smirked, he was willing to bet she was thinking of killing the vet for this.  
"You need to wake up" He said after a moment  
"Yeah... I can't" Allison groaned "Kate said there are people here who want to kill me"  
"She's right, they're like manifestations of your subconscious and they're blocking your powers or something"  
"That's kind of what Kate said, she called them my demons"  
"Where is she?"  
Allison held out the pendant  
"Dead" She stated as she threw the pendant against a nearby tree, she frowned "More dead...You know what I mean" She shook her head "what do I do Derek?"  
"Don't die" Derek suggested  
"Right then. Helpful" Allison sighed as she walked past Derek "You should go back" She called over her shoulder  
"What about you?"  
"Clearly I have some demons to deal with. There is one thing you can do for me though"  
"Of course"  
She continued walking and Derek found himself fighting the urge to follow her "Tell Stiles and the others I said hey" 

Derek woke up suddenly, raising his arms to shield his eyes from the sunlight bleeding through the curtains  
"Whoa Der what's up?!" Stiles was at his side in an instant  
"Allison" He choked "I was with her... "  
They looked towards Allison before sprinting downstairs, Scott, Danny and Lydia were sat together on the sofa each palming a mug of coffee and watching TV, all ready but reluctant to head to school  
"I was in Allison's dream" Derek said as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The three teens leapt to their feet  
"Is she okay?" Lydia asked  
"She had just killed her aunt, she wasn't exactly hugs and kisses" Derek shot back dryly  
"How did you end up in her dream?" Scott asked  
"I don't know"  
"What did It feel like?" Danny asked  
"Wrong, like I didn't belong"  
"What do we do?"  
"Change of plan. Scott, you and Stiles go to the house, there are some books upstairs, I need you to get them and bring them here. Danny, Lydia you go to school, blend in, act normal  
"I'd rather stay here..." Lydia pouted at Derek  
"That was an order Lydia. Go to school"  
Derek pulled Stiles to one side while they were all getting ready to leave  
"I need clothes, I don't think Allison's dad will appreciate me raiding his closet"  
"Got you covered bro" Stiles saluted as he turned to leave. Derek watched his pack leave before filling up a mug of coffee and heading back upstairs. 

Allison reached her house after what felt like an eternity, being sure to lock the door behind her before walking up the stairs and into her room  
There were people, no. Not people, Kate hadn't been real, they were manifestations of her subconscious, they were monsters. Demons. There were things in her mind that wanted to kill her.  
She placed her knife on her desk and walked over to the window  
Kate had been important to her life, like a sister to her her death had been a defining moment for her. Allison stretched out her arms  
"So what else impacted my life?" She asked herself.  
A sound outside her room shut her up, Allison headed to the desk and grabbed the knife, dropping down into a defensive position, a knock on her door forced her to take a step back  
"Honey? Is everything alight?" The voice asked  
Allison's shoulders sagged, she knew that voice. The door knocked again. Allison looked towards the window before looking back at the door  
"Mom..."

(A/N) This is getting insane...


	6. A Dream Within a Dream

"Has it occurred to you that the teachers in this school don't seem to care that most of us never turn up any more?" Danny asked  
"What do you mean?" Lydia replied, her eyes still firmly on her book, they had holed up in the library, Lydia had hauled every folklore book she owned with them  
"Well, Erica, Boyd and Isaac haven't been here for like a month, they're god knows where doing god knows what. There's always at least two of us away at any given time. Do teachers just not care?"  
"Probably not, I think they'll just be pleased if we have a decent number of classmates who live to graduate" Lydia sighed  
"Do you want to go back?" Danny asked, Lydia shook her head  
"Derek said we have to stay here, besides, I feel so useless there"  
"I know, I feel like that all the time"  
"What? Why?" Lydia's head snapped up  
"Because! Scott, Derek and the others are_ werewolves. You_ and Stiles are like the awesome researchers and Allison's a hunter _and _a witch, and I'm.. just me" Danny sighed. Lydia slammed the book down on the table, attracting the attention of some students sat a distance away

"Don't ever say that again Danny. You are important, next to Allison you're the best with a sword, you're only one out of all of us who can hack into police records among many other questionably legal sources. You are pack. Never forget that, we'll all bonded together whether you like it or not. Now" She slid a book over to Danny "Look for anything to do with the dreamscape"

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as they ran into the house, he ran up the stairs and practically kicked the door open. Derek looked up from the book he was reading, Allison was still motionless on the bed  
"The fault in our stars? Really?" Stiles nodded to the book before shaking his head "Not important! We found something-"  
"Thanks for the help Stiles" Scott growled as he walked into the room, a box in his arms "Clothes and books as requested"  
"What did you find?" Derek asked  
"Dude your house was wrecked...like more than usual"  
"What?" Derek asked, placing the book on the desk  
"There was a hole in one of your walls, the table was smashed and your front door was like cracked" Stiles flailed his hands  
"He had coffee on the way" Scott glanced at his friend "There's more" He pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it from his hand  
"Is that..."  
"The necklace Kate gave Allison" Derek grabbed it from Scott's hand  
"We found it-"  
"South of the house at the base of a tree" Derek finished, his eyes snapping up to lock onto Stiles  
"How did you know?" Stiles asked  
Derek stood up and walked over to Allison and pushed the hair from her neck to reveal some already fading bruises  
"Because I was with her when she threw it"

Lydia drove to her house first, filling up a bag with some clothes before grabbing the box under her bed, now known as the 'box of wonder" it contained all of the herbs, flowers and ingredients she had forced Scott to buy for her, inside there were candles and a small mortar and pestle. She stuffed the box into her bag and slipped back out of the house before her mom could notice.

"Where's Lydia?" Scott asked as he raided the contents of Allison's kitchen, pulling out a box of cookies  
"She had to go home and get some things, did you get the books from Derek's place?" Danny asked, frowning as Scott choked on one of the cookies, spraying crumbs al over the counter  
"Shit we forgot to text you guys, yeah we got the books but the place was like destroyed" Danny raised an eyebrow "More destroyed" Scott shrugged, offering a cookie to Danny  
"What did it?"  
"Honestly, we think it was Allison"  
"How is that possible?" Danny asked as he bit down on his cookie  
"Dude at this point I'm just nodding along with what everybody says. So long as she wakes up I don't really care about the implications"  
"So where's Stiles and Derek?"  
"Stiles is upstairs with Allison looking through the books and Derek and went out for a run, I don't think he likes being cooped up for too long"  
"Are we all like, living here now? Because I don't think my mom is down with that idea" Danny shook his head as he grabbed another cookie  
"It's cool, if you have to go home don't worry about it. So long as either me or Der is here you guys can do whatever"  
Lydia let herself into the house and waved to the teens before walking past them to head upstairs  
"I think she's even scarier when she's crazy focused like that" Scott whispered, reaching into the box to grab another cookie, letting out a whine when his hand came up empty "Derek better get back soon. We need to go on a grocery run"

"Lydia- hey" Stiles greeted  
"Any changes?" Lydia asked as she crouched beside Allison, taking in the bruises around her neck  
"Not so much as a murmur" Stiles sighed, he'd texted Lydia towards the end of school telling her everything they had found out when he and Scott had insisted the Hale house this morning (he'd deliberately left it that late so she wouldn't try and skip classes) "What's in the bag?" Stiles asked  
"Clothes mostly, brought my herbs as well" Lydia shrugged as she climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb the girl, knowing full well that it didn't matter  
"So you're staying here?"  
"Are you?" Lydia asked as she pulled out the box and set it on the bed beside Allison  
"If I can get away with it, yeah" Stiles nodded "So why did you bring your little magic collection?"  
"Because if what Derek said is true, that the only thing she has in that world is that knife she insists on sleeping with, she's going to need help"  
"But how? Like how did her blood and that locket come through to this world"  
"I don't know, it might... If I had to guess? I'd say there's a tear somewhere here"  
"A tear?"  
"Yeah" Lydia nodded, her lips pursed in thought "Think of it like this, we've learnt that there are different worlds right? Like the dreamscape?"  
"Yeah?" Stiles nodded, his face twisted in confusion  
"Right well... the barrier between these worlds must be so thin..."  
"So it's possible that because of this 'tear' Allison's dream world is bleeding into our own reality?"  
"Exactly!" Lydia pointed at Stiles  
Stiles shook his head "This is giving me a migraine" He perked up slightly "Sorry, you didn't actually say why you brought the magic box"  
"Because, Danny found a page in one of the books I...borrowed... from Deaton." She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the book she was referring to and flicked to the bookmarked page and handed it to Stiles  
"Can't you give me the spark notes version?"  
Lydia let an irritated sigh "Before battles witches and warlocks would paint their bodies with the pigments of certain plants and flowers"  
"Why?"  
"It acts as like a conduit, allowing the magic to flow through the body and be focused more specifically, so like for a power boost they would paint dragons blood- and no, not literal dragons blood, that's the name for a resin that comes from different plants." Lydia watched as Stiles deflated "Anyway, they'd paint that next to their heart because that's where they believed that the magic would originate from. Or the witches that specialised in healing would paint their bodies with African violets, sage or cinnamon to name a few-"  
"So you want to paint Allison's body?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow  
"Yes"  
"Will it work?"  
"I don't know" Lydia pursed her lips and glanced away from Stiles, unwilling to meet his gaze  
"Oh no..." Stiles groaned "Lydia you aren't seriously thinking- No Lydia you can't" He whined  
"I have to try, Derek did it, maybe I can too"  
"Lydia it isn't safe"  
"Stiles" Lydia glared  
"I...Fine. BUT you have to talk to Derek about it first okay?" Lydia frowned and looked back to Allison "Lydia" Stiles said firmly  
"Fine. Fine okay, I'll wait for Derek" she relented

Allison forced as much air into her lungs as possible and ran. She just ran, her mother was behind her somewhere, she just knew it, she cut through an alley way heading towards the main road when a body slams into her, sending her to the ground biting down a swear as her she throws out her arm to cushion the fall wishing for the millionth time that day she had a jacket.  
"You can't run Allison" Victoria sighs "I wish you hadn't left the house"  
"You aren't real"  
"I'm real enough for you to be scared aren't I? Victoria smiled a wolfish grin, she crouched down to Allison's level and reached for the necklace around her neck "Cute, did Scott buy it for you?" Allison smacked her hand away  
"You know he didn't"  
"Of course, a mother knows all"  
"You aren't my mother"  
"I never would have thought you would be into _that _type Allison" Victoria shook her head, Allison bit down on her tongue, trying not to show a reaction "Then again, you and Lydia were inseparable from day one weren't you? Funny, how it's taken you so long to see it"  
Allison got to her feet, letting out a shaky breath, killing Kate had been one thing, but this? Whole other ball game.  
"Your father must be disappointed, what with you running around with wolves and falling in love, you make a terrible hunter"  
"But I make a fantastic Beta" Allison growled "You say falling in love as though it was a bad thing"  
"Love is for the weak Allison" Victoria smirked, her eyes flashing yellow as she circled around Allison, "And that pretty necklace of yours? Isn't going to protect you from anything"  
Victoria began to run towards Allison, her figure beginning to morph into a wolf

"Absolutely not"  
"Derek-"  
"No arguments Lydia, I said no" Derek folded his arms  
"I'm not suggesting a sleeping potion or anything Derek, I'm literally saying let me fall asleep next to her and see if I end up in the dreamscape like you did"  
"And what if you can't wake up?"  
"You woke up didn't you?"  
"It's different-"  
"Why? Because you're a wolf? Nope, sorry, don't buy it" Lydia folded her arms, glaring up at the alpha. To Stiles, it truly was a sight to behold. After a minute of intense glaring Derek growled and turned to the group  
"What's your opinions?"  
"If it helps Allison, I say do it" Scott said, Danny nodded his agreement, Derek looked towards Stiles  
"And you?"  
"If anybody can force themselves into another persons dreams, it's Lydia" Stiles shrugged, he caught Lydia smirk at him from the corner of his eye. Derek huffed and turned back to the girl  
"Fine. But if it at any point I feel like you've been under for to long, I'm waking you up" He pointed a finger at Lydia who grinned  
"Deal"

Derek had stepped out to take a phone call, the remaining pack members had huddled around Allison and Lydia in the bedroom  
"Bet this isn't how you pictured sleeping with Allison for the first time is it?" Stiles winked  
"Oh sweetie, if you think this is the first time we've slept in the same bed you are sorely mistaken" Lydia sighed  
"Do you have everything?"  
"Scott, we just spent the past hour turning the majority of my ingredients into paste, I have everything I need"  
"I just don't want you to get there and realise you forgot to bring lavender or something"  
"Don't be silly, I don't need lavender"  
Scott let out an annoyed sigh  
"Okay then" Lydia picked up one of the vials and uncorked it  
"Wait- what are you doing?"  
"It's a sleep potion"  
"Derek said-"  
"It's not the same one that Deaton used, it's no different than popping a few pills, did you really think I could fall asleep with four boys standing over my bed?" Lydia asked as she downed the contents "Besides, It takes a while to kick in, Derek won't know a thing" She added with a shrug. She lay flat on her back and looked up to Stiles who was stood closest to her  
"Time to go be a hero Lyds" He winked  
"Oh honey, you know I've saved all of your assess plenty of times" Lydia winked back  
Derek stormed into the room  
"We have a problem" He glanced towards Lydia "That was Deaton, a group of vampires have showed up"  
"Vampires?" Scott asked  
"Yes, Stiles, can you hold down the fort here?"  
"I thought we were supposed to have a wolf here at all times?" Stiles asked panicked  
"We are. But seeing as three of my betas decided to skip town just before a crisis, we're kind of stretched here"  
"I'll stay" Scott suggested "Take Stiles and Danny, they've dealt with vampires before and I know how to wake Lydia up if I have to"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yeah, go kick some vampire ass"  
"Gotta go save Beacon Hills again, good luck Lydia" Stiles kissed her on the forehead  
"Don't die" Lydia yawned  
The group were already on their way out by the time she replied, she heard Derek yell "For fucks sake Scott, call Isaac and tell him he can finish his search for his sexuality later. I want my betas back NOW" _  
_"Good luck Lydia, I'll see you soon" Scott smiled sweetly, Lydia returned the smile as she closed her eyes, her grip tightening on the backpack in her arms

Moving pencils was one thing, an entire sort of human being? A lot harder. Allison wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand impatiently as her mother lay dying at her feet, shards of glass impaling her body  
"My daughter should have never turned out like you"  
"I'm not your daughter, you're not my mother. My mother loved me and she was a great woman. You? You're just a nightmare" Allison hissed as she walked away

Lydia woke up in Allison's bed, she let out a sigh of relief- her backpack was still in her arms,she made a mental note to research tears and their limitations when they had a moment to breathe. Lydia realised that the room was empty, that was a good sign right?  
"Scott?" She called out, nodding to herself when she heard no reply  
She swung the bag onto her back and headed down the stairs, she knew she didn't have much time, but she was in an entire town, with no knowledge where Allison would be. Derek had said he had seen her in the forest but that had been almost a day ago and she could literally be anywhere. She decided to throw caution to the wind and head home

Allison dropped down onto Lydia's bed and closed her eyes, if she tried hard enough she could almost smell Lydia's shampoo, it brought her a small comfort. Spending your time trying to avoid being killed by the manifestations of your mind tends to take it's toll on the body both emotionally and psychically and Allison was beginning to feel the strains of not having a shoulder to lean on, it had only been a day (had it? Time moved weird here) but she silence was claustrophobic. What would happen to her if she couldn't find her way out? Would she fade into nothing or be trapped here for the rest of her days? Honestly she couldn't decide which was worse.  
She heard the door open and close downstairs. Letting out a sigh, Allison rolled off of the bed and headed to the door, she may as well get the jump on this one.  
"Allison?" the voice called and it took everything in her power not to cry  
"Lydia?" she called tentatively, not quite wanting to believe it. She swallowed thickly as she heard running up the stairs and was face to face with- "Is it really you?" She asked, her hand already going for her knife. Lydia let out a sob and launched forward, wrapping her arms around Allison's neck and burying her head into her chest  
"It's me. It's really me" Lydia mumbled into her shirt, the knife forgotten, Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist  
"You're really here." she pressed her face into Lydia's hair and- yeah, that's the smell smell she missed, she breathed in the sweet scent of apples "Wait- _How_ are you here?" Allison pulled back with a frown  
"Not quite sure how it works, something about tears in the fabric of space and..." Lydia shook her head "Doesn't matter, we don't have much time" She grabbed one of Allison's hands and pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed before pulling off her bag  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Exhausted" Allison rested her chin on her hands  
"You're in a coma" Lydia laughed  
"Believe me, I know" Allison held her hands up "But fighting inner demons is very tiring you know" She watched as Lydia pulled out a wooden box and set it on the bed  
"Who have you fought?"  
"Kate first, I just killed my mom"  
"Oh Allison..." Lydia took her hand "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, she wasn't really my mom... she just..." Allison's throat felt tight  
"You don't have to talk about it"  
Allison nodded  
"Okay so I read somewhere that when preparing for battle, witches would paint themselves with different herbs and stuff to act as a conduit" she pulled out a paintbrush  
"That's what you came here for? Body art?" Allison raised an eyebrow  
"It's probably going to save your life you know" Lydia frowned  
"That's insane"  
"Then humour me" She dipped the paintbrush into a pink liquid "Hold out your arm"  
"What is that?"  
"Mugwort, Deaton used it in your sleep potion" Lydia took Allison's right hand and turned it palms up and proceeded to paint along the veins up into the palm of her hand where she painted a sun  
"Then why are you painting it on my arm?"  
"Because another quality is 'dragons magic'"  
"Dragons magic? What the-" Allison's eyes widened in realisation "Fire"  
"Yep" Lydia popped the 'P' "So hopefully any other unfortunate soul you come across you should be able to blast into oblivion" Allison chuckled, Lydia raised an eyebrow in question  
"It tickles, sue me. So now what?"  
"Stand up"

Allison stood as Lydia painted various colours in different patterns, shapes and runes along Allison's body, taking a step back she observed her handiwork, Allison's left arm was covered in swirls and stars  
"It's a mixture of eye bright and African violet, it should help with your telekinesis"  
Allison's hand trailed on the circle that lay in the centre of her chest  
"To bring unity"  
"And this?" Allison pressed her hand to her neck, she couldn't see the symbol but from how long Lydia had taken to pain it, she knew it was intricate  
"Vegvísir. It's a Icelandic stave like your pendant." Lydia's hand brushed against the skin causing Allison to take a sharp intake of breath  
"What does it mean?" Allison whispered  
"It was used to help the bearer find their way through rough weather, I read somewhere that if the sign is carried, one will never lose ones way in storms or bad weather, even when the way is not known" Lydia leant forward and pressed a kiss to the marking. Allison stared at Lydia as she stepped back, the silence in the air becoming thick, neither seemed able to break it. Allison settled for pulling Lydia in for another hug  
"I'm going to come back"  
"I believe you" Lydia whispered before pulling away "Do you know who you have to fight against next?"  
"No" Allison sighed and dropped down on the bed, trailing a finger up and down the patterns painted onto her skin  
"Well, the people you're fighting are blocking your power in some way"  
"I do feel stronger after mom and Kate" Allison wasn't lying, she was becoming increasingly aware of a steady hum beneath her skin, she flexed her hands to try and shake the feeling  
"Okay so lets think about this" Lydia sat beside Allison "Why Kate? Why your mom?"  
Allison paused in thought  
"Well, Kate dying was a big deal, it was kinda because of her I got pulled into this whole hunter thing."  
"What did she say to you? When you fought her?"  
"She said I was a bad hunter, a bad witch"  
"Okay, so killing her basically proved that you are in fact a total bad ass" Allison laughed "Okay, so now your mom?" Lydia asked  
"mom..." Allison sighed "She said I was a bad daughter, that dad would be disappointed, that she was disappointed in my...life"  
"Life?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. Allison nodded "What do you mean?"  
"This version of my mother didn't seem to agree with who I have feelings for" Allison looked at her pointedly, Lydia tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach  
"But you know that she didn't really feel that way?"  
"I don't know, I mean, I guess so? There's no point in worrying about it now" Allison shrugged, turning to smile shyly at Lydia For once in her life she was speechless, she settled for lacing her fingers together with Allison's, Lydia wanted to ask, to ask who it was, but Allison's expression seemed almost pleading, a silent _we'll talk later _  
"Okay so the people you've fought are linked to fears you have about yourself, so who else are you afraid of?"  
"Well..." Allison's eyes widened suddenly "Oh no."  
"Allison?"  
"No no no no no" Allison shot to her feet and dragged Lydia up with her  
"You need to wake up. NOW" Allison grabbed her shoulders  
"Allison what's wrong?" Lydia asked, her eyes searching the older girls for an explanation  
"Wake up" Allison stated again, her voice thick with emotion  
"I don't-" Lydia shook her head, watching as Allison's eyes seemed to fill with tears  
"Lydia I love you, you have to WAKE UP" Allison screamed

(A/N) Because this fic isn't already confusing enough as it is


	7. Our Demons

Lydia shot up in the bed, Scott was by her side immediately, a comforting hand on her arm, grounding her as she fought to catch her breath  
"Lydia what happened? Is she okay?"  
"I don't know, we were talking about who she had fought and I asked who she was going to fight next and then she looked terrified and she screamed at me to-" Lydia trailed off, "Oh no"  
"What?" Scott asked  
"I know who it is?"  
"Who what is?"  
"The person Allison is afraid of"  
"Who is it?" Scott asked  
Lydia turned to him, her eyes full of fear

Allison stared at the space where Lydia had once been, muffling a broken sob with her fist  
"Well wasn't that sweet"  
Allison tensed and took a moment to rub her eyes with the back of her hand and turned slowly on the spot  
"Hello Allison" the voice soft and welcoming  
"Peter" Allison greeted, her voice wavering. She turned to see him leaning against the door frame casually, hands behind his back and his ankles crossed  
"You don't seem scared" Peter smiled  
"Why would I be? You can't hurt Lydia, she isn't here" Peter threw his head back and laughed  
"Oh that's adorable"

"Lydia I was looking through one of those books I brought back from Derek's..." Scott began as he watched Lydia pacing beside Allison  
"And?"  
"I found something on the dreamscape..." His voice sounded strained  
"What?" Lydia's head snapped up "What is it?"  
"Allison was forced into it, her soul is separated from her body right?"  
"Right"  
"Well... She can't get back"  
"What?!"  
"Deaton severed the tether that connects her soul to her body in order to lock her in there, without a tether she can't come back. The dreamscape is like one door in the plains of oblivion. She needs an anchor so she can find her way back and Deaton cut it"

"I need to go back" Lydia dropped down beside Allison  
"No, you can't Lydia" Scott pulled her from the bed "It's dangerous"  
"She's stuck there with him Scott, I need to do something" Lydia tried to pull herself from him  
"I can't let you Lydia..." Scott tightened his grip  
"Just because Derek-"  
"We don't know what would happen if you got trapped there" Scott tensed "They're back" He pulled Lydia with him out of the room, the girl taking a last look at Allison from over her shoulder  
"It's official, vampires are the WORST" Stiles groans as he throws he baseball bat onto the sofa, his gaze softened when he saw the pair "Hey Lydia! Did it work?"  
Lydia nodded to him mutely, Stiles' smile fell from his lips immediately  
"Whoa what's wrong?" He glanced at Scott for answers before pulling Lydia towards him  
"It's Peter" She practically felt Derek's head snap up  
"What?"  
"He's in her mind, he's one of her fears" Lydia looked up to him, tears filling her eyes "I need to get back Stiles"  
"It's not safe though"  
"Fuck that" Lydia spat  
"The entire reason I put her into the coma was so she could learn to control her powers" Deaton said, Lydia's head snapped in his direction, a growl low in her throat  
"Then why is it we've been able to go into her dream? Why is it you made it so she _can't _come back because you severed the tether between her body and soul?!" Lydia snapped, Deaton pursed his lips "Yeah, that's what I thought" Lydia replied in a threatening tone before turning on her heel and walking back up the stairs, Stiles and Derek close on her heels  
"What are you thinking?" Stiles whispered  
"I'm thinking that I don't want him anywhere near her" Lydia hissed "Is that a problem?" She glared at Derek  
"Not at all" He replied coolly "Something doesn't feel right" He admitted in a whisper  
"We keep an eye on him, but he stays away from this house. Derek, get him out of here. If he tries anything kill him, Stiles, you tell Scott and Danny. I'm going to check the house, make sure it's all secure"  
Derek and Stiles nodded before leaving the room  
"Dude, I know you're like number one in charge and everything, but I seriously think you should make Lydia like your second in command or something" Stiles whispered once they were out of earshot, Derek hummed, his eyes focused ahead 

"Little hunter Allison, scared of the big bad wolf" Peter practically sung, Allison clenched her fists  
"More like a puppy" she spat. Peter threw his head back, a laugh escaping his lips. Allison growled inwardly, the bastard was enjoying this  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, only, you don't sleep do you? That's why you're here? Scared that mommy never loved you. Scared that you'll let Lydia down. _Again_"  
"Shut up"  
"Struck a nerve there did I? Yes I've noticed that..." Peter pushed himself away from the door frame, his movements lazy as he stretched his arms behind his back "Whenever people insult or threaten her, that's when you fight. Funny isn't it?" Peter laughed again  
"I'm not laughing"  
"No." His chuckles died down "You aren't" His eyes flashed red "Rather poetic don't you think? You dying in her bedroom?" He lunged towards her  
Allison threw both of her hands up, locking him in place with her telekinesis  
"You make a shitty poet" Allison held him in place as she circled around him, biting back a hiss as he struggled in her grasp. She barely made it out of the room before he broke free, she fell into an easy sprint as she reached the bottom of the stairs and ran out of the front door, Peter's laughter still ringing in her ears. 

"How long do we have Scott?" Lydia called, her eyes scanning through the pages in front of her  
"Eight hours!" He called from the kitchen. Stiles was sat across from her, scrolling through page after page on her laptop, Derek was beside him, flicking through one of the books retrieved from his home. Scott walked in with three mugs in his hand and placed them on the table between them, Lydia shot him a thankful smile before turning back to her book, flipping the page quickly. Scott nodded and disappeared, Lydia assumed he was taking a mug up to Danny who was currently holding vigil by Allison's bed side, his sword in one hand and a book in another.  
"Anything?" Stiles asked  
"Nothing"  
"Nope"  
"What if we create a spell?"  
"It's too risky, we need something solid"  
"But if it comes down to it?"  
Lydia peeled her attention away from the book and locked onto his eyes "Then we do what ever we have to do" she replied, her voice dangerous 

"I...am...never running...again" Allison hissed as she tried to inhale another breath of air. She skidded to a halt and doubled over, coma or not. She was exhausted. She looked over her shoulder, Peter was somewhere back there, he was playing with her, the sun was setting quickly. Allison closed her eyes and tried to push the pain back, tried to focus on her goal, taking a deep breath she turned on her heel and sprinted towards the only place she thought she stood an even chance. The school.

"LYDIA" Derek's head snapped up and he practically leapt over the coffee table, book in hand, "What about this?" Lydia snatched the book from him and scanned the page "It would only be temporary, but I think there's a page missing"  
"It could work? I mean the incantation is all here" Lydia muttered as Stiles scrambled over to behind the sofa to read the page  
"But it needs to be consented on both sides" Stiles pointed to a paragraph "See?" He looked between Derek and Lydia who glanced to each other before looking back at him "You need to go back" He said, his eyes widening in realisation  
"Do you have all of the ingredients here?" Derek asked. Lydia stared at the page for a minute longer before nodding  
"I do"  
"Let's get started then" Derek said, Stiles clapped his hands together and the pack sprang into action

Allison ran up the steps leading to the entrance of the school and grabbed the door handle. Locked.  
"Fuck" Allison stepped back with her hands on her head if only there was a way to- "Oh right" Allison threw her hands forward, sending a force of energy out throwing the doors open before running inside, she didn't bother shutting the door, she had every intention of letting Peter know exactly where she was. She ran to one end of the hallway and stood, her feet firmly planted on the ground arms slightly apart from the body. She began to focus on her breathing, on the circle Lydia had painted on her chest, she visualised her magic there, she pictured it spreading through her veins, through her body until she could feel a steady hum of energy buzzing around her body  
"Okay Peter..." She called out, her voice echoing off of the walls "Let's dance"

"Are you sure this will work?" Scott asked as he lit another candle.  
"Only one way to find out" Lydia pulled two long pieces of red ribbon, Scott likened the colour to that of her lipstick, maybe even darker. Each piece was about 15 inches long and 3 inches thick. He, along with Stiles and Danny stood close by, watching as Lydia handed Derek a piece of the ribbon and took Allison's left hand in her right. Derek slowly wrapped the ribbon, securing their hands together and tied it up into a neat bow. He nodded at her and stepped backwards as Danny handed her a vial before he drew a circle around the two girls with a unknown powder (Lydia had insisted it was best not to ask questions until later)  
"How long?" Lydia asked. Stiles looked over to the clock  
"Five hours. You ready?"  
Lydia nodded and balled up the second ribbon into her jacket pocket. She took the vial and drank it's contents. The boys held their breath as Lydia muttered an incantation that she had painstakingly translated into Latin. Her eyes drifted shut. 

Allison could sense him getting closer, he must be getting bored. She tensed her body, ready for attack when a sudden pressure on her left hand pulled her from her trance. She looked down to her hand to find another gripping on to it. She followed the limb up to-  
"Lydia?! What the-" Lydia interrupted her by pulling her in for a hug, Allison pulled away "What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here" She looked back towards the door  
"I know Peter's here but we have to talk"  
"And I thought we could all have a lovely conversation" A voice from the other end of the hallway called Allison cursed to herself, she instictivley stepped in front of Lydia, shielding her from Peter.  
"Lydia run" She hissed, her eyes staring straight ahead. Peter began to walk towards them, Lydia felt herself shrinking away as his eyes flashed red. She tried to push back the images of him tearing through her flesh. She could feel static coming from Allison's body as he began to speed up, his form morthing into a hulking mass.  
"Run" Allison said again, she dropped into a lower position, as though she was going to run into the path of the beast. Lydia found herself frozen to the spot, her breathing coming in short, desperate bursts. Peter lunged towards them, claws outstretched.  
Allison let out a yell and slammed her palms onto the ground, Lydia watched in awe as a wave of energy pulsated from the area, travelling towards Peter, the two connected and his body flew back hitting the wall at the other end of the hallway, the ground cracked as though hit with an earthquake and all of the lockers had dented from the force, many of the doors now hanging from their hinges. Allison was still crouched down on the floor, she lifted her head, her hair framing her face and let out a shaky breath as Peter clambered to his feet. She stood back up, the sway in her movement not missed by Lydia and threw her arms out before slamming them together, as her palms met the lockers came together, separating the girls from the man. The sound reverberating off of the walls. Allison span on her heels then and grabbed Lydia's hand  
"Now we run" She said, she ran, dragging Lydia with her. It took all of her focus to remember how to move and after a few shaky moment Lydia was running down the hallways hand in hand with Allison.  
"Heels? Really?" Allison couldn't help but laugh as she glanced over at Lydia's attire  
"Is this _really _the time?!" Lydia snapped as she pulled Allison into their chemistry room. Slamming the door behind her. Allison's fists clenched the fabric of Lydia's jacket and dropped her head to the smaller girls shoulder, Lydia felt a low chuckle reach her ears "Are you seriously laughing?"  
"I'm having deja vu" Allison sighed as she stepped backwards, eyeing the door. "Why are you here?"  
"To save you"  
"I woke you up to save you-"  
"Yeah yeah, I get it, but we have a bigger problem than Peter"  
"I'm not even surprised any more. What is it?"  
"When Deaton put you in a coma... he kind of severed your soul from your body so even if you kill Peter you probably won't be able to get back to your body"  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Allison groaned  
"First things first sweetheart" Lydia fished the ribbon out of her pocket and held it out for Allison to take  
"What's this for?"  
"We're going to tie your soul to mine so I act as an anchor so you can get back to your body"  
"Is that safe?"  
Lydia shrugged "50/50"  
"What do we do" Allison asked, she looked back to the door "Because we don't have long"  
"Let's get started then." Lydia took the ribbon from Allison and took her hand in her own and wrapped the ribbon around it in the same fashion that Derek had done back in reality.  
"Now what?"  
"You need to repeat after me, the ritual was completed back home but it needs to be consented by both parties" Lydia's breath caught in her throat as a guttural growl echoed through the building. Allison's entire body tensed up  
"What do I have to say?"  
"Iunge aeterna animarium" Lydia said the words slowly, as to avoid the risk of Allison mispronouncing anything. Allison nodded and closed her eyes, blowing a breath out through her nose  
"Iunge...Aeterna...Animarium" The ribbon around their hands began to glow, illuminating the room in a red hue. Lydia breathed a sigh of relief, causing Allison's eyes to open and look at the spectacle before them  
"Does that mean it worked?" Allison asked, taking in the site of Lydia's face illuminated by the glow, she felt her breath catch in her throat  
"I hope so" Lydia replied, sounding equally as breathless  
Both girls grinned at each other as the glow faded to nothing.

"How long has she been gone?" Scott asked, they had been stood in the exact same position since Lydia had closed her eyes.  
"Nearly two hours" Danny replied from beside him  
"Come on Lyds, bring our girl back" Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet.

"She's Lydia Martin. If anybody can do it, it's her" Derek muttered from beside Stiles, earning a bewildered look from the pack "What?"  
"You just...Gave a compliment"  
"Tell no-one"

"You should go back" Allison said as she pressed an ear to the door  
"What? No, I'm not leaving you again" Lydia attempted to fold her arms, forgetting for a moment that her right hand was still attached to Allison's. Allison sighed and turned towards Lydia, running a hand through her hair.  
"You said that when you enter the dreamscape your soul leaves the body. MY soul is connected to yours. Your soul is here, I can't get back if you're still here"  
Lydia pursed her lips, Allison smirked, knowing she was right.  
"Fine. Wake me up"  
"Not yet, I still need help with something"  
"Anything"  
"I need to use fire. How do I do it?"  
"A fire spell?" Lydia clicked her tongue thoughtfully "Okay, visualise your magic into the palm of your hand, the centre of the sun." Lydia took Allison's other hand tracing her finger around the sun "And say 'incendere'"  
Allison nodded as Lydia moved her hand away, grinning as a ball of fire sparked to life in her hand, floating gently above the skin, she half expected it to hurt but it was just warm. Lydia's fingers hovered above the flame, pulling away when the heat became to much  
"Well done Argent" Lydia smiled  
"I have a good teacher" Allison replied with a wink, Lydia raised an eyebrow, not missing the flirtatious undertone of the statement "You should go" Allison said again, her playful demeanour gone. Lydia felt herself deflate, anxiety building in her stomach  
"You'll be all right?"  
"Yeah..." Allison nodded "Yeah, I think so" She said again, more confident this time. She clenched her fist causing the flame to go out. Lydia nodded back to her before grabbing Allison's shirt with her free hand and pulling her into a hug  
"Don't you dare die on me Argent. I didn't just tie you to my soul for nothing" Her breath was hot on Allison's shoulder  
"Wouldn't dream of it" Allison replied into her hair, she felt Allison frown at her own words "Dream" she repeated with a chuckle. She pulled back "Besides, I have to buy you a pair sensible shoes" She added playfully but there was a look on her face that Lydia knew meant that there were words waiting to be said.  
Lydia nodded again as Allison shook her hair back, the painting on her neck coming back into view, Lydia pressed her fingers to it  
"Don't forget this, it'll help you find your way back home, even if you do get lost"  
Allison's hand reached up and came to a rest on top of Lydia's, on the other side of the door they could hear claws scratching into metal, it was getting increasingly louder  
"My home is wherever you are" Allison replied, her eyes finding Lydia's, she moved closer, resting her forehead against Lydia's and for a moment she was sure Allison was going to kiss her. She felt Allison's hand drop and come to a rest at her side, a sudden heat emitting from it, telling her that Allison had ignited her magic again.  
"Wake up"  
The last thing Lydia saw was the door behind Allison being ripped from it's hinges. 


	8. Fate and Destiny

Lydia shot up, yanking Allison's limp arm up with her. It took a moment for her to regain her senses, in front of her Derek, Stiles, Scott and Danny stood shoulder to shoulder, just like they had when she had fallen asleep  
"How long?"  
"She has an hour and a half" Danny replied, Lydia looked down to Allison and brushed a lock of hair behind the sleeping girls ear  
"Come on Argent"

Allison rolled out of the way as Peter lunged at her, she lobbed a handful of fireballs his way, each one finding it's mark, he let out a howl as his fur lit up but it didn't deter him, he turned on his heels and grabbed a desk in his claws and threw it towards Allison who dived towards the ground, feeling the object fly over her head. She heard laughing as he grabbed her, hoisting her two feet off of the ground as he returned to human form, she wrapped her hands around his wrists, attempting to pull him off of her  
"Tick tock Allison" Peter hummed, he threw her out of the classroom, her body connecting with a locker. Letting out a pained whine Allison struggled to get to her feet. Peter smiled sweetly at her as he walked towards the door. Allison held her hands out in front of her, her eyes caught the ribbon that now held loosely around her wrist. She thought of the pack, she thought of Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek's tough demeanour, Stiles' goofy attitude, Scott's earnest smile, Danny's easy going personality, Lydia's heart.  
"And your time is up" Allison replied as the fire erupted from her hands, the force caused her to lose her aim for a moment, shooting flames up the walls of the hallway before she brought her hands close together allowing her to direct her power into the classroom. Peter's eyes flashed red as he began to morph back into his alpha form, howling as his surroundings burnt, trapping him into the room. Allison extinguished the flames and focussed her telekinesis on the roof above him, she ignored the pain beginning to throb in the back of her head as the ground around them shook.  
She let out a gasp as her nose began to bleed as the foundation began to give, the roof finally caved, crushing Peter.  
She walked slowly towards the burning rubble, unsure as to whether he was truly dead, a hand rested itself on her shoulder causing her to spin around, half expecting another ghost only to come face to face with an unknown figure  
"You did well" She smiled earnestly, at first glance she could easily be mistaken for a twin of Allison, though she noted that this woman was slightly older, her eyes a vibrant blue.  
"Who are you?" Allison asked, though she suspected she already knew. The woman smiled knowingly  
"Shall we take a walk? I believe you must have many questions"

"How long?" Lydia asked, her voice sounding increasingly broken  
"Thirty minutes" Danny replied, his own voice sounding strained. He glanced towards Scott, who's eyes were beginning to look watery.  
Stiles' hands were fidgeting against his legs, clenching and then unclenching, picking at a loose on the hem of his jeans, eventually Derek's hand linked with his, stilling the younger boy's movements immediately. Stiles looked up at him, a question dying on his lips when he caught site of the alpha. 

"We aren't in my dream any more" Allison noted, the air felt...different here, less stuffy  
"No we aren't" The woman shook her head  
"You're Hecate" Allison stated, Hecate merely smiled in response "Where are we?"  
"Somewhere in the plains of oblivion" Hecate answered, Allison continued to walk the path with her, their steps echoing into the void. Eventually they came to a stop at a crossroad  
"What do I do?"  
"You must kill Atropos. She needs to pay for her crimes against the gods"  
"It's not as easy as that" Allison shook her head  
"How do you know?"  
"Because every time I think that something is straight up simple it isn't!" She watched Hecate's smile turn sly "I'm right aren't I?"  
Hecate sighed "If she kills you, she will absorb your soul and she will have the power she needs to raise the titans and claim your world as her own"  
"Wait, the TITANS?" Allison exclaimed "She never said anything about the titans"  
"Do you really expect her to reveal her full intentions?" Hecate asked with a raised eyebrow. Allison shrugged in response, flashing her a sheepish smile  
"So, how do I kill her?"  
"That...Is the problem" Hecate replied "You see, only you have the power to kill her, but by killing her, you risk absorbing her soul and those trapped in her mind, the power will be overwhelming-"  
"I would end up just like her" Allison finished  
"You would be a force to be reckoned with, you would turn the earth to rubble, we would have no choice but to intervene"  
"So wait..." Allison held her hand up "So what you're basically telling me is, if I die, she takes over the world. If she dies I destroy the world?! What the fuck!" Allison snapped "There has to be another way?" She asked, her voice taking on a slightly desperate tone. Hecate regarded her for a moment  
"We have had glimpses of another path, but our sight is limited"  
"But you're a goddess? Shouldn't you know what's going to happen?"  
"I wish I could be of more help Allison" Hecate replied, Allison ran a hand through her hair, she woman did look apologetic, she had to admit that much  
"What about Zeus? Why can't he do anything?"  
"Because we made an agreement never to get involved with the affairs of humans"  
"And that's why Aisa- I mean, Atropos is running around sucking souls and plotting to bring the titans back?"

"She needs to pay for her crimes" Hecate replied, Allison pinched the bridge of her nose  
"So you're literally here to tell me that I have three options and they all pretty much end in me dying or the world ending?" Allison asked, she let out a sigh and dropped down to the ground "I never asked for this"  
"I'm sorry"  
"What do I do?" Allison looked up to the Goddess, Hecate pursed her lips  
"Trust in your friends, there is a reason myself and the other Gods are unable to see what lies ahead"  
"You're saying I should go with the mystery option?" Allison asked, Hecate laughed  
"I suppose I am" Hecate nodded, her expression sobering "Don't look so defeated. You're a strong girl Allison, your fate has not been written yet, you may survive yet" The woman bent slightly and offered Allison's hand, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled upright. Hecate turned from Allison and began to walk away  
"Do you have any advice?" Allison yelled to the figure. She watched Hecate pause and turn slightly, a smile on her lips  
"Do not be afraid to love, despite what you have been told, love is not weakness" Hecate turned and continued to walk "Go home Allison"  
Allison watched Hecate disappear, she lifted her hand and let it trace the pattern of the marking on her neck. She felt herself smile  
"Home" She thought of Lydia as she looked out to the black abyss

The group were silent, nobody wanted to be the one to say the words, Lydia was sat cross legged beside Allison, their bound hands held up to her lips. Her eyes were closed, Derek could see a tear rolling down her cheek before dropping onto the satin, staining it. He heard Scott take a shaky breath, and step forward, Derek turned his head to him, seeing Stiles staring straight ahead with tears rolling down both of his cheeks  
"Lydia-" Scott began, his voice broke slightly as he forced back a sob  
"No"  
"Lydia" he tried again, before he turned away, unable to hold his voice, Derek saw Danny close his eyes then, tilting his head back in a silent prayer. Derek matched his movements, imploring to the gods to bring her back, just bring Allison back. He felt tears threatening to fall, he could hear Lydia crying, he shut his eyes tighter, as though it would block the sound.  
"Lydia" a voice so quiet even with his heightened senses he almost missed it. His eyes snapped open. Staring right at Lydia, who's eyes were still closed, her chin resting on her entwined hands  
"Lydia" the voice said again, this time he saw Scott's body spin around and Lydia's eyes snap open

Lydia looked down to see brown orbs staring back at her, a lazy smile on Allison's lips  
"Hey" Allison greeted as though she hadn't just come home from the store and not travelled through oblivion itself  
"Hey.." Lydia replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She watched as Allison's free hand moved slowly, oh so slowly until it rested on her cheek, a thumb brushing away a tear before dragging itself down to the side of her neck  
"I told you so" Allison whispered, her voice hoarse  
"Told me what?" Lydia asked as Allison's smile widened  
"My home is wherever you are" Allison finished, her grip tightened on the back of Lydia's neck as she pulled Lydia down, bringing their lips together.  
It was such a cliché, the love interest wakes up from a coma and kisses the unsuspecting girl, Lydia kisses back almost desperately, her free hand burying itself into Allison's hair to try and bring them closer together, she feels Allison sigh into her mouth, her nails pressing into the back of Lydia's neck. Lydia suddenly became aware that they had an audience  
Lydia couldn't bring herself to care. She smiled into the kiss  
Clichés be damned  
Allison was home  
And that in itself was perfect.  
It was still perfect even when Stiles dived onto them, dragging Derek, Scott and Danny along with him, causing an impromptu puppy pile as they all yelled and hugged (Derek totally hugged Allison, he could deny it all he wanted) until Allison had laughed and pleaded they get off of her  
"One. I am starving. Two, I need a shower. Also you're _crushing me_"  
Danny had ran off to order them pizza- which had become their main source of nutrition by this point, Scott, Stiles and Derek following close behind their calls of "I'm glad you didn't die" following them, leaving Allison and Lydia sat together on the bed, Lydia untied their hands letting the ribbon drop between them a stark contrast compared to the white sheets  
"I'll let you shower" Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison's forehead before disappearing out of the door, Allison hadn't even had a chance to open her mouth to voice her disapproval, that she didn't _want _Lydia to leave her, that she had been trapped in a weird existential plain for the last... how many days? That she didn't want to be alone. But Allison kept her mouth shut, staring at the empty doorway.  
Turns out not moving for several days leads to your legs not quite remembering how to walk, Allison nearly tore her curtains from the walls as she stumbled to gain her footing, it took a while but she managed to edge her way to her door to shut it before heading into her shower.  
Next to kissing Lydia? Feeling the hot water wash over her body was the greatest feeling she had experienced. After spending what felt like a lifetime under the steady stream Allison shut off the water, missing the heat immediately.  
She dressed in clean clothes, a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt before the ribbon on the bed caught her eyes.

It had been a unanimous decision to not worry about everything tonight. Tonight was about celebrating Allison soul being back in her body and not floating around in a endless void (as Stiles had so colourfully put it) So when the pizza arrived and Allison walked down the stairs, everybody was all smiles as they sat down at the table, pizza boxes laid out in the centre Allison took a seat beside Stiles as Lydia sat opposite her. They didn't discuss tactics, or how there was a goddess out there waiting to take Allison's soul, instead they shared stories of their pasts. Stiles was in the middle of a very detailed story on how he had visited Scott's house once and walked in on the werewolf in a...compromising position, everybody was laughing (Danny to the point where he nearly choked on the crust of his pizza) while Scott stared at his best friend, mortified. Lydia caught Allison's eye then, they shared a smile as Lydia felt a pair of legs rest themselves on top of hers. She watched as Allison brushed a curl from her head, her eyes catching on the ribbon that was now securely tied around her left wrist. 

"I'm still taking you shopping" Allison said suddenly. Lydia frowned into the darkness and leant over to turn on the lamp before rolling over to face her, "For shoes" Allison added with a smile  
"You're obsessed with getting me in a pair of flats" Lydia huffed as she snuggled forward, burying her face into Allison's chest. Allison laughed and wrapped her arms around the bottom of Lydia's back, pulling her in closer  
"So...Us" Allison said, her voice wavered slightly  
"What about us?" Lydia pulled her head back just enough so she could see Allison  
"What are we?"  
"Two very hot girls" Lydia replied easily, Allison looked bewildered for a moment before laughing  
"You know what I mean!"  
"I'm afraid I don't" Lydia replied coyly, for the briefest second Allison looked horrified before her brain realised Lydia was playing with her  
"Are we together?"  
"Well you haven't asked yet" Lydia shrugged, twirling a loose strand of Allison's hair around her finger  
"I'm asking now" Allison pointed out  
"Are you?" Lydia raised an eyebrow "You need to up your game Argent"  
Allison huffed and rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling  
"Lydia, seeing as you saved my life by tying our souls together I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend" Allison cocked her head to the side to see Lydia facing her. Lydia stared at her for a moment before grinning  
"Well, since you asked nicely" Lydia said as she rolled herself on top of Allison "I liked the part where you mentioned I saved your life"  
"Just kiss me already" Allison rolled her eyes  
"Thought you'd never ask" Lydia flashed a wicked grin before leaning in for a kiss, she felt Allison's smile widen as she brought her hands up to the older girls face, her thumbs pressed into her dimples. She felt Allison sigh into her mouth and she took the opportunity to run her tongue along the girls bottom lip  
The lamp behind her exploded sending the room into darkness, Lydia yelped in surprise and broke the kiss, head butting Allison in the process. Lydia rolled off of Allison, clutching her head  
"Sorry!" Allison exclaimed as she sat up, rubbing her forehead, the bedroom door burst open, Derek and Stiles appearing in the space ready for attack.  
"WHERES THE FIRE" Stiles yelled, baseball bat raised above his head. Derek flicked the light switch and frowned. Lydia was in the process of sitting up while Allison just held her hands out  
"No danger, I blew up the lamp" She pointed to where the base still remained, smoking slightly. Stiles looked between the girls, noticing the blush that was spreading along Lydia's neck before loosening his grip around the bat  
"No sex! We're all downstairs" Stiles huffed  
"We weren't having sex!" Lydia shot back folding her arms across her chest "We were just making out"  
"No sex" Stiles pointed the bat at them threateningly before grabbing Derek's arm and dragging him out of the room, the older man flicking the light off on his way out. Allison looked towards Lydia, and smiled nervously at her  
"I'm sorry for blowing up the lamp"  
"I'm sorry for head butting you" Lydia replied  
"I'm still sorry"  
Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped her limbs around the taller girl  
"Stop apologising" Lydia kissed Allison on each cheek before kissing her on the lips "Goodnight Allison"  
Allison smiled "Night Lyds" 

"You better not be naked" Danny stormed into the room with a hand draped over his eyes  
"Jesus you guys really need to start knocking" Allison replied with a yawn, Lydia stirred beside her "And no. We're not naked" She added, Danny breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his hand  
"So good news, Schools closed. Bad news, Derek wants us all downstairs to talk through everything and discuss tactics"  
"Whoa hold up school's closed? Why?" Allison asked  
"Erm... The news reports are hazy but the theory is earthquake caused a fire the chem lab"  
"oh" Allison's eyes widened in realisation  
"Oh?"  
"Give us ten minutes?" Allison waved to herself and Lydia. Danny nodded and left the room, closing it behind him "Lydia, time to wake up"  
Lydia scrunched up her nose and groaned "No, too early" Allison chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lydia's nose  
"Schools cancelled"  
Lydia's eyes snapped open "Why?"  
"oh you know, mysterious earthquake and fire" Allison shrugged  
"What?" Lydia raised an eyebrow Allison waved a hand  
"Later. So, School's closed, Derek wants to talk pack stuff, so the sooner we get it over with, the sooner I can take you shopping" Allison singsonged, Lydia perked up at that flashing a grin  
"Well now that changes everything" Lydia replied, stretching so her back arched

Derek stood at the head of the table as they walked down the stairs hand In hand, Scott grinned at Allison and winked at Lydia before handing them both a mug of coffee, Stiles and Danny waved at them from their space at the end of the table, both huddled over a laptop.  
"Okay first things first" Derek said as they reached the table, his voiced serious, Lydia and Allison shared a worried look as they sat down beside one another "We need food. Who's doing the grocery shop?"  
"That wasn't what I was expecting" Lydia whispered "How about we go through the agenda before we delegate tasks?"  
Derek stared at her before nodding  
"Okay, Scott?" He looked over to the wolf who had sat opposite Allison and Lydia "When are the others going to be back?"  
"I don't know" Scott sighed "They said they'd come back as soon as possible but any attempts I've made to call Isaac hasn't worked"  
Derek frowned "Keep trying them" Scott saluted in response "We need to keep an eye on Deaton, make sure he stays away"  
"I still say we kill him" Lydia replied, Derek shook his head  
"Not worth it, but if it comes to it I won't hesitate"  
Lydia nodded her head and pressed her thigh against Allison's  
"Okay Allison, we need to know everything you learned in the dreamscape"  
Allison nodded, she looked towards Lydia and her grip tightened around her hand  
"Okay, so after I killed Peter this woman shows up and she looked a lot like me but with blue eyes..." Allison told them everything, she spared no detail, she had spent most of the night contemplating whether to tell them about the potential ways the whole situation could end up, she felt Lydia's grip tighten throughout the entire conversation to the point where Allison could no longer feel her hand  
When she finished the room was silent, she looked over to each pack member, Stiles had pursed his lips, it took a heartbeat before he was furiously typing away on google, Danny was already reaching for one of the books. Scott looked confused, like he was still processing the bomb she had just dropped on them. Allison could see the gears turning in Lydia and Derek's head.  
Lydia was the first to speak  
"Okay so new plan. We have what? Two weeks till the full moon? Derek, you check the reserve, see if you spot anything, spy on Deaton a bit if possible. Scott, you handle the grocery shopping, so everybody write down what you need and he'll buy it, we'll sort out the money things later" Lydia waved a hand as Scott opened his mouth to protest "Stiles, Danny. You keep up with the research. Allison, you and I are going shopping. So if you boys need any new clothes, now is the time to let us know. Any questions?"  
"Yeah" Stiles held a hand up "What exactly am I looking for?"  
"Way's to kill a God. Way's to not end up losing ones soul, I don't know. Get creative." Lydia replied "Allison, let's go get ready." She grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her up the stairs  
"You heard her" Derek said "If you need food or new clothes, write it down"  
Stiles smiled knowingly at Derek who nodded back before heading into the living room.

"You okay?" Allison asked as she watched Lydia pulling clothes from her closet  
"I'm fine" Lydia replied quickly  
"No you're not"  
"No, but I will be, you know why?" Lydia span around and handed Allison some clothes "Put those on." She turned back towards the closet "Because everything will be fine, because we will find a way around it, because we're the Hale pack and-"  
Allison didn't let Lydia finished, she crossed the room and pulled Lydia In for a kiss, when they broke apart she rested her forehead on Lydia's, she tasted like vanilla  
"Thank you, I needed to hear that"  
"I'm not going to let you die, fuck the potential apocalypse. You are not dying" Lydia whispered, her breath tickling Allison's lips.  
Allison sat on the bed while Lydia went through her clothes, trying to pick out an outfit to wear on their shopping date, that was when Allison saw the red ribbon tied around Lydia's right hand. She smiled to herself and played with her own makeshift bracelet while she watched her girlfriend—wow, girlfriend, complain about the clothes she owned. 

"How is it I always end up carrying your bags?" Allison asked as she pushed open the door with her leg  
"Because you love me" Lydia replied easily, a single bag in her hand compared the half a dozen Allison was managing  
"I'm not disputing that, but still, six bags? I don't even remember you buying a lot of this"  
"Are you just going to ignore the fact that Lydia just said the L word?" Stiles' head popped up from behind the sofa  
"Holy shit Stiles- I forgot you were here"  
"Well we do all kinda live here now" Stiles shrugged as he swung his legs off of the sofa and took some of the bags from Allison  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Danny went home to see his family and get some more clothes, he's been gone for like an hour so he should be back soon, Scott texted me like ten minutes ago, he'll be back soon as well, Derek is still out and he isn't replying to my texts" He explained as they took the bags upstairs.  
"Have you found anything useful out?" Lydia asked as she placed her bag on the bed, huffing as Allison flings herself onto the mattress

"Afraid not, turns out the internet has it's limits, and that limit is how to kill an ancient goddess who's been wandering the earth for thousands of years"  
"Stupid Google" Allison huffed. She closed her eyes for a moment and stretched across the bed. Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles and pulled out a pair of flat boots  
"Oh, cute" Stiles nodded towards the pair  
"They're flat" Lydia huffed  
"Because you can't keep running through the woods in five inch heels!" Allison sat up  
"I've managed perfectly fine so far" Lydia folded her arms but smiled nonetheless. Allison held up her hands in defeat and propped herself up against the headboard, leaning her head against it. "Then again, a girlfriend who buys me cute shoes...I can get used to it" Lydia added with a shrug as she began to hang up the clothes in what was now their shared closet. Allison blushed as she caught Stiles' gaze, below them they heard the door open a "Hey guys?" echoing through the house  
"Up here Danny!" Stiles called  
"Oh! What about Deaton?" Allison asked as Lydia climbed onto the bed next to her  
"We agreed that we'd stay away from him" Lydia frowned as Danny and Derek appeared in the doorway  
"I found him outside" Danny grinned  
"No but, he must have something on his computer right? I'm saying we find out what"  
"He isn't just going to hand it over to us Allison"  
"I wasn't saying we should ask him" Allison sighed, her gaze fixing itself on Danny  
"Ohhhhh" Stiles made a sound of realisation "What do you say Danny boy? Can you hack into a computer through a laptop?"  
"Well...Yeah? But I need to be connected to his wi-fi to stand a chance"  
"So you have to be close?"  
"And he needs to be away from the computer"  
"So you need a distraction?" Allison asked "I can handle that"  
"I'm coming with you" Derek stated  
"Me too" Lydia nodded, the group looked to Stiles expectantly  
"Fuck it, I'll come too. I just wanna see Allison go all witch on Deaton" Stiles threw his hands up

"Okay Danny, you stay down okay?" Stiles smiled as they all got out of Lydia's car, Danny held a thumbs up and opened up the laptop "Just keep him away from the computer okay, I need like ten minutes at most, I'll call when I'm done"  
"Okay, don't kill him okay Allison? We don't have room in the car for a body"  
"I won't kill him" Allison huffed "Not on purpose anyway" she added with a shrug  
"You to Der, no killing" Derek glared in response "Actually, I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you not to kill him either Lydia"  
"I'll behave" Lydia rolled her eyes. As Derek opened the door, holding it open for them all to pass through.  
"Oh, the Hale pack, how are you all?" His gaze landed on Allison "Allison! You're awake, I'm so pleased" Deaton lifted the counter so they could all head into the back room  
"Cut the shit Deaton" Allison snapped "I nearly got trapped in that coma"  
"How _did _you get out?" Deaton asked, his gaze landing on Lydia  
"Irrelevant" Lydia replied, glaring at him  
"You know don't you? What's going to happen?" Allison asked  
"I know what will happen if she kills you" Deaton replied "Unless you can kill her, your existence means certain death" Derek growled and moved forward, Allison threw her hand out and pinned Deaton against the wall, holding him several feet off of the ground  
"You should have told us" Allison hissed  
"Your powers have grown" Deaton acknowledged  
"Don't change the subject!"  
"Are you craving the power yet? Many witches who find themselves with a natural gift turn over to the dark side"  
"I'm fine" Allison replied, her voice a growl  
"You seem it" Deaton smiled, his tone sarcastic. Allison growled slightly, her fist clenching. Lydia and Derek shared a worried look, Lydia stepped forward and grabbed Allison's free hand. Allison tore her gaze away from Deaton and looked at Lydia, Deaton slid down the wall as she let go of him, her hand snapping back.  
"It was Lydia wasn't it?" Deaton said, more of a statement than a question "She brought you back"  
"What of it?" Lydia pulled Allison slightly behind her and stepped forward, her head held high  
"Nothing, I just find it intriguing" He shrugged, Stiles' cell phone rang, it's cheerful music contrasting starkly to the atmosphere in the room. He held the phone up to his ear, his eyes not leaving Deaton's  
"Hello?" He made some humming sounds before hanging up.  
"Everything okay?" Derek asked  
"Nothing we can't handle" Stiles replied, he grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her and by extension Allison with him "We need to go"  
"Stay away from us" Derek warned Deaton who nodded  
"As you wish, I was thinking of...leaving for a few days anyway, take a long vacation" Deaton smiled kindly at them as they backed out of the building before piling themselves into Lydia's car  
"Did you get anything?"  
"I don't know, everything is encrypted, it'll take me a few hours" Danny replied as Derek and Stiles crammed in either side of him  
"You okay?" Lydia asked, her attention on Allison who was buckling herself into the passenger seat  
"I'm fine" Allison replied, she was staring intently at her hand. She clenched her fist and dropped it into her lap before looking over to Lydia "I just... I hated that smile he had when he looked at us"  
"That was totally bad ass Allison!" Stiles exclaimed from behind them "What else can you do?"  
"Not much" she admitted  
"That reminds me, we need to up our game" Lydia clicked her tongue thoughtfully  
"What do you mean?"  
"We need to train" she replied "We need to get our shit together"

(A/N) Let's just add a whole new level of mind fuck to this, enjoy!


	9. Around the Fire

(A/N) Kinda happy pack feels chapter because a small break from the apocalypse is good for the soul

Scott was waiting for them when they got home, sat in the centre of a sea of shopping bags  
"Where did you all go?"  
"We paid Deaton a visit" Stiles replied  
"You didn't kill him did you? We don't have time to hide a bo-"  
"We didn't kill him!" Derek replied in an exasperated tone "Danny hacked into his computer to see if he knew anything"  
"we're running out of options, the bestiary doesn't have anything on this kind of thing" Lydia added  
"Oh" Scott nodded "I uh... Got the groceries, I didn't know where to put most of it though" He added sheepishly.  
The group spent the next twenty minutes putting the shopping away while Danny perched himself at the table and began typing away furiously  
"Dude you brought marshmallows?" Stiles asked as he held up the bag  
"Well most of us sleep in like a nest in the living room so I figured I'd make it into a camp-fire..."  
"A camp-fire without the fire?" Stiles asked "Dude that sucks, you can't just have not roasted marshmallows!"  
"I think I can be of assistance there" Allison grinned and clicked her fingers, a ball of flame appearing in her palm"  
"I like the click, nice touch, makes it more flashy" Lydia nodded appreciatively  
"That's so fucking awesome" Stiles muttered as he stared into the flames, Allison flashed him a grin as she closed her hand  
"We'll have a camp-fire _after _we've talked plans and had a real meal for once. No more living off of take out" Derek stated as he handed Scott another bag  
"Plans? What plans?" Allison asked as she closed the cupboard and leant against it  
"We need to teach you some spells, throwing things with your mind and causing fires is great and everything but we need more" Lydia replied  
"Um are you forgetting the earthquake and the thunderstorms?"  
"Those were from your emotions, you don't know how to cause them" Lydia pointed out  
"...Fine" Allison relented, she wandered over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Danny  
"Not just you, we all need to sharpen our skills" Lydia stated "How long till we know what's on the computer Danny?"  
"Well, he's using a system I'm pretty familiar with so give me like two hours?" Lydia nodded at him  
"Lydia, can I talk to you?" Derek asked from the corner of the room  
"Totally wolf boy, lead the way" Lydia replied with a curt smile as she followed him out of the room, Stiles slid into the seat beside Allison  
"Should I be worried?" She asked  
"Nah, Derek doesn't bite"  
"Do you wish he would?" Allison replied with a grin, waggling her eyebrows  
"Shut up" Stiles bumped his shoulder with her a blush spreading along his cheeks. "so. You and Lydia?"  
"Me and Lydia" Allison nodded  
"You've come a long way" Stiles nodded thoughtfully "Can you believe it was only a few days ago you wasn't even aware you had feelings for her?"  
"It feels like so much longer" Allison shook her head "I think anybody would have suspected it-"  
"We all knew" Danny offered from behind the laptop "Me and Erica had a bet for how long it would take for you guys to get together"  
"Thanks Danny"  
"What made you realise?" Stiles asked  
"Probably the fact that I caused an earthquake when Aisa threatened to hurt her and that when I think of her whenever I feel my control slipping I come back to myself"  
"I knew you were in love with her that day we fought against the beserkers" Scott joined in as he walked into the room, balancing mugs of coffee in his hands. Allison took one from him and smiled, he was like the maid of the house by this point "I saw the way you acted around her, you were like her knight" Scott chuckled as he sat down and slid a mug over to Danny  
"That's why we broke up wasn't it?"  
"Sort of, you're not the only one hopelessly in love you know" Scott replied  
"Who are you- Oh. My. God" Allison's eyes widened  
"Oh my god what?" Stiles asked looking between the pair "Oh my god what!?" He repeated  
"Isaac?!" Allison said, clapping her hands together when Scott replied with a sheepish nod "That's brilliant! Have you said anything to him yet?"  
"Not yet, I wanted to wait until he gets back here"  
"We've become a mostly gay supernatural hunting gang" Danny muttered as he reached for the mug, he glared at Stiles for a moment before looking back at the laptop  
"Can we not talk about me right now? This is about Allison and her love for Lydia"

"So what's up Derek?" Lydia asked as he shut them in the garage  
"I want to make you an offer" He leant against Allison's car and folded his arms  
"I'm listening" Lydia matched his stance  
"I want you to be my second in command"  
Lydia raised a perfect eyebrow and popped her lips  
"You have the knowledge and the power to handle the pack, they- we, we all turn to you for advice, you know how to organise us into an attack formation and you seem to be able to find a loophole in every situation" Derek continued  
"Deal" Lydia replied, a smile playing across her lips  
"That's it?"  
"That's it, I'm actually surprised it took you this long to ask, but better late than never I suppose" she shrugged  
"You sure we can actually do this?"  
"You mean stop the apocalypse?" Lydia asked, Derek nodded. Lydia smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulders "Of course, we always find a way"  
"And if we don't?"  
"Have a little optimism Der, we can do this" Lydia replied, she reached over and slapped him on the arm good naturedly "Let's get back to the kids shall we?" She winked

They found the group all huddled around the table, in deep debate  
"No but I always knew she had a crush on Lydia" Danny said  
"How? I didn't even know"  
"Gaydar" Danny shrugged  
"So you knew Lydia liked me back?"  
"Please, she was a hairs breath from ditching Jackson and jumping you the day she saw you in that corridor"  
"Really?" Stiles interrupted "I only caught on to Lydia that day where Allison first went all magical on us and blew up a mug, we were researching in my room and she had a meltdown. Lydia, meltdown, those two do not coincide"  
"Danny's right" Lydia said, watching in delight as the group startle "I saw Allison in that corridor and I wanted to be her friend, the only thing that held me back was your little love story with Scott" Lydia stated as she walked behind Allison and tipped the brunettes head back so she could press a kiss to the girls lips. Allison lifted her head so that Lydia could rest her chin on top of Allison's head, draping her arms over Allison's shoulder "And then there were werewolves and Allison, sweetie, you went a little crazy on us, and then things finally start to quiet down and you and Scott finally break up, no offence" She glanced to Scott who shrugged "So I thought, great, I can make my move and next thing you're a descendant from a Greek god and them you were thrown into a coma so things have been pretty hectic"  
"I know" Allison linked their hands together and leant back into Lydia's embrace "It feels so natural, like we've always been together, I didn't even realise I had these feelings until Derek and Stiles pointed it out to me. I guess when you're part of a werewolf pack you don't get many quiet moments to deal with feelings so we just have to make the most of what we have you know?"  
"I know" Lydia replied  
"This is so cute" Stiles said from beside Allison, his chin resting on his hands, a grin across his lips  
"Shut up Stillinski" Lydia laughed "We were having a moment"  
"and now the moment is over and we're hungry"  
"I'll cook" Derek offered  
"Big bad wolf can cook?" Lydia asked "ADORABLE"  
Derek stalked off into the kitchen, a quiet "I am not adorable" was muttered on his way out.

"You can't tell me that isn't the cutest shit ever" Stiles whispered to Scott at the sight before them, Allison and Lydia had curled up on the sofa, Allison as the big spoon, her arms wrapped around Lydia's waist, their legs tangled together, Allison's head resting on Lydia's shoulder.  
"It is pretty cute" Scott agreed glancing over to Stiles and doing a double take"Dude what are you doing?"  
"I'm taking pictures of the cute" Stiles replied as he snapped some more pictures  
"Why?"  
"Dude I want to remember all these cute, happy moments. Like the fact that we've all just started co-existing like it was the most natural thing ever. I want to remember it, we don't know what's around the corner" Stiles shrugged  
"Have you been taking photos like this for long?" Scott asked  
"Just started today, and I'm gonna be doing it a lot more, especially after we deal with the big bad"  
Danny popped his head into the living room  
"Derek said dinner will be ready in like fifteen minutes so wake the girls up. Also, the encryption should be finished by the time we finish"  
"Thanks dude" Stiles waved. Scott crouched down in front of the two girls and poked Allison in the nose causing her to scrunch up her face and pull her head back, blinking away the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on the figure in front of her  
"Hey Scott" She smiled lazily, burying her head into Lydia's hair for a moment "What's up?" he heard her mumble  
"Dinner will be ready soon" He smiled  
"Okay" she yawned "We'll be up soon"  
Scott grinned and ruffled her hair before pulling Stiles out of the room

"Lydia~" Allison singsonged into the girls ear  
"Nooo"  
"But Derek cooked us all dinner"  
"Nooo" Lydia rolled over in Allison's grip and buried her head into Allison's neck "Warm"  
"Lydia" Allison laughed "Get up"  
"Make me"  
Allison clamped her mouth shut. Lydia pulled her head back and frowned  
"What's wrong?" Lydia asked innocently  
"Nothing" Allison grinned ducking her head slightly to press a kiss to Lydia's lips  
"Sexual tension?" Lydia grinned, Allison laughed and sat up, ignoring the groan from Lydia  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Allison winked as she strolled out of the living room, leaving Lydia alone on the sofa

"Rude" Lydia walked into the dining room, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she glared playfully at Allison who grinned  
"Derek can actually cook right?" Scott whispered "He's not going to like poison us or anything?"  
"I hope not, I just got out of a three day coma thank you very much" Allison replied as Lydia sat down beside her  
"Wolf hearing" Derek reminded them as he walked out with a giant bowl of spaghetti, Danny and Stiles followed him out, Danny holding a bowl of bolognese and Stiles holding a plate of garlic bread  
"Damn Der, I am impressed" Lydia chuckled "Didn't think you had it in you big boy"

"Never call me that again" Derek said as he placed the bowl down before taking his seat at the head of the table. "Stiles...What are you doing?" Stiles was stood at the end of the table, his phone pointing at the scene  
"I uh... just wanted to document the occasion?"  
"Sit down"  
"You got it" Stiles scrambled to his seat beside Scott who threw his head back a let out a loud laugh

Lydia found Allison sat cross legged in the hallway, staring at a closed door.

"Erm, Sweetie? What are you doing?"  
"That's my fathers office" Allison replied  
"That's nice, but why are you sat outside?"  
"It's locked, it most definitely has security systems"  
"You still haven't answered my question Alli" Allison turned her head at this point, looking up towards Lydia, her hands were planted firmly on her hips as she looked down towards Allison.  
"I feel like there could be something in there that could help us"  
Lydia crouched down beside Allison  
"Well unless you plan on magically unlocking the door or something, maybe you should stop with the creepy staring?" Lydia suggested earning a pout from Allison, Lydia stood up and held out her hand which Allison took and allowed herself to be pulled up, Lydia led her towards the stairs  
"Have you called your dad? If you asked him I'm sure-"  
"He'd want to know why, I can't tell him this over the phone Lyds, I just can't" Allison shook her head  
"You might not have a choice" Lydia reminded her "Does this mean you can't get into the amory?"  
"Oh no don't worry about that" Allison laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs "Dad let me have a key when he realised we started our whole 'team human' thing, guess he'd rather us be well equipped when killing supernatural shit than using a crappy baseball bat" A annoyed 'hey' could be heard from Stiles, who was currently occupied with building their blanket and pillow fort in the living room  
"Regardless, you're going to take us shooting tomorrow right?" Lydia asked  
"If Derek comes with, then totally" Allison nodded "We can set up a shooting range around his house"  
Danny appeared then, his mouth set in a firm line  
"I've set the laptop up to print everything as soon as it's decrypted, I hit a wall so it's going to take longer than I thought" He looked towards Allison looking apologetic for a moment before he began to walk back to the laptop, the two girls following him closely "I figured if we all have a copy we can read through it and pick out anything of use that way"  
"Good thinking" Lydia agreed, Danny flashed her a smile before leaning over the laptop and typing in a few more commands  
"But I did manage to find something interesting" He turned the laptop around to show a list of names  
"Contacts?" Lydia asked, Danny hummed and scrolled through the list  
"I'm running them through every search possible, birth, death, marriage certificates, facebook, hell, even twitter"  
"If they're hunters there's a good chance you won't find them" Allison shook her head  
"I know, but it's worth a shot, I'm hoping that someone's name might pop up in the other files somewhere, but I'm going to be honest with you guys, Deaton strikes me as the kind of guy who would have so much more information In books"  
"Well seeing as we've come to the conclusion that he's kinda questionable on the morality scale, asking him seems pretty off the table" Lydia replied  
"Guys! Are you gonna join in on our awesome camping experience or not?" Stiles asked  
"We're coming" Lydia rolled her eyes "Shall we?"  
"Is it really an experience if everybody is just roasting marshmallows over my hands?" Allison asked  
"Well you have to admit, it's not something you hear everyday" Danny shrugged  
"Besides, marshmallow kisses" Lydia grinned  
Well...Allison couldn't complain about that

Until that is, Lydia decides to slide her hand underneath Allison's shirt while Stiles was leaning over to grab at the bowl of popcorn.  
"MY EYEBROW"  
The apology died on Allison's lips as the entire pack dissolved into laughter at the screaming teen  
"It's okay Stiles..I'll show you how to draw it back on" Lydia had managed to say between laughs before burying her head into Allison's back. They decided it was best to not have open flames, magical or not when inside the house from now on  
"Is that going to happen every time I touch you in a way that is only remotely sexual?" Lydia whispered as Stile's pushed 'legally blonde' into the DVD player  
"I hope not" Allison blushed "You just catch me off guard"  
"Part of the romance of it all hon, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't blow up anything or set anything on fire though"  
"I'm working on it, I think I'm just tense from the whole 75% chance of dying" Lydia pursed her lips at that, instead bringing Allison's hand up to her mouth and pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles  
"You're not going to die" Lydia replied eventually, her eyes bright with a determination Allison hadn't seen before, she had said it in a tone that was so convincing, Allison almost believed her. Instead of replying she leant over and kissed Lydia before settling into her arms as the film began to play. Allison vaguely remembers hands brushing through her hair as she falls asleep.

"Get up" Derek kicked away one of the supports of their pillow forts and walking away as the rest of the pack being yelling their objections.  
"Derek what the fuck man?" Stiles muttered, the first to emerge from the mountain of pillows and blankets  
"You have shooting practice, where's Allison?" A hand finds it's way through a gap between two pillows  
"Here"  
"Oh so you set my eyebrow on fire when Lydia gropes you but everything is fine when a pillow fort crashes on you?" Stiles groaned  
"There's a big difference to being groped by _Lydia Martin _than a pillow landing on my head" Allison huffed as she pulled herself from the wreckage, her hair a mess.  
"Ugh, I need like twenty minutes" Lydia muttered as Allison pulled her up "I am not leaving this house with my hair like this and Allison, honey, neither are you"  
"What? I was just going to put it up in a bun?"  
"Whatever works for you" Lydia remarked as she disappeared upstairs  
Allison blew a stray curl of hair from her face and looked over to the boys who were blinking the sleep away, all looking various degrees of confused, she looked over to Derek who raised an eyebrow in question  
"Do you know how to shoot?"  
"Not really" He admitted after a moment. Allison nodded and held up hand  
"Give me five minutes" she gestured to her pyjamas


	10. Body Electric

It had been a relief to finally get her hands on her bow, magic powers were cool and everything but the weight of the bow in her hands, the pull of her muscles as she draws the string back, the way everything just seems to _stop. _The sound of the arrow sailing through the air, the feeling of satisfaction as it hits the bullseye. Allison let's out a steady breath and lowers her bow, turning to face the pack, her eyes falling on Lydia, who was staring intently at her  
"So, who wants to go first?" Allison asked, a grin spreading over her face as she eyes Lydia 

Naturally, Lydia excelled, which surprised no one, she had pulled a pistol from a selection of weapons inside the duffel bag, loaded it, flicked off the safety and hit every mark. She released the clip and met the packs eyes, all varying degrees of shock and amazement  
"What? I read" Lydia had smiled innocently. Danny had adjusted easily enough to a pistol but Scott and Derek were useless, so Allison had set Scott up with a crossbow, grinning when he eventually hit a bullseye. Derek was lounging against the wall of his house, keeping a close eye on them while he read. The big surprise had been Stiles, who it turns out was pretty good at throwing knives (even though he nearly lost a toe while picking one up)

He and Allison had moved away from the group, partly out of safety because the last thing they needed was for Stiles to accidentally impale one of them but mostly to focus on seeing just how skilled Stiles was without the group watching him, Allison was using her powers to hold up targets at different levels and distances while Stiles tried to hit them.  
"Why are you good at this?" Allison asked, unable to keep the disbelief from her voice  
"Like I know" Stiles shrugged as he threw a knife, grinning as it pierced the bullseye "I'm just glad I'm good at something" He laughed  
"You're good at plenty of things Stiles" Allison pulled the knife out and let it fall at Stiles' feet  
"Yeah, you guys tell me that enough, but it's nice to actually see it from time to time"  
Allison opened her mouth to reply _"Oh Scott you imbecile" _

"Did you hear that?" She asked  
"Hear what?" Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion. Allison matched his gaze  
"I thought I could hear Lydia talking"  
"I didn't hear anything" Stiles shook his head "What did she say?"  
"She called Scott an imbecile"  
"That does sound like Lydia though" He nodded thoughtfully "Maybe you imagined it?"  
"I guess" Allison agreed, looking back to the clearing where she knew the group were still practising

"You know Derek" Lydia sat down on the ground beside him "I've been thinking, after this whole apocalypse thing has been dealt with, maybe we should rebuild this old place?"  
"Why would we do that?" Derek replied stiffly, turning another page of his book  
"Because it looks like shit, and a pack should really stay together, and it's big enough for all of us... Need I go on?"  
"We wouldn't be able to afford it"  
"Minor details" Lydia waved her hand carelessly "What do you think? The whole pack working together on this wreck could be good bonding experience"  
"I'll consider it"  
"That's all I ask" Lydia smiled as she saw Allison and Stiles heading towards them  
"It turns out Stiles is a pretty damn good knife thrower" Allison announced to the pack as she reached Lydia, bending down to press a kiss to her lips (their preferred form of greeting now)  
"That's awesome dude!" Scott grinned, he turned to Allison "I know a way we can practice your fireball skills as well" He ran inside the house and returned a minute later, a sack of tennis balls over his shoulder  
"Do I want to know why you have like two hundred tennis balls?" Lydia asked, she turned to Derek "is this a wolf thing?"  
Derek laughed humourlessly before looking back to his book  
"Where did you get two hundred tennis balls?" Stiles asked  
"Amazon" Scott replied with a shrug as he pulled one out  
"That place fucking sells everything" Danny muttered  
"So what? You throw tennis balls and I blast them?" Allison asked  
"Pretty much" Scott nodded and lobbed a ball in the air, Allison's hunter reflexes kicked in and she blasted the ball out of the air easily  
"that's totally awesome when it's not your eyebrow" Stiles muttered, grabbing a ball from the bag 

"Guys...stop" Allison held her hands up after the twentieth ball, she brought her hands up to her head  
"Allison?" Lydia asked, as she ran over to her "Are you okay?" Allison flinched away from her and dropped to her knees. Lydia looked back at the pack who were all beginning to walk towards her, she waved them away, trying to tell them to keep their distance. Stiles seemed to understand and whispered something to Scott  
"I think I pushed too far" Allison whispered. Lydia placed her hands on top of Allison's, feeling the older girl tense beneath her touch for a moment before relaxing.  
"You're okay" Lydia said soothingly, peeling Allison's hands away from her head, she did a double take upon seeing her girlfriend,  
"What's wrong?" Allison whispered, picking up on Lydia's reactions  
"Your eyes are blue, like really really blue" Lydia replied, it was a bit of an understatement really, they were practically glowing  
"Lydia my head feels like it's exploding"  
Lydia placed her own hands on either side of Allison's face and pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the fallen leaves beginning to float up around them, Lydia gasped as she felt a wave of energy pulse through her body  
"Focus on my voice Alli, you're okay"Allison's hands clutched desperately at the material of Lydia's shirt,  
"I can't hold on Lydia" Allison whined. Seeing no other choice Lydia pressed her lips desperately against Allison's, her hands gripping her face and refusing to let go. After what felt like a lifetime Lydia felt Allison's her grip on her on her shirt tighten and reciprocate the kiss as though it was the only thing holding Allison together. It was only when she felt Allison sigh into her mouth she pulled back, watching Allison's face carefully. When Allison opened her eyes Lydia smiled, those brown orbs were back  
"Okay?" Lydia asked, Allison nodded  
"Yeah" Allison replied, pushing herself off of her knees to sit back properly, her legs on either side of Lydia. Allison reached forward and pulled a leaf from Lydia's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear "Thank you"  
"For what?" Lydia asked  
"Bringing me back"  
"Don't thank me for that" Lydia shook her head "If I was in the same position you would do the exact same thing"  
"I would die for you Lydia" Allison replied in a tone that suggested she damn well meant it. Lydia didn't have the words to respond to a statement like that, she settled for climbing into Allison's lap and kissing her until Stiles threw a tennis ball at them

Allison was still suffering from a migraine when they got back so Lydia sent her to her room and told her not to come out until she had rested, Allison had tried to play it off that she was fine but blanched when Lydia gave her the 'Do not fuck with me' look.  
Now they all found themselves stretched out around the living room, reading through the information Danny had gotten from Deaton's computer  
"You know, I was thinking" Scott broke the silence "This Aisa, Atropos, whatever her name is. She wants to summon the titans right?" He asked the group  
"Yeah?" Lydia asked  
"Well they're in Greece right? Like hell in Greece, and without like a tear they can't come through so what do they do? Come out in Greece and walk?" Scott asked  
"Dude... Shut up and read" Stiles shook his head  
Lydia flicked through the pages, it was all helpful for helping them kill creatures that she was pretty sure were made up but she hadn't seen anything remotely relevant to what they were searching for  
"Guys" Scott called "I found something" Stiles was at his side and reading the extract that Scott was pointing to  
"Uh oh" Stiles made a horrified sound  
"What?" Lydia asked  
"Remember how you said you thought there was a tear between Allison's dreamscape and this reality? Well... You were right, It turns out there is a tear to hell right here in Beacon Hills, Deaton was looking into it"  
Stiles scratched his head before looking to his best friend  
"Looks like we just found out how the titans are going to come knocking" 

"So I did some digging, one of the names on the list is a witch, Willow. She lives in London, leading a coven of witches, Deaton had some correspondence with her" Danny said to the group from behind the laptop  
"What did they talk about?"  
"Mostly he asked for everything she knew on tears, how they open, he wanted to know about the oblivion plains"  
"What did she say?" Allison asked  
"She refused to tell him anything, but he had also asked for a recipe for a potion which she did send him"  
"Let me guess" Allison sighs "The same potion he used to put me into a coma?"  
"The very same" Danny nodded  
"Okay, so this Willow, she obviously knows more than Deaton if he's asking her for help. We should send her a message"  
"Are you serious? What if she's evil?" Scott asked Lydia, his eyes wide  
"Do you have a better plan Stilinski?" Lydia snapped, Allison flinched beside her and squeezed Lydia's hand, a silent _calm down_ Lydia flashed her a small smile "Look, these tears are obviously important-"  
"one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern" Stiles muttered, earning a confused look from the group "Aisa just so happened to bring her coven here to do the locator spell, there just so happens to be a tear that can act as a doorway to the plains of oblivion _including _hell where the titans reside and it just so happens that the power source she needs is in the form of a pretty little brunette who goes by the name of Allison Argent" Stiles explained "Lydia's right, we need to know what causes these tears"  
"And how to close them" Lydia added. Derek nodded to the group and looked to Danny  
"Can you send her a message?"  
"Already on it" Danny replied, typing away furiously

It wasn't until the next day when they had a response. At first she had been reluctant to believe that the pack were who they said they were but had relented when Lydia had responded with a strongly worded email outlining the many ways she would make Willow suffer if she didn't help them, powerful witch be damned. Willow had responded with a heartfelt apology for providing Deaton with the knowledge to lock Allison in the dreamscape (but also praised Allison and Lydia for finding a way out of it) She had explained that there was a lot of things going around and that she couldn't really help but that she had basically attached every single article of information she had on learning to control powers and everything she had on spells for all uses. She had promised to try and send a team out to help as soon as possible but not to hold their breaths.  
"Well that was pretty much a waste of time" Stiles huffed, Lydia punched him in the arm  
"What are you talking about? She said she was going to try and send help" Scott replied  
"'But not to hold our breaths'" Stiles echoed  
"At least she sent us some stuff to read"  
"Can you print it?"  
"Already on it" Danny smiled  
"What do we do?" Derek asked Lydia  
"We need to find a way to know when Allison is reaching her limit, and how to stop it"  
"We should try and get into Deaton's place" Derek suggested  
"It could be trapped"  
"That's why I want Allison to come with me" He saw Lydia open her mouth to protest "We'll just go over, see if he's in, if he isn't we try and get in. We'll only be gone for an hour"  
Lydia pursed her lips "Fine. An hour, then you get back here, deal?" 

Allison waited until they were a good distance from the house before speaking  
"There's more to this than just trying to break into Deaton's isn't there?"  
"Stiles told me about you hearing Lydia's voice back at the reserve"  
"Of course he did" Allison rolled her eyes "So! What's the theory and why haven't you told Lydia yet? And what else has he told you?" She added  
"He also told me you had nightmares" Derek shrugged "Anyway, with wolves, particularly those who received the bite have trouble...adjusting, to help them they often, subconsciously seek out an anchor"  
"An anchor?"  
"Somebody to ground them, thinking of them helps them to calm the wolf within. I recall you being Scott's anchor in his first few weeks" Derek smiled at that, actually smiled at Allison and if that wasn't the strangest sight she's ever seen she didn't know what was "He's his own anchor now. But, I think a similar thing has happened with you and Lydia."  
"You think she's my anchor?"  
"Your first experience with magic, Lydia calmed you down-"  
"And then Stiles slapped me" Allison interrupted  
"True" Derek nodded "But she still had an effect. Okay, the time Stiles tried to teach you magic and ended up making you question your sexuality and almost start a thunderstorm, how did you stop it?" Derek asked, despite knowing the answer. Allison thought back to that day  
"Lydia"  
"Who was it who helped you use your magic for the first time?"  
"Lydia"  
"Who stopped you from having a meltdown this morning?"  
"I get it"  
"And let's not forget the fact that she literally tied your soul to hers so she could bring you back from a different dimension" Derek concluded "She literally anchored you to herself"  
"She's my anchor" Allison said, earning a nod from Derek "That doesn't explain why I heard her voice though"  
"There's a bond between you now, and now that you're together and you have magic that bond will probably just continue to strengthen, so you probably read her mind"  
"What?" Allison asked "that's insane, why hasn't it happened before? Or since?"  
"Probably because you're never more than five feet from her at any given time"  
"That's why you insisted I come with you isn't it?"  
"Yes, with you being so close to her you don't realise the connection you seem to have with her, so now, I want you to try and reach out to her"  
"isn't that kind of invasive?"  
"Just do it" Derek huffed as they reached a set of traffic lights  
"How?"  
"Just..reach out, I can't be of any more help, it comes naturally to me" Allison huffed but closed her eyes, she visualised Lydia, focused on the sound of her voice, after a minute of nothing happening she opened her eyes to look to Derek but clamped her mouth shut when she heard a whisper from the corner of her mind. Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Allison clamped her eyes shut again and focused on where the sound come from.  
She could smell coffee, she could hear Stiles yelling something at Scott in the distance  
She heard_"Forty five minutes"_ clearly in her head, she knew it was Lydia. She locked on to that voice and she could see her clearly then, she could see Lydia reading through some papers, her eyes flitting up to the clock on the mantle.  
Allison opened her eyes and looked at Derek  
"I heard her thoughts"  
"What did she say?"  
"Forty five minutes, I think she's counting how long we have until she expects us back" Allison laughed "Holy shit Derek what do I tell her?"  
"The truth" Derek replied "It's only going to get stronger the more you're with one another, and it's probably going to affect the rest of the pack eventually"  
"What?"  
"Pack bond" Derek reminded her  
"Oh shit"  
Derek laughed, Allison flinched, it was such a foreign sound to her  
"Hopefully you'll be able to control it by the time that happens, you can restrict who taps into your mind"  
"Thank god, the last thing I need is for Stiles to appear in my head at inconvenient times" Allison muttered. Derek smiled at her once more before looking back to the road, his lips pursed into a thoughtful expression. They drove on in silence for a while  
"I am glad you're pack Allison" Derek said. Allison's lips formed a straight line as she continued to stare out of the window "And I know I never said it, but I am sorry for what I did"  
"I'm not going to lie Der, I hated you. I wanted to kill you, and a small part of me will probably always hate you for what you did" Allison sighed. Derek nodded as he turned down another road "But." Allison turned to face him "I understand now why you did it, you bit her, yes. But you didn't kill her, she took her own life and I know that, she tried to kill Scott and you protected him" She smiled at him "I'm glad I'm pack too" Allison finished  
Derek nodded back at her, a weight lifted between them 

"Do you have a plan on how to get in?" Allison asked as they stood shoulder to shoulder staring at Deaton's home from across the street  
"I'm thinking we go in the back way?"  
They nodded to one another before walking around the building

"There was nothing there?" Stiles asked  
"Completely empty." Derek replied grimly  
"It was like no body had ever lived there" Allison added, folding her arms  
"You need to call your Dad" Lydia turned to Allison  
"I know" Allison sighed, she had already pulled her phone from her jeans  
"Not yet" Lydia rolled her eyes, reaching out and stilling Allison's hand with her own. She glared at the pack and watched as they dispersed, leaving the two girls alone "What are you going to say?"  
"I don't really want to tell him I'm a witch over the phone but if I have to I will"  
"And what will you tell him about us?"  
"Well if he asks I'll tell him...Unless you'd rather I didn't?" Allison asked, remembering they hadn't actually talked about how open their relationship would be  
"Oh honey, I have nothing to hide, when we go back to school with you on my arm heads will turn" Lydia flashed a grin that Allison couldn't help but match, despite everything she was still very much the queen bee that had approached her that first day in the hallway, but they had grown so much. Allison and Lydia went upstairs to Allison's room and sat down opposite each other on her bed, Allison hooked one of her legs around Lydia's waist and brought her in close as she held the phone up to her ear

Her dad picked up on the third ring  
"Allison- now isn't the best time" He sounded exhausted  
"Dad, we need help" Allison said, her eyes flicking up to Lydia briefly  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice now alert  
"Okay I didn't want to do this over the phone..." Allison hesitated  
"What's wrong?" Chris asked again, his voice becoming slightly panicked  
"Okay so long story short? It turns out that I have magic powers because we're descended from a Greek Goddess and this evil chick wants to suck my soul so she can summon the titans and bring about the next apocalypse..." Allison trailed off "ALSO while I'm at it, Lydia is my girlfriend now" She added quickly. Her dad was silent for so long Allison had to check to make sure they hadn't been disconnected. Lydia took one of her hands and began to rub her thumb with her own, it distracted Allison so much she almost missed her dad start talking again  
"Well...That's a lot of information to take in, things are bad out here Allison, activity is up, witches, vampires, weird cults. They're all flocking to California-"  
"Hold on dad, I'm putting you on speaker phone" Allison fumbled with the phone and held it out between herself and Lydia "You think they're coming here?"  
"It would make sense if there's a goddess running around Beacon Hills trying to bring about the end of the world, they're probably devout followers"  
"When can you get back?"  
"That's the problem..." he sighed, Lydia and Allison flashed one another a worried look "We think there's something blocking us from getting back into the town, we've tried but then we black out and the next thing we know we're on the road heading back the way we came"  
"Wait, we?" Lydia asked  
"Erica, Boyd and Isaac, they're here with me, they're helping me track a large vampire pack"  
"Dad what do we do?"  
"My office, go in, read everything. There has to be something in there to help you out, I'll call in all the help we can get and have them as close as possible, we'll try to hold off any unwanted visitors"  
"Okay"  
"And Allison?"  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a box, inside the desk, consider it an early gift"  
"Thank you"  
"I love you okay? Witch, human, whatever. You are my daughter and I love you. Stay safe okay?"  
"I love you too Dad" Allison smiled, watery eyed  
"Keep her safe Lydia, I'll see you both soon" Allison could hear the smile in his voice  
"I will Sir" Lydia smiled at Allison.

After they hung up, Allison received a text containing a four digit code and she almost fell off of the bed as she scrambled out of the room, ignoring the laugh that escaped Lydia's lips, she almost ripped the door off of the hinges in her excitement. It was immaculately organised, a stack of books lining one of the walls.  
"Go papa Argent" Lydia whistled from behind her. Allison stepped inside and ran a finger along the spines. She sat down at the desk, her gaze lingering on the picture of herself, her mother and father that was framed in the corner before she spun around in her seat to look at Lydia, stretching herself back against the leather, her hands folded in her lap  
"It suits you" Lydia waved her hand around the room  
"The office?"  
"You look at home"  
"I do live here Lydia" Allison reminded her gently  
"You know what I mean" Lydia huffed "So, you going to look for that box or not?"  
"Oh right" Allison laughed, she span her chair around and pulled out a wooden box, she felt Lydia walk up and lean against the back of the chair as she lifted the two catches, unlocking the box. As she lifted the lid she felt Lydia take a sharp intake of breath before letting out a low whistle. Inside velvet lined box was a pistol, it was silver, the grip appeared to be carved from ivory. As she lifted the gun from it's box she noticed how there was a pattern carved into it that looked almost exactly like the pendant Kate had given her for her birthday. The rest of the gun was engraved with flowers and vines. It was beautiful. Allison gripped the gun and pointed it, testing it's weight, she let out a content hum before placing it back in the box and snapping the lid shut.  
"That's it?" Lydia asked  
"What do you mean?" Allison twisted her head slightly  
"Is that what you guys buy each other now? Are you going to buy your dad a new knife for Christmas? Because I don't appreciate weapons as gifts I'm telling you now"  
Allison ducked her head to stifle her laughter "Don't worry, I won't buy you weapons as gifts" She grinned as she felt the chair twisting and looked up as she came face to face with Lydia's chest, she let out a quiet hum of approval  
"My eyes are up here" Lydia stated, Allison could hear the grin in her voice. Allison craned her neck up to meet Lydia's eyes, her smile deepened as Lydia crawled onto her lap, settling her legs on either side of Allison's thighs, she smiled at Allison before cradling her face in her hands and ducking down to capture her lips.  
Allison ran her tongue along Lydia's bottom lip, grinning into the kiss as Lydia gasped and pulled back slightly. Allison bundled Lydia's shirt in her fists and pulled the girl closer to her, biting down gently on Lydia's lip before sweeping her tongue across it again, the taste of vanilla on her tongue, Lydia's grip tightened on Allison's face as the younger girl deepened the kiss, exploring the expanse of Allison's mouth, she let her hands run down Allison's arms, feeling goosebumps break out against her skin at the contact. Lydia took Allison's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, harder than Allison had to her, earning a moan from the girl beneath her. Lydia grinned into Allison's mouth because this? This is _electric._ Her body is buzzing, every nerve is alive, and judging from the reaction of the girl beneath of, Allison feels the same way. Lydia's hands found the bottom of Allison's shirt and broke the kiss before leaving a trail of kisses from Allison's ear to the jawline before biting down on her pulse point and sucking the area until a bruise began to form. Lydia began to pull the shirt up Allison's body, humming against Allison's neck as her hands brushed against toned abs. Lydia had just about exposed Allison's bra when she felt hands on her wrists, stilling her. She looked down quizzically to Allison, who's pupils dilated to the point where they were almost black, her lips were parted slightly as though she was having difficulty breathing  
"Are you okay?" Lydia asked  
"I'm fine, but erm" Allison looked uncomfortable as she struggled to find words "This is my dads office"  
"And?"  
"...He probably has some kind of surveillance" Allison muttered as she glanced around sheepishly. Lydia felt her skin pale as she crawled off of Allison who was rubbing the back of her head, still looking around the room  
"This is awkward" Lydia muttered, Allison hummed in agreement  
"But, I didn't blow anything up, so there's that"  
"You're getting stronger" Lydia noted. Allison smiled as she got up from the chair and walked over to Lydia and wrapped her up in a hug, Lydia ducked her head so that it was resting against Allison's chest  
"I can feel your magic In your body"  
"It's because you're here, when you're around, my magic goes crazy" Allison whispered. Lydia pulled away and looked at Allison with wide eyes  
"Really?"  
Allison nodded "Really"  
Lydia smiled and took one of Allison's hand and pressed it against her chest, Allison grinned as she felt the rhythmic beating of her girlfriends heart  
"It's not the same as magic, but my heart beats like that whenever I see you" Lydia replies before leaning forward for another kiss  
"Allison- HEY! You got the door open well- Oh shit" Stiles appeared in the doorway as they broke apart "Shit I'm sorry. Scott made lunch, they sent me up here to tell you- shit I'm sorry, don't kill me" Stiles ran before they could reply  
"Soon they'll be out of this house" Lydia muttered. Allison just laughed as she pulled away to grab the box on the desk, they'd return for the books after they've eaten. As Allison held out her spare hand for Lydia to take, Lydia reached forward and grabbed Allison's shirt, pulling it down to cover the huntresses body. 


	11. Dream is Destiny

(A/N) ANGST but with fluff also protective!Stiles gives me feelings okay

"Stiles could hardly look at us through lunch" Allison laughed as they settled in her room  
"It's cute really" Lydia smirked as she pulled a book from the pile they had carried from Chris' office. Allison watched her for a moment before pulling the book from Lydia's hand  
"There's actually something I need to talk to you about"  
"That sounds serious" Lydia furrowed her brow  
"It's not! Not exactly?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Have you noticed anything weird?" Allison asked  
"Sweetie..." Lydia replied in her _'you're joking right?' _voice  
"Okay, stupid question..." Allison nodded her head slightly "Okay so back at Derek's place, I was with Stiles and I heard you talk, you called Scott an imbecile, Stiles said it was probably my imagination but when Derek took me to Deaton's, he told me that it wasn't-"  
"He told you that I'm your anchor" Lydia stated  
"I...Yeah, how did you know?"  
Lydia pursed her lips and levelled a gaze at Allison  
"You can't just say it's part of the Lydia Martin charm babe" Allison sighed "How did you know?"  
"Because I could feel you in my head"  
"When?"  
"When you were with Derek"  
"Oh" Allison played with her hair for a moment "Does it freak you out?"  
"We'll be able to communicate through our minds Allison, do you not see how much fun we can have with that?"  
"Fun?" Allison asked, her eyebrows raised  
"Yeah..." Lydia purred, running a finger up Allison's arm "Imagine, the things I could say to you in the middle of class and nobody can do a thing" Allison's hand clamped onto Lydia's, stilling it  
"If you don't want me to blow anything up you won't do that" Allison laughed  
"No fun" Lydia pouted  
"Fun can happen after we've dealt with the big bad... We still haven't had a breakthrough with any ideas yet"  
"I know sweetie" Lydia rested a hand on Allison's knee "But we will"  
"But in case we don't... I kinda have an idea?" Allison said, her voice hesitant  
"I don't like the tone you're using..." Lydia frowned "What is it?"  
"Well..." Allison played with Lydia's fingers "If she kills me she gets my soul, If I kill her I get her soul among others...What happens if we were to both die?" Lydia snatched her hand away from Allison's as though she had been burnt_  
_"What did you just say?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide  
"What?"  
"Did you just seriously tell me you're contemplating suicide?"  
"Lydia..." Allison sighed  
"No, tell me, Is that what you're thinking?" Lydia got to her feet and began to pace the room  
Allison pursed, her eyes focused on the space Lydia had been sat  
"Oh my god it is!" Lydia exclaimed  
"Can you blame me?" Allison asked, her voice small  
"I told you to trust us!"  
"I DO trust you Lydia, god, I trust you with my life, but the fact of it is, we're dealing with a GODDESS who has thousands of years worth of experience, how can we fucking compare with that?! You're a realist Lydia, tell me HOW do we beat this?"  
"I don't know!" Lydia yelled, watching as Allison visibly flinched, though she tried to cover it up by getting up from her seat on the bed "But I'm not willing to let you just roll over and DIE, you don't get to play the self sacrificing hero Allison!"  
"If I die, she wins. If she dies I become her, I become evil, I become the very thing I SWORE TO PROTECT PEOPLE FROM! I CAN'T AND WON'T LET EITHER OF THOSE THINGS HAPPEN" Allison yelled back, fully aware that by now the boys downstairs were probably aware of the conflict going on above them but In the moment she couldn't bring herself to care, instead she focused on the red head in front of her, the only thing separating them being her bed.  
"Is this relationship real?" Lydia asked in a voice so quiet Allison had almost missed it  
"What?" She found herself asking  
"Us, is this real? Or is it just some kind of pity? You're convinced that you're going to die so fuck it, what do you have to lose?" Lydia said, her words like daggers to Allison's heart. Allison stared at Lydia, loss for words, she watched as Lydia clenched her fists and then unclenched them, she watched as Lydia's jaw set and prepared herself for another onslaught, Allison took a shaky breath, she became aware of tears rolling down her cheeks so she looked down in a weak attempt to cover the fact that she was crying, she didn't look up until she heard footsteps leading away from her room, she didn't look up when she heard the front door slam shut or when she heard an engine come to life and disappear into the distance.  
She didn't look up when she felt four pairs of arms wrap her into a group hug.

Lydia cried for the entire journey home, she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She sat in her car parked outside her house for ten minutes until she composed herself. She applied a careful layer of make-up before plastering on a fake smile, as she walked into her home she gave herself a pat on the back for deciding to replicate the defences Deaton had put up in Allison's house on her own. She waved a silent greeting to her mother before heading straight to her room and dropping down on the bed.  
In hindsight, she had regretted everything she had said to Allison the moment the words had left her mouth, honestly she had wanted to take them back, to jump across the bed and kiss the tears away. She threw her arm over her eyes and tried to block out the ache in her chest

"She knows you love her Alli" Stiles smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, he and Danny had sandwiched her onto the sofa, a blanket draped over their legs.  
"She wouldn't have said it if she did" Allison replied with a sniffle "It happened so fast, one minute she was flirting with me and it all sunshine and rainbows and then next thing I know we're yelling and then she asked if the relationship was real...She asked if I was with her out of pity"  
"What started it?" Stiles asked  
"I may have implied an idea which results in me killing Aisa and myself"  
"Allison!" Stiles exclaimed  
"Can you blame me?" Allison asked with a sigh "I mean, I'm not going to let that bitch just kill me, but the odds aren't exactly in my favour"  
"Allison" Stiles twisted in his seat "You are like a literal Katniss Everdeen, and look at her, she survived the hunger games. TWICE"  
"This is real life Stiles, not a brilliant series of books" Allison replied "I mean, I have faith in you guys, I mean shit, you've all basically given up your lives to live here and try and find a way to fix this, but you can see where I have some reservations"  
"I know" Danny nodded "And we aren't going to give up are we?"  
"No" Allison shook her head "I'm seeing this through until the end"  
"And what about Lydia?" Stiles asked. Allison let out a sigh  
"I guess...I'll give her space, I'll try to talk to her tomorrow"  
"Bad news guys" Scott announced as he entered the living room "Schools open tomorrow"  
"Oh joy" Danny drawled, he looked over to Derek "I assume we still have to go?"  
"Impending apocalypse or not, education is important" Derek replied, earning a watery laugh from Allison.  
They talked for a few more minutes before Allison excused herself to go to the bathroom, looking pointedly at Scott for a moment before leaving, he met her by the door  
"Are you okay?" He asked earnestly  
"Not even in the slightest" Allison sighed, leaning her weight against the door "I need you to do something for me though"  
"Only if you answer a question first" Scott held a hand up  
"What is it?"  
"You won't do It will you? Kill yourself I mean?"  
Allison held his gaze for a moment before ducking her head "I'm not actively planning it, not after..." Her voice caught. She took a steadying breath "Scott. If we can't find a way to stop Aisa that won't result in me becoming her, then I'll do whatever I need to do to stop her from summoning the titans, but that can only happen if I somehow managed to kill the both of us at the same time"  
Scott nodded slowly, his eyes sad but understanding "What do you need me to do?"  
"Can you stay at Lydia's tonight? I... Need to know she has a wolf watching over her"  
"Of course" Scott nodded, he turned to leave, only to have her hand grab onto his sleeve  
"There's one more thing"  
Scott raised an eyebrow in question.

Lydia had waited until the sun had set before heading downstairs when she was sure her parents weren't anywhere in the vicinity of the kitchen to raid the cupboards, helping herself to particularly expensive bottle of wine and a glass with every intention of drinking herself into a haze so that the pain in her chest would just _stop_, she can't say she was surprised to find her window open, a box resting on her windowsill. Placing the bottle and the glass on the table closest to her bed she crossed the room and took the box in her hands, it had a decent weight to it.  
The box was placed in front of her, she had been staring at it for at least ten minutes before she finally opened it, the first thing she saw was a note  
_It's not a gift- Allison  
_Her lips curled into a small smile before she could stop herself as she placed the note to one side, she pulled out a gun next, it was the same one she had been practising with, alongside it was two loaded magazines. Beside them was a knife.  
Until that night, Lydia had never understood why Allison insisted on sleeping with a weapon under her pillow. She eventually fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting her window as the bit back the guilt from knowing the true cause of the weather.

Allison was cold, she brushed her fingers along the tree trunks as she walked  
"I better not be in a fucking coma again" She muttered under her breath, she hadn't dreamt since before the coma so she felt pretty justified in being concerned. She continued to walk when she heard a thunder clap from somewhere behind her, spinning around to the source she frowned as she looked to the sky, it was as clear as they come, not so much as a wisp of a cloud.  
Another thunder clap echoed and despite her minds protests, Allison followed the sound  
The longer she walked, the colder she got, she had noticed a thing fog beginning to obscure her vision, as she got closer to where she believed the sounds to be coming from, the thunder claps sounded so close, so, so close, but she couldn't see anything around this fog, it was suffocating, she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her, she couldn't remember from which direction she had come from.  
She wasn't even sure she was still in the reserve.  
Allison suddenly became aware that the thunder had stopped, instead replaced by a low yet insistent _chatter. _It was coming from all directions and only served to throw her off more. She stumbled blindly through the fog, keeping her hands out in front of her to avoid crashing head first into a tree. A distant yell froze Allison in her footsteps, that had sounded like-  
"Stiles?!" Allison yelled, her voice getting lost within the fog, a flash of emerald appeared in her peripheral vision, followed by a light glow of violet. Allison saw a figure, it was smaller than her, disappear into the fog. Allison chased after it, she came to a halt in a clearing, a small area which had been untouched by the fog, a hand gripped her shoulder and Allison span around, only to come face to face with cobalt eyes and a wide set grin. Out of shock more than anything, Allison took a step backwards  
Only to fall off of the edge of the world as she knew it

Allison scrambles, a bony hand clutching her ankle dragging her down, deeper and deeper, she watches the light from above fade to darkness as water surrounds her, it doesn't feel cold any more, she feels hot, she feels like her skin will melt and join the water enveloping her, she fights back the urge to scream, she holds a hand above her head as she's pulled down, her eyes are burning but she refuses to allow herself to close them. Panic begins to register in Allison's mind, she's drowning. Drowning in a sea of red. She feels the darkness begin to wrap around her when a hand curls itself around her wrist and pulls.

She's doubled over on the ground, clutching the dirt between her fingers, coughing up what she hopes to god is water, a hand is on her shoulder again, it feels different this time, comforting. Allison finally looks up to see Stiles and Danny crouched beside her, both wearing the same expression of both horror and awe. A moment passes before Stiles chuckles awkwardly  
"So are we all in a coma or...?"  
Allison gets to her feet once she's sure all of the liquid is out of her system, she leans herself against a tree and takes a deep breath, it feels stuffy, not as bad as last time  
"No" She shakes her head "I think we're just in a dream"  
"So it's normal for us to all share dreams now?" Danny asked  
"I don't think so" Stiles shrugged "What happened back there?" He turned to Allison.  
Allison told them everything she had seen, not once risking to stop for breath. She watched as Danny and Stiles shared a look  
"We saw similar things, except we followed a flash of purple eyes and then we saw a blue glow and as soon as we saw you fall the sky went dark" All three of them froze and looked up to the sky simultaneously.  
"It's a full moon" Allison muttered  
"Not back home It isn't" Stiles replied "The full moon isn't for another..." He trailed off, his eyes wide "Allison..."  
"Yeah?" Allison replied, dread consuming her, judging by the look on Stiles' face he was following the same train of thought as she was  
"Do you think...That this is some kind of...I don't know, clue? To what's going to happen?"  
"I think you might be right" Allison muttered, they all shared a worried look  
"We need to wake up"

Derek was standing above them when they woke up, Allison blinked bleary eyed  
"What's up?"  
"You'll be late"  
"Noooo" Stiles curled into Allison's side with a yawn  
"Get dressed" he pulled the blanket from them  
"On it" Allison waved him away before freezing, her eyes meeting Stiles  
"I'll fill him in" Stiles said "Go, get ready" He waved her away

"What's your take on it all Derek?" Danny asked from the back-seat, watching as Allison's foot bounces against the floor of the car  
"Green eyes, a blue glow, purple eyes, a sea of red and the stars" Derek repeated the words like a mantra "I don't know what to make of it" He admitted after a minute  
"Did you sleep last night?" Stiles asked  
"For a couple of hours" Derek nodded  
"Then why wasn't you in the dream? I mean, you were in my coma" Allison frowned. Derek shrugged, his eyes focused on the road  
"Is Scott coming to school?" Danny asked  
"He's getting a ride with Lydia" Stiles replied, looking to Allison carefully who pursed her lips.

Lydia opened her window and leant her head out  
"Scott! I know you're still out there!" She yelled before sitting back on her bed, surely enough after a minute he was perched on the window, pushing the hood from his head  
"You knew?"  
"I'm not an idiot Scott" Lydia huffed  
"You okay?" He asked as he pulled off his hoody, shaking some stray raindrops from it before leaving it on the back of a chair  
"Never better"  
"Lydia..." Scott gave her a look  
"It's still raining" Lydia looked out of the window  
"It won't stop until you talk to her" Scott folded his arms "Did you mean what you said?"  
"I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth" Lydia sighed  
"Then why did you say it?"  
"Because I was angry, she thinks she's going to die Scott"  
"You can understand why she thinks that though"  
"I know!" Lydia threw her hands up "I know... It doesn't stop it from hurting though" Lydia pulled her knees up to her chin and looked to Scott. Scott stared at her for a moment before taking a seat next to Lydia and matching her position  
"Do you ever wish it would all just go back to normal?" Lydia asked after a minute  
"Sometimes" Scott nodded "I used to think about it all the time" He admitted  
"What changed?"  
Scott turned to her and smiled "The pack...Isaac, the knowledge that every time we go out to fight, we're making the world a better place"  
Lydia smiled and bumped her shoulder against Scott's

"Come on, we'll be late" She said after a moment

"How was class?" Stiles asked Allison as he dropped into the seat beside her  
"People haven't stopped staring at me since we got here Stiles, someone walked up to me in the hallway and asked if we were in a weird orgy relationship" Allison whispered  
"Oh good, so it's not just me" Scott sighed as he dropped his bag by his desk "You'd think they'd be more concerned with the fire in the chem lab and not whether a group of teens are hooking up"  
"I would have thought they'd be more concerned with the upcoming apocalypse but whatever" Allison replied with a dry laugh  
"Has Lydia spoken to you yet?" Stiles asked  
"Nope" Allison sighed. She'd seen Lydia in the hallway after first period, the younger girl had frozen and high tailed it out of there before Allison could even react  
"Apocalypse or not, she's still Lydia Martin" Scott muttered "She's never really been the type of girl to apologise"  
Allison hummed in agreement  
"Can't you stop the rain though Alli? My body isn't used to this"  
"If I could I would, be glad we aren't dealing with thunder and lighting though" Allison smiled "Yet" She added as an afterthought

"I called Derek, I'm going home" Allison sighed as they met outside Stiles' locker  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't do it Stiles, I can't keep seeing her walking around and watching her avoid me, it hurts too much" Allison sagged against the lockers, Scott patted her shoulder sympathetically "You'll get my work from the rest of my classes?"  
"Of course" Stiles nodded, she gave him a small smile before disappearing down the hallway to meet their alpha. Stiles looked up to see Lydia stood not to far away, watching the scene unfold.  
"Come on" he felt Scott's hand on his arm "Let's go get lunch"

"You're ignoring me" Lydia pointed out as she sat down opposite Stiles in the cafeteria, he felt Scott tense beside him  
"I'm not ignoring you" Stiles replied as he threw a fry into his mouth  
"How is she?"  
"Oh, is the weather not a good enough indicator for you?" Stiles gestured to a rain soaked window "She's doing fantastic" he added in a sarcastic tone  
"Why haven't you spoken to her yet?" Scott asked. Lydia blinked at him a few times before dropping her attention to her food, poking it around but saying nothing, she tensed as she heard Stiles laugh harshly, he shoved his tray to one side  
"I'm not hungry" He said simply and left the cafeteria, leaving Scott and Lydia to stare after him, both shocked  
"what's wrong with him?" Lydia asked  
"I think it's Allison, she's really hurt Lydia and he's gotten really close with her" Scott said, Lydia could see the disappointment in his eyes  
"Are we going to ignore the fact that she basically said that if we can't find a way to kill Aisa she's going to kill herself?" Lydia snapped, her defences flying up  
"Are you going to ignore the fact that you questioned Allison's feelings for you?" Scott shot back. Lydia clenched her fists  
"Do you blame me for asking?"  
"Yes" Scott replied easily, Lydia glared at him, backing off when he matched her with a glare of his own "How can you question what she feels for you? She fucking loves you Lydia" Scott snapped "And yeah, I get it, none of us want her to die but she's willing to end it if it means saving the world. Saving us. Saving _you_" He added before leaving the cafeteria in search of Stiles, leaving Lydia alone with Danny, she looked over to him but he said nothing, he'd already offered his two cents in the hallway, a simple 'you're an idiot for questioning Allison'  
Lydia felt like shit, and she knew she deserved it 

Derek was leaning against his car, arms folded when Stiles, Danny and Scott came out of school.  
"Hey sour wolf" Stiles greeted, he looked into the car and saw Allison in the passenger window "Hey Alli" He greeted as he moved past Derek to open the door to slide into the back. As he buckled himself in Scott poked his head into the car  
"Hey Allison, how're you feeling?"  
"Shit" Allison replied glumly, not bothering to look to Scott  
"Do you want me to stay with Lydia again?" that got her attention, Allison twisted in her seat, eyes wide and imploring  
"If you could?"  
"Of course" He smiled as sweetly as possible before ducking out of the car after patting Stiles' arm affectionately. He nodded to Derek as he caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair and went after her. Derek allowed himself to glare after Lydia before walking around to the drivers seat and climbing in  
"How was class?" He looked up in the rear view mirror  
"Horrible" Stiles muttered "I yelled at Lydia at lunch and left"  
"And then Scott did pretty much the same thing" Danny added

"Did you say anything to her?" Derek looked to Danny  
"I called her an idiot" Danny nodded  
"I feel bad" Allison sighed  
"You aren't in the wrong Allison" Derek reminded her  
"But neither is Lydia really...It's just stressful for us all"  
"That isn't an excuse" Derek said  
"I just want her back" Allison sighed. Stiles leant forward in his seat and squeezed her hand, holding it for the remainder of the journey

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked when she saw Scott following her, she hadn't missed the way Derek had glared at her or the way Allison was huddled up In the passenger seat, refusing to lift her head  
"What does it look like?"  
"It looks like you're following me" Lydia snapped, a hand on her hip as she unlocked her car, she didn't protest when Scott clambered into the passenger seat  
"Well you technically aren't wrong"  
"Why?" Lydia asked as she started the engine  
"Because Allison asked me to"  
Lydia nodded to herself as they pulled out of the parking lot, Scott didn't miss the small smile on her lips

"Okay so Derek, you make the hot chocolate, Danny you grab the ice cream, Allison you find the cheesy movies and I'll build the blanket fort" Stiles announced as he threw open the door  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yes Allison we do, come on, it'll make you feel better" Stiles smiled as Danny and Derek disappeared into the kitchen  
"I just want to sleep Stiles, my chest hurts" Allison's shoulders sagged. Stiles wrapped her up into a bony hug  
"then you can sleep in the fort, but you're not being alone"  
"Why did you yell at Lydia?" Allison asked, there was wonder in her eyes  
"Because she hurt you"  
"You used to be in love with her"  
"that means nothing" Stiles frowned "Dude you're like a sister to me, and I can't sit back and watch you hurt like this" Allison returned the hug  
"It really does hurt Stiles" she muttered  
"I know" Stiles replied, hugging her tighter as he felt tears soak his shirt

"Lydia you need to get your shit together" Stiles stopped her in the hallway the next morning  
"Excuse me?" Lydia asked, incredulous  
"It's rained for two days, the mood at the house Is so glum even Derek looks like he's going to burst into tears, Allison looks like shit, she's been talking about how much her chest is hurting and she can't sleep because of it and we're pretty sure it's because the girl who her soul is_ tied to _got pissy and walked out, you look like shit so I can pretty much assume you're feeling the same so you heard me Lydia Martin, get off of your fucking high horse, find that girl and grovel, fucking grovel because you love her and everybody except for Allison seems to be able to see that" Stiles hissed, his eyes dark, Lydia stared at Stiles in shock for a moment, a thunder clap echoed somewhere in the distance  
"Where is she?" Lydia asked, her gaze anywhere but on Stiles  
"Here somewhere" Stiles shrugged "She isn't exactly communicating well as you can imagine"  
Lydia sighed and let herself sag against the lockers "Look Lyd, I get it"  
"She thinks she's going to die Stiles, she thinks the only way that we have a chance is if she kills Aisa and herself"  
"I know, and that's shitty, she's got a hero complex, she just doesn't want to risk being the cause for the apocalypse, you know she hasn't given up on us, on _you. _She's just covering all the bases"  
"She's crazy" Lydia muttered under her breath, Stiles smiled softly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder  
"People do crazy things for love"

Allison found Derek underneath the bleachers, as she crawled under to join him the alpha had a frown on his lips, stray droplets of water from the storm around them falling through the gaps and landing on his jacket, Allison shuffled as close to him as possible, feeling the heat radiate from his body.  
"You can hear them to can't you?" Allison asked after a moment, she kept her attention focused in front of her "Is this what it's always like for you isn't it?"  
"It's not as bad as it is for you" Derek replied  
"Why?"  
"Because I haven't tethered my soul to him"  
"Are you saying the spell is to blame?"  
"No, that spell has very little to do with anything" Allison gave him a quizzical look "The soul tether spell isn't to be cast lightly, it doesn't _create _feelings, it only works fifty percent of the times it's attempted and that's me giving a generous estimation"  
"Why doesn't it always work?"  
"Because the feelings aren't always there, it should only be cast between two people who are in love"  
"The spell only worked because I'm in love with Lydia"  
"And she is in love with you" Derek replied. Allison felt her shoulders sag with relief, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips  
"He's in love with you, you know that right?" Allison said after a minute  
"I know"  
"You should talk to him"  
"I know"  
"I should talk to Lydia"  
"She's already on her way" Derek smiled at her before climbing out of the bleachers into the rain

Derek was right, of course he was, Allison saw Lydia leave the school and head towards the lacrosse field, Allison climbed out of the bleachers, pulling her jacket closer around her as the rain began to hit her body. She met Lydia halfway into the field, making sure to keep a good few feet of distance between them  
"We're really going to do this in the rain?" Lydia asked  
"Well I know how much you love clichés" Allison shrugged before ducking her head in a shy smile, they both fell into silence, staring at their own feet.  
"I'm sorry" Lydia sighed after a minute, Allison lifted her head and nodded slowly, Lydia took a breath "This is so stressful, but that doesn't excuse the way I treated you" Lydia took another intake of breath, ready to continue with her speech  
"I love you" Allison said suddenly, Lydia's mouth clamped shut "When you questioned my feelings for you, I didn't say anything and you left. I didn't say anything because it felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest, I was so, so hurt" Allison glanced away briefly to blink back some tears, she looked back to Lydia and she wanted nothing more than to push that lock of hair from her face, to bury her hands in strawberry blonde and kiss her until their lips bruised, Allison pulled her lip between her teeth, she had something to say and she wasn't going to touch Lydia until it had been said.  
"When I see you, my heart starts to race so fast, Jesus. I feel like my ribs are going to crack from the strain, when you're not around me I hurt, my body feels cold, I feel like I can't breathe when you're not around, I can't control it, but the pain from not being around you causes this" Allison gestures her hands up to the sky, feeling the droplets stain her skin "I think it's my way of manifesting my pain, when I'm in pain I make the sky scream" Allison cuts herself off and ran a hand through her soaked hair. You calm me in so many ways, I can feel my magic itching through my veins, it's like my body is full of ants that won't stop and sometimes I just want to tear through the flesh just to get some kind of release. But with you-" Allison's voice catches in her voice as Lydia takes a step forward, the rain makes it hard to tell whether she's crying or not "When you're here, it's almost like I'm normal, it feels like love Lydia, like I have liquid love coursing through my veins, your voice alone is enough to stop the itch." She doesn't know when it happened but the pair have walked towards one another "What I'm saying is. It's you Lydia, It's fucking you. I can't describe it. It is you. You are the only one that I will ever want. I belong with you. You are my home, I look at you...and, and somehow I stop being scared, I see the moon and the stars in you, I see the universe in your eyes. I would travel through hell and every single possible plain in oblivion itself to be with you. You are the only thing that matters. You are my good. You are the reason I still exist, you are my anchor and you are the only reason I've held myself together throughout all this, you stop me from becoming the monster parents tell their children about at night-" there's so much more she wants to say, she wants to tell Lydia how in the quietest moments all she can see is the curve of her lips, the way her hands always find Allison's in the middle of the night, how Lydia's laugh sounds like music made by angels, how when she woke up from that coma, she looked at Lydia and somehow the world as she knew it seemed to vanish around her until it was only them together. But she doesn't say that, not through lack of trying but because Lydia has her hands tangled into Allison's hair, her lips on her own, there's a force to the kiss that Allison was convinced almost knocked her off of her feet, she wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and held her close  
"Your kisses" Lydia mutters against her lips "Your kisses feel like home, and I've been so fucking homesick" Lydia gasps, Allison tightens her hold on Lydia and deepens the kiss, only pulling away when she feels Lydia shiver.  
"God this is such a cliché" Lydia huffed, but she's grinning, Allison can't help but match it as she peels off her jacket and hands it to Lydia, who takes it reluctantly "God,_ you're _such a cliché" Lydia added with a roll of her eyes  
"You love it really" Allison held out her hand which Lydia happily took, relishing in the feeling of Allison's hand wrapped in her own, immediately feeling the steady hum of magic under her skin  
"No, I love _you_, you dork"  
"Your dork" Allison replied playfully, swinging their hands between them for good measure

"My dork" Lydia whispers, a blush settling on her lips

Allison is pinned against her locker, Lydia holding her firmly in place, grinning into her mouth as they kissed lazily  
"Well this is good news!" A voice beside them interrupted  
"Hey Stiles" Allison greeted between kisses, Lydia pulled back and frowned  
"Please don't say Stiles' name when we're making out"  
"Oh hush" Allison winked and captured Lydia's lips once more. She heard Stiles clear his throat beside her  
"Not that this isn't a fantastic sight...But we have an apocalypse to prepare for. And when I say apocalypse I mean we have chemistry in like ten minutes"  
"Then we'll see you in ten minutes" Lydia replied as she ran her hands up and down Allison's arms. Stiles stared at them for a moment, frowning when he was sure to catch a glimpse of glowing green, blaming it on a trick of the light he headed towards class.  
"You really want to go to class with wet hair?"  
"The things I do for love" Lydia replies sweetly

(A/N) oh my god I'm such a cliché what the fuckity fuck 


	12. Anything Could Happen

"I still don't see the point in school right now" Stiles muttered as they left class "Like, we should be focused on trying to find a way to stop the world from ending, how is chemistry going to help with that?"  
"The same way chemistry helped us deal with a certain alpha who we shall not name" Lydia replied easily, her grip around Allison's waist tightened as the brunette laughed into her shoulder  
"Can we order pizza tonight?" Danny asked as they left the building, scanning the parking lot for Derek  
"I thought we agreed pizza was only for celebrations" Allison frowned  
"Thai?" Lydia suggested  
"Thai sounds good" Stiles nodded in agreement "Race you home?" He nodded towards Lydia's car. Allison and Lydia glanced at one another before grinning  
"You're on Stilinski, losers have to do the dishes" Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her towards her car, Allison laughing the entire way

"Everything is awful" Stiles groaned as they pulled up, Lydia's car in the driveway  
"Stiles, they made up, a few dishes is preferable to more rain" Danny remarked from beside him  
"Well, when you put it like that" Stiles climbed out of the car. As they walked into the house they saw Lydia sitting on the sofa with Allison's head in her lap. Lydia's hand is stroking through Allison's hair as they laugh, Allison tears her gaze away from Lydia long enough to realise they're not alone and swings her legs off of the sofa  
"Took your sweet time" She grinned, she looked so happy that Stiles couldn't stop grinning back at her even if he wanted to  
"We totally let you win" He winked, Allison scoffed and threw herself back onto the sofa  
"So, Thai for dinner?" Danny asked, everybody hummed in agreement  
"Allison, can you help me grab some of the books from your dads office?" Stiles asked "We need to learn about these tears" He added  
"Oh, yeah" Allison kissed Lydia on the cheek before jogging after him up the stairs

"Your dad has more books than I thought" Stiles muttered as he looked through the shelves  
"They have to have something of use, right?" Allison asked as she rummaged through a drawer  
"I hope so" Stiles replied as he began pulling books from their places, stacking them on top of one another "If we split all the books up, bookmark anything we think is relevant and then bring all our notes together we should be able to piece it all together" He explained as they each carried a stack of books from the room  
"This, this is why you're the go to guy for research" Allison laughed appreciatively, they walk in silence for a moment "Researcher and professional knife thrower extraordinaire" she added in an amused tone  
"Now that's a kick ass job description" Stiles laughed as they reached the living room, dropping the books onto the table  
"Right then, I'll put some coffee on" Allison clapped her hands together and headed into the kitchen, the group watched her go  
"Lydia, I'm going to be straight up honest with you right now" Danny twisted in his seat to level a gaze at her "Never fall out with Allison again"  
Lydia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by stifled laughter, beside her Stiles and Scott were hunched over, their shoulders shaking  
"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Straight up" Stiles managed to say between laughter  
"Seriously?" Lydia asked  
"We have to take humour from the little things Lydia" Scott replied  
"The gay guy saying straight up is funny?" Danny asked  
"No, no" Stiles held up a hand "The gay guy saying straight up to a girl who is currently dating another girl while in the company of two boys who have crushes on other boys is funny" Stiles reasoned. Lydia threw a book at him  
"Shut up and read" She said, but she was grinning nonetheless

"I hate reading" Allison threw a book down and pressed herself into Lydia's side. Lydia held her book in one hand and wrapped her other arm around Allison "I now know how to kill a chimera among many other creatures I didn't think existed so there's that" She added with a small shrug  
"Is it time to order dinner yet?" Scott asked looking to the clock "I mean it takes like an hour anyway?"  
"I'll go order" Derek dropped his own book to head into the kitchen. Lydia closed her book and leant back against the sofa, pinching the bridge of her nose  
"This is exhausting, why is there so little information on tears?" she asked with a sigh, she shifted herself and Allison so they were lying across the sofa with Allison in between her legs, Lydia's arms wrapped around her waist.  
"I've found some things" Stiles spoke up "But I want to finish looking through all of the books before we go anywhere"  
Lydia made a humming sound and buried her face into Allison's hair, and closed her eyes

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knows Derek is pushing the table out of the way as Scott and Danny walk in with boxes of take out. She feels Allison stir in her arms and twist to look at Lydia with a frown  
"Oh good, you're both awake" Derek said, oh, so they had fallen asleep. Allison peeled herself out of Lydia's arms and stretched, her back arching before sinking to the floor, taking a box of food from Scott as she leant against the sofa.  
They ate in a comfortable silence, the only sounds were that of laughter at seeing their alpha attempting to eat with chopsticks  
"Okay so while you two ladies were dozing off, we managed to go through the rest of the books" Stiles said between a mouthful of food, Lydia's face twisted in disgust  
"Jesus Stilinski, don't talk with your mouth full"  
Stiles swallowed his food "Sorry" He muttered sheepishly  
"So what do you know?" Allison asked  
"Okay so tears, as the name suggests, they're literally a tear in the fabric of the universe, they're harmless though"  
"Harmless?" Allison asked, incredulous  
"Well, unless you have a crazy hell bent on destruction goddess running around, yeah pretty harmless"  
"But?" Lydia prompted  
"But, if you have the know how, they can be pretty fucking lethal, they can literally act as a doorway to other plains in the universe-"  
"Yeah" Scott interrupted "Like how because of the tear here, the damage you did to Derek's house and the school in your dream happened here"  
"Right" Stiles nodded "But that's not a big deal, the problem comes from if the tear is opened, like really opened, it can be used as a portal into different plains-"  
"We also found some extracts about different plains" Danny offered  
"Dude, can we stop interrupting me?" Stiles asked, looking between the group "We agreed that I'd tell them!"  
"Sorry" Scott and Danny muttered, frowning into their dinner. Allison patted Scott on the knee  
"Anyway~" Stiles drawled "So Aisa opens a tear, she can bring things from other plains, namely the titans"  
"So the tear isn't open right now?" Lydia asked  
"Kinda? Like only a small amount of supernatural stuff is bleeding through, so it's technically open, but it's not at like major full power end of the world open"  
"So how does Aisa open it?"  
"That's... Where it gets hazy" Stiles sighed, he gestures to Derek and points at a book, the alpha frowns at him before picking up the leather bound tome beside him and tossing it over to the boy, Stiles fumbled with the book as he attempted to catch it, just barely preventing him from knocking his food over. Stiles flicked through the pages before making a 'a-ha!' sound  
"'In order to open or close a tear, you must have two halves of one whole'" Stiles quoted "That's literally all we have on it"  
"Two halves of one whole? What the fuck does that mean" Lydia scowled, glaring at the book in Stiles' hands as though it had personally offended her  
"To hell if I know, a key maybe?" Stiles suggested as he closed the book and reached for his food. They all ate silently for a minute  
"Okay, so" Allison swallowed the last of her meal and pushed the box to one side "The theory now is, she needs me to raise the titans, but first she needs two parts of an unknown key to be able to open a portal to various plains so she can bring them up?"  
"Sounds about right" Scott nodded  
"So... Why isn't there much information on tears or the plains behind them?" Lydia asked, Stiles made a face and stared at her for a moment  
"Because..." He began, poking idly at his food "Most people who have tried to travel beyond them... They don't come back" He sighed. Allison visibly tensed at that, Lydia watched her expectantly, but the brunette said nothing, Stiles and Danny disappeared into the kitchen after that to do the dishes, Lydia noticed how even though Allison was acting like her usual self there was a look behind her eyes that Lydia knew meant she was deep in thought  
"You okay?" Lydia asked after a moment  
"Yeah" Allison hummed "Just thinking"  
"About?"  
"Tears" Allison shrugged, Lydia frowned, Allison laced their fingers together "It's nothing, don't worry"  
"Are you sure?" Lydia asked, Allison hummed again "Okay"  
"We should go shooting again" Allison broke the silence between them  
"You really plan the most romantic dates" Lydia replied playfully, Allison's face dropped immediately  
"We haven't been on a real date yet" Allison said, her eyes wide "I'm so sorry-"  
"Hey! No, don't apologise" Lydia grabbed Allison's other hand ad held them to her chest "We have been on a date, shopping remember? But it's not like we've had the time what with school and the apocalypse and everything"  
"But still..." Allison muttered  
"No. After we've dealt with this. Then we'll go on a date"  
"Okay" Allison nodded solemnly  
"A fancy date" Lydia said, Allison smirked "With flowers and candles, and a movie that neither of us will watch" Allison was grinning by this point  
"I can do that" She replied as she leant forward to kiss Lydia, Lydia's smile matching Allison's, Lydia licked her way inside Allison's mouth, earning a moan from the older girl when the sound of a cellphone ringing broke them apart. Scott ran into the room and grabbed his cell off of the table and answered it, shooting an apologetic look towards the two girls, Allison couldn't contain her laughter as Lydia dropped her forehead against hers  
"I'll be glad when everything goes back to normal" She huffed  
"What!? Isaac, slow down!" They heard Scott yell, frowning at one another they got up in search of the boy. They found him in the kitchen with Stiles, Danny and Derek, Allison could see the tension rolling off of Derek as the alpha could obviously hear whatever was being said on the phone.  
"Okay, got it, stay safe Isaac okay?" Scott hummed "See you soon" he pocketed the cell and looked between the humans  
"Vampires, a group of them got past, half a dozen at least, they'll be in town within the hour"  
Lydia swallowed thickly and looked over to Allison "Looks like we're going shooting after all then huh?" she smiled. Allison nodded  
"Everybody, load up" Derek ordered, Allison ran past Lydia up towards her room

Lydia walked into the bedroom to see Allison sat on her bed, her hair tied up, determination in her eyes as she loaded a clip into her gun  
"Do you have the gun and knife I gave you?" Allison asked as she slipped the pistol into the holster on her right thigh.  
"In my car" Lydia replied, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend, who was now firmly in hunter mode  
"Good, we'll get them, I don't want you to be unarmed" Allison pulled on her boots before heading to the closet and pulling out her leather jacket "You might want to change" She nodded towards Lydia's outfit "Not that you don't always look fabulous, I'm just thinking about your shoes"  
"You have an obsession with my shoes" Lydia rolled her eyes. Allison grinned at her and pecked her on the lips "But I suppose I can get changed for you"  
"Good" Allison grinned, "Be downstairs in five" She kissed Lydia again for good measure and disappeared out of the door

Lydia didn't have clothes for an occasion like vampire hunting so when she walked downstairs, Allison was met with her girlfriend wearing her clothes, Allison couldn't help but give Lydia the once over, humming appreciatively at the younger girl wearing her jeans, shirt and her jacket, like Allison, Lydia had tied her hair up  
"Are we ready?" Derek asked the group, opening the door as they all nodded "good, let's make this quick" He muttered as he stepped out into the darkness, Allison held her hand out for Lydia to take before following him out of the house

Derek picked up on the scent quick enough, before the pack knew it they were running full speed, dodging trees trying to keep up with him  
"I think...Derek forgets...that most of us are human...Jesus fuck" Stiles grits out from behind Lydia, Allison is just in front of her, gripping Lydia's hand and pulling her along.  
Allison stopped suddenly, just short of a clearing, she threw out an arm to stop Danny and Stiles, Lydia ran into the back of Allison but the huntress didn't falter.  
Allison pulled her bow from her back and loaded an arrow  
"Don't forget to cut the head off" Allison reminded the group  
"I fucking hate vampires" Stiles muttered behind her, somewhere in front of them they heard a howl, the group braced themselves "Let's do this, team human!"  
A mass of figures broke through the tree line, Derek and Scott close on their heels, Allison set about taking the vampires out, aiming for their knees to send them to the ground giving Derek and Scott the chance to rip their heads off, the humans split up, Stiles matching Allison by knocking the vampires to the ground with a well thrown knife, Danny and Lydia had gone into the centre of the clearing, helping the two wolves finish off each vampire.  
When the clearing falls silent, Allison lowers her bow, scanning the pack, checking for any injuries, her gaze falls on Lydia who's approaching her. She sees Lydia open her mouth when she sees Scott and Derek tense, their bodies spinning in her direction, she follows their line of sight to see a vampire sprint out of the clearing and barrel into Lydia, who hadn't even had a chance to react when it slammed into her  
"LYDIA" Allison screamed as the figures disappeared into the tree's she ran after them as she heard Derek growl behind her, hearing Stiles yell a serious of curse words Allison assumed they'd been ambushed. Allison threw herself into the trees, letting out a yelp as she lost her balance and falls down a slope, her bow flying away from her in the process, Allison comes to a stop and scrambles to her feet, seeing the vampire hiss as he approaches Lydia who's backing away slowly, knife in her hands. The vampire runs at Lydia, Allison sprints after him, barrelling into him, cutting him off from Lydia, she hears Lydia yell her name as she slams the vampire into a tree.  
"Witch" He greets, his voice almost pleasant, his hands find the collar of her jacket as he pushes her off of him, spinning and slamming Allison into the tree instead  
"Vampire" Allison replies through gritted teeth, he raises a fist to punch her but Allison ducks at the last second, wrapping her arms around the figure and tackling him to the ground, they roll around for a while before the vampire end up on top, his hands wrapped around Allison's neck, the pressure tightening every second.  
Allison growls at him and punches at him, each hit connecting with his jaw, she feels the skin around her knuckles tear but the vampire doesn't relent, it's only when she ignites her fist into a ball of flame and punches him does he let out a pained howl and leap away from her, clutching his face, he's about to leap at her again when a gunshot rips through the air. The vampire crashes to the ground. Allison regains her senses for long enough to ignite him on fire, refusing to take her eyes off of the corpse until she's sure it's definitely dead. As soon as she's convinced Allison's scanning for Lydia, seeing the girl still pointing the gun in her direction. Lydia lowers the weapon as soon as her eyes meet Allison's.  
"Are you okay?!" Allison asks as she crashes into Lydia's waiting arms, giving the smaller girl a once over for any injuries  
"I'm fine" Lydia replies quickly, "you're hurt though" She notes  
"Nothing serious" Allison said as she wraps her arms around Lydia and holds her close "Good shooting" she adds after a moment, grinning as she feels Lydia laugh into her shoulder  
"I have a good teacher" Lydia answers as she pulls away, Allison laughs at that, remembering her own words from her coma. She takes Lydia's face in her hands and kisses her deeply, behind them Stiles and the rest of the pack slide down the hill (well, Stiles fell- but the pack chose to ignore it)  
"You guys okay?" Derek asked as he pulls Stiles to his feet  
"Totally, rolling around with a vampire is so much fun" Lydia drawls, Allison nudges her in the shoulder  
"Oh behave" Allison laughs "Can we go now? I'm covered in dirt and I think I broke a knuckle on that guys jaw"  
Stiles throws an arm around Allison's shoulder as she takes Lydia's hand and they all follow Derek back to the cars  
"Can we watch Kill Bill when we get home?" Stiles asked, Scott let out a disbelieving laugh  
"Dude we have school tomorrow and it's like 1am"  
"Please, like anyone can sleep right after a fight like that" Sties rolled his eyes  
"Stiles is right" Lydia agrees "It may not be the same with you and Derek but we have a lot of adrenaline running through our bodies right now, we won't be able to sleep until it stops, so we have a few hours"  
"We're going to be exhausted tomorrow" Allison sighed  
"In that case, can we go get burgers from the diner?" Danny asked  
"Oh my god yes!" Stiles held out his hand for Danny to fist bump "I could totally kill for a burger right now"  
"Burgers and Kill Bill on a school night, you kids certainly live life to the full" Derek muttered

"Oh my god this is the best burger I've ever eaten in my life" Stiles moaned  
"Jesus Stiles get a room" Allison laughed as she leant over the table and stole a French fry from his plate  
"God I would make love to this burger if I could and you have your own damn fries Argent" Stiles swatted her hand away as she laughed and ducked her head into Lydia's shoulder  
"Stiles does love a good hunk of beef" Scott muttered from behind his soda, to the shock of the pack it was Derek who choked, spraying food everywhere  
"God, what a mess" Lydia wrinkled her nose as she flicked away half chewed burger from beside her "Allison- Stop moving" Lydia held firmly onto Allison's wrist as she tried to clean her split knuckles. Allison grinned at her as she held a fry up to Lydia's mouth with her free hand, Lydia rolled her eyes but relented, allowing Allison to feed her.

"Is this our new thing?" Scott asked "Burgers in a back alley diner at 1am?"  
"Well, we normally order pizza, but a change of scenery is appreciated" Danny shrugged  
"We'll be doing this more often" Derek said as he poked at his meal "The full moon is approaching and you can bet that we'll have some more unwanted visitors between now and then"  
Lydia sighed as she leant against Allison, swinging her legs over Scott's  
"If that's the case, we need to spend more time with weapons and sparring, we need to run over strategy plans and ways in which to kill various creatures" She said in a sleepy voice  
"And we still need to try and work school into the mix as well" Danny groaned  
"And make sure we get enough rest so we don't kill over" Stiles added with a grin.

After leaving a generous tip (basically the packs way of bribing the waitress into not talking about the muddy and slightly blood soaked group of teenagers who showed up during the ghost shift) they eventually walked into Allison's house just after 3am, Lydia firmly told them all to go to sleep, promising that they would watch a movie the next day. She flicked on the light switch and watched as Allison peeled off her clothes as she walked, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the side of the bed where she dropped into in just her underwear, pulling the duvet around her. Lydia frowned at her girlfriend before shrugging a following suit, switching off the light and feeling her way to the bed, as soon as she settled down Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia and pulled her so close that Lydia could feel Allison's breath on the back of her neck. Lydia placed her hands on top of Allison's.  
They lay like that for a while, Lydia feeling the steady rhythm of Allison's breath on her neck, how if she _really _focused she could feel Allison's heartbeat in sync with her own,  
"I love you" Allison said suddenly, her voice adorably full of sleep  
"I love you too" Lydia replies easily, and it was like her entire body was alive and humming with energy because it had been easy, there was no question about it Lydia Martin full heartedly loved Allison Argent, and sure, they had said it before countless times, but that was then and this was now, things were different, Allison's confession on the Lacrosse field had been beautiful and emotional but here, in the darkness of Allison's room where it felt like it was just the two of them in the universe, there had been no doubt about it, no room for question. This was real, they didn't need the clichés, the confessions in the rain.  
This was enough  
This would always be enough  
Allison's grip tightens around Lydia's waist and buries her face into Lydia's neck and presses a kiss to the skin there, Lydia smiles and snuggled into Allison's embrace

"So we're all going over to Derek's for more shooting?" Allison asked as they walked down the hallway, students parting like the red sea for her and Lydia  
"Yep, after last night we really need to work on strategy, we could do with some sparring practice, I don't want a repeat on what happened" Lydia replied  
"You just don't want to get tackled by a vampire again"  
"It was gross! He was all bony any cold" Lydia huffed, Allison laughed as they reached her locker, Lydia leant against the locker to her right as Allison opened her own to grab a book for their next class, Allison cursed, the locker slamming shut as she stepped backwards  
"Allison?" Lydia looked between the locker and her girlfriend, Allison's eyes were wide with fear. Lydia walked up to the locker and shot another glance over to Allison before opening it,inside the locker, sat perfectly on top of the books, was a small bouquet of flowers, they were small and purple, smaller and lighter than wolfs bane, but just as dangerous  
"Deadly nightshade" Lydia muttered as she felt Allison's hand grab her own and pull her away from the locker  
"Lydia do you know what the real name for that flower is?" Allison asked from behind her, she didn't and shook her head to show as much "Atropa belladonna. _Atropa _Lydia"  
"It's named after Atropos...Aisa" Lydia took one last look at the flowers before turning to face Allison, she heard the locker slam shut behind her  
"She's sending a message" Allison looked around the hallway, Lydia realised she was scanning the faces of the students, trying to determine a threat, she squeezed Allison's hand until the brunette was facing her  
"Hey, don't let it get to you, that's what she's trying to do. I'll text Scott, get him to remove the flowers okay?"  
"Okay" Allison nodded after a moment, allowing Lydia to pull her away from the lockers

_"Calm down"_ Allison looked over to Lydia quizzically _"I'm in your head idiot, magic anchor bond shit remember?"_  
_"Why are we talking like this?" _Allison asked as she wrote down some more notes  
_"Privacy for a start, also, I wanted to see how well It worked" _Allison could feel Lydia shrug beside her  
_"It's hard to stay calm when she's been here"  
"It might not have been her Alli, you know she has followers here now"  
"Not helping"  
"Sorry" _she felt Lydia squeeze her knee under the table _"What's it like?"  
"What's what like?"  
"This" _Lydia gestures between the two of them  
_"Comforting... Like I can feel you in the back of my head and it makes me feel so secure"  
_"Really?" Lydia asked aloud  
"Yeah" Allison laughed "When I was with Derek, he told me to reach out and it was like following an invisible cord back to you"  
"So..." Lydia drawled "In theory you could probably use it to find me?"  
"In theory" Allison nodded 

"So you can invade minds now" Stiles stated as he sat down opposite Allison and Lydia because of course Scott overheard them talking and told him  
"Invade is such a strong word" Allison says with a smile "Besides it's not like I can read your mind" She throws a fry into her mouth ("Really Allison? You had burgers and fries last night" Lydia had huffed) "Not yet anyway" She added as an afterthought  
"Please don't"  
"Believe me Stiles, I don't want to know what dirty thoughts you have going through that head of yours, anyway I can't read minds, I can talk to Lydia so there's that" She threw on of her fries and grins as Stiles managed to catch it in his mouth  
"It's like I'm living with wolves" Lydia huffs beside her as Scott and Danny slide into their seats  
"We _are _wolves" Scott frowned  
"No. _You _are a wolf, we are human and my girlfriend and your Stiles is picking up on your habits"  
Allison threw her head back and laughed, wrapping an arm around Lydia and holding her close  
"You'll probably like some of the traits picked up from wolves" Allison grins  
"Oh really?" Lydia raised an eyebrow "Like what?" Allison turned her head and moved so that their noses were almost touching  
"Biting" Allison replies, her voice pitched low. Lydia tensed, feeling heat spread across her cheeks, from the corner of her eye she saw Danny slapping a choking Scott on his back while Stiles looked on in confusion  
"Okay, so maybe not all wolf traits are bad" Lydia muttered, her eyes flicking between Allison's eyes and her lips. She watched Allison's lips stretch out into a grin, her eyes lighting up as she leant forward to capture Lydia's lips in her own  
"Guys..." Stiles muttered as other students seemed to stop in their tracks to look at the scene "People are watching" Lydia broke away and flashed a smile to Stiles  
"Of course they are, look at us" Lydia gestured between herself and Allison  
"Anyway~" Danny drawled "We're sparring at Derek's after school?"  
"That's right" Lydia nodded as she stole a fry from Allison's plate- carbs be damned  
"Think we can sneak in here as well tonight? I feel like we should put up some wards and stuff" Allison makes a face "Actually no, I want to up the defences around the Hale property and my place, knowing we have more than just a goddess to deal with and the fact that _Deaton_ did all of our defences doesn't fill me with hope"  
"Allison, you're forgetting we don't actually know much about magic" Stiles reminded her  
"That witch, Willow? She sent a lot of stuff over, there must be something in there" Danny said  
"So we have a choice of trusting a witch we've only spoken to via email, or a guy who put Allison in a coma before skipping town?" Stiles asked  
"Pretty much" the group said in sync  
"Fantastic" Stiles muttered 

"Your neck's bruised" Lydia notes as she sits against the wall beside Allison, her eyes focused on Stiles attempting to topple Danny  
"From the vampire last night" Allison replies, tilting her head back against the wall and pushing a stray tendril of hair from her face  
"I didn't notice them earlier" Lydia frowns  
"I used concealer, I didn't want the teachers to think you were abusing me" Allison laughed. Lydia nodded slowly, she couldn't disagree with that. She looked up to see Allison already watching her "Do you feel more confident if you get into a hand to hand situation?"  
"I guess so?" Lydia frowned "I mean, it's not going to happen very often is it?"  
"Probably not" Allison agreed "But I don't want to take any chances, I want you to carry a knife as well"  
"Where would I put a knife?" Lydia asked looking down to her outfit. Allison raised an eyebrow and pulled a knife from her boot- because of course Lydia dates a girl who has a knife in her boot  
"Yeah, I don't wear boots all the time sweetie"  
"You will whenever we have to go out to fight, you did last night" Allison reminded her  
"And when I'm not hunting?"  
"I'll be here to protect you" Allison shrugged as she slipped the knife away. Lydia stared at her for a moment before smiling  
"My knight in shining armour"  
"Your sword and shield" Allison replied with a goofy grin  
"Such a dork" Lydia muttered, they snap their heads up when they hear Stiles scream, only to see Danny tackle him to the ground  
"At least Danny knows what to do..." Allison sighs as she pushes herself up, she holds out her hand for Lydia to take and they walk towards the pack "Jesus Stiles, get up!" she laughs

"Salt? Does salt really work?" Stiles asked incredulously, glaring at the book in his hands  
"Are you asking us, or the book?" Lydia replied  
"Whichever one answers first" Stiles shrugged, he looked over to Derek for advice  
"I couldn't hurt to try" the alpha shrugged  
"Good talk Derek" Stiles muttered as he flipped a page "Good talk" Lydia shakes her head and looks over to where Allison is sprawled out on the floor, pages sprawled out beside her dads bestiary. Her hair is obscuring most of her face but Lydia can tell Allison is frowning at something, Allison must feel her gaze because the next thing she knows she's staring into brown orbs, Lydia raises an eyebrow in question  
"The information Willow gave us is so much more detailed than in the bestiary, and it basically disproves everything in it" Allison frowns as she waves down to the work beside her "There's so much more to it than we thought"  
"To what?" Stiles asked  
"Everything, the supernatural world"  
"I guess the information is going to be more accurate if it comes from a witch?" Lydia suggests. Allison sighs and flops down, pages flying around her as she rolls onto her back  
"But does that mean that the hunters have been wrong this entire time?"  
"They're biased" Derek spoke up "They only see what they want, the majority of hunters see someone like us and immediately assume that we're evil, most are trained in the life from birth, they know no other way" he folds his arms. Allison tilts her head so she can see him clearer, granted he's still upside down, but it was close enough  
"There are hunters that would kill me in a heartbeat" Allison says slowly  
"Yes" Derek nodded  
"Then again, there are hunters that would kill us humans just for being affiliated with wolves" Allison sighs, shrugging her shoulders gently. Lydia watches the way Allison's lips curl downwards into the smallest of frowns  
"People are scared of what they don't understand" Derek replies eventually  
"I just wish they would see the bigger picture" Allison says softly and closes her eyes

"Okay so the house is super protected now" Stiles clapped his hands together "salt underneath the front and back door, I've drawn those runes that Lydia found along the windowsills and Allison cast that spell-"  
"I'm still not convinced I did it right"  
"Well we'll take our chances" Stiles shrugged "_Now _can we watch Kill Bill?" He looked over to Lydia who shrugged  
"If we must" She said casually  
"That means she wants to watch it" Allison whispers into Stiles' ear  
"Dinner will be done in like five minutes" Scott calls from the kitchen "We're having mac and cheese!" He adds  
"Hell yeah!" Stiles grins and fist bumps Allison who matches his grin before he runs into the dining room, Lydia frowns as she walks up to Allison  
"What's with the face?" Allison asks with a laugh  
"You and Stiles could probably be mistaken for siblings sometimes" Lydia winkles her nose up "Actually, no, forget that. You're so much more attractive"  
"I should hope so!" Allison replied, slapping Lydia on the shoulder playfully  
"I heard that!" Stiles yelled from the dining room  
"You're just not my type!" Lydia yelled back  
"Clearly" Allison laughed, she could almost _hear _Stiles roll his eyes  
"So, shall we?" Allison held her arm out, Lydia took her arm  
"Mac and cheese, god you people need to learn some healthier meals"

"This film is cinematic masterpiece" Stiles sighs as he stretches across the floor  
"I admit It is impressive" Lydia agrees from her place in Allison's lap  
"The second one isn't as good though" Allison adds as she plays with Lydia's fingers. Stiles hums in agreement but doesn't take his eyes off of the screen  
"Did we have homework?" Scott asked suddenly  
"For which class?" Allison asked, Scott twists his body to look at her, his eyes wide  
"All of them"

Lydia was propped up against the headboard, Allison lying in her arms, Lydia's combing her fingers through Allison's hair in a repetitive, yet therapeutic manner, Lydia lets her head fall against the headboard and closes her eyes for a few minutes  
"What are you thinking about?" Lydia asks, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Allison makes a sleepy noise  
"What?" She asks after a moment, her voice full of sleep  
"I thought you was thinking about something, but you were asleep"  
"Oh" Allison sits up slightly "I was thinking, but...yeah I fell asleep" Allison chuckles, Lydia untangles her fingers from Allison's hair and wraps them around her waist and shifts so her chin is resting on Allison's shoulder, she can feel the cogs turning in Allison's mind and waits  
"So, hunters are good at networking right?"  
Lydia hums, she had suspected that Allison was still hung up on this  
"But if most of their information is wrong, or outdated..." Allison shook her head and pulled herself from Lydia and twisted so she was sat cross legged in between Lydia's "Okay forget that, what if the supernatural world started networking like that?"  
"The bad supernatural?" Lydia asks  
"No, no. Us, the good guys, like..." Allison frowns as she tries to find the words to articulate her thoughts "Okay so we needed help with spells right? So we got in touch with that witch in London and she helped, she mentioned sending a team out to help, so that suggests that there are groups with powers who fight the bad guys, so what if we built on that?"  
"A network of supernaturally gifted crime fighters?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, her lips curving into a smile. Allison clicked her fingers  
"Precisely! We could build up a database, get updated information on everything, spells, demons, creatures..."  
"We could build an empire"  
"Right! With our own code, like the hunters, except we wouldn't judge based on species and we wouldn't necessarily kill either"  
"You've been thinking about this a lot"  
"Well yeah, the thought that if I was from a different family, I might not be alive right now just because I'm a witch?" Allison shook her head "Kate or my mom might have killed me, maybe even dad..." Allison sighs and zones out for a while, Lydia rubs her thumb over the back of Allison's hand and waits for her to come back, Allison doesn't talk about them much, Lydia knows that Allison battles with it every day, on the one hand Kate and Victoria were her family and they raised Allison, they were a part of her life for 17 years, but on the other hand they weren't the best of people. Lydia knew that Allison tried to keep the two sides of her family separate and tried to focus on just the parts of them that had raised her, Lydia felt Allison squeeze her hand and focused her attention on the girl in front of her "That isn't right, people shouldn't be killed for what they are, they should be judged based on their actions" Allison says finally  
Lydia looked to her girlfriend who was staring back with wide eyes  
"I agree, and It's an idea that has potential" Lydia nodded "We could use it to form truces with other packs, other creatures, maybe even other hunters, there must be some who agree with what you just said"  
Allison laughed and grabbed Lydia's face with her hands and kissed her fiercely  
"But." Lydia pulled away "I'm still going to go to college, you can't expect to be part of an underground supernatural network without some form of income or cover"  
Allison laughed again "I'm serious Allison"  
"I know" Allison replied, her expression sobering  
"But that's a conversation for another day" Lydia waved her hand airily "Now get back here"  
Allison giggled and crawled onto Lydia's lap, Lydia draped one of her arms around the Allison's lower back and put her other hand on the back of Allison's head, holding her close. Lydia kissed Allison's forehead before resting their heads together, Lydia closed her eyes and fell asleep to the rhythm of Allison's heartbeat

(A/N) What even


	13. Every Time We Touch

"I made pancakes!" Scott greets the girls as they reach the bottom of the stairs, he's grinning and holding a spatula in one hand

"THEY'RE FUCKING DELICOUS" Stiles yells from the dining room. Allison laughs and bumps her shoulder against Scott as she walks past. Stiles and Danny are sat beside one another, shoving pancakes into their mouth with such speed Allison wonders how neither of them have- never mind, Stiles is choking. Danny huffs and slaps him on the back and it's back to business as usual. Derek looks endearingly out of place with a plate full of pancakes and maple syrup as he sits at the head of the table. Lydia and Allison take their seats opposite the boys as Scott walks in with two plates of pancakes  
"bon appetit!" He grins

They fall into a steady routine after that, they go to school and act like normal teenagers (as normal as they can get anyway) before heading out to Derek's to practice shooting, sparring or magic, they head home and run over strategy plans for when they find themselves fighting another group of vampires or pouring over lore books and the information Willow gave them while Stiles searches the internet for any information that could be of help, they do their chores, do homework before settling down to watch a movie (while Allison and Lydia have many make out sessions) before calling it a night. 

It was a week before the full moon when Allison had a realisation, she and Stiles shared a free period so they were sat in their usual spot in the library, researching as always  
"Stiles"  
"Yeah?"

"Have you dreamt since that time we shared a dream with Danny?" Allison asked, Stiles wrinkled his face in thought  
"...No" he shook his head after a moment and put the book down, leaning over the table and dropping his voice a level "You?"  
"No"  
"Has Danny?"  
"I don't know, but that's weird right? I don't know about you but I had nightmares before all of this, and then the coma happened and the only dream I know I had was the one with you and Danny. That has to mean something right?" Allison asked, but Stiles' attention was focused solely on his phone.  
"Danny hasn't dreamt since that night"  
"One's an incident-" Allison began  
"Yeah, we have a pattern" Stiles agreed "Okay, so the last time we can all remember dreaming is before your coma, after that it's nothing until the weird shared dream and we haven't dreamt since, so what's the connection?"  
The pair fell into silence as they both racked their brains for ideas  
"Oh my god" Allison's eyes widened in realisation  
"What?"  
"Lydia"  
"What?!"  
"Think about it! Before the coma we were all in our own houses and we dreamt as normal, I go into the coma and you all move in, Lydia included. We don't dream, Lydia leaves because of the fight we had and we dream, she comes back and it's back to no dreaming"  
"So we don't dream when Lydia is around?"  
"That's my bet" Allison frowned  
"But why?"  
Allison shrugged her shoulders "To hell if I know"  
"We need to tell her"  
"I already texted her" Allison held up her phone with a smile

"So I interfered with your dreams?" Lydia frowns when they meet her at lunch  
"It seems that way" Allison replied as she rests her head against Allison's shoulder "Are you worried?"  
"Should I be?" Lydia asked  
"Maybe?" Allison replied honestly  
"Oh well" Lydia shrugged, bouncing Allison's head off of her shoulder, she flashed Allison an apologetic smile "We'll just add it to the list of mysteries we have to solve"  
"You're being awfully calm about this" Scott frowned, Lydia shrugs again and finds Allison's hand under the table  
"If Allison can deal with being a descendant from a goddess and is at risk of being killed or becoming the greatest evil this world has ever known. I can deal with blocking your dreams"  
"Jesus, Lydia thanks for the reminder" Allison rolled her eyes but kissed Lydia on the cheek regardless  
"Lydia just realised that she isn't the centre of the universe" Stiles grinned, looking to the girl "You're all grown up" Lydia smiled back and flipped her hair over her shoulder  
"Well she's the centre of my universe" Allison smiled  
"Oh my god you dork" Lydia groaned, pulling Allison in for a kiss

"What's for dinner?" Lydia asked as she dropped face first onto the sofa  
"I'm thinking we order pizza?" Allison suggested  
"Ugh, fine, only because I'm exhausted and I feel bad for cutting you earlier"  
Allison grinned and winked at Stiles and their fists met in a silent fist bump  
"I heard that" Lydia muttered into the sofa  
"Your girlfriend scares me sometimes" Stiles patted Allison on the back and disappeared into the kitchen. Allison shook her head and laughed as she crouched beside the sofa and patted Lydia on the back, Lydia rolled over with a wicked grin and pulled Allison down onto her wrapping her arms around Allison's waist and kissing her all over  
"I am sorry you know" Lydia muttered between kisses  
"For what?"  
"Cutting you"  
"Oh" Allison sat back, her weight settling on Lydia's thighs she looked down to her chest, a thin red cut just below her collar bone, it had only hurt for a few minutes, what hurt more was seeing the horror on Lydia's face when she realised what had happened, Lydia had thrown the knife to the ground and pressed a hand against the skin, now Lydia was running a finger just underneath the cut, hesitant to touch it "It probably won't even scar, you should be proud"  
"Proud?" Lydia raised an eyebrow "Why should I be proud of cutting my girlfriend?"  
"Because it means you broke my defence, It means you've gotten better" Allison grinned  
"Okay..." Lydia's finger brushed along the cut "But I'm still not happy I hurt you" Allison rolled her eyes and ducked down to kiss Lydia  
"Well you didn't do it on purpose so you're fine" Allison stretched herself out so she was lying across Lydia's body, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes 

"PIZZA IS HERE" Stiles shouted, Allison yelped and rolled off of Lydia, crashing to the floor. Lydia shot up and looked down to the ground  
"You okay?" Lydia winced  
"Totally fine" Allison muttered, opening her eyes and smiling up at Lydia, she slowly got to her feet and stretched "Ugh, okay so this better be the best pizza ever" Lydia got up and allowed Allison to lead her into the dining room  
"Okay, so what do we really need to focus on researching?" Stiles asked through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza

"Well I'm really curious about Lydia and the dreams thing-" Allison started  
"Not the most important part" Lydia cut her off "We have a week until the full moon, we need to know what this key is that opens and closes tears"  
"Oh shit, yeah I take it back, the tear is more important" Allison nodded as she reached forward to grab another slice, she points the slice at Lydia "But the dreams are important, I just know it"

"Okay so let's rewind" Scott stretches his arms "the quote said a tear could be opened and closed we need two halves of one whole"  
"Do you think Aisa knows what it is? Or do you think she's looking for it?"  
"It must be here" Stiles states  
"Two halves of one whole" Lydia mutters  
"Okay so we'll look into that after we've eaten" Allison chuckled "I actually need to check all the weapons, clean them and everything, so we can take over the table and sort all of that out"

That how the group found themselves an hour later, pizza boxes replaced with guns, bullets and empty magazines littering the table, Derek is sat at the head of the table, following Allison's instructions and sharpening a pile of knives while Allison shows Scott how to set up a crossbow while she disassembles the guns and cleans them.  
Lydia is reading over a page of notes as she loads bullets into a magazine and hands them over to Allison  
"Oh...Guys" Stiles broke the silence, all movements stopped and all eyes were on him. He looked to Allison, and then to Lydia before clearing his throat and looking back at the laptop screen "According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves" He looked away from the screen and let his gaze fall on Allison and Lydia, the rest of the pack following suit  
"Two halves to one soul..." Lydia repeats slowly as she meets Allison's gaze  
"Soul mates" Allison mutters, the inexplicable intimacy they shared left them wordlessly and hopelessly locked into each other's gaze, the only sound they could hear was Stiles typing into the laptop

"According to the mythology of Twin Flames, in the beginning of time we were created as a perfect soul, that was split into two soul halves that would then be cast upon Earth to be forever looking for one-another. They would reincarnate over lifetimes with this longing for each other" Stiles said, Allison and Lydia still hadn't broken eye contact, they didn't speak, Stiles wondered if they were even breathing  
"Soul mates" Lydia breathes "That's why the tethering spell worked, that's what's on the missing page" She looks to Derek who gives her the smallest of nods, she nods to herself confirming the information in her mind, she looks up to Allison who still looks considerably shell shocked  
"You okay there Allison?" Lydia asked as she attempted to school her own features into something that she hoped was calm  
"It's a lot to take in" Allison laughed nervously, curling a finger around her hair "I mean, we haven't even been on a real date yet"  
"Well when you're part of a pack in a town that appears to be on the verge of an apocalypse, what can you do" Lydia shrugged, Allison laughed and looked fondly at Lydia  
"So many coincidences" they hear Danny sigh  
"What do we say about coincidences?" Lydia asked, not taking her eyes off of Allison  
"The universe is rarely so lazy" Allison finished with a grin  
"Okay there Sherlock" Stiles rolled his eyes  
"So, soul mates" Lydia rested a hand on her palm "Didn't see that coming"  
Allison hummed "So, two halves to one whole, being our souls"  
"So by using... what? Our souls or whatever, she can open the tear, she absorbs Allison's soul to control the titans and then what? She leaves the tear open forever?"  
"I suppose if she has my soul she can still use us to close the tear?" Allison frowned  
"You guys are handling this well" Scott cocked his head to the side  
"We'll process later" Lydia waved a hand "What do you think?"  
"I don't know, maybe she intends on keeping the tear open?" Stiles suggested  
"It's a possibility" Allison agreed, she looked over to Lydia "But now I'm really feeling that the whole dream situation is worth looking into" Allison reached for her gun and began to reassemble it, just for the feeling of doing _something _  
"I actually agree, the dream felt significant enough as it was before we realised that it only happened when you weren't around, if you guys are soul mates it must have even more meaning than we though"  
"Green eyes, a blue glow, purple eyes, a sea of red and the stars" Derek said, it was the first time they'd heard him speak in over an hour "Your eyes glow blue when you lose control" He looked over to Allison  
"But Aisa has glowing blue eyes already" Allison pointed out  
"This is intense" Scott complained "We should take a break, I'll make coffee" He stood up and gestured to Allison and Lydia "You two, go and talk it out"  
"Fine" Lydia rolled her eyes and looked expectantly to Allison "You coming?"  
"Obviously Allison replied and followed Lydia out of the room

"So, soul mates" Allison states as she leans against the door  
"How many times are you going to say it?" Lydia paced the room  
"Lot's probably" Allison admitted, Lydia looked over to her, her expression soft "Does it freak you out?"  
"I'd be lying if I said no" Lydia sighed "But, it feels right, us, it makes sense" Lydia walked over so she was stood only a few feet from Allison, who hadn't moved from her spot against the door "Even before I realised I had feelings for you, when we were just friends, I could never imagine a life where you weren't by my side, when I saw you in that hallway that day, it felt like the beginning, the beginning of what I didn't know, but I knew that everything had changed"  
"It was like the point of no return" Allison interrupted "Like everything up until that moment had been a dream. Like like for your entire life you've been falling toward the earth-"  
"But instead of falling, you realise you might be able to fly"  
"The very moment our souls become aware of each others' existence" Allison finished with a grin, she shook her head, Lydia watching as dark curls cascaded against her skin "I put all those feelings down to being at a new school, meeting Scott and meeting you... But it was just you, it's always you Lydia" Allison laughed as she pushed a hand through her hair "You had my heart from day one and I can't believe it's taken me this long to realise"  
"Jesus" Lydia laughed "You're such a romantic" She shook her head gently as she plays with the material of Allison's shirt  
"I thought you were going to complain about me being a cliché" Allison winked  
"Oh, it is"  
"You love clichés though"  
"I love _you _Allison, If a few clichés is the price to pay, then I'm willing to make the sacrifice" Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison grinned at her, clearly not believing her  
"I love you too" Allison replied as she grabs Lydia's hand and pulls her against her, it's instantaneous, the speed in which they go from sweet words to Lydia digging her nails into the skin of Allison's wrist, pinning her to the door with a force that knocks the breath out of Allison and holds her arms above her head, the kisses are all teeth, all tongue and it's like every nerve is on _fire. _Allison writhes under Lydia's touch, Lydia captures Allison's earlobe between her teeth before trailing kisses along Allison's jaw and down her neck, pausing only to leave a bruise on her pulse point, Allison moans as she feels Lydia grin into the hollow of her throat before pushing herself back up to run her tongue along Allison's bottom lip, Allison's phone begins to ring  
"Ignore it" Lydia growls between kisses  
"Can't..." Allison gasps "Could be important"  
Lydia growls again but let's Allison's hands go, Allison fumbles with her phone as Lydia presses herself closer against Allison and let's her hands fall onto Allison's hips  
"Hello?" Allison asks, her voice breathless, Lydia presses one more kiss to her lips before attaching herself to her neck, Allison's eyes fluttered shut  
"Hey Argent!"  
"Erica?" Allison's eyes snapped open, her head jolting earning a growl from Lydia  
"Duh, how's it hanging?"  
"Yeah, pretty well considering—fuck" Allison bit down a moan as Lydia sucked another bruise into her neck  
"Interrupting something?" Erica asked, Allison could hear the grin in her voice  
"What's up?" Allison asked, her voice thick with arousal  
"Serious talk, right. So we have a problem"  
Allison gently pushed Lydia away  
"What's wrong?"  
"So, there was these vampires and witches right? Well they kinda blind sighted us-"  
"Are you all okay? Is my dad okay?!"  
"We're okay, your dads a bit beat up, he's resting, I promised I'd let you guys know..." Erica sighed  
"What's wrong?"  
"They brought some backup, you know what a chimera is right? Because you got a couple coming your way"  
"Oh fuck" Allison groaned "Okay, we'll take care of it"  
"Knew you would, tell Lydia I said hey yeah? Oh, and remind Danny he owes me twenty bucks" Erica laughed  
"Yeah, will do"  
"And Argent?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't fucking die" The line went dead  
"Fuck" Allison glared at the phone  
"What's wrong?"  
"Chimera's"  
Lydia's eyes widened, all signs of their make out session wiped from her face, she immediately headed towards the closet to pull out suitable clothes and threw them onto the bed, Allison opened the door  
"Derek! Did you hear all of that?" She yelled  
"We're loading up the car!" came the reply. Allison nodded and tied her hair up  
"Do you even know how to kill a chimera?" Lydia asked as she pulled on her clothes, Allison didn't pause to appreciate the sight  
"Well, it breathes fire, so we're going to want to avoid that, so I'm thinking aim for the eyes and heart and then stab it repeatedly?"  
"You're not sure?!" Lydia exclaimed as she pulled her hair up  
"Well all the information came from my dads office, and you know I'm questioning the hunters and the quality of their information!" Allison shot back as she fastened her boots  
"Guys!" Stiles yelled up the stairs  
"Coming!" Lydia shouted back, grabbing Allison's hand as she moved

"So..." Scott looked between the two girls, they had all crammed into Derek's car, Scott, Danny, Allison and Lydia cramped into the back seat to the point where Lydia was forced to sit on Allison's lap "Things are good?"  
"Things are good" Allison laughed  
"Things won't be good if I keep getting cock blocked by fucking vampires or chimera's" Lydia huffed  
"Dude, isn't there like a female alternative to cock block?" Stiles frowned. The pack fell into silence  
"twat swat?" Danny suggested  
"Ew no" Lydia wrinkled her nose up in disgust  
"Clam jam"  
"No"  
"Vagected?" Stiles asked  
"Better" Lydia nodded "But no"  
"Scissorception" Allison muttered, Derek snorted and swerved the car  
"The fuck Derek?! You're a werewolf, you're not supposed to crash the car!" Stiles yelled  
"Scissorception" Lydia chuckled "But I still prefer cock block" She shrugged  
"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that we're the single reason why this town isn't overrun with evil" Danny sighed  
"It keeps me up at night" Stiles admitted  
"Please, we kick ass and you know it" Lydia rolled her eyes Allison chuckled into her shoulder

Allison opened the trunk of the car, a howl could be heard in the distance  
"How close?" Lydia asked, Derek growled, his eyes flashing red "Okay, so pretty close. What's the plan?" Allison handed her a machete and moved out of the way, her bow in her hands  
"Don't get killed by chimera-"  
"Go to crappy diner?" Stiles suggested  
"Oh totally" Allison nodded  
"We're all going to be dead by the time we're 30 and it's not going to be because of things that go bump in the night" Lydia huffed, glancing at the machete with a look of apprehension, Allison rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Another howl, Allison tensed  
"Let's get this over with" she looked towards Derek and nodded, he set off first, taking point  
"Remember, these things breathe fire"  
"Why chimeras? Why not unicorns" Stiles sighed  
"Unicorns are probably crazy evil knowing our luck" Scott replied as he wolfed out  
"It wouldn't surprise me" Danny added  
"Guys. Shut up" Allison hissed as Derek growled at them.  
Derek froze and snapped his head to the right and growled  
"Wait here, I'll be back" He set off at a sprint, leaving them alone  
"Well he just jinxed everything" Stiles groaned  
"Oh great, last time that happened I got thrown around a cave" She glared playfully at Danny, her expression falling when another growl could be heard from behind them. "Scott, go after Derek, we got this" She was already pulling an arrow from her quiver  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked  
"Team human dude" Stiles fist pumped "Go, rescue sour wolf" Scott nodded and ran after Derek "This is a terrible idea" Stiles muttered as he raised a knife ready to throw  
"Oh god we're going to die" Danny sighed  
"Oh please, we have this" Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison grinned and loaded an arrow, she sucked in a breath.  
The creature crashed through the trees with a mighty roar, Allison let an arrow loose, it buried itself into the beings shoulder, the creature howled and let out a cloud of fire, Allison grabbed Lydia and pulled her out of the way while Danny shoved Stiles, the fire cutting them both off.  
"You guys okay?!" Allison yelled over the flames  
"We're good! Where is it?" 

"Derek!" Scott yelled at the alpha who was wrestling with the chimera. He moved to help but tensed, catching a strange scent. He span and let out a low growl upon seeing a group of women and chased after them.  
Derek roared and slashed the chimera's throat, the creature whined pitifully and dropped to the ground, it's body twitching. Derek grabbed it by it's lion head and twisted sharply. He let out a steady breath and looked towards where Scott had ran, he heard a howl that he recognised to be Scott's and sprinted after him  
He could see Scott lying on the ground and dived into the clearing, feeling vines wrap around his ankles and his wrists he howled as he crashed to the ground  
wolfs bane_  
_"Scott" He bit out, the beta stirred slightly "Scott!" He called again, struggling against the vines  
"Derek?" Scott muttered  
"Wolves, such predictable creatures" a woman came into view and pulled her hood down. Derek growled  
"Aisa"

The chimera howled as Allison's arrow hit the creature in the face, leaving it partially blind  
"Jesus as if it couldn't get uglier" she heard Stiles mutter  
Danny managed to circle around the back of the monster and threw his sword- actually threw it, severing it's snake head, the chimera turned and growled at Danny, who managed to roll out of the way before the flames could touch him, but wasn't quick enough to move out of the way of the giant paw that connected with his chest, sending him flying into Stiles, the both of them connecting with a nearby tree trunk  
"Stiles! Danny!" Lydia yelled. The Chimera reared his head at her and roared again  
"Lydia! Move" Allison let loose another arrow into the goats head, before throwing a hand out and throwing the chimera into a tree

"Are you going to kill us?" Derek growled. Aisa threw head back and laughed manically  
"No, where would the fun In that be? No, I need you" she looked over to Scott "Both of you, you see" She walked around the two wolves "You and your pack have something I need" two other witches approached and stopped beside Aisa "Do it" The figures nodded and the first figure stepped forward and stopped in front of where Derek was still pinned. She held out her hand and blew a pink powder into his face. Derek growled at her and tried to lunge forward to get his teeth on her throat, darkness seeped into his eyesight  
The last thing he saw was the second witch do the same to Scott

Lydia was at Stiles and Danny's side, trying to wake them up while Allison tried to lure the chimera away from them  
"Come on you ass holes wake up" Lydia hissed as she slapped Danny and Stiles, the boys stirred slightly  
"ugh what happened?" Stiles mumbled  
"We're fighting a chimera and you ass holes decided to take a nap" she looked up to see Allison get swiped by the chimera and crash into the ground "Get up, get up now" Lydia tried to pull the boys to their feet as the chimera began to stalk towards them. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Danny, Stiles wake up now or I swear to god a chimera will be the least of your worries"  
Allison managed to struggle to her feet and sprint after the chimera, grabbing Danny's sword as she ran, the chimera leaped towards Lydia and the boys as Allison skidded underneath it, Lydia's scream rang through her ears as Allison came face to face with the beast, a sharp pain tore through her ribs as the roar died in the beasts throat as it crashed against her. She could feel the chimeras teeth pressing against her throat, not piercing the skin, but painful nonetheless, it's laboured breathing hot on her skin, she could feel moisture against her skin and wondered if it was hers or the beasts, probably both if she was honest  
"Allison?" She heard Lydia cry  
"I'm here" Allison replied, her voice quiet, her tongue felt thick in her mouth and groaned. She felt movement above her and after a few minutes the beast was off her, instead lying dead beside her, Danny's sword protruding from his chest. Lydia quickly replaced the weight above her and pulled Allison into a bone crushing hug, Allison hissed in pain  
"Don't you dare play hero like that again" Lydia snapped, her voice full of concern  
"Can't help it" Allison chuckled but winced again. Lydia pulled back and studied Allison's expression  
"You're hurt" It was more of a statement as Lydia began to check over Allison's body, gasping when her hand connected with Allison's right side "We need to get you somewhere where I can check this out"  
"I'm fine" Allison dismissed with a chuckle  
"No, don't play the I'm fine card, it's not happening" She pulled Allison to her feet and looked over to Stiles "Do you have the keys to Derek's car?"  
"What? No?"  
"Doesn't matter, I can hot wire it" Lydia shrugged as she pulls Allison's arm over her shoulder so she can support her girlfriends weight  
"Derek's gonna be pissed"  
"Look at all the fucks I give Stilinski" Lydia growled  
"Down girl" Allison mumbled beside her, her body sagging  
"Oh great, and Allison's going to pass out on us" Lydia huffed as she tried to hold her up, Stiles glanced at her, obviously seeing through Lydia's bravado and is on the other side of Allison, supporting her weight, whispering terrible jokes into Allison's ear while they make their way through the forest.  
They lean her against Derek's car while Lydia breaks into it, she hot wires it and slips out of the drivers seat, instead making room for Stiles who seems to be the most relaxed (despite his best friend and Derek being missing while Allison is bleeding all over the alpha's car) Lydia and Danny throw the weapons into the trunk and Lydia pulls out the first aid kit they keep in there before pulling Allison into the back seat with her, the brunette sprawled across the seats  
"So where are we going?" Stiles asked, his fingers beating a steady rhythm onto the steering wheel  
"I hate to say this, but the diner, it's the closest building to here" Lydia replies quickly before turning back to Allison "Argent I swear to god don't fall asleep okay? I am not carrying your ass around all night" Lydia pulls a gauze out of the first aid kit and holds it against Allison's ribs  
Allison laughs "You're angry at me" she drawls  
"Of course I am you _idiot._ You threw yourself in front of a fucking chimera! You-!"  
"Lydia!" Stiles yells from the drivers seat "It's hard to drive when you're screaming, please yell at your _soul mate _when we're safely parked and I have a burger in front of me"  
Lydia clamped her mouth shut, her breath catching in her throat when she looks down to Allison who is leaning her head back already staring back at her with an expression that screams _"I'm sorry" _and _"I love you" _she leans forward and kisses her, ignoring the taste of copper that Allison leaves behind, and lets the brunette settle against her. Lydia feels Stiles and Danny shooting looks towards her as she strokes Allison's hair and tells stories into her ear

The waitress doesn't even bat an eyelid when they walk in ten minutes later, Lydia and Stiles practically dragging a barely conscious Allison towards the bathroom where Lydia takes the full weight and pushes them into the room, she makes a mental note to leave a bigger tip than usual as she orders Allison to hop up onto the unit that holds the row of sinks in place. Lydia sets the first aid kit beside her and turns on the tap, collecting some water into her hands and throwing it over Allison's face, shocking the girl  
"Welcome back to the land of the living"  
"People need to stop greeting me like that when I wake up" Allison muttered  
"We'll stop when you stop almost dying, take off your shirt" Allison hesitates for a moment before complying, it's only then she notices the four jagged claw marks in the side of her shirt  
"Oh..." Allison manages as she pulls off her shirt, grimacing as the skin pinches  
"Oh indeed you idiot" Lydia huffs as she holds a alcohol soaked gauze against the wound, flinching as she feels Allison tense, she looks up to see pain behind brown eyes, but Allison doesn't speak, she just stares at Lydia apologetically  
"Derek's going to be pissed that you bled all over his car" Lydia states as she rubs the last of the blood from the wound, leaving behind four very distinctive gashes "They're not too deep, but I'm still going to stitch it up" She states as she busys herself with rummaging through the first aid kit, Allison catches one of her hands, effectively stilling her  
"Lydia, I'm sorry" Allison sighs, tilting her head to one side "Not for what I did, but for scaring you"  
"You could have _died_"  
"You could have died if I hadn't have dived in, I didn't have time to be rational"  
Lydia sighed and pressed her forehead against Allison's  
"I know" she replies after a moment "I know" She repeats again "And I get it, but there was a minute there when that thing was on you and I was sure you were a goner"  
"Please" Allison rolled her eyes "Like a chimera is going to be the death of me" a smile tugging at her lips  
"Allison" Lydia said sternly, as she begins to stitch up the wound, Allison's expression sobered immediately  
"I'm sorry" Allison sighed  
"I know, just please, stop with the self sacrificing" Lydia kept her eyes on the task in front of her  
"If It means keeping you safe, I'll do whatever I need to do" Allison replied, Lydia looked up to see her eyes full of determination. Lydia said nothing, instead she cut the thread and began to focus on bandaging up the wound on Allison's ribs  
"You're not allowed to die" Lydia says finally as she steps back to look at her handiwork. Allison slips off of the sinks and pulls her bloody shirt back over her head, wincing slightly as she does so "I mean it Allison, you don't die, you _can't _die, you don't get to die and leave me here" Lydia's voice cracked as she turned her head away, as though ashamed of her emotions.  
"Hey, hey no don't cry" Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and held her close "Don't cry, please it hurts me to see you cry" she soothed "I'm not going to leave you, I'm here, I'll always be here and I'm not going to leave you, you're stuck with me Martin, I won't let go" Lydia gave a watery laugh as Allison rubbed circles into her back. Lydia pulled back after a minute and glanced at herself in the mirror  
"God I look like a mess" She rubbed at her eyes, Allison just laughed  
"It's like 3am, I don't think anybody cares, besides, I can bet me and the boys look worse" Allison winked  
"The boys, maybe, but not you" Lydia replied with a small smile. Allison held out her arm, which Lydia took and escorted her out of the bathroom towards the stall where Danny and Stiles were waiting, plates of burgers and fries filling the table  
"Thank god I'm starving" Allison slid into the booth, pulling Lydia with her  
"How are you feeling?" Danny asked  
"Like I went ten rounds with a chimera" Allison grinned "Where's Scott and Derek?"  
"Scott sent me a message, they ran into a group of witches, they took care of it, they're cleaning up now. Told us to head home when we're ready"  
"Awesome" Allison stretched her legs so they were resting in the space between Stiles and Danny and leant against Lydia "So Stiles, where do chimera's rate on your 'the worst' list?" she asked as she grabbed a handful of fries  
"Well, hell bent on destruction goddesses are number one, followed by vampires so chimera's rank at a three" He replied with a yawn, holding his glass of soda to his forehead

"So you know what you both have to do?" Aisa looked between the two boys  
"We do" Scott and Derek replied in sync  
"Good, now get to it" She waved dismissively and turned back towards the clearing, listening to the sounds of footsteps become increasingly distant 

(A/N) gasp


	14. Stay the Night

Upon returning home the pack had split up, Stiles and Danny opting to watch some tacky horror movie while they wait for Derek and Scott to return from god knows where, while Allison and Lydia headed up to the bedroom. Lydia had dropped onto the bed and began to paint her nails, Allison stared at her for a moment before grabbing several of the books that littered her desk and dropped down gracefully beside her with every intention of finding a clue as to, you know _kill an ancient goddess _Allison sighed internally as began to flip through the pages. Naturally, five pages in she was completely and utterly distracted by one Lydia Martin, who somehow managed to look perfect doing even the most mundane tasks, If Lydia knew she was staring, she never let on.

"Do you believe in fate Lydia? That everyone has a preordained destiny written in the stars?" Allison asked after what felt like an eternity  
"Yes and no" Lydia replied eventually as she applied another coat of varnish to her already perfect nails, and turned to face Allison who raised her eyebrows in confusion "I believe in fate, I believe that you and I were supposed to meet. But I don't believe that we have a fixed linear path, recent events have already proven that wrong. Besides" she cupped Alison's chin with her free hand, the smell of nail varnish ensnaring her senses "I would move the stars themselves for you" Allison visibly swallowed at that, Lydia squeezed her chin gently before turning her attention back to her nails. Allison stared at her for a moment before she busied herself with the task of gathering all of the books laid out over the bed and carrying them over to the desk, Lydia's words still echoing in her mind, she had said it so casually, but Allison knew Lydia well enough and she didn't doubt that Lydia would in fact tear the sky in half to get what she wanted.

"We're soul mates Allison" Lydia spoke softly pulling her back from her thoughts, Allison kept her back to Lydia as she stacked the books "We would have ended up together eventually" Allison turned to face Lydia then, leaning herself against the desk  
"You really think so?"  
"What's meant to be will always find a way" Lydia shrugged, Allison smirked and shook her head, because of course Lydia would say something like that in such a dismissive tone. She folded her arms and glanced down at her bare feet and back up to Lydia who was sat on her bed, eyes fixated on her hands  
"There's something bothering you" Allison pointed out, Lydia's eyes snapped up to meet her own

"You got hurt protecting me"  
Ah, so that's it. Allison unfolded her arms and pressed her palms against the desk  
"Technically I got hurt protecting Stiles and Danny seeing as they were the ones unconscious..." Allison replied lamely, the glare Lydia shot her deflating her instantly "Okay, I got hurt protecting all three of you, but why is it upsetting you?" Allison frowned  
"Because you already have so much to worry about-"  
"You don't want me to worry about you" Allison finished, Lydia nodded, her hair falling loose around her face. Allison sucked her lip between her teeth in thought before pushing herself away from the desk and kneeling down at the side of the bed and resting her chin on her arms, she waited for Lydia to look at her before speaking again  
"I'm always going to worry Lydia, you're my girlfriend and even if we weren't in a town full of werewolves I'd worry about keeping you safe" She tilted her head to the side "You're scared that I'm going to die and I'm afraid too, but I'm going to do everything to stop it, I'm not going to leave you okay? Because I know that _if _I were to die, you'd bring me back to life just to call me an idiot and kill me again and then I'd haunt you for the rest of your life so there's that" Allison shrugged, Lydia gave a watery laugh "You're crying" Allison frowned, Lydia shook her head and grabbed Allison's wrists, pulling her up onto the bed so that Allison was kneeling in front of Lydia "Why are you crying?"  
Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison, her nails digging into her shirt  
"Because I love you, because finally I have someone in my life who means something to me and they're throwing themselves in front of vampires and fucking chimera's and is about to fight an ancient goddess and it's not fucking fair. I've never had to fight for anything in my life because I never had anything worth fighting for..." Lydia buried her head deeper into Allison's shoulder as the brunette attempted to blink back tears of her own "But I'm going to fight for you Allison" Lydia pulled back, tears still rolling down her cheeks "I'm going to fight for you because I'm not ready for this to end, you don't get to die, I'm not going to let it happen, fate be damned" She let go of Allison and wiped away her tears with the back of her arm "You're the only person who gets to see me like this, you were the first person I really let in and I can't, I won't, lose that, I won't lose you."  
"You've got me, you won't lose me. I'm yours Lydia" Allison replied, grabbing onto Lydia's shirt, the younger girl stilled immediately  
"Say it again" Lydia muttered  
Allison raised an eyebrow and looked at Lydia, a smile on her lips  
"I'm yours" she repeated and rises up on her knees, tangling her fingers into strawberry blonde hair and pulling herself towards Lydia, Lydia lets herself fall backwards onto the bed, Allison following her down as dark hair falls around their faces, giving Lydia the impression that it's only the two of them in this universe, maybe Allison's bedroom rests in a portal where only the two of them exist, a place where darkness can never reach them because Allison's smile burns brighter than the sun, a place where anything and everything is possible. A place where Allison is _Allison _and Lydia is _Lydia _and the knowledge of that will always be enough  
"You'll be mine" Lydia sighed into Allison's mouth before pulling back to look into dark orbs "And I'll be yours" she added. She watched as Allison's eyes flashed with joy, Allison kissed away what was left of Lydia's tears before turning her attention back to her lips. She felt Allison's smile against her lips and wrapped her arms around Allison's shoulders and rolled them over so that she was on top, lacing her fingers with Allison's and holding them above her head  
"I think I know why I don't dream any more" Allison whispered as Lydia's lips ghost over her own  
"Why?"  
"Because" Allison pulled one of her hands free and lets her thumb brush idly over Lydia's bottom lip "Despite everything, my reality is better than anything I could ever dream about" Lydia's breath hitched in her throat and she looked down at the girl underneath her, Allison's hair fanned out over the pillows, staring up at Lydia with an intensity that Lydia could feel in her core, her smile low and genuine. Allison pushed herself up slightly, resting her weight on her elbows and forearms "Lydia? You okay?" Allison was still smiling and Lydia matched it  
"Yeah..." She replied, her voice shuddered as she mimicked Allison's action from earlier and let her thumb trace along Allison's bottom lip, her heart skipping as Allison's eyes fluttered shut "Yeah I was just..." Lydia sighed, it wasn't very often she found herself lost for words "Are you sure you want this?" She asked after a moment. Allison just tilted her to one side and smiled even brighter  
"I want _you, _Lydia, but what about you? Do you want this?"  
"Of course I want this you dork" Lydia chuckled her hands trailing down to the hem of Allison's shirt, Allison threw her head back and laughed so hard Lydia faltered, it was a glorious sight  
"You call me a dork but I know you love clichés" Allison laughed as she pressed another kiss to Lydia's lips  
"Just don't appear outside my window with a boom box"  
"I promise nothing" Allison laughed when Lydia rolled her eyes, but the laughter stops when they catch each others eyes and Lydia swears there isn't enough air in the world, her fingers are still playing with the hem of Allison's shirt and the girl is just staring at her, there's no judgement in her eyes not even a look that says _"Are you going to do something?" _it's a look of pure adoration, love at it's finest and that is enough to kick Lydia into gear and she manages to pull Allison's shirt off over her head, not missing the wince as she brushes against the gauze taped to her ribs and throws the shirt to the ground

"Are you okay?" Lydia's fingers ghost over the gauze  
"I'm fine" Allison chuckles and Lydia can't stop staring because wow, Allison was... perfection, there was no other way to describe her and now there was so much more skin for Lydia to explore, she put her hands on Allison's shoulders and pushed her back down to the bed, Allison complied and laughed as she relaxed into the mattress, Lydia links her hands with Allison's again and holds them above her head as she kisses Allison's jaw and works her way down, sucking bruises into the skin every now and then, she kisses down to the skin where she could feel the beat of Allison's heart before trailing kisses back up and she can't help but chuckle into the hollow of Allison's throat as she feels Allison pull her hands from her own, one arm slung over her shoulders, the other grabbing at Lydia's shirt  
"Lydia..." Allison sounded breathless, Lydia grinned and bit down on Allison's neck, causing Allison to arch her back and moan, Allison pushed Lydia so that she was sat on Allison's waist and Allison sat up, her hands finding Lydia's shirt, she paused long enough to flash a questioning look to Lydia who smiled and kissed Allison, Allison pulled the shirt over Lydia's head and gasped, and for the second time that night it's like the entire world has evaporated around them, for a moment Lydia feels self conscious as Allison's eyes take in every inch of skin, her gaze lingering on the scars that decorate the side of her body, but then Allison's eyes meet her own and then there's a hand brushing against her stomach. Lydia's eyes flutter shut when Allison's lips find her shoulder, kissing slowly, so slowly until she can feel her forehead pressing against her cheek and Allison sighs against the skin, her arms wrapping around Lydia and Lydia knows exactly what Allison is doing, because she's doing it too, she's revelling, revelling in the moment that this is really happening, that it's just the two of them and nothing is going to ruin this night for them and they're going to make the most of every god-damn second they have with one another, Lydia wraps her arms around Allison's waist and let's the moment linger, she doesn't know where Allison went but she's going to be damn sure to wait for her  
Allison's lips are on her neck again, moving up to her jaw, she feels Allison press her nose against her cheekbone and whisper,  
"I love you" Lydia turns her head and captures Allison's lips in her own and let's Allison manoeuvre them so she's on top, her hands on Lydia's cheeks, holding them together as though her life depended on it, Lydia wraps her legs around Allison's hips and squeezes, her way of telling Allison that she isn't going anywhere, they she's right here and always will be

"I need you" Lydia muttered breathlessly against Allison's lips, Allison went to reply but Lydia cut her off "I mean it Allison, I need you, you can't leave" Allison pulled back slightly, her hair brushing against Lydia's neck, her eyes full of emotion "I'm giving you everything I have Allison, please." Lydia's voice cracked "Please stay with me" a few months ago Lydia would have hated this, hated feeling so vulnerable, let alone allowing somebody to see her like this, but this was Allison, and well, that girl had been breaking down Lydia's defences before she even realised what was going on or wondered why she was allowing it to happen. Allison studied her for a moment  
"I'm here" Allison's hands slipped underneath between Lydia and the bed and rested against her shoulder blades, Lydia mirrored her actions, she felt Allison's hands trail down and fumble with the clasp on her bra, Allison let out a breathless laugh as she struggled with the material, Lydia didn't have the the same trouble, easily unfastening Allison's bra, the pair pulling away long enough to pull the material from one another and letting them join their shirts on the ground, Lydia shivered as Allison's eyes looked over her body appreciatively before ducking down and pressing a kiss just above her breasts, Lydia's hands wrap around Allison's shoulders as she kisses her way back up to Lydia's lips

"You.." she grins and pulls Lydia's lip between her teeth and sucks gently, her hands trailing up her ribs, brushing past the scars as Allison presses herself against Lydia, gasping at the sensation of the skin on skin contact "You are beautiful" she manages to gasp out between kisses, she kisses down Lydia's neck, sliding her body down Lydia's as she peppers kisses to Lydia's breasts, Lydia gasps and arches her back when Allison's tongue teases a sensitive nipple, grinning against the skin despite feeling Lydia's nails digging into her shoulders

Lydia nails trace patterns from Allison's shoulder blades down to the hem of her jeans and around to hold onto her hips

"We're still wearing far too many clothes" Lydia almost growls, Allison bit back a shudder. She pulls back to ask a question, but grins when she feels Lydia's grip tighten around her hips and flip them over, giving an undignified yelp as she almost falls off of Allison as they find themselves precariously close to the edge of the bed, Allison surging forward to grab Lydia's arm and steadying her, Allison threw her head back and laughed

"Are you okay?" she asked

"My heart stopped for a minute there" Lydia replied breathlessly, a blush creeping along her cheeks "A bit of a mood killer?"

"What are you talking about?" Allison kisses Lydia's neck, drawing a moan from Lydia, her hands trailing down Lydia's stomach, brushing against the material of her jeans "This is perfect" she sighed contentedly

"Perfect?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, she pushed Allison back down against the bed and trailed kisses down Allison's body "Perfect how?" she bit down on the flesh just above Allison's breasts

"Shit- Lydia" she gasped "It's perfect because it's real" Lydia sucked a nipple into her mouth, grinning as Allison's back arched, her hands scrambling to find skin to hold onto "It's perfect because it's you and me, because I know this is the real you because you don't let people see you this vulnerable-" Allison's voice trailed off into a moan when Lydia licked her way up her body and bit down on her pulse point

"You and me" Lydia muttered into her skin, her hands finding the button of Allison's jeans. Allison chuckled as she managed to undo Lydia's jeans, Lydia rolls off of Allison, ignoring the brunettes whine at the loss off contact, Lydia held her eye contact as she pulled off her jeans and threw them across the room, climbing back onto the bed towards Allison, straddling her hips, a predatory grin on her lips as Allison pushes herself up on her elbows to brush her lips against Lydia's in a chaste kiss, Lydia grabs Allison's face and licks her way inside her mouth, she feels Allison growl low in her throat as her hands dig into Lydia's shoulders, Lydia slides down Allison's body and pulls her jeans from her legs and throws them over her shoulder as she kneels between her legs, wincing when there's a crash somewhere behind her, she turns to look but Allison's legs are wrapping around Lydia's waist and pulling her down

"It's just the books" Allison muttered

"So long as nobody charges into the room wielding a baseball bat" Lydia chuckles. They fall silent and Allison stretches her neck in an attempt to listen for signs of life downstairs, Lydia stares at the skin, it's already covered in bruises but there still skin and she wants nothing more than to mark it, to show the world that Allison belongs to her, Allison seems to have the same idea in mind and bites down on her shoulder

They lock eyes and Lydia bows her head and presses a kisses along Allison's jawline before working her way down Allison's body, biting into her hipbones, sucking bruises into the skin, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Allison's underwear, pausing only to look up, silently asking Allison if they're still good, if she still wants this, Lydia receives only a nod in response, Lydia presses one last kiss to Allison's stomach and then she's sliding underwear down legs and biting and kissing her way down Allison's left leg until the fabric is off and thrown carelessly somewhere around the room, Lydia turns her attention to Allison's right leg, kissing and biting her way back up, spending more time biting marks into soft thighs

"Lydia-" Allison gasps as she feels her touch, Allison's fingers curling into the sheets as Lydia sets a rhythm of gentle licks, it's breathtaking and mind blowing and _of course _Lydia would be amazing in bed because Lydia Martin is nothing short of perfect and "Oh my god" Allison arches her back as her words dissolve into a moan and she can feel Lydia grinning against her as she pushes her over the edge. Allison cries as she comes, her hands tangling themselves into Lydia's hair as if to anchor herself because if she doesn't she feels as though they'll float apart and drift into oblivion, her back archers off of the bed and her body is alive, she can feel the fire in her veins, the darkness in her heart being pushed away into nothingness by the light, every nerve is _alive _and screaming _Lydia _and she swears to god it's like the answers to the universe have been answered and she can see everything with a sense of clarity she never thought she would experience and it's all because of Lydia  
Gorgeous, smart, perfect Lydia who is now climbing over Allison's body and resting her arms on either side of her face and leaning down to kiss her and Allison can taste herself on Lydia's tongue and there is nothing on this earth or beyond it that could ruin this moment

They kiss lazily while Allison waits for her heartbeat to slow down (She doesn't think it'll ever beat steadily when Lydia is around)  
It only takes a moment and before Lydia can say anything Allison has grabbed her and rolled them over and is kissing her way down Lydia's body  
"I love you. You're mine. And I'll kill any bastard who tries to take you from me." she growls as kisses the scars on Lydia's ribs, a sudden flare of hatred burning in her gut, Lydia reaches down and grabs Allison, pulling her back up so their lips meet  
"Don't think about him" Lydia sighs into her mouth "It's just you and me nobody else"  
"You and me" Allison mutters, Lydia takes one of her hands and guides it to her hip, just above the waistband of her underwear, Allison wrapped her free arm around Lydia's shoulders, pulling her close as she pushed the material down, Lydia drops her head to Allison's shoulders when she feels her fingers slide in slowly, Lydia's arms wrap around Allison's shoulders, her nails digging crescent shape marks into soft skin and holding on, Allison bites back a moan and crooks her fingers serving only to make Lydia draw her nails down her back and Allison just _knows _that she's left marks, every mark that Lydia has left on her skin is like a badge of honour, a warning to everybody else that Lydia owns her and there will be hell to pay if anybody gets in her way, Allison speeds up, her thumb circling her clitoris and from judging from the nails digging into her flesh, the cries muffled into her shoulder, Lydia is close, so close, almost as though Lydia is trying to occupy the same space as Allison

"Do you think this is how stars are made?" Lydia gasped "When two souls crash together?" Lydia looked at her through half lidded eyes and it was the most glorious sight she had ever seen, Lydia rocking into her, swollen pink lips gasping, Allison's name rolling off of her tongue like a mantra, flushed skin, hair damp with sweat, the sight of Lydia coming undone and the knowledge that _she _is the reason that the brilliant, confident, takes no shit from anyone Lydia Martin has been reduced to a quivering mess in her arms makes Allison moan as she pushes them forward, taking Lydia's lip between her teeth as the back of Lydia's head meets the headboard, Allison's free hand grips the headboard as close to Lydia as possible, licking her way into Lydia's mouth as she speeds up her fingers, crooking them in time with Lydia's own movements and loving the whimpers that she gets in return. Lydia pulls back and locks eyes with Allison, Allison presses her thumb against the sensitive nub and Lydia arches her back, pushing her hips into Allison, Allison watches in awe when Lydia throws her head back, exposing her delicate throat, Allison bites at the skin, grinning when she can feel the moan vibrate through the skin, Lydia sinks against the headboard, pulling Allison with her who rests her head on Lydia's chest, counting each heartbeat, feeling the energy running through her veins. Allison slowly withdraws her fingers and holds her gaze with Lydia as she sucks her fingers clean, Lydia moans at the action as buries her hands in Allison's hair, tugging her up to meet for a heated kiss which eventually turns lazy as Allison cradles Lydia's neck and shifts them so Lydia is lying in the centre of the bed.

"Are you asleep?" Lydia asked, lifting her head to look at the girl lying on top of her, a low chuckle vibrates against her chest and Allison lifts her head so her chin is resting on the space just underneath her breasts

"Of course not" Allison smiles, flashing her dimples, Lydia can't help but laugh back and press the pad of her thumb into the skin, her heart catches when Allison's eyes flutter shut as she leans into the touch

"I love you" Lydia sighs contentedly

"I love you too" Allison echoes, turning and pressing a kiss to her hand before dropping her head back down, pressing gentle kisses into her skin and wrapping her arms around Lydia.

Lydia's hands trail aimlessly along Allison's back, feeling the raised skin caused by her nails, Lydia opened her mouth to apologise but faltered when she felt Allison's grin into her skin

"That tickles" Allison muttered

"Sorry" Lydia replied, but she doesn't stop the movements earning another laugh from Allison

"I'm so happy" Allison admitted quietly, had it not been for the fact she was talking into her skin, Lydia would have missed it "I don't want to sleep"

Lydia looked towards the window, noticing despite the curtains being closed she could see the tell-tale signs of sunlight beginning to bleed through the sky, she looked back to Allison, her breath catching when she finds her already staring back at her

"I have a theory" Lydia spoke suddenly, Allison raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Lydia to elaborate "some people are drawn to each other because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created and over time the same atoms keep coming back together" Allison's shoulders shook with silent laughter and then she's full on laughing, trying to stifle the sound against Lydia's skin "What?" Lydia huffed

It took a while for Allison to compose herself but when she did she pulled herself along Lydia's body so they were eye to eye, sharing each others oxygen

"You just came up with a scientific theory to explain soul mates and I kind of love that you can do that" Allison pressed a quick kiss to Lydia's lips before dropping down onto her shoulder, Lydia grabbed one of Allison's hands and linked their fingers together and letting them drop down to the bed "I heard what you said to me in the car"

"You did?" Allison hummed and pushed herself up, caging Lydia underneath her "And?" Lydia asked, a small smile finding its way to her lips

"I want it, I want everything you said, I want to take you on romantic dates and road trips and we'll sing stupid songs and I want to take you to prom and look at colleges with you we'll help Derek fix up his house and we'll all live there and then we'll go to college together and I'll carry your books for you and we'll have to come back here every other week because let's face it the boy's stand no chance without us here to organise everything" Lydia laughed appreciatively, Allison laughed with her and sighed, dropping her forehead to Lydia's "I want to spend my life with you, I can't picture my future without you by my side" Lydia cupped Allison's face and brought their lips together, rolling them so they were laying side by side. Allison sighed again and closed her eyes, a lazy grin on her face that Lydia couldn't stop staring at  
"It's a good life Lydia Martin"

(A/N) Wow so that was the first time I ever wrote smut, it shows doesn't it?


	15. Before the Storm

Lydia woke up first, the alarm on her phone blaring beside her, with a groan she switched it off and dropped back down onto the bed, glancing over to Allison who was still fast asleep, her face buried into the pillow, one of her hands holding onto Lydia's like a lifeline, Lydia can't quite understand why the sheets only covering half of Allison's body but all of hers, but she isn't complaining, it allows her access to trail the patterns she carved into the pale skin just the night before, red angry marks starting at the shoulder blades and working their way down to the bottom of her ribs, guilt floods Lydia immediately, knowing that they're going to be sore for a few days and the extra pain isn't something Allison should have to deal with right now, she trails her a finger back up to Allison's shoulder and moves the hair away and- oh, she's awake and staring at Lydia, and Lydia can't help but wonder if she'll ever stop losing her breath when she sees Allison looking at her (She doubts that)  
"Hi" Lydia smiles, her fingers brushing along the trail of love bites along Allison's shoulder  
"Hi" Allison grins and there's the dimples "Do we have to get up?" Lydia nodded "Nooo" Allison whined, burying her face into the pillow, scrunching her eyes shut, her hair obscuring her face and Lydia flushes because that's the cutest fucking thing ever. She pushes Allison's hair from her face and Allison cracks one eye open and grins again and rolls onto her back, Lydia is immediately distracted because, well, Allison, Allison _naked. _Allison naked and rolling on top of her and kissing her and grinning  
Lydia decides right there and then that this side of Allison is her favourite side "je t'aime"  
Okay, Allison speaking French is also pleasant  
"O Deus Ego Amo Te" Lydia replied, loving the frown she gets  
"Not all of us can be as brilliant as you and speak Latin Lydia" Allison reminds her, still grinning, Lydia rolls her eyes and grips Allison's face  
"Oh God I love you" She repeats, bringing Allison in for a kiss

"And you call me the romantic" Allison grins into her mouth and Lydia breathes a content sigh as she runs her fingers through Allison's hair, down her neck, along her shoulders, down her ribs- Lydia frowns and pulls away from Allison

"You tore your stitches"

Allison's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline in confusion before pulling away altogether, Lydia misses the warmth of her body immediately as Allison settles herself on Lydia's thighs to peel off the gauze

"Oh" Allison pokes at the wounds, one of the claw marks has begun to bleed steadily, she flashes an apologetic look to Lydia and climbs off her her

"Come on you idiot" Lydia stretches and rolls off of the bed, holding out a hand for her to take "Let's go get you cleaned up" Allison takes her hand and allows herself to be led, her face wrinkled in confusion until they reach the bathroom and Lydia turns on the shower, Lydia could pinpoint the exact moment Allison's lips curled into a smug grin "don't get any ideas" she waved a finger at Allison "We can't let you keep tearing your stitches like this. Get in"  
"Like what? With earth shattering, mind blowing sex?" Allison flashed another grin before hopping under the stream, sighing in content as the water hit her back, Lydia paused to appreciate the sight before jumping in with her, they giggled and washed each others hair and bodies before getting distracted by each other and Lydia had Allison pinned against the wall and kissing her until Allison laughs breathlessly and reminds her that they'll end up all pruney. Once they've dried off Lydia sets to work stitching up Allison again and leaving the brunette to get herself ready

Allison was the first ready, she headed down the stairs, stifling a yawn in her fist and waving a greeting to Stiles and Danny before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the lucky charms, a bowl and spoon and sitting at the table, Stiles and Danny join her a minute later, both helping themselves to the cereal, they eat in silence and Allison can't help how her cheeks burn when she catches Stiles and Danny staring at her neck (she wasn't surprised when she saw that there was the majority of her neck was peppered in dark bruises, she knew Lydia had suffered the same fate) she had thought about using concealer but had decided against it for the time being

"So...Good night?" Stiles asks after a minute, Allison's head snaps up to meet his gaze, the cereal on her spoon falling back into the bowl, a small blush had settled against Stiles' cheeks

"It was mind blowing Stilinski" Lydia singsonged as she strolled into the room, pressing a kiss to Allison's cheek as she settled beside her, a few slices of toast on the plate in her hand- they hadn't even heard come down the stairs

"Yeah we heard" Danny muttered

"You _heard_?" Allison exclaimed. Stiles hummed and turned his attention back down to his breakfast

"It was mentally scarring" Danny replied, his eyes meeting the girls but he was smiling

"Moving on..." Allison sighed "Where's Derek and Scott?"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but the door swung open, the two wolves appeared in the room a moment later

"Good timing! We were just talking about you!" Stiles greeted, Scott huffed and left the room, Derek glared at the group for a moment before settling his gaze on Allison and then Lydia

"You had sex" he states

"...Yeah, we did" Allison frowned. Derek nodded slowly "Where have you guys been all night?"

"Vampires showed up. We didn't want to drag you all into it so we took care of it." He stared at them for a while longer, Stiles was staring back just as intently "You'll all be late for class, you can drive yourselves" Derek spun on his heels and left the room. Stiles turned to look at the rest of the group, a frown on his lips but kept his mouth shut. They ate in silence until Allison's gaze drifted to Lydia

"Are those mine?" She asked with a grin. Lydia looked flustered for a moment as she played with the material of the dress she was wearing

"Yeah..." She replied after a moment "They, uh, smell like you" Lydia blushed

"Oh my god you guys are going to give me diabetes" Stiles groaned

"You look amazing" Allison pressed a kiss to Lydia's temple "As always" she added

Stiles managed to keep relatively quiet until they were a considerable distance from the house when he leant forward in his seat

"There's something wrong with Scott and Derek" he stated as he rested his head on the back of Allison's seat

"Maybe they're just tired? Lydia suggested

"I don't buy it, Scott didn't smile and Derek was broodier than usual" Stiles shook his head furiously. Lydia sighed as she shut off the engine, she pulled down the mirror and pushed her hair out of the way and frowned, she looked over to Allison and studied her neck

"Are you regretting not wearing concealer?" Allison asked, amused

"Please" Lydia rolled her eyes "It just tells people that I'm yours"

"And I'm yours" Allison replied with a grin

"Oh my god" Danny drawled "I'm leaving before I catch cuteness"

"As if you could be as cute as us Mahealani!" Lydia yelled at the departing figure, Danny threw a hand up in acknowledgement but didn't turn back. Lydia, Allison and Stiles made their way into the building, the students parting for them as they walked

"So, Scott and Derek?" Stiles asked again

"We'll keep an eye on them" Allison patted his shoulder "Lydia's right though, they were out fighting all night so they're probably just exhausted" they walked Lydia to her class "Meet you here?" Allison asked, Lydia hummed and leant forward on her toes to press a quick kiss to Allison's lips before ducking into the classroom, Allison stared after her for a moment until she felt Stiles grab her arm and pull her away

"Jesus Argent you adorable love sick puppy" he groaned

"I can't help it" Allison laughed "She's like a drug to me"

Stiles hummed and flashed her a grin

"I like seeing you happy, it's nice"

"It's nice feeling happy, the knowledge that I still have a pretty high chance of dying isn't as suffocating"

"You still think you're going to die?"

"We still haven't found a way to kill Aisa without me becoming super evil" Allison reminds him

"Okay, that's true"

"But I just spent the entire night promising Lydia I wouldn't leave her so I'm pretty determined to find a way" Allison added thoughtfully

"You promised her you wouldn't die?" Stiles frowned as they walked into class

"Not exactly, but it was heavily implied" Allison sighed, dropping into her seat

"Don't worry dude, you know we're going to kick that ancient hags ass" Allison laughed fondly at that, she glanced to the side to look at the empty seat where Scott would normally sit, she twisted in her seat to look at Stiles

"Why do you think Scott and Derek aren't themselves?"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel it too" Stiles frowned

"Okay, I'll admit, Scott wasn't his happy smiling self, but like we said-"

"He could be tired, I know, but it just seems like a coincidence"

"And we don't have coincidences here" Allison sighed

After class Allison parted ways with Stiles to meet with Lydia

"How was class?" Allison asked as she entwined their hands

"Ugh, boring as always, I'm so far ahead on the curriculum I can afford to sleep through if I wanted to"  
Just before they reached Allison's locker, Allison's cell phone started ringing

"Could you get that?" Allison asked, handing Lydia the phone as she began to enter the combination to her locker. Lydia hummed and held the phone up to her ear

"Hello? Stiles? Yeah we're at her locker now why-"

"Oh fucking hell!" Allison growled as she stepped back, looking desperately over to Lydia, Lydia stepped closer and looked inside "Yeah, there's nightshade there..." Allison watched Lydia carefully "No I haven't been yet" Lydia hummed "Okay, we'll go check it out" She hung up the phone and handed it back to Allison, who cocked an eyebrow questioningly

"Danny and Stiles found some in their lockers as well" Lydia sighed, she closed the locker and grabbed Allison's hand dragging her away from the locker "We're going to check my locker"

"And if there's nightshade in there?" Allison asked

"Then we go home and research like we've never researched before" Lydia growled

Stiles and Danny were waiting for them when they arrived, they all held their breath as Lydia entered the combination and pulled the door open, sure enough, there sat the familiar plant.

"Now what?" Danny asked

Lydia closed the locker and frowned, she turned to Stiles "Do you know Scott's locker combo?"

"Of course I do" Stiles rolled his eyes

"Good" Lydia strolled down the hallway leaving the rest of the pack to stare after her before regaining their composure and running after her

"Do the honours Stilinski" Lydia gestured to the locker, Allison approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, smiling gently when she settles against her. Stiles hesitated by the door

"What are we expecting to find in there?" He asked

"Nightshade" Lydia made a 'duh' expression

"And if there isn't any nightshade there?"

"Then you were right and there's something wrong with Scott and Derek"

Stiles nodded and sucked in a deep breath as he unlocks Scott's locker and pulled the door open

They stared at the contents for a minute before Stiles closed the door and leant against it

"Okay, so...now what?" He asked

"We don't talk about anything when they're around" Lydia placed her arms over Allison's

"We still don't know that there's something wrong with them Stiles, it's just a precaution" Allison smiled gently

"Wait, so what is wrong with them?" Danny asked

"We think they could be possessed" Lydia turned her head to face him

"And you got that based on the absence of a plant in his locker?" Danny frowned

"Oh no" Allison groaned, burying her head into Lydia's shoulder

"What?" Stiles asked

Allison pulled away and began to pace, her hands on her head

"Allison?" Lydia asked while Allison continued to pace and mutter to herself, eventually Lydia grabbed her hands and pulled them away "Sweetie what is it?"

"Remember the shopping mall incident?" Allison whispered

"When you fought Aisa and caused the tremor?" Lydia asked, Allison hummed, looking over to Stiles

"Do you remember what I said to you afterwards?" she asked him, Stiles frowned as he thought

"Oh my god" He grabbed his head with his hands "How did we miss this?" he groaned

"Missed what?!" Lydia demanded

"She said that wolves are easy to manipulate near a full moon" Allison replied, her eyes wide

"They're possessed?" Danny exclaimed. Stiles and Allison nodded weakly

"At least, that's a possibility..." Allison sighed, Lydia took her hand and rubbed her thumb with her own, a simple, soothing gesture, it seemed to calm Allison down considerably, Allison pressing herself into Lydia's side

"What do we do?" Stiles asked, looking to Lydia

"Well..." she pulled out her phone and checked the time "We're twenty minutes late to class... But it's a good thing I keep some books in my locker"

"The locker with the deadly nightshade?"

"They're not touching the flower Stiles" Lydia frowned "If we go home, it'll raise suspicion, we're better off waiting it out here— Actually, forget that, I have a better plan" Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder and began to walk down the hallway, after a few steps she paused and turned to the group "Well? What are you waiting for?" She gestured for them to follow her

And that was how they found themselves holed up in Lydia's house half an hour later, Stiles poured a line of mountain ash under the doors and windows while Allison carried all of the books into the living room  
"Lydia! Your coffee machine is like a fucking space ship" Danny whined as he walked into the room  
"Fine" Lydia rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, Allison on her heels

"So I was thinking~" Allison singsonged as she bounced on her heels, Lydia flashed her a look as she grabbed mugs from the cupboards "I don't actually know that much about Greek mythology"  
"What?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah" Allison smiled sheepishly as she scratched her temple "And I figured I should probably get on that seeing as you know-"  
"You're descended from a Greek goddess and is currently at war with another?" Lydia finished, a sly smirk on her lips, Allison blushed slightly "Oh my sagittula" Lydia laughed lightly moving forward and places her hands on Allison's hips and walks her into the counter "We'll have to fix that"

"Sagittula?" Allison asks, tilting her head to one side in question  
"Little arrow, sweetie" Lydia replies  
"You know I don't know Latin" Allison whines  
"You should seeing as you have to cast spells in it!" Lydia laughs

"Okay fair, but can we focus on one thing at a time?"  
"Fine" Lydia relents, pressing a kiss to Allison's lips for good measure and turns to make the coffee  
"This means I have to find a cute nickname for you in French now doesn't it?"  
"You know it"

"Jesus Allison, that chimera really did a number on your back" Stiles says out of nowhere, looking to where the bottom of her shirt has rolled up slightly exposing part of her back. Lydia turns around and looks towards Allison and then to Stiles, Allison turns to face him and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly  
"That um... Wasn't the chimera" She replies after a minute, Stiles frowns and looks between the two girls, his jaw dropping in realisation  
"Oh...Well, shit..." he's blushing by this point "Congratulations?" He offers. Allison hid her laughter behind her curls

"Stiles." Lydia groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose "Hercules is _not _a reliable source of information for Greek Mythology"  
"What?" Stiles' face dropped "Why not?" he pouted  
"Well for a start, Hercules is his Roman name, his Greek name is Heracles, the film also shows Zeus and Hera as being his parents when In fact Hera was not his mother, do I have to go on?"  
"Well you only listed like two reasons..." Stiles began, clamping his mouth shut when Lydia glared at him "Okay, point taken" He added, holding his hands up In defeat  
"Okay, so according to wikipedia..." Danny glanced up to see three pairs of eyes staring at him "Don't give me that look, it's a good starting point" He sighed "Look, there's... Well shit there's a lot of gods okay? So you have your twelve Olympians, that's your Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Artemis and so on right? Well then on top of that you have the..." Danny squinted at the screen "Prim... Primordial deities, these are the first beings that came into existence, before the gods or the titans, then you have the titans, giants, personified concepts, cthonic deities..."  
"Did you just sneeze?" Stiles frowned  
"Shut up dude"  
"Cthonic is like the underworld" Lydia rolled her eyes  
"Right" Danny nodded "Then you have sea, sky, rustic, agricultural and health deities, defiled mortals and... Holy shit there's a whole category just labelled 'other deities'" Danny looked up from the screen and ran a hand along his face "And I'm leaving a LOT of stuff out here"  
"How do you want to do this?" Allison looked over to Lydia, Stiles and Danny following suit.

"Okay... Let's split them up, Allison- you can look at the Olympians, I'll take the titans, giants and personified concepts and you two split up the other deities and see if any of them stand out"  
"How will we know if they stand out?"  
"I don't know Stiles, just _look_" Lydia let out an exasperated sigh

"You know what would be really helpful?" Danny said "If Allison could go back into that weird little void and talk to Hecate again"  
"That would require separating her soul from her body Danny"  
"I really don't want to go into another coma" Allison added  
"I know, but like if you could control it you could totally just ask the gods themselves"  
"Do you think they're watching all of this go down?" Stiles asked  
"It's a possibility, the fate of the world does kind of rest on what we do"  
"No pressure though" Allison chuckled  
"Does that mean..." Stiles trailed off  
"Does that mean what?"  
"That they saw..."  
"Saw what Stiles"  
"You two..."  
"Oh" Allison and Lydia said in sync, they looked at one another and blushed deeply "Maybe?" Allison curled a lock of hair around her finger

"Anyway... Greek mythology, get working" Lydia clapped her hands together 

"...And that's why the titans are bad and we really need to not let them show up okay?" Lydia finished with a sigh, Allison nodded slowly, Stiles' mouth was agape and Danny just looked torn between horrified and confused. Lydia began to file away her notes (just in case they were needed for future reference) while Allison grabbed more coffee and snacks from the kitchen, when the brunette returned a few minutes later, mugs of coffee floating gently behind her Lydia turned to her "Allison, what do you know about the Olympians?" Lydia suggested with a smile as Allison hands her a granola bar  
"Erm... Sure I guess, I mean I haven't put together a power point or anything" Allison pauses to look pointedly at Lydia  
"Just because I was prepared..."  
"You made a pie chart Lydia" Stiles interrupted  
"Anyway" Lydia waved a hand  
"Right!" Allison nodded "So, twelve Olympians, turns out Hercules wasn't exactly a accurate portrayal..."  
"A Disney film that doesn't accurately portray the stories that it's based on? Shocking" Lydia interrupts, Allison glares at her but grins nonetheless  
"Anyway, so there's Zeus right? God of Gods, he's basically the king, Hera, Goddess of marriage is his wife, then you have Poseidon, he's Zeus' brother. Demeter, she's Zeus' sister. Athena, Zeus' daughter, goddess of wisdom, defence and strategic warfare. Apollo, God of light, knowledge, prophecy, he's Zeus' son. He also has a twin sister, Artemis, goddess of the hunt..." Allison talked quickly, giving the group the most condensed version she could come up with about the twelve Olympians. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finished talking and dropped down onto the sofa, Lydia walked over to her and curled herself around Allison, patting her head appreciatively.  
"Okay boys, what do you have for us?"  
"Okay so three names stood out for us-"  
"Which is really fucking impressive seeing as you gave us like a hundred to look through" Stiles added  
"Focus Stilinski" Lydia clicked her fingers before looking at Danny "Who are they?"  
"Not who...exactly" Danny began  
"More like what" Stiles finished "Chaos, Erebus and Tartarus"  
"According to this, Chaos is the void less state preceding the creation of the universe. More specifically the space between heaven and earth, this guy Ovid described it as 'a rude and underdeveloped mass that nothing made except a ponderous weight; and all discordant elements confused were there congested in a shapeless heap"  
"Sounds like a real vacation hotspot" Allison frowned  
"Right! So Erebus is like the other side of that, it's... and I quote 'a place of darkness between Earth and Hades' it's where the dead pass through"  
"So Erebus and Chaos are like a black empty void?" Allison asked  
"That's the vibe I'm getting" Stiles nodded  
"So that's the space the tears lead you to...Oblivion, Chaos and Erebusa are oblivion?"  
"Right" Stiles nodded again  
"Okay, so, Tartarus?"  
"You'll like this... Tartarus is this dark abyss that's used as a dungeon of torment, it's basically a prison... and guess which deadly creatures currently reside there?"  
"The titans?" Allison guessed  
"We have a winner!" Stiles cheered  
"Okay, so now we know where the titans are, so we know where Aisa is going to try and open up the tear" Lydia nodded, Allison watched her carefully, knowing that Lydia was filing every piece of information meticulously in her mind  
Danny made a sound in the corner of the room, only looking up when three pairs of questioning eyes were on him  
"Sorry, I was reading up on Hecate"  
"And?"  
"Did you know that Hecate's mom is the sister of Leto"  
"Wait, Leto as in mother of Apollo and Artemis?" Lydia asked. Danny nodded  
"...Does that make Artemis like... my aunt?"  
"In a very very VERY distant manner, yes" Lydia nodded, she turned to Danny "What else?"  
"Not much, she lives in the underworld, associated with the dead and ghosts, the plant aconite is associated with her-"  
"WHAT" Lydia, Allison and Stiles were at their feet in an instant  
"What?" Danny frowned  
"Aconite Danny... Google it" Danny stared at each person, noting how they all wore expressions of horror, before nodding typing a few commands into the keyboard  
"Aconitum... also known as 'the queen of poisons', aconite, monkshood, wolf's bane...Oh...oh wow" Danny looked up and let his gaze fall on Allison  
"This is insane" Stiles pressed a palm to his forehead, first you have a last name that literally means 'silver' and now it turns out that the Greek Goddess you're descended from is actually associated with the plant that can actually _kill _werewolves?! What else is there? Does Allison mean like 'BADASS WOLF HUNTER' or something?" Stiles exclaimed  
"Actually it means 'of noble kind'" Danny called from the laptop, Stiles span to face him  
"Not the time dude"  
"You asked-"  
"I WAS MAKING A POINT" Stiles yelled "Anyway-"  
"Oh also!" Danny called again, he waited until all eyes were on him "My name, Irish meaning 'attractive'" Danny grinned to himself "But the Hebrew definition is 'god is my judge'"  
"What does my name mean?" Lydia asked. Danny typed for a few moments  
"Martin means warrior" the group nodded appreciatively "Oh, Lydia means maiden-" Lydia snorted "But it's a Greek name"  
The room fell silent  
"Seriously?" Lydia asked  
"Seriously" Danny nodded  
The room fell silent for a while  
"Can we watch Hercules?" Stiles asked with a sigh  
"I approve of this" Allison nodded. Lydia grinned and leant in close "A break is needed"  
"You just want to make out don't you?" she whispered  
"Why I never!" Allison feigned shock but bumped her hip with Lydia's  
"Shall we grab snacks while the boys set up the movie?" Lydia asked as she pulled Allison in the direction of the kitchen  
"It'd be my pleasure"  
"I'll bet" Lydia growled, eyes sparkling

"We should think about heading back soon, they'll suspect something otherwise" Lydia said once the credits finished rolling  
"What do we do about it though?" Stiles asked "Like we can't hurt them, we don't even know if there is something wrong with them yet"  
"There has to be a way to find out" Danny sighed  
"We could ask Derek about Greek mythology?"  
"How the hell would that help us?" Lydia frowned  
"Because he's useless and knows nothing about it, but if he's being controlled by Aisa it's safe to assume-"  
"That he'll know whatever she knows" Allison finished with a nod "It's worth a try"  
"And if they are possessed?"  
"We get them out the house, draw a line of mountain ash and break out the wolfs bane" Allison shrugged  
"We wouldn't be able to get wolfs bane within twenty feet of them without them knowing" Stiles replied  
"Funny, because we have a stash back at the house" Allison smiled smugly  
"What? How?" Stiles asked, his eyes wide  
"A lot of zip lock bags and a fridge within a safe within a safe" Allison grinned, Lydia looked proudly at her girlfriend and laughed  
"Okay then" She looked over to the clock "Let's get ready to head back"  
"What do we say to them?"  
"We just say we've been researching, that's not a lie" Lydia shrugged as she pulled herself off the sofa, Allison moving with her

"What're you watching?" Stiles dropped down beside Danny, in his attempt to act calm and collected, his shins were becoming covered in bruises, every twenty seconds or so his eyes would flit up to either Scott or Danny and would receive a swift kick from Allison or Lydia (which sucked because Allison wore heavy boots and Lydia was still wearing _heels_)  
"Documentary on Greek mythology" Danny replied, offering Stiles one of his earphones, he saw Derek's head snap up at that  
"Anything interesting?" Stiles asked  
"Nothing we didn't already know, where are Allison and Lydia?"  
"They went to take a nap I think" Stiles shrugged "I hope" he added in a side note 

_"Aren't you glad about this soul bond thing?" _Lydia grinned as she played with Allison's hair  
_"I'd like it more if I could actually hear your voice" _Allison replied as she yawned _"I like your voice"  
"Can you not hear my voice right now?"  
"Obviously, but it's not strong, it's like a whisper"  
"It'll get stronger eventually"  
_Allison made a sound of approval _"Sucks that the bond hasn't stretched to Stiles or Danny yet"  
"It'd be suspicious if it did" _Lydia sighed and shifted so she was curled against Allison _"How's your ribs?"  
"Not bad, you did a good job with the stitches"  
_Lydia snorted _"As if I ever do bad"  
_Allison laughed quietly and tilted her head to one side to press a kiss to Lydia's lips before rolling onto her back and yawning again  
"LYDIA! ALLISON!" Stiles yelled from downstairs. Allison's eyes snapped open and she let out a sigh  
"I just wanted to nap" she shook her head gently as she sat up, Lydia laughed and rolled off of the bed and held a hand out for Allison to take  
"Maybe later" Lydia replied  
"GUYS" Stiles yelled again  
"I'm going to kill him if he keeps on yelling"  
"Let's not keep him waiting then" Lydia winked

"What is it?" Allison groaned  
"Okay two things"  
"Two important things?" She raised an eyebrow  
"One definitely important thing, one maybe less so" Stiles nodded, Allison chanced a glance over to the two wolves who were lingering close by  
"Okay, what's up?"  
"Okay so first of all, you know how there's like a kajillion gods and goddesses-"  
"A 'kajillion' isn't a legitimate figure Stiles" Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles glared at her In a way that said _now is not the time _Allison felt Lydia tense at the challenge but grabbed her hand to stop a glare-off from taking place  
"You were saying?" Allison prompted  
"Right! So in addition to the twelve Olympians and all the other deities, the ancient Greeks also worshipped a deity called 'Agnostos Theos' which according to google translate means 'unknown God' like there was a temple in Athens dedicated specifically for this God and the people would swear 'in the name of the unknown God'-"  
"Stiles, what relevance does this have?"  
"I'm not sure, honestly that's secondary to the other information we have, I just thought it was interesting"  
"You do realise that the ancient Greeks were probably just covering their bases right?" Lydia frowned "They put a lot of stock into the God's"  
"I know" Stiles nodded "But at this point I'm clinging to every piece of information we find you know?"  
"What's the second thing you found?" Allison asked  
"A weapon"

"A weapon?" Allison asked  
"Yep" Danny nodded  
"More specifically, a knife. Belonging to _Hades_"  
"Well isn't that interesting" Lydia replied  
"It gets better, this knife was forged by Hephaestus-"  
"The master blacksmith, god of fire" Allison finished  
"The one and the same, a gift from Zeus to Hades" Stiles grabbed the laptop and read from it "Imbued with the power of... Okay well google translate is a bit hazy, so let me put it this way, this blade has mad abilities, it's used to subdue"  
"Subdue?"  
"You get cut or stabbed with it, it drains your power, not permanently but long enough to leave...say a ancient Greek goddess docile enough for you to land a killing blow"  
"Now that is interesting" Allison let out a low whistle

"So it's basically a magical cock blocking knife" Stiles grinned  
"Stiles..." Lydia groaned  
"Also it's... holy shit it's carved from dragon bone" Stiles turned his attention to Derek "Dragons exist?!"  
"Yes" Derek nodded immediately, "The dragon that blade was made from was the Colchian dragon"  
"They're all dead now though right?" Stiles asked with wide eyes. Derek nodded solemnly, Allison and Lydia shared a look  
"Okay then, so this blade sounds awesome, but I'm assuming there's a catch?" Allison asked, trying not to feel hopeful  
"There's no records as to where it is now" Stiles' shoulders sagged  
"Well fuck"  
"But this is progress!" Stiles grinned  
"I guess so" Allison ran a hand over her face, she turned to Scott and Derek "Are you guys staying for dinner tonight or are you going to check the reserve for vampires?" she asked, focusing on keeping her breathing and heart rate steady. Scott and Derek looked to one another, having a silent conversation  
"We had better go and check, we don't want to be caught by surprise" Derek replied after a moment  
"Good call" Allison nodded "Do you need any weapons or?"  
"We're wolves" Scott replied "We can handle it" he shrugged  
"Okay, don't stay out to late okay?" Lydia smiled as sweetly as she could, her hand holding onto Allison's, she turned to Stiles and Danny "Anybody want to cook or are we ordering in?"  
"I'll see what we have in" Stiles grinned as he moved past the two wolves into the kitchen  
"We're going to head off" Derek pointed towards the door  
"Stay safe okay?" Allison replied as earnestly as she could manage, Scott and Derek merely nodded in response.

They'd been gone for less than five minutes when Allison threw Stiles and Danny the bags of mountain ash and handed Lydia the bags with wolfs bane, they set to work immediately wolf proofing the house  
"That was intense" Stiles let out a long breath when they met in the living room "They're definitely possessed"  
"Fucking fantastic" Danny groaned  
"This is a...set back" Lydia nodded "We need to make sure they stay away"  
"But we can't let them get killed" Stile replied  
"Obviously" Lydia rolled her eyes  
"We just... The full moon is the day after tomorrow, we need to focus on that, she's going to make her move"  
"She's already made her move Allison! Scott and Derek are her pawns, do you really think she'll have a problem sacrificing them to get to you?"  
"Actually I do, she won't kill them"  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Because we'll kill any of her followers, no hesitation right? So if she sends Scott and Derek after us..."  
"We won't kill them"  
"But they'll kill us" Allison nodded  
"We're being backed into a corner" Lydia growled. Allison frowned at her and reached out for her hand and squeezed it  
"We're going to get out of it though" Allison assured her and shit, when did Allison become the confident one? "Okay so plan, Stiles, you go cook dinner, we'll start looking at ways to break a possession"  
Stiles nodded and disappeared out of the room  
"We can do this" Allison said, Lydia nodded after a moment  
"Come on then my sagittula" Lydia smiled and kissed Allison "Let's save our boys"

(A/N) Literally the only thing I made up about this mythology stuff is the knife


	16. This is War

(A/N) Because I love you all

"So you're saying this symbol keeps you from getting possessed?" Allison asked as she swallowed a bite of her burger  
"Yep" Stiles nodded

"I think that only works for demonic possession" Lydia pointed to a small paragraph in the corner of the page "See?" Stiles frowned and read over the page again  
"For crying out loud" Stiles threw the book down onto the table, the glasses shaking in protest "Wait, demons? There are demons!?" Stiles exclaimed

"I'm guessing our best bet is to just kill Aisa? The connection should be severed then" Allison replied, ignoring Stiles' outburst

"Speaking of, how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Danny asked. Allison frowned as they all fell into silence

Allison was staring at the ceiling, listening to the steady breathing of Lydia beside her when the magic in her veins pulses, she's come to understand that her magic almost has a mind and personality entirely of it's own, she's still trying to decipher each sensation but when her skin prickles and a feeling of uncertainty hits her stomach, Allison pulls away the covers of her bed and grabs the gun from her bedside table and moving towards the window, pulling the curtains open in a swift movement.  
Two figures staring intently at her, the faint light from a street lamp illuminating their figures, she doesn't need the light to know who they are. Allison refuses to move, she wonders if Scott and Derek know they're being controlled, if they're trying to fight it. She sighs quietly and clicks the safety back on, not once taking her eyes off of her friends, she hears Lydia shift against the mattress and feels a tug of affection, she wants to turn away, to go back to the bed...  
Warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her from her trance. A chin comes to rest on her shoulder  
"They're watching" Allison whispers, she feels Lydia nod oh so slightly  
"We're going to get them back" Lydia replies, her voice but a warm breath against her skin. Allison places her own arms on top of Lydia's and settles into the embrace  
"I know"

"They were outside last night" Stiles broke the silence that had been hanging in the air since they had all gathered for breakfast. Allison's hand stilled as she reached for her coffee  
"You saw?" she asked. Stiles nodded  
"I felt someone watching the house, I got up, saw them. Watched them right back"  
"I dragged him away after a while and we watched re-runs of next top model" Danny interrupted.  
"It was the one when Tyra went batshit crazy, it was beautiful" Stiles sighed appreciatively. Allison ran a hand through her hair and stifled a yawn "You didn't sleep much?" He asked  
"Same story here, except instead of watching Tyra traumatise young women, we just talked" Lydia replied, out of the four of them, she looked the most put together, Allison knew that was down to her skill in applying make up to conceal the bags under her eyes, but no amount of make up could cover the slight crease in her forehead, the worry behind her eyes.

"The full moon is tomorrow" Danny said quietly. The group nodded slowly  
"We're going to be late to class" Lydia sighed and got up from her seat, squeezing Allison's shoulder as she carried their bowls and mugs into the kitchen. Allison watched her go and sighed again, dropping her head to the table

She can pinpoint the exact moment Lydia slips her mask on, the second she pulls into the parking lot, Lydia Martin, queen bee is present and ready to tear into anyone who so much as looks at her funnily today. Allison knows her though, she knows Lydia can't push back the dread that the rest of them are feeling, she can read the tells, it's in the way Lydia flicks her hair, the way her hand grips onto Allison's that little bit tighter. The way she clings to Allison and kisses her desperately before reluctantly pulling away and disappearing into her own class.  
Danny seems remarkably well put together, the bags under his eyes being the only signs that anything is wrong.  
Herself and Stiles? Now that's a different story  
They share a free period so they hole themselves into the darkest corner of the library, Stiles' hands drumming out a steady beat against the table, Allison sat across from him, perched on the chair, her knees drawn up to her chin, every so often her hand will stray to her right boot, where a knife rests between her ankle and the leather, Stiles' eyes follow the movement and he seems to settle slightly.  
This is one of the moments Lydia was talking about, where a passer by would assume they were twins, so different yet so similar, unable to focus because the weight of the world is pressing down on them, suffocating them, consuming them, Allison almost feels jealous for the rest of the world, they don't know what's on their doorstep, what's about to happen the entire world is about to crumble and all they're worried about is who's dating who and-  
Stiles' hand grabs her own and she looks up into amber eyes  
"Stop over thinking it"  
"Sorry"  
Stiles squeezes her hand and lets go, shifting in his seat "Don't apologise, we're driving ourselves insane by doing this. We need to focus"  
Allison blinks at Stiles for a moment, she knows she's freaking out when she starts to view Stiles as a model for sanity  
"Focus" Allison repeats, taking a deep breath "Right, focus"  
"She wants us to slip up, we can't give her that" Stiles replies, his eyes no longer worried, instead replaced with fierce determination. Allison nods again, soaking in his confidence, it doesn't ease the itching under her skin, her magic is trying to tell her something

"Why is she waiting for so long, surely if she just attacked, took us by surprise she'd stand a better chance?" Allison frowned, it had been a thought on her mind for a while

"Maybe she needs to wait until she's strong enough?" Stiles suggested, Allison shook her head,  
"I don't think so, she seemed plenty strong when I had my little earthquake back at the mall" Stiles wrinkled his face as he thought  
"Maybe it has something to do with the moon?"  
"The only lead we had to do with the moon was what she said about wolves being easy to control near it, and she already has them..." Allison trailed off  
"Are you... Are you suggesting that now she has Scott and Derek she'll make her move?"  
"It's... a really strong possibility" Allison replied, her eyes widening slightly, she grabbed her bag and rifled through it until she pulled a blank sheet of paper and pen from it, laying it out on the desk in between them

"Okay..." Allison writes _Witches _at the far left of the page "So she comes to town right? That's when it all started..."  
"Technically it all started thousands of years ago" Stiles pointed out "But okay, then what?"  
"My magical awakening" Allison replies, and wrote it down  
"Then the plot thickened when Aisa strolled up to you in the mall and basically revealed her plan" Stiles added, Allison hummed and wrote _the plot thickens _"Then we started training..."  
"And then the coma"  
"Lydia tied your souls together"  
"And me and Lydia got together"  
"Your bond grew and you found out that she was your anchor"  
"We had a fight" Allison frowned at the memory

"We have the dream and then we find out that you and Lydia are soul mates"  
"Then we fought the chimera, which must have been the same time Aisa got to Scott and Derek"  
"You and Lydia had sex" Stiles grins, Allison blushes furiously  
"Is that really important to this?" Allison asked, Stiles shrugged in reply  
"Okay is that everything?" Stiles asked  
"Maybe? I think we've skipped over a few things here" Allison stares down at the page between them, everything they had written circled a question mark in the middle of the page "Everything is connected somehow Stiles, nothing is a coincidence"  
"We just need to put the puzzle together"  
"Precisely" Allison nodded "There's something that connects everything together" She winces as her magic sparks, she takes that as a sign that they're on the right path

They spend the rest of their free period going over recent events, trying to determine the centre of it, the one link that held every event together, before reluctantly folding away the paper and stuffing it in her bag they headed to Lydia's class to meet her, they lingered outside for a moment before Allison caught Lydia's gaze  
_"Everything okay?" _Allison asked, Lydia nodded slightly  
_"He's just worried about the amount of classes I've been missing, my GPA is down, I think he thinks you're a bad influence on me"  
_Allison chuckles aloud at that earning a confused stare from Stiles _"Go on ahead, I'll meet you in class"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jesus Allison, I can walk down the hallway" _Lydia shook her head, a grin on her lips. Allison blew her a kiss and turned on her heel  
"Her teacher wants to talk to her, her GPA is down apparently"  
"Oh shit, Aisa better watch out" Stiles replied "If she made Lydia slip up in her perfect grades she's going to make her suffer"  
"You know it" Allison laughed as they reached their class. Stiles slipped into his seat behind Allison and beside Danny  
"Where's Lydia?"

"She's gonna be late, talking to a teacher" Stiles replied as he pulled his book out as the teacher began to talk, after a few minutes he noticed Allison was tapping her pen against the table in a very Stiles like manner "Allison, you okay?" he asked, she twisted in her seat to look at him  
"My magic has been going crazy all day, it's like... nervous energy but it's like it wants to escape"  
"Wait, your magic wants to escape?"  
"It's hard to explain" Allison replied her voice pitched low "It's like...It has a mind of it's own, I know it reacts with Lydia, it doesn't like it when we're apart"  
"You're apart right now"  
"I know that, but it's not the same feeling it's like... Stiles, I think it's scared"  
"Your magic is scared?" Stiles raised a disbelieving eyebrow  
"I... I think so" she replied, eyes wide with worry. The teacher calls Allison's name and she spins back to face him, apologising as she did so.

After being dismissed, Lydia strolled down the hallway, note clutched in her hand, she stopped off at her locker first, grabbing her chemistry book. She took a moment to check her make-up in the mirror attached to the door. Smiling to herself she closed the door, letting out a surprised yelp as she saw Scott stood in front of her  
"Lydia" He greets, his voice is cold.  
"Scott" She replies, taking a step backwards  
"You should come with me" He held out a hand and smiled, it wasn't a Scott McCall smile, it filled her with dread as opposed to happiness  
"I really shouldn't" Lydia shook her head gently, "I have class"  
"I wasn't really asking Lydia" Scott tilted his head to one side, his smile turning into a sickening grin. Lydia took that as her sign to high tail the fuck out of there, kicking herself mentally for wearing heels (She can already picture Allison's face) as she spins around and runs  
Straight into a hulking mass, strong arms grip her by the shoulders, Lydia looks up to see Derek glaring down at her, his eyes flashing, Lydia closes her eyes and centres herself focusing on following the line back to Allison, back to that space in the back of her girlfriends mind  
_"ALLISON"  
_

Allison's hands shoot up and clutch at her head, doubling over in obvious pain, Stiles and Danny flash each other worried looks as Allison bites out several expletives, earning the attention of the class. Stiles watches as Allison scrambles for her stuff, leaving everything on her desk as she grabs her bag and runs from the room, ignoring the teachers questions, his eyes land on Danny and Stiles, clearly expecting an explanation, instead they grab their own stuff in a hurry and run after her, slamming the door shut behind them. They find her a short way down the hall, crumpled on her knees. Stiles is in front of her in an instant, pulling her hands from her face  
"Allison breathe with me, come on, one...two" He demands, squeezing her hands until she focuses on him "What happened?"  
"She screamed for me, I heard her"  
"Lydia?"  
Allison nodded, tears falling from her eyes "They took her Stiles. Scott and Derek, they took her" Stiles stared at the girl in front of him and pulled her against him, feeling her tears soak his shirt "We need to get her back" she growled after a minute, energy pulsing from her body. Stiles pulled away  
"Can you find her?" he asked as he got to his feet, pulling Allison with him  
"I know where they're taking her... But it's fuzzy, she's unconscious. I swear to god anybody lays a finger on her..." Allison punched the locker, a pulse of energy erupting from her knuckles, leaving a clear dent in the metal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them a moment later, Stiles noticed how the static in the hall seemed to ease at that point  
"What do we do?" Danny asked, looking to Allison, Stiles followed suit. Allison stared back at them for a moment  
"I want to stop by Scott's locker first. Then we need to go back to my place and make a phone call. I have a plan"  
"The Gay Avengers shall rise" Stiles fist pumped the air, he looked to Allison expectantly  
"We need to suit up" She replied, Stiles grinned at her as she walked down the hallway, Stiles and Danny followed on either side of her (Stiles figured all they needed was an explosion in the background and it'd be like a scene right out of a movie)

Allison almost threw the doors off of her hinges as she walked into the house, she headed straight upstairs and threw her bag onto the bad and pulled off her clothes, putting on dark, fitting jeans, a black vest and her leather jacket. She grabbed her gun from the night stand and pulled out the holster from a drawer, fixing the gun to her right hip. She got onto her knees and saw the familiar wooden box Lydia kept there, setting it on the bed she opened it to find exactly what she needed. Her heart ached at the knowledge that they had taken Lydia, her magic was burning red hot in her veins, aching for release, it wanted vengeance and so did she. Allison kicked herself for not being able to pick up on the vibes she had been receiving, of course they would take Lydia, she was the most important person in Allison's life, she was her soul mate, if they needed to assure Allison's arrival, Lydia had been the way to go, it was so obvious yet somehow everybody had completely skipped over it. Allison pushed down all of the feelings and busied herself with the task at hand.  
She met Stiles and Danny in the dining room, weapons spread out on the table, Danny noticed her arrival first  
"The crossbow is missing" He said simply as he held his sword out, testing it's weight. Allison cursed inwardly  
"Anything else?"  
"Nothing we noticed" He replied as he set the sword down. Allison looked over to Stiles who was sharpening a set of knives, his lips formed in a tight line. Allison nodded and headed into the armoury, using her key to open a draw and pull out a tattered cardboard box and carrying it back into the dining room and letting it drop onto the table. Stiles finally looked up then, raising an eyebrow at the box, Allison reached in and pulled out a bullet  
"Wolfs bane?" he asked, Allison nodded slowly and began to load them into empty magazines  
"Not enough to kill, not immediately anyway, we'll carry loose bullets so we can fix them okay?" she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. Stiles nodded slowly as Allison loaded a clip into her gun and holstering it. She pulled out the two daggers strapped to her left side and Stiles handed her the sharpening stone as he grabbed a handful of the bullets

"Do we still have the cocktails Lydia made us?" Allison asked, swallowing the lump in her throat at the mere mention of her name, the pain in her chest intensifies, Stiles nodded and moved out of her line of sight, she wondered if he the pain he was feeling was like what she was, of course it was she reasoned, his best friend and _Derek_ were out there. He returned a moment later, four cocktails balanced carefully in his hands, one for each human, another swell of anguish washes over Allison as he places them on the table, a reassuring hand on both of her shoulders, Danny and Stiles stood beside her, waiting. Allison takes a deep breath and reaches for her bow and her quiver of arrows, swinging it over her shoulders.  
"You guys ready?" she asks, her voice thick  
"Nope"  
"Definitely not" Stiles shook his head, but his lips curved upwards into a small smile  
"Okay then" Allison nodded "Let's go get our asses kicked"  
"That's the spirit!" Stiles grinned, slapping the back of Allison's back

"Is it me...Or is it getting foggy?" Stiles asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter  
"It's definitely getting foggy" Allison nodded

"Great, we're driving into some Silent hill kind of shit now" Danny remarked from the back-seat. Stiles slowed down, keeping his eyes focused on the road  
"Does it help the situation if I tell you that whenever I try to find Lydia all I hear is static?" Allison asked, a small smile on her lips  
"Wow, thanks Allison" Danny rolled his eyes  
"That wasn't why I asked..." Stiles muttered, Allison turned to him and raised an eyebrow "The dream"  
"Oh"  
"It was a full moon during the dream" Danny scratched his head  
"Well I guess we've sped things along a bit" Stiles replied "Besides, it's daylight anyway, we can't expect everything from the dream to happen right? Some of it had to be like a red herring"  
"I guess" Danny nodded after a moment  
"Okay Allison, go over the plan one more time" 

"That is the worst plan I have ever heard in my life EVER" Stiles yelled as he slammed his door shut "Are you fucking crazy?"  
"Okay so it's a little out there..."  
"A LITTLE?! Allison it's mad"  
"It's better than killing myself" She pointed out as she closed her own door  
"Okay, I'll give you that, but it's still the worst plan in the history of plans"  
"Just trust me Stilinksi" Allison sighed "And lets try not to burn the entire forest down okay? The cocktails are last resort only" She winked as she checked the items on her body, the fog was thicker here, enveloping the reserve in a blanket of white  
"Do we knock or...?" Danny asked, as he rested his sword against his shoulder, Allison shrugged at him  
"I feel like we should hold hands" Stiles said suddenly "In case it tries to lock us out if Allison goes in first" he added with a shrug. Danny and Allison shared a look and nodded, all three linked hands with one another and crossed the threshold. Stiles patted himself as if looking for injuries and breathed a sigh of relief "Okay so that went well enough, now what?" Stiles asked  
"Now we get my girlfriend, get you your best friend and your Derek and save the fucking world" Allison replied, rolling her shoulders  
"That's great, but where the hell do we go?"  
"Remember the clearing from the dream?" Stiles and Danny nodded "I'm willing to bet that's where the tear is, it's the same place I met Derek when I was in my coma" Allison looked around them before settling on a direction to walk in. Stiles and Danny followed her, Stiles watched her free hand tap over her gun, the pocket where she's keeping her secret weapons, the knife sheathed against her thigh. Stiles feels the weight of the pouch in his own pocket, knows it's not the same as what Allison is carrying, but it's imperative to the plan (which Stiles is still 100% convinced is the stupidest plan _ever_)  
Allison stopped and held a hand up signalling for them to stop, she turns her head to look at them  
"Witches" she mouths, they drop into their battle positions, Allison reaching for an arrow...

The first witch appears, lobbing a fireball at them, Stiles' knife hits it's mark in her chest and she crumples to the floor immediately, four more appear then, throwing hexes towards them, Allison takes one out with her bow and turns to her magic for the rest, slamming the two remaining witches into the trees and holding them still  
"Where are they" She growled  
"Lady Atropos is waiting for you" one of them sneered  
"WHERE IS LYDIA"  
"With our lady of course" the other smiles, they're both so young, Allison sighs at that, Stiles is by her side  
"Where are Scott and Derek?"  
"The wolves?" they ask, laughing "Oh they're on their way"  
They kill them swiftly, and continue on their way, Allison picking up her bow as they move  
"This is war" Stiles kicked one of the bodies as he walked past

Lydia wakes up with a jolt, the dirt of the floor cold against her skin, the ropes binding her wrists to the tree are too tight and already cutting into her skin, it doesn't stop her from struggling though. She tries to seek out Allison, to no avail, it's like the fog that surrounds her is in her mind, blocking her connection to Allison, the most she's able to get is that she's alive, she can still feel the connection. That alone is soothing enough to Lydia.  
"Oh good, you're awake" A voice greets her, Lydia resists the urge to roll her eyes as Aisa appears in front of her, Lydia realises that this is the first time she's actually seen the Goddess and takes the opportunity to check out the big bad, she's young, early thirties at most, glowing blue eyes, stringy blonde hair. Lydia notices how the skin around the woman's eyes and lips seems to be flaking, a side effect to being in a body that's thousands of years old she assumes  
"Allison is going to be _pissed _when she gets here" Lydia states "Actually, it's a good thing I'm tied up because I'm not exactly happy with you either"  
"Oh, do indulge me" Aisa grins, more skin flakes off, Lydia wrinkles her nose in disgust  
"Well, let's start from the beginning shall we? First you throw my best friend, soon to be girlfriend into a wall, then your little stunt In the mall... I can't blame you for the coma because that was Deaton, but I'm still going to blame you by proxy. You send vampires and chimera after us and lets not forget how you're planning on soul sucking my girlfriend, the fact you're puppeting my friends and just to add icing to the cake you go ahead and _kidnap me?_" Lydia raises a perfect eyebrow "Oh, and my GPA has dropped because of you. So it's a fucking good thing you had the sense to tie me up because I would make your life a living hell" Lydia growls. Aisa stares at her for a moment and throws her head back in laughter,  
"Oh, I like you" Aisa crouches down in front of her

They move quickly through the trees, there's a few moments where the fog almost causes Stiles to run into a tree, but Allison or Danny were always close enough to push or pull him out of the way, the growl was quiet, deceptively so, it gave them the impression that Scott and Derek were further away than they were,  
Which is why when Derek slammed into Allison, things went to hell.  
Allison came to a stop a good ten feet from the action, she propped herself up on her elbows to see Derek snap her bow in half like a twig, throwing it to her feet. His eyes flashed red as he growled at her but he span to move in on Stiles and Danny, Allison scrambled to her feet and pulled her gun from it's holster, clicking the safety off, the alpha was circling Stiles, Danny had his gun trained out of her sight, she assumed he was trailing Scott, Stiles was her focus, he was muttering to Derek. Allison gritted her teeth and fired a shot, it went wide, Derek turned on her again, snarling, he knocked Stiles to the ground and began to walk towards her, a shot rang out, hitting him in the leg, the alpha howled and crumpled. Allison looked over to Danny who nodded at her. She ran towards Stiles, when a pain tore through her shoulder, Allison cried out involuntarily as the momentum of the shot threw her backwards into the soil  
"Allison!" She heard Danny cry. Allison sucked in a quick breath, the gun forgotten at her feet as her now empty hand clutched to her right shoulder, a bolt impaled neatly into her flesh, a clean enough shot- not enough to kill, unless the blood loss got to her first that is. Allison lifted her head up as Scott walked out of the clearing, crossbow pointed at her casually, it wasn't loaded  
"Sorry that I had to do that" Scott shrugged casually, he paused at Derek's side, kicking the alpha who growled and struggled to his feet, already looking slightly pale "Atropos is expecting you"  
"Good" Allison bit out as she pushed herself backwards until she was resting against a tree, the blood from her shoulder was already making her dizzy, this needed to be over now. Behind the wolves Danny was pulling Stiles to his feet. Scott threw the crossbow to the ground and he and Derek turned face him as more figures walked into the small clearing, Allison assumed they were witches and vampires alike. She pushed herself to her feet and focused on her centre, on her heart, she followed the exercises Lydia had taught her, called the magic to her fingertips, they needed a miracle right now. She focused on Lydia, the knowledge that she needed to do this for Lydia, to save her, Allison bites back the pain that travels through her shoulder and focuses on her magic, locks on to how it felt when Lydia had been taken, the white hot rage that followed, Allison opened her eyes and managed to catch Danny's gaze, his wide eyes locked on her, she tried to yell to him to get down when a flash of white light blinds her, a loud clap reverberating off of the trees, screams follow and everything goes black for a moment. 

"I can see why she's so enamoured with you" Aisa grips Lydia's chin and turns her head so their eyes meet, Lydia tries to pull herself free from the grip to no avail  
"Sorry, I'm taken" Lydia replies sweetly. Aisa pulls away as a shock wave of energy hits them, the force knocks the breath out of Lydia, Aisa gets to her feet and turns towards the origin of the blast  
"You certainly did make her powerful didn't you?" Aisa tilts her head towards Lydia, her gaze is calculating

"Allison is going to tear you limb from limb" Lydia replies, her voice low and dangerous, that was definitely Allison's magic she had felt, she had come to recognise the feel of it, but it was more powerful than she had ever felt it before. Aisa laughed again, as though the entire thing was nothing more than a game to her  
"Lydia is it?" she asked, Lydia nodded slowly "Well _Lydia" _Aisa purrs as she crouches in front of her again "I'm going to tell you a secret, the man you call Deaton? He worked for me"  
"I'm not surprised"  
"He waited for you and your Allison, he did everything I told him to do"  
"And where is he now?"  
"Oh, let's just say he outlived his usefulness" Aisa waved a dismissive hand. Lydia couldn't help but smile at that, he got what was coming to him "Now, I have a question for _you_" Aisa poked a finger against Lydia's heart, Lydia tilted her head, a silent challenge. Aisa pulled out a knife, it was white, almost like it was carved from bone, Greek lettering decorating the blade, Lydia's heart caught in her throat as Aisa played with it carelessly "Would you prefer to watch me kill your precious Allison? Or would you prefer her to kill me and become mad with power, for her to kill you instead?" Aisa asked, her grin maddening. Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself, she held her head up and looked down her nose, Greek Goddess or not, _nobody _threatens Lydia Martin  
"Option three. In which I get free from this and watch you suffer" Lydia spat as she braced herself, expecting some from of punishment, instead earning yet another laugh from the woman in front of her  
"Oh this is going to be fun. I just know it" 

"Allison? Jesus Allison, wake the fuck up you can't die on us" Stiles is shaking her furiously  
"I'm awake" Allison bats his arms away and curses at the movement in her shoulders "What happened?" She asked, blinking away the spots of colour blurring her vision, she smell of charred wood filled her senses  
"Holy shit you scared us" Stiles sighed, dropping down on his ass in front of her, Danny is by their side a moment later  
"Good work there Argent"  
"What did I do?" Allison asked as she pushed herself upright  
"Only summoned fucking _lightning _from your hands!" Stiles exclaimed "It was amazing, you did almost kill us though" he frowned. Allison chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she realised she had essentially just wiped her own blood over her, Stiles made a face too, using what remained of his hoody to wipe away the majority of the mess, his eyes fell on her shoulder  
"Don't worry, it was a clean shot, I'll be fine"  
"Are you sure? You're already looking really pale"  
Allison nodded slightly, honestly, she wasn't sure  
"However, if the blurring at the corners of my eyes tell me anything, I'm going to make a guess that the bolt was poisoned" She added with another grimace  
"Poisoned?!" Stiles exclaimed  
"Scott and Derek are they...?"  
"Alive, you took them down easy enough, forced them into human form, we used our mountain ash to lock them in place, the rest of our visitors? Not so lucky"  
"Good" Allison nodded "Good, guys, can you cut me out of this?" Allison gestured to the jacket, already mourning the fact that any jacket she owns is doomed to a fate of being mauled in battle  
"Oh, right sure" Stiles nodded pulling out one of his own knives and setting to work on the material, after a few minutes of careful manoeuvring Allison was free, giving them better access to her injury  
"I won't die" Allison spoke after a minute "Yet, anyway" she added as a side note "I'm going to bet they used deadly nightshade" She groaned as she used Stiles and Danny as support to pull herself up  
"Allison..." Stiles began, looking unsure  
"What's wrong?"  
"Before you passed out, your eyes..."  
"They glowed blue?" Allison asked "That isn't news, we know that happens" Stiles shook his head  
"Not blue..._purple_" Danny replied, Allison did a double take at that  
"Purple?!" Stiles and Danny nodded "Just like in the dream" Allison muttered as she leant against the tree, her eyes falling on the remains of her bow. "Stiles" Allison grabbed his shoulder with her good arm "It's Lydia"  
"What's Lydia?"  
"She the thing that connects everything together!" Allison replied "Think about it! She was at every incident or she was involved in some way-"  
"You're not making sense..." Stiles trailed off as his eyes went distant, as if recalling a distant memory "Holy shit Allison, that day you guys made up, when you were making out against the lockers, I saw a green flash, I thought it was just a trick of the light.."  
"You said Lydia wasn't the centre of the universe" Allison stepped back and pointed a finger at him "I think you're wrong, everything leads back to Lydia, everything! She didn't become a wolf when Peter bit her" Allison spat the name "She has been the only one to anchor me, she's my soul mate, my magic _adores _her to the point where I'm pretty sure it flows through her as well" Allison held up her hands to her face "Holy shit Stiles we fucked up, we should have see this coming from the start"  
"I still don't get it, Aisa needs you to summon the titans.." Danny said, his eyes keep flitting around them, as if expecting another attack  
"But my magic goes crazy without Lydia, _I _go crazy without her, we're soul mates, two parts to one whole..."  
"But you had sex" Stiles interrupts "That's like a big deal, sex and magic as It is can have some fucked up consequences, two soul mates having sex with one another? That's got to be a whole new level..."  
"Like a super magical awakening" Danny jumps in "Lydia makes you more powerful, she's like your charger"  
"That could explain the purple eyes!" Stiles grins. The sound of rustling in the distance snaps them from the moment "You need to go" he said, eyes determined  
"Will you guys be okay?"  
"You know us, we'll hold them back, go, save Lydia, save the world" Danny nodded, already swinging his sword, ready for the attack. Allison nodded once more and pulled Danny into a hug  
"I love you, don't die" She said quickly  
"You too" Danny returned the gesture. She turned to Stiles and he wrapped her in a one armed hug  
"When he comes back, you kiss him okay?" Allison grips Stiles' shoulder  
"Okay"  
"Fucking promise me. When he wakes up you fucking kiss him and tell him how important he is to you okay?" Allison couldn't conceal the crack in her voice  
"This isn't goodbye Allison" Stiles replied, as he blinked furiously, clearly trying not to cry "You're going to save our girl and we're going to get Mama McCall to patch you up and we're going to have burgers at that diner" He replied, Allison laughed gently, a tear falling down her cheek  
"I fucking love you Stiles" Allison hugged him again  
"Go save your girl" Stiles kissed her forehead and pushed her away, turning his back on her. Allison hesitated for a moment before sprinting off into the fog  
"We got this right?" Danny asked, glancing over to Stiles  
"Damn right, team human" Stiles held out his hand for a fist bump, which Danny returned as the first vampire broke through the tree line 

(A/N) Get ready for the final showdown


	17. So Sorry Lover

(A/N) FIGHT

Allison gripped onto the tree for dear life as she took a shaky breath, blinking away the darkness at the corners of her sight. She tried to reach out to Lydia, the static in her mind leaving a white noise in her ears, she was close. Allison pushed herself away from the tree, ignoring the smear of blood she leaves behind. She does one last inventory check, patting down her pockets for the items she had originally had in her jacket (Lydia had brought her that jacket, she wanted revenge) she pulled out one of her daggers and held it firmly in her left hand, Allison sighed, regretting not spending more time practising with her weaker hand. Steeling herself Allison forced herself to into a jog, careful not to jar her shoulder any more.

She broke through the tree line, a wave of energy washing over her, her eyes fell on the girl opposite her, wide eyes fell on her immediately, Allison knew immediately that this was the place, the tear was here somewhere

"Allison!" Lydia exclaimed as Allison skidded to a halt in front of her, Allison surged forward to kiss her desperately before pulling back, ready to set to work on the ropes "You've been shot!" Lydia exclaimed, eyes flashing with worry and...judgement?

"Yeah, well... You're wearing heels" Allison replied with a chuckle

"I knew you were going to say that" Lydia sighed

"It was Scott, it's a clean shot" Allison said hurriedly "Where's Aisa?"

"Allison..." Lydia muttered "It's a trap"

"I know"

"She planned everything"  
"I know"

"Allison..."

"I know Lydia!" Allison snapped, her eyes softened when her eyes met Lydia's "I know" she repeats, quieter this time "But I have a plan"

"It won't work" A voice sings from beside her, Allison leapt to her feet and stepped forward slightly, acting as a shield for Lydia. Aisa's eyes fall onto Allison's bloodied shoulder and tutted sympathetically "I asked them to leave you unharmed... Shame"

"Part of the job" Allison shrugged slightly

"Yes...Well, how are your friends?"

"All alive, even the wolves" Allison replied, she heard Lydia breathe a sigh of relief from behind her

"Hm... I must say I am impressed"  
"You should never underestimate us" Lydia said from behind them, Aisa chuckled humourlessly. Allison clenched her fist and Lydia watched in awe as she saw blue sparks jump across the skin, Aisa seemed to see the movement as well,

"So that was lightning we felt? A tough element to control, Zeus was wise to separate you mortals" her gaze moved past Allison and fell on Lydia who was still trying to free herself from the ropes. Allison watched as Aisa's body shifted slightly, her magic tingled under her skin so Allison braced herself, ready to attack at a moments notice. "But I wonder, are all soul mates this powerful when joined? Or is it because of _you _Lydia?" Aisa steps forward, Allison doesn't even give herself time to react, she throws her right hand up, yelling as the pain in her arm tears through her senses and forces herself to stay steady as a bolt shoots from her palm, catching Aisa in the shoulder and throwing the woman backwards, Allison drops down into a defensive stance, holing her knife in front of her, she feels a cold grip around her and throw her backwards, Lydia's cry of her name echoing in her ears as she crashes painfully into the dirt

"I wish you hadn't done that" Aisa sighed as they both got to their feet, though judging from her grin, Allison figured the woman was actually quite pleased. She pulled out a knife of her own and brandished it in front of Allison, giving her the impression that Aisa was showing the blade off, Allison's gaze flitted over to Lydia's briefly, the tiniest of nods confirming Allison's suspicions, it was the blade that belonged to Hades, the blade Stiles had talked about.

A fireball crashed to the tree beside Allison, her arm flying up to shield her face from the embers as she rolled out of the, throwing fireballs of her own as she ran towards the woman, aiming to draw her as far away from Lydia as possible, Allison throws another fireball, deliberately aiming for the ground as dirt and smoke obscures Aisa from view, she clenches her fist, feeling the electricity build as she feints right as Aisa bursts through the smoke, the blonde just managing to bring her own knife up as Allison brings her own down, the sound of metal scraping against metal echoes through the clearing. Allison managed to land a firm kick to Aisa's knee, breaking them apart, her knife leaving an angry gash along the goddesses cheek as they broke apart, Aisa brings a hand up to her cheek and stares disbelievingly at the blood on her fingers, her gaze meeting Allison's, her eyes flash blue as she throws a hand out, Allison feels her own magic flare at that, her own hand coming up, effectively countering the force Aisa threw at her sending a shock wave outwards. Aisa chuckles, her eyes flashing dangerously

"Purple" she purrs appreciatively, surging forward, knife poised for attack, Allison lets her hunter instinct take over as she engage in a dance, Aisa is forceful, too aggressive, her moves are clumsy and hard, each time their blades connect Allison finds her grip tightening as her weapon jolts in her hand, they lock together, so close Allison can feel the breath from the other woman, wrinkling her nose, it smells like rot, they push against each other, trying to force one another to give, Aisa's left hand comes into Allison's vision, she responds immediately, her right fist moving up,the skin connects and Allison feels the skin around her knuckles tear, the force of the contact sends them both stumbling backwards, a thunderclap reverberating off of the trees. Aisa recovers first and covers the small distance, slashing at Allison as she moves, the brunette just manages to pull back as the blade tears a thin line through her shirt, another attack follows immediately and Allison parries the move before ducking out of the way and using her momentum to ram her uninjured shoulder into the goddesses side. Aisa throws her hand out as she hits the ground and Allison is frozen, she feels a pressure around her throat as she's pulled towards Aisa as the woman gets to her feet. Aisa walks towards her, her smile predatory as she stops just inches from her

"Enough play" she growls, with a flick of her hand Allison is thrown towards Lydia, scrambling to find her footing, bringing up her knife as Aisa appears in front of her, Allison's blade shattering at the contact, shards implant themselves into the dirt at their feet and Allison drops the remains of the handle, Aisa grabs onto Allison's shoulder, twisting the bolt sharply earning a cry of agony from Allison as she drops to her knees, her hands clawing at Aisa's wrist in a weak attempt to pull her hands away, Aisa cackles and kicks at Allison, her foot connecting with her chest, knocking the air from her lungs as she falls backwards against the dirt, her ears ringing, the sound of Lydia yelling various insults but a white noise in her ears as Allison gasps, trying to suck some air into her lungs as she rolls onto her front, crawling away, hands grip the back of her shirt and forcefully pull her to her feet. Allison feels her back connect painfully with a tree and her knees buckle underneath her, feeling the bark of the tree cut into her back as she sinks to the floor. Allison forces her eyes open, forces the air into her lungs as Aisa walks towards her, her eyes fall on Lydia, she's only a few feet away, the tears streaming down her cheeks clear to even Allison. Allison holds her hand out to fire a bolt at her, Aisa grabs her hand as the electricity gathers in the skin and holds it against her head, Allison screams in agony as the knife pierces the flesh, crunches through bone, pinning her hand to the tree, tears unwillingly stream down her cheek as she bites down on her tongue, the last thing she wants is to give Aisa the satisfaction. The woman in question crouches down in front of her and grips her chin, nails digging into the skin

"I'm sorry about that" Her eyes glance up to the knife above her and back down to Allison's "You needed to calm down, you don't have to make this so difficult" She shook her head. Allison grits her teeth as she feels the slick of her blood dripping down her arm, stray droplets hitting the back of her neck  
"Fuck you" she gritted out, she tried to call on her magic, it wasn't responding like it normally would, she could feel it in her chest but nowhere else, the absence of it moving through her veins left Allison feeling strangely hollow, she looked up the the knife embedded in her hand, her blood staining it slightly but the tell-tale Greek lettering carved into the blade glowing a gentle blue

"Well then" Aisa got to her feet and flashed one more glance at Allison before striding over to Lydia and regarding her. Allison found herself doing the same, Lydia met her own gaze and she looked _broken _it was that moment that broke Allison, she had never seen her girlfriend look so defeated "We should get started now that you're both docile enough" Allison let out a low growl, she tested her right arm, the pain shooting through her shoulder and hand at the smallest of movements. She tilted her head up and let her head hit against the tree as she considered her options, her magic was out of the equation, Aisa had made sure of that with Hades' blade. She watched Aisa's movements carefully, the blonde seemed to sense it and turned to face her, hands clasped to her chest

"Because I'm not entirely heartless, I'll let you both have a moment to say your goodbyes, I wouldn't recommend trying to escape, it wouldn't be pretty" as quickly as she said it, Aisa was gone, disappeared into the fog. Leaving the two girls alone

"Allison" Lydia's voice broke through the haze of her mind "Are you okay?"  
Allison managed a weak laugh and let her head fall forward "I can't believe you wore heels"

"Grill me on it later Argent" Lydia tried to sound intimidating "Can you get free?"  
Allison met Lydia's gaze and waved her left hand before holding a shaky finger up to her lips "It's going to hurt" Allison replied, groaning as she shifted her body and moved her hand to grip the knife, a fresh wave of pain shooting through her body as she let her hand fall away, slick with her own blood  
"I'm scared Allison" Lydia sighed  
"Me too, but be brave my petit Guerrier, you can only be brave if you're afraid" Allison smiled, it was supposed to be reassuring but Lydia's face crumpled at the sight "I love you Lydia" Allison said, Lydia ducked her head as a sob escaped her lips, when her eyes finally met Allison's, she saw a vulnerability she had never seen before  
"I love you Allison" Lydia replied, they let the moment hang, Allison wanted nothing more than to grab her, hug her, kiss her until the tears stopped (and then Lydia would call her an idiot about getting shot and complain about how blood is so tough to get out of clothes and they would both laugh) Allison almost laughed at that, her lips curving into the smallest of smiles.  
"I'm back" Aisa singsonged, shattering the silence "Did you say your goodbyes? Good" her attention was on the knife In her hands as she walked over to Allison, crouching in front of her "I've decided to take pity on you" Aisa placed the knife under Allison's chin, forcing her head up, the cool metal of the blade causing Allison's breath to hitch in her throat "I'm not going to make you watch me kill your soul mate" She pulled the knife away and moved to her feet with such speed it made Allison's vision swim, Aisa walked over to Lydia and Allison kept her eyes on her as she shifted again so she was almost kneeling, giving her access to rummage through her pockets and empty the contents and moving them with her free hand until they were concealed from Aisa's view, she managed to unsheathe her spare knife and let it join the items beside her. 

Lydia tried not to show fear, she refused to give Aisa that satisfaction, she refused to even look the woman in the eyes, besides, she was much more interested in what Allison was doing, her eyes were focused on Lydia and Aisa, but Lydia saw her shift onto her knees, careful not to move her right arm and she swore she saw two tiny vials fall out of her pocket, a shiver washed over her, Lydia's gut told her that she knew exactly what was in those vials but she didn't have time to analyse the situation because suddenly there was a knife pressing into her throat and everything just _stopped _  
"Look at all these bruises" Aisa trailed the blade along her neck, the sensation almost tickling to her skin "You certainly did claim one another didn't you?" She cackled, Lydia bristled at the sound, forcing herself to stay calm, to say nothing. Allison had a plan, she had to be patient  
She trusted Allison Argent with her life.  
The knife pressed into her skin, drawing blood, Lydia couldn't stop the whimper if she tried, Aisa's grin deepened, more skin flaking away as she did so and Lydia felt the urge to present the woman with a spa package. She heard Allison yell something, the words were lost on her ears, but she looked over to her girlfriend regardless, her eyes filled with sorrow, Aisa stepped away from her then and Lydia squinted, desperately trying to read Allison's lips  
_"I'm sorry" _they read, sorry? Sorry for what? Aisa was stood in front of a tree, the knife that held her blood hanging delicately from her hand. With a swift movement she threw the knife, it impaled the tree and everything froze, the air went cold immediately, all of the air left Lydia's lungs as a gust of wind whooshed past her, the tree seemed to split around the blade, a whirlpool of energy gathering around it, Aisa held and hand up to her face and twisted her body slightly, Lydia ducked her head as a flash of purple filled the forest. The tear started small, Aisa and Lydia found themselves captivated by the sight, a tiny hole in the fabric of space itself growing by the second in front of them. Lydia pulled herself away from the sight long enough to see Allison spit a cork onto the ground and pour something over a blade in her lap, coating it generously. Her eyes met Lydia's, Lydia frowned, hoping to ask _what the hell are you doing _but Allison shook her head furiously and held another vial in her hand, pulling the cork out with her mouth and spitting it to the ground, Lydia looked over to Aisa, her back was still towards them, she had her hands held out as she basked in the glow from the tear. Horror filled Lydia, she knew what Allison was going to do, her gaze snapped back to the brunette, her words dying on her tongue as Allison swallowed the contents and threw the vial to the ground. In a swift movement she forced herself back onto her knees and gripped the blade in her hand, with a yell she pulled the blade free, her own blood splattering on her face, Aisa turned at that, but for once Allison was quicker, in the same movement she managed to grab her knife from the ground and sprint towards Aisa 

Allison figured she had about ten seconds before she lost consciousness (and that was being generous) the darkness was already peppering her vision, though she suspected that was down to the combination of the poison, the blood loss and the shock of pulling a knife from her hand. Her grip tightened around the blades in either hand as she barrelled into the blonde woman, Hades' blade began to glow as soon as it pierced the soft flesh of her abdomen, her own dagger followed suit, Aisa let out a gurgled groan as Allison's momentum sent them both closer to the tear. Allison forced herself to keep her eyes open as she tried to stop, tried to push Aisa through the tear, Aisa gripped her shoulders, the touch ice cold. Her eyes wide as though asking Allison _how _this was happening as black blood pooled from her lips. Allison felt her body stop but somehow she kept moving, that was the moment Allison knew her plan had gone south, she felt herself pass through something solid before she fell through the tear, crashing down to the black ground, Aisa a short distance away, Allison still held the knives in her hands as she pushed herself to her feet and span around, the tear was still there, beacon hills was still there, _Lydia _was still there, screaming at the the space that separates them.

"Lydia!" Allison yelled, sprinting towards the tear, the last thing she sees was her own body, face down in the dirt and Lydia screaming and struggling against the ropes. Allison reaches the tear just as it closes, she stumbles and crashes to the ground. She stays still for a moment, not quite believing what just happened, Lydia's voice still ringing in her ears as Allison allows her tears to fall, the droplets flashing against the blackness that surrounds her  
"Oh dear...What a conundrum" Aisa sings from behind her. Allison growls and punches the ground, Aisa appears beside her grinning like she runs the show  
"Jokes on you, we're both trapped here"  
"I have your soul" Aisa points a finger at her  
"But no body to store it in" Allison shoots back as she pushes herself up onto her knees. Aisa seems to contemplate this for a moment before tilting her head to one side. She holds a finger up to her mouth  
"Do you hear that? You can _hear_ the silence" Aisa cackled, Allison laughed with her and got to her feet  
"It's over Aisa!" Allison shouted, her voice travelling through the void "We're trapped here, you and I, you have NOTHING!" She points Hades' knife to the woman in front of her "You have no body, no powers, your soul is but a glimmer in the void! You are TRAPPED HERE" Allison screamed. Realisation seems to wash over Aisa, horror in her eyes "Do you hear that?" Allison asked "How many innocent lives have you taken? How many souls did you take to keep your body? Because they're here now" Allison walks closer to the woman, her confidence growing "You can feel them can't you?" Allison whispered "Because I can" It wasn't a lie, a low hum was filling the silence, a constant chatter of voices, each demanding to be heard, the voices resonating through Allison, like the beating of her heart "You kept them from crossing over, you held them back. You killed your own sisters and trapped them within yourself for your own selfish needs" Allison growled  
"This isn't supposed to happen!" Aisa screams back at Allison "We aren't supposed to be here! It isn't supposed to happen like this! You and your stupid humans weren't supposed to live! THAT ISN'T HOW IT WAS WRITTEN" Aisa screamed  
"Yeah, well, we're making it up as we go" Allison shrugged. Aisa seemed to descend further into madness, looking around desperately before finally settling on a direction and sprinting towards it. Allison frowned and stared after her, they were in the void, chaos, erebus, oblivion itself. Whatever she called it, it was still a giant black empty void that looked exactly the same no matter which way she looked. Allison glanced over her shoulder one last time and closed her eyes, focusing on the room in her mind, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she could feel the tug of Lydia.  
"I trust you Lydia" Allison spoke into the void before sprinting after the retreating Aisa.

(A/N) Petit Guerrier means "little warrior" in French


	18. Hold me close, Don't let go

(A/N) Because fuck you Jeff

"ALLSON!" Lydia screamed, as the tear closed, the brunettes body lay motionless on the ground, Lydia desperately pulled against the ropes, ignoring the burning pain it left around her wrists. "Allison wake up!" Her voice broke as she broke down, tears rolling freely down her cheeks  
She had watched the girl she loved tackle a Greek fucking goddess, watched as they moved towards the tear, watched as a _figure _flew from Allison and Aisa's bodies into the tear as the bodies fell short, crashing into the ground, watched as Aisa's body turned to dust in front of her eyes. She heard Allison scream as the tear shut.  
"Allison!" Lydia screamed again, her eyes not shifting from the girl in front of her

Danny and Stiles stood side by side, using each other for support

"You good there Stilinksi?" Danny asked breathlessly  
"You know it" Stiles replies with a laugh, letting his bat hang loosely from his hand as he swings an arm around Danny's shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something else when he gasped, a tension in his chest pulling, stretching like a cord, he looked over to Danny who wore what he assumed was a similar expression, his hand on his own chest as he met Stiles' eyes  
"Did you feel that?" Danny asked, Stiles nodded weakly  
"It felt like magic" Stiles replied  
"Do you think?"  
Stiles shook his head furiously, they heard a pained groan and they ran in the direction of it, Derek was trying to get to his feet, his movements restricted by the circle of mountain ash  
"Derek?!" Stiles exclaimed, stopping short of the line "Are you okay?"  
"She controlled us" Derek growled, his hand gripping his gunshot wound  
"You're you?" Stiles asked hopefully  
"I'm me. I'm so sorry, I tried to fight it but-" he replied, that was all Stiles needed, he broke the line of mountain ash, pulling one of the bullets and a lighter out and handing them to the alpha. He hovered nearby while Derek set about fixing himself up. As soon as the wound was treated Derek looked up to ask a question but was caught off guard by Stiles throwing himself forward, crashing their lips together. Danny stood awkwardly off to one side as the scene unfolded, Stiles pulled away after a moment  
"I promised Allison, I promised her that as soon as you came back I'd tell you how I feel because I fucking love you and you nearly died and holy shit we all nearly died and-"  
"Stiles, shut up" Derek growled, he leant in for another kiss but stopped short when he felt a scream tear through the air "Lydia!" Derek jumped to his feet, almost knocking Stiles onto his back in the process  
"What?" Stiles asked, his eyes wide  
"Lydia, I heard her scream" Derek's eyes flashed red, he looked towards Scott and then to Danny  
"Go" Danny urged, "We'll be right behind you" Derek nodded and sprinted into the clearing, Stiles ran after him 

Allison had no idea how long she had been running, it could have been minutes, hours, days for all she knew, Aisa suddenly veered left and disappeared from Allison's view, Allison followed her movements and found herself pass through another wave of energy, gasping as she stumbled.  
They were in what at first glance looked like a giant cave. Allison moved slowly, the distinct feeling that she didn't belong, it was misty, a feeling of death washed over her body  
"Holy shit" Allison muttered  
"I think you must be lost" A voice from beside her said, it was deep, gravelly. Allison turned to the figure, a man stood towering above her,  
"Hades?" she asked, the man merely smiled  
"Welcome" He greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her as they walked  
"Where's Aisa? I, I mean Atropos"  
"Somewhere here, she won't get far"

Derek broke into the clearing, claws drawn ready for attack, instead he was met with an hysterical Lydia, screaming and pulling against the ropes binding her to the tree, the smell of blood thick in the air, both from Lydia and Allison, his gaze flickered to his right to see the girl in question lying motionless in the dirt. Derek snapped himself out of it and ran forward to Lydia, easily slashing through all of the ropes and pulling her free, Lydia pushed herself from his grasp immediately and ran towards Allison pulling the girl up along her knees, cradling her face, Derek walked slowly until he stopped beside her, Stiles came running into the clearing at that point, his eyes falling on the scene immediately  
"Lydia"  
"She fell through" Lydia looked over to Stiles as he came to a stop opposite her "She fell into the tear, she separated her soul and fell through" Stiles nodded, tears filled his eyes as he reached for Allison's hand, faltering at seeing the amount of blood  
"Derek, give me your shirt" Stiles said, his voice devoid of any emotion, Derek frowned and complied, using his claws to tear it to shreds and handed it to Stiles. Stiles took a strip of the material and wrapped it around her palm, tying it together in a neat bow, the blood soaked through almost immediately. Derek stepped forward and took the hand, pain marring his features immediately. He stepped back a moment later  
"I took her pain, but I can't do anything else"  
"Lydia, you have to bring her back" Stiles pleaded  
"I don't know how" Lydia shook her head, pulling Allison closer into her body  
"Lydia. You can do this, Allison trusts you and so do we" Danny walks into their view, supporting Scott in his arms  
"He's right Lydia, you brought her back before, you can do it again" Danny dropped Scott beside Stiles and knelt down beside her so they were all circled around her

"I have your blade" Allison said, holding the blade out, Hades stared at it for a moment before taking it from her  
"This was a gift from Zeus" He replied, fondness in his tone  
"I know"  
"Atropos stole it"  
"Hecate told me she needed to pay for her crimes"  
"She does" A familiar voice replied, Allison and Hades turned to see Hecate followed by another woman "Empusa caught up to her"  
"Your..._pet_... is watching her" the other woman replied, twisting her face up in disdain. Hades raised an eyebrow  
"Cerberus is not a pet Persephone, you should know that"  
"It is a dog Hades, dogs are pets"

Allison raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hecate who curled her lips up into a small smile  
"Am I allowed to leave?" Allison asked, all eyes were suddenly on her "I mean..." She falters "I'm technically not dead you know?"  
"What makes you say that?" Hades asked  
"Well it's just, I can feel my soul mate, in here" Allison tapped her heart "I can feel the pull of her" Hades seemed to hesitate, looking towards his wife who pursed her lips in thought  
"Under regular circumstances, I would say you have to stay here"  
"But?" Allison stepped forward  
"But I feel this is a matter for the Olympians, both you and Atropos must stand trial" He turned to Hecate "Would you like a moment alone with your descendant?"  
"Actually, I was hoping I could accompany you both to Olympus?"  
Hades turned to Allison, a smirk on his lips "Are you ready to meet the big man?"  
"Do you mean?" Allison began, her jaw dropping. Hades smirked and nodded

Lydia let out a frustrated sob and dropped her forehead against Allison's, it felt cold against her skin  
"Lydia, she's been poisoned"  
"What?" Lydia's head snapped up, Scott perked up at that  
"Oh my god" his voice sounded broken "I shot her, the bolt was laced with nightshade" He buried his face in her hands. Lydia's fingers brushed against the bolt  
"Is it killing her?" Lydia asked, her voice cracking  
"That and the blood loss, we haven't got long, we need to get her to a hospital Lydia, soon" Derek stated

"We can't, the tear was here, if we move her she might not be able to find her way back"  
"Lydia the tear is closed"  
"I can still feel the magic" She shook her head  
"Lydia! I'm telling you, bringing her back won't make a difference if she has no body to return to!" Derek yelled, baring his teeth slightly.  
"And I'm telling _you _that if you move her I will kill you, nobody is moving her until I get her back I'LL TEAR DOWN THE SKY IF IT'LL SAVE HER" Lydia screamed, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of green  
"Lydia..." Stiles muttered "Your eyes are glowing"  
"Good" Lydia growled, hands clutching at Allison's face, she felt a build up of energy in her chest, spreading to her fingertips and pooling out into Allison's temples "Come back to me" Lydia whispered

Allison walked into the temple, gasping at awe at the sight. She felt a warmth in her head and a tug in her chest  
_"Lydia?" _  
A distant hum echoed through her mind _"I'm coming back Lydia, just be patient"  
_"Allison?" Hecate tilted her head "Is everything okay?"  
"I think Lydia is trying to contact me" she answered honestly, Hecate nodded slowly  
"I would have thought that the knowledge that you're about to meet the twelve Olympians would be higher on your priorities"  
"My girlfriend is back home, I want to be there with her"  
"Patience child" Hecate pursed her lips  
"Allison!" A booming voice greeted, a heavily built man walked into their view with a wide smile "I believe congratulations are in order" he stopped short of her  
"I just want Atropos to pay, she possessed my friends, hurt my girlfriend..."  
Zeus smiled fondly "Well then, shall we head into the main room? We can get right on with the trial" He turned and began to walk, Hecate and Allison following him  
"What's there to trial? She did bad, throw her in tartarus"  
"It's not that simple Allison, Tartarus is a place in which the punishment must fit the crime, she has committed many" They came to a stop in a great room, eleven pairs of eyes were suddenly on her, taking her appearance in, Allison was able to pick out each God and Goddess (she was relieved that she had decided to get her research on)  
Hades walked in a moment later, Atropos in tow  
"Shall we begin?" Zeus took a seat at the head of the table

"Wake up!" Lydia yelled, her nose almost touching Allison's , a shock wave of energy pushing the rest of the pack backwards "I promised I would fight for you! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK" Lydia screamed  
"She has magic" Derek whispered, Stiles nodded beside him  
"ALLISON" Lydia screamed again, the sky turning black

"So it is settled, Atropos is to spend eternity suffering the same fate that she caused to her sisters and countless others" Zeus nodded "The Erinyes shall watch over her and oversee the punishment"  
A murmur of agreement chorused from the room  
"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Aisa screamed "She wasn't supposed to live!"  
"Technically she isn't alive" Hades muttered from a dark corner, Allison frowned at him "Look, I'm just being honest, your soul is here, your body isn't"  
"Then send me back!" Allison replied, looking to the gods  
A shock wave rippled through the temple, Allison looked between the gods, all of them wore looks of confusion. Aisa looked at them and cackled  
"That's why isn't it? You can't foresee the changer of fate!" Aisa cackled  
"Get her out of here" Zeus ordered  
"What was that?" Allison asked, her eyes flicking between the gods  
"I believe you already know"  
"Lydia.." 

"Lydia stop it!" Derek yelled, lightning striking a nearby tree, Derek and Scott shielding Stiles and Danny from the strike  
"What do we do!" Scott yelled to the boys, Lydia was yelling, sparks of energy flying off of her and Allison's body  
"Danny, the dream! Allison fell and we dived in to grab her!" Stiles pulled himself away from Derek and skidded to a halt opposite Lydia, grabbing her wrists, forcing green eyes to look at him "Lydia, you need to pull her out"  
"How!?"  
Sties fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a small zip lock bag "I think this is what she gave me this for" He opened it and looked inside the contents, pulling out a red ribbon  
"Is that..." Lydia snatched the ribbon, Allison's body shifting slightly, Lydia's eyes dropped to her injured arm and traced the pattern drawn against the skin with blood  
"What?" Stiles asked Lydia's eyes darkened slightly  
"I know what to do"

"She's going to tear the worlds apart, opening the tears that already exist" Zeus growled "We have to intervene" "Send me back!" Allison yelled, running past Hecate and stopping in front of the Olympians  
"It's not that simple Allison"  
"Why not!" Allison demanded, "What is she! Lydia is more than my soul mate, what is she?!" Allison yelled, directing her attention to Zeus  
"She is a descendant, like you" A man to her left spoke, Allison turned to him, he was sat beside a woman that looked shockingly like him, Apollo, she assumed  
"From who?"  
"The agnostos theos..."  
"The unknown god" Allison finished "How do you know? What was the god in control of?!"  
"Time, fate and the fountain of magic." Zeus said calmly "He was elusive, didn't want to be associated with us, we cast him out, I removed his powers as a god"  
"But he had already produced a human child" A woman beside him finished  
"My soul mate is the descendant of the unknown god" Allison pressed a palm to her head "You need to let me go back" She turned to Hecate "You said yourself that your sight was limited, none of you could predict this happening, am I wrong?" The gods remained silent "Look, you guys are thousands of years old, immortal, have almost infinite knowledge..." Allison placed her hands on the table "But there's something I know that you don't" she smirked, another shock wave rippled through the air  
"And what's that?" Hera asked  
Allison grinned "A girl called Lydia Martin" She held out her right arm, revealing a delicately drawn pattern on her bicep "You see, the thing about Lydia is she's smart, really smart, I mean she came up with a scientific explanation for soul mates, but what I really love about her, is that she's so fucking determined, she makes a promise and you can bet your ass she's going to keep it. And you know what? I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, so with or without your blessing, I'm going back, I'm going back to my girlfriend and we're going to protect people like us" Allison finished with a growl. The room fell silent. Allison figured she had just earnt herself a one way ticket to Tartarus.  
Zeus threw his head back, a laugh escaping his lips earning many judgemental looks from the rest of the Olympians  
"I knew there was something I liked about you Argent" He grinned, he looked to the rest of the council, "You have a lot of steel, threatening to defy us so openly"  
"I'm sorry, but I made Lydia a promise that I intend to keep, all the plains in oblivion won't stop me from reaching her"

"You're dangerous together" Apollo stated. Allison turned to the God and crossed her arms  
"Actually I think you'll find that we're only dangerous when apart, Lydia won't stop until she gets me back, and neither will I"  
"You both cancel it each other out, to use your leaders phrase, you anchor her as much as she you" Zeus ran a finger and thumb through his beard thoughtfully  
"So you'll send me back?"  
"It's not that simple, you have to find your own way back"  
"But I can go?"  
"Why would you want to go back?" Hades stepped forward, Allison had almost forgotten he was still there  
"For Lydia"  
"The world is full of people who would kill you just for existing, there are people who kill for no reason, people who steal, rape, abuse. Your world is a like an infected wound, the infection will spread. Humanity is a lost cause, why would you want to go back to that?"  
Allison narrowed her eyes at Hades for a moment before replying, "You can't think like that, without bad there can never be good, there's always going to be new enemies to fight, but humanity isn't a lost cause, we're young, stupid. But back home I have a family, not by blood, they're my pack and they would give up everything to save me, even right now, I'm willing to be they're all brainstorming ideas. Humanity is good, some people are broken and lost... But they can find their way back again" She looked over to the rest of the Gods as the room fell silent once more. Hades nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer, she looked over to Zeus "Can I go back now?"  
"You may" Zeus nodded "On one condition"  
"Name it"  
"You and your soul mate keep each other anchored, you cannot let your powers overwhelm you, you are her protector, there will be people who will find out what your Lydia is, they will seek her out. You are powerful, but your power is nothing without her, people will kill for her. You must keep her safe"  
"I already planned on doing so"  
"Then you have the blessings of the gods" Zeus nodded, he took Allison by the arm and let her back towards the entrance of Olympus "We'll be in touch with you, who knows, we may even visit" he winked "Dionysus has been complaining for centuries about missing your lands" Allison nodded slowly "Go back to your soul mate, live your mortal life" Zeus turned and walked away, leaving Allison alone on the edge of Olympus, she looked over the ledge and swallowed thickly  
_"I trust you Lydia"_

Lydia's eyes were still glowing brilliantly as she wrapped the ribbon around each pack members wrist until they were all connected by the ribbon  
"This would be stronger if the rest of the pack were here" Lydia grit out, she was forcing herself to hold back, to hold the energy within  
"What do we do?" Stiles asked, holding onto Derek's hand like a lifeline. Lydia closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Allison's and took a deep breath  
"Centre yourselves and when you have to, pull" Lydia let go, allowed the tension in her chest to flow through her body, out through her fingers and into Allison's temples 

Allison was falling, falling through the darkness, she forced herself to remain calm, to keep her eyes open, the impact wasn't going to come, she had to forcefully tell her body that, the darkness was cold, so fucking cold. It chilled her to her bones, through her bones and settled in the deepest darkest parts of her heart, Allison was worried that if she spent any longer falling through the void her heart would freeze, would It freeze her soul? Would it spread to Lydia? Lydia was always so warm. How long had she been falling? It was getting colder, impossibly darker, it was overwhelming, drowning. Maddening.

Warmth  
It was small, but it was there, pleasant, Allison let her eyes flutter shut as the warmth stretched from her head, down her neck through her chest, right until it warmed her to the core, Opening her eyes she saw a hand reaching down for her, wrapped In red ribbon, smiling Allison reached out for the hand, let it curl around her wrist, sparks erupted through her skin at the contact, her body was alive, her magic was humming  
Lydia  
Lydia  
"LYDIA" Allison gasped her eyes snapping open, her hands gripping at the hands on her face, her eyes falling on glowing green orbs "Lydia" Allison breathed again, feeling her body soak up the magic. Lydia blinked, once, twice, on the third time her eyes were back to normal  
"Allison?" her voice was quiet  
Allison let out a relieved laugh and let Lydia wrap her arms around her neck, making sure to mind the bolt still in her shoulder  
"You died. I felt you die, I felt your heart stop" Allison felt tears against her skin  
"I'm here Lydia, I'm here, I came back" Allison replied gritting her teeth as the pain came started to return. Lydia pulled back from the hug and pulled Allison in for a kiss, sighing into her mouth. The kiss was over sooner than Allison would have liked. But then Lydia was squeezing her hand, yelling something at Derek who was shirtless (Allison couldn't understand for the life of her why) and then Derek was lifting her into his arms and he was so _warm _and Allison was still so cold she whined, refusing to let go of Lydia's hand  
"It's only for a while Alli, I'll be back" she heard Lydia call, and Allison believed her because Lydia always kept her promises, she curled into Derek's grasp as he ran through the forest.  
"She nearly tore the world in half to get to you" She hears Derek say once he's fastened her into the passenger seat  
"I would've done the same thing" She says, or at least tries to. She's so tired  
_"I'm here Allison"  
"I love you Lydia" _Allison smiles and lets herself fall asleep

Lydia collapsed into Stiles' arms as soon as Derek and Allison were out of sight  
"You did it"  
"She died Stiles"  
"But she came back. Like she promised" Stiles hugged her tight  
"Dude, give me your phone" Scott interrupted, Stiles haphazardly pulled his phone from his pocket and threw it over to the wolf  
"I'm so tired"  
"Well, going all super magical tends to be exhausting" Stiles grinned. Lydia pulled back  
"I have magic"  
"Yep"  
"How?" Lydia asked incredulously  
"That... I don't know" Stiles frowned as he and Danny supported Lydia while Scott walked ahead, talking to someone on the phone  
"Allison absorbed it" Lydia muttered "When she woke up, I felt the magic go to her instead"  
"Dude I told you!" Danny exclaimed, Lydia frowned "We kinda realised that you were the connection to everything and that because Allison had sex with you, you supercharged her powers so her eyes were all purple and glowy"  
"We didn't really have much time to sit back and chat because there were vampires and witches and Allison got shot with a poisoned crossbow bolt and she was freaking out over you being gone..." Stiles added. Scott approached them and handed the phone back to Stiles  
"I called my mom, I told her everything"  
"How did she take it?"  
"She's a bit... sceptical, but she's waiting for Derek to arrive with Allison" He turned to Stiles "You better call your dad, we're going to need him to help cover this up" Stiles nodded and let go of Lydia to fall behind as to make the call. Lydia allowed Scott to lift her up into his own arms  
"Want me to take your pain?" Scott asked, nodding to her neck and the lacerations on her wrists" Lydia nodded mutely and Scott smiled earnestly, barely wincing as he did so "You brought her back. Thank you"  
"you feel guilty don't you?" Lydia asked "For shooting her"  
"I tried to fight it"  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, she's going to be fine"  
"It's over Lydia, we won"  
"I know" Lydia replied "It doesn't feel real. It won't feel real until she's okay"  
"Dad's on his way to the hospital" Stiles approached them  
"Good, we'll call Mr Argent and the others when we get there"  
"I'm feeling a big reunion at the diner" Stiles grinned  
"Always with the food" Lydia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless


	19. Stand by me

Allison forced her eyes open, blinking slowly until they adjusted to the fluorescent lights overhead  
"Lydia?" She whispered, her voice hoarse as she tried to lift her head, feeling a weight stir on her chest, locks of red hair spread out against the blanket, her right side ached, she looked closer and saw her hand wrapped up firmly in bandages, wincing as she remembered the knife and crossbow "Lydia" She repeated again, her voice stronger. The girl's head shot up, eyes locking on her own immediately, Allison watched Lydia's eyes focus, and suddenly Lydia's lips were on hers, hands clutching Allison's face, holding her close, Allison's lips parted to breathe a sigh of relief and Lydia took the opportunity to deepen the kiss "You idiot" Lydia muttered against her lips "You fucking idiot" Allison felt tears soak her cheeks, it took her brain a moment to realise that they weren't her own "You died" Lydia broke the kiss and reseed her forehead against Allison's "You died Allison"  
"I came back" Allison lifted her hand to cup Lydia's cheek, Lydia leaned into the touch and sighed "I came back to you"  
"You did" Lydia's eyes shined with fresh tears as she pulled away from the touch, settling back into her seat and clutching Allison's left hand and holding it up to her lips. "You idiot"  
"You're never going to let this go are you?" Allison smiled  
"Nope" Lydia smiled back. She fumbled with the remote on Allison's bed and fiddled with the buttons until she was sat mostly upright.  
"What happened to your wrists?" Allison grabbed her hands and trailed a finger over the bandages  
"Oh... its from struggling against the ropes" Lydia replied hesitantly  
"I'm sorry" Allison replied "The pack, are they?"  
"All alive and well, Isaac, Boyd and Erica are back too"  
"And my dad?"  
"He's fine"  
"Where are they?"  
"The pack are in the cafeteria, grabbing coffee, your dad was meeting with the Sheriff last I heard"  
Allison nodded slowly, a grin stretching out across her cheeks  
"We won"  
"We did" Lydia matched her grin "What happened in there?"  
"I chased Aisa through oblivion until we ended up in the underworld, Lydia, I met Hades" Lydia's eyes widened as Allison nodded "Hecate was there as well, somebody caught Aisa and we went to Olympus"  
"Olympus as in...realm of the twelve Olympians?" Lydia's eyes were wide  
"The very same"  
"You met the Olympians?"  
"Only Zeus really, I spoke to Apollo briefly but..." Allison frowned "It happened so fast, they sentenced Aisa to spend eternity in Tartarus and then it was like a shock wave hit... Zeus told me it was you"  
"Me?"  
Allison nodded "You were opening the tears, you almost tore the world apart Lydia, you... You're a descendant, like me"  
"A descendant? From who?" Lydia leant closer  
"The unknown god"  
"What? That's crazy" Lydia muttered  
"It's true though"  
"What's his name?"  
"They didn't tell me, they only told me that he had the powers of time, fate and the fountain of magic and that he was elusive so they cast him out and removed his powers.. But he had already hooked up with someone"  
"Holy shit" mumbled "That's a lot to take in"  
"I know the feeling" Allison chuckled, she entwined her fingers with Lydia's and lay them on her lap "I don't think they were going to let me come back, Apollo didn't seem to approve anyway, he said we're dangerous together"  
"What changed their mind?"  
"Me basically threatening to cause hell and telling them that nothing would stop you from trying to get me back" Allison shrugged "Zeus liked the fact that I have the balls to threaten them"  
Lydia snorted "You idiot, they could have killed you"  
"But they didn't, and now I'm here with you and I have the blessing of the Gods"  
Lydia's eyes widened "They gave you their blessing?"  
"Yeah" Allison frowned "Why?"  
"Alli, that's a big deal, God's don't just throw around their blessings, what else did they say?"  
Allison frowned as she replayed her memories over in her mind "I could only come back on the condition that I protect you, that without you I am nothing, that I have to keep you safe" Allison shrugged "But I didn't need a god to tell me that" Lydia laughed disbelievingly "What?" Allison smiled  
"You, you just.." Lydia sighed "I fucking love you" she shook her head with a smile. The door opened behind Lydia  
"ALLISON!" came the chorus of replies. Stiles was the first to reach her, almost pushing Lydia out of the way in the process  
"You scared the crap out of me" He said as he hugged and peppered kisses all over her face  
"Did you?" she asked with a grin when he pulled back, her gaze jumping to Derek briefly  
"I did" he replied with a blush. Allison laughed and wrapped him up in a one armed hug  
"Good, I'm glad"  
Scott was next, hugging her so tight she squeaked involuntarily, he pulled away, worried that he had hurt her, Allison just laughed and waved him off  
"I am so, so sorry" he muttered, his eyes flicking to her shoulder  
"It's okay Scott, I'm here"  
Scott smiled but still looked unconvinced, Isaac and Boyd went next, firm hugs and a chorus of "I'm glad you're all right"  
Danny had grinned and hugged her "You're a total bad ass, I'm glad you're back" he glanced to Lydia and dropped his voice into a stage whisper "Cause your girlfriend scares me" Lydia slapped him playfully as he walked away. Erica settled herself on the edge of the bed and glared at Allison before slapping her on the arm  
"Ow! What the fuck?"  
"What did I say to you Argent? You had one job, don't die. So what do you do? You go ahead and die!"  
Allison laughed as she settled against the bed "I missed you to Erica" Erica grinned and hugged her quickly  
"I'm glad you didn't let the world end, but I'm still pissed at you for dying" she pushed herself from the bed and left the room, announcing that they needed more chairs, Boyd dutifully followed her. Derek lingered hesitantly against the wall before eventually walking over and pressing a kiss into Allison's hair  
"I'm glad you're okay" He said simply and moved away until he was stood beside Stiles and Allison had to blink back tears because an affectionate Derek is not something she's accustomed to seeing. Lydia pushed her chair closer to Allison as Erica and Boyd returned and set the chairs up around the bed  
"Shouldn't we, you know, tell someone that Allison's awake? Isaac spoke up  
"How long have I been out?" Allison frowned  
"Two days" Scott replied, wrapping his arm around Isaac's shoulder and pulling him closer, Allison smiled at that, things were looking up for the pack  
"We had to almost physically drag Lydia away and force her home" Stiles added. Lydia smiled sheepishly  
"I'll go find my mom, she won't kick us all out" he pressed a kiss to Isaac's cheek and slipped out of the room  
"You're a total bad ass Argent, running around a forest with a crossbow bolt in your shoulder?" Erica whistled appreciatively  
"We spent a good few hours filling them in on everything" Stiles explained  
"I swear, we leave for five minutes and things go to hell" Isaac rolled his eyes  
"That reminds me, did Derek kill you when you got back? Have you been to school yet?" Allison asked  
"Yes and no" Boyd replied  
"Sour wolf was so relieved to have us back he couldn't kill us" Erica grinned  
"He did punch the wall though"  
"Well yeah, but he loves us" Erica twisted to grin at the alpha  
"We haven't been to school yet" Isaac frowned  
Scott returned with his mom at that point  
"Allison, how are you feeling?"  
"Oh, fantastic" Allison laughed as Melissa went about doing her nursely duties, she seemed to struggle as she tried to manoeuvre past the mass of teenagers filling up the small room  
"Scott had to explain everything to me" Melissa looked around the room, wearing an expression that screamed I'm in a room with werewolves "Thank you, for... Well saving the world I guess"  
"You're welcome" Allison chuckled  
"Werewolves and Greek goddesses" Melissa muttered "Crazy"  
"You have no idea" Lydia replied, rolling her eyes  
"So, somebody will have to change your bandages soon"  
"What's the damage?" Allison asked  
"You got lucky with your shoulder, it was a clean shot, no permanent damage, but your hand..."  
"How bad?" Allison asked, fearing the worst  
"You were lucky, the blade just missed the arteries, but it's going to take a lot of rehab to get you as close to your original motor functions" Melissa frowned apologetically "With modern medicine after all... I guess there might be magic that could help" she made a face "Magic... Can't believe I just said that"  
"You okay Allison?" Lydia asked, noticing Allison's expression "It doesn't mean you can never do archery again, it'll just take time" Allison turned her head to face Lydia  
"Actually... I was more concerned with how it would affect our sex life" Allison smiled sheepishly  
"Oh my god" Stiles face palmed  
Lydia raised an eyebrow "I'm sure we can work something out" She smirked. Melissa coughed loudly  
"Anyway, I saw your dad talking to the sheriff on my way, I'll go get him for you"  
Allison nodded her thanks and held onto Lydia's hand tighter  
"He's going to want to see you alone" Lydia stated  
"I know"  
"You okay?"  
Allison managed to smile and nod "I'd rather just stay like this with you and the pack" she answered honestly  
"You need to get out of here soon" Stiles said to Allison  
"We need to have our celebratory pizza and or go to the diner" Allison replied  
"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, fist pumping the air and pointed a finger to Lydia "See, it's not just me!"  
"You two are scary alike sometimes" Lydia sighed  
The pack talked for a few minutes more until Allison saw her dad lingering in the doorway, one by one the pack rose from their seats, kissing or hugging her again as she muttered their goodbyes (Allison whispered to Stiles, asking them to stay close and not to leave) Lydia seemed to hesitate before pressing a kiss to Allison's lips and nodding towards Chris as she left the room

Chris hugged her tightly before settling down in the seat Lydia had previously occupied "Your pack..." he hesitated, at the words "They told me everything, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you"  
"It's okay dad" Allison smiled "I had Lydia and the others, we got through it" Chris nodded slowly, an unreadable expression on his face  
"I didn't know, about the bloodline, that the Argent's are descended from a Greek goddess"  
"I don't think it's something you advertise" Allison laughed, her eyes flicked over to the window where Lydia and Stiles talked quietly, her eyes met Lydia's and she couldn't help but smile. Chris caught the movement and twisted his head to look, when he looked back there was a smile on his own lips  
"I'm glad, that you have Lydia, "That she was there to help you"  
"I'd be dead if she wasn't there, the world would have ended. She brought me back, Lydia and the others, they pulled me out"  
Chris nodded and Allison frowned, he that look on his face again, it was gone quickly, replaced by a smile that didn't quite seem real, they talked again for a while, Chris skimming over the events that happened while he was out of town (Allison would just ask Erica to give her the details later) they talked until Allison yawned and he insisted she get some rest, she agreed but only if he sent Lydia in, after a moments hesitation he complied and left the room,Lydia appearing in the doorway a moment later, eyebrows raised in question. Allison simply shifted in her bed until she made a small space and patted it with her good hand  
"Is that safe?" Lydia asked, eyeing the bed carefully  
"I don't know and I don't care, get over here so we can cuddle" Lydia rolled her eyes but complied and slowly lay herself on the bed as though convinced the bed would collapse under their joint weight, curling herself around Allison who sighed contededly "I'm glad I'm alive, just so I can do this"  
"Dork" Lydia replied into Allison's neck, but she could feel the smile against her skin  
"I know, I love you"  
"I love you too" 

A nurse woke them up an hour later, looking incredibly apologetic but insisted she had to change Allison's bandages. The two girls complied and Lydia left the room, returning when the nurse left with the pack in tow. Lydia settled herself against Allison, scared to move out of fear of falling (Even though Allison was holding her so tight she knew she wouldn't)  
"So you're both descended from Gods and Goddesses? Shit you just made a whole new level to the term 'power couple'" Erica laughed.  
"Power couple, as in you could both destroy the world if you wanted to" Isaac replied dryly  
"Remind me never to piss you guys off..." Stiles muttered as he stretched his legs over Derek  
Allison hummed and wrapped her arm tighter around Lydia's shoulders, she was smiling  
"Are you all going to school tomorrow?" Allison asked  
"Sadly, yes, Derek insists" Stiles rolled his eyes  
"Sucks for you guys" Allison laughed  
"How long are they keeping you here?"  
"Not sure yet, two days maybe?" Allison shrugged  
"The food here is terrible" Lydia muttered  
"Well, I'm relying on you guys to sneak me something in" Allison winked  
"I'm not sure I can sneak you a pizza in" Stiles muttered  
"I'm sure you can find a way" Allison grinned as she rested her head against Lydia's and breathed in the smell of her shampoo 

"I don't want to go" Lydia pouted  
"It's only for a while, I'll see you tomorrow" Allison laughed as she pulled Lydia in for another kiss  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"You don't like hospitals" Allison shrugged, Lydia pulled away  
"You remember me saying that?" Allison shrugged again, smiling shyly "God I love you" Lydia sighed as she leant in for another kiss "Therefore I shall endure the hospital to spend as much time as possible with you"  
"Only if you get your GPA up" Allison grinned as she deepened the kiss  
"Stiles, don't bother sneaking food in for her tomorrow, she's about to eat by the looks of it" they hear Erica mutter from behind them, Lydia blindly flipped her the bird and pressed another kiss to Allison's lips  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"  
"Love you" Allison grinned as she waved everybody goodbye

"Derek? Hey, good morning" Allison greeted the following morning  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as he settled into a seat, setting a bag down beside him  
"I'm bored, I want to leave" Allison sighed  
"It's only been a day"  
"The TV is shit Derek, I'm so bored" Derek chuckled  
"You'll be out soon"  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"I thought you could use the company" he shrugged  
"Well you're not wrong there, but who sent you? Stiles or Lydia?"  
Derek seemed to hesitate for a moment "It was a joint agreement" He answered eventually, Allison laughed and sat up in her bed "You did well, you know that right?" Allison nodded  
"I still feel like we could have handled it better, Lydia got hurt"  
"But you needed the tear open to defeat Aisa"  
"Lydia still got hurt"  
"But she's alive, and so are you and she doesn't blame you for her getting hurt" Derek pauses for a moment "She does however blame you for falling into a tear and dying for a few minutes"  
"That she does" Allison nodded  
"Lydia gave me a bunch of stuff for you" Derek picked up the bag and dropped it on the bed  
"Does my dad know we all lived in my house for an extended period of time?"  
"Yeah" Derek laughed "He wasn't... thrilled at my being there, "But we moved all of our stuff out before he got back into town"  
"That's good" Allison smiled as she pulled her cell phone from the bag, turning it on and leaving it on the lunch table  
"What do we do now?" Allison asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"With the pack, the bad guy is dead so hopefully we get some downtime right?"  
"Me and Lydia discussed this briefly" Derek settled back in his seat "She's going to be my second in command"  
"Well that makes sense, she basically runs this pack as it is" Derek nodded in agreement  
"We also discussed the idea of possibly re-building the Hale house, turning it into a home for us all to move into"  
"It's about time, that place is an eyesore, no offence" Derek chuckled  
"Lydia also mentioned your idea" Allison raised an eyebrow, "About networking, but then your dad showed up and she refused to talk about it again"  
"Oh right" Allison nodded and leant back "Okay so basically, say we found another pack right? A pack that didn't want to fight for territory or anything and we became allies with them, so long as they didn't kill innocent humans or anything, and then if we needed help they could come and help and vice versa. But we build on that, we don't limit to just werewolves, like that coven in London, say we aligned with them, if we need help we call them. Vampires, there has to be vampires who don't kill.."  
"Basically every form of supernatural creature?"  
"But not limited, the hunter code is tainted, biased, ignorant, hunters kill based on assumptions and years of indoctrination by their family" Allison tensed and let out a quiet sigh. Derek said nothing but tensed as she did, they sat in silence for a while "Being of the supernatural variety doesn't make you a monster, using that as an excuse to kill does." Allison said, her eyes focused past Derek and towards the door  
"Allison..." Derek began, looking over his shoulder to the door  
"I can't be the first to realise that, there has to be others out there who want to help, that's what I want to do, protect, not humans, not exclusively anyway, I mean..." She sighed loudly and closed her eyes "A few months ago, a boy was walking through the woods one night and was bitten, he became a werewolf, he didn't ask for that, yet... people tried to kill him because of it"  
"Scott" Derek said simply, Allison nodded  
"I want to protect the Scott's of our world"  
"It's certainly an idea with potential" Derek nodded, Allison smiled at him "You need to stop beating yourself up over what happened though, it's in the past"  
"I'm not beating myself up about it" Allison shook her head, Derek frowned "I realised, I realised that what I was doing was wrong, I was following my family's path without even taking into consideration that they were wrong, but I apologised, you all forgave me, I didn't deserve to be forgiven that easily but the fact that I just saved the world kinda makes it even I think" Allison winked and laughed, Derek joined her in the moment until she sobered up "I know that the hunters are wrong, but my family? They were convinced they were right, that they could justify killing teenagers because of them being wolves" Allison shook her head "It's time things changed" she finished firmly, her eyes sparkling as she looked over to Derek. Derek smiled and looked genuinely proud of Allison, she wasn't expecting the one armed hug or the kiss on her head  
"You are a strong girl Allison" He smiled "I'm lucky to have you in our pack"  
"I'm glad I am pack, Lydia told me about how she brought me back"  
"You planned for it"  
"I did" Allison nodded "My bond with Lydia is strong as you would expect with us being soul mates and everything, but I was worried it wouldn't be enough, that she could fall through"  
"She used the pack bond"  
"Yep" Allison grinned "The magic part was...unexpected, but being trapped in oblivion was a lot more worrying than the dreamscape"  
"What was it like?"  
"I didn't feel anything at first. But when I was falling...I think that was when my heart stopped, it was cold, I'd never been so fucking cold in my life, I think that was when I died"

"Do you still feel it?"  
"I think, I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that I did actually die for a while anyway, but no, I feel happy, warm and content" Allison smiled at Derek "It's better when I'm with pack or Lydia"  
"The bond will get stronger now that Erica, Boyd and Isaac are back"  
"I know"  
"You're not worried?"  
"We'll adjust, we'll get used to it" Allison shrugged "I mean, I can use it to seek out Lydia so if that stretches to the rest of the pack that can only be a good thing"  
Derek smiled fondly at her before frowning "Anything good on that TV?"  
"I think there's a master chef marathon on" Allison replied  
"Perfect" 

"I come bearing contraband!" Stiles announced as he walked into the room  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Melissa replied earning a laugh from Allison  
"Oh shit" Stiles muttered "Lydia's going to be here soon, we raced here" He looked over to Melissa "Legally... abiding by the speed laws of our wholesome town" He sat down in the seat beside Derek and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Allison could have sworn she saw the alpha blush "So I brought gummy worms, sour patch kids...cheetoes, those are more for me though" He pulled out the bag and held it close to his chest protectively "Lydia told me you have a fondness for red vines though" Stiles handed her the packet which she took with a grin. He eyes the cards on the table suspiciously "Did you guys play strip poker or something?"  
"Without me? Please" Lydia strolled into the room "Hey baby" Lydia greeted, bending down to kiss Allison sweetly on the lips  
"Hey" Allison replied breathlessly as Lydia pulled away, running a tongue along her lip, tasting apples "New lip gloss?"  
"Like it?" Lydia asked with a smirk, Allison hummed appreciatively  
"And we weren't playing strip poker" Allison glared at Stiles  
"We were playing blackjack" Derek replied "Allison can't play poker"  
"I'll teach you one day" Lydia patted Allison's head as she settled herself onto the bed beside Allison "I brought you a gift" Lydia pulled a pile of work from her bag, Allison eyed the pile of paper and looked a Lydia  
"You brought me homework?"  
"A get well soon gift"  
"You know, chocolate works just as well"  
"I've done it all, you just have to sign your name"  
"Chocolate means nothing to me and I love you" Allison leant over the small distance and pressed a kiss against Lydia's lips, the younger girl grinned against her lips  
"Having fun?" she asked  
"I'm so bored" Allison groaned falling against the pillows  
"You should bring boardgames tomorrow" Stiles said to Derek "Like battleships or something"  
"I don't have battleships" Derek frowned  
"But I do" Stiles grinned  
"Oh!" Allison turned to Lydia "How did Isaac, Erica and Boyd get on?"  
"Detention for a month"  
"Shit" Allison exclaimed  
"We're all going to team up to help them catch up on their assignments so they don't get held back a grade" Stiles added  
"I'll help however I can" Allison replied

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked once Derek and Stiles had left  
"I'm glad you're here" Allison replied, shifting until they were lying side by side, noses almost touching "I missed you"  
"I missed you too" Lydia laughed "But that's not what's bothering you" she frowned  
"Me and Derek talked about the networking thing"  
"Oh? How did it go" Lydia asked  
"Really well, he said he was proud of me" Allison leant closer and whispered "He hugged me and kissed me on the head"  
"Wow" Lydia made a surprised sound before frowning again "Why is it bothering you?"  
"My dad showed up and heard it, but he never came in "  
"Oh"  
Allison hummed and propped herself up on her good arm so she was looking down at Lydia  
"You know... They made me think that needing help was weak, that relying on others was a sign of weakness" Allison shook her head "If I had thought like that, then we'd all be dead. I couldn't have done any of this without you or the pack by my side"  
"Allison." Lydia lifted a hand and cupped Allison's cheek, running a thumb across the skin "They were still your family"  
"You're my family" Allison replied. Lydia sighed  
"Whatever you choose to do, you know I'll stand by you, that the pack will stand by you"  
Allison smiled the smallest of smiles and closed the distance capturing Lydia's lips with her own, they kissed lazily like that until Lydia had to break away for breath  
"You mean like a family would?" Allison asked  
"I just don't want you to push your father away"  
Allison sighed and dropped herself onto the pillow and wrapped her arms around Lydia  
"I don't think I have to" Allison replied

"Say it" Allison said, her voice calm. Derek stared at her, both refusing to blink "Say it" She repeated with a growl. Derek glared at her  
"You sank my battleship"  
"YES!" Allison laughed triumphantly fist pumping the air "Who's your daddy!" She cackled  
"I don't like this game"  
"Just because you're losing" Allison grinned  
"You seem better" Melissa walked in to the room with a smile  
"Can I go home yet?" Allison asked  
"Not quite" Melissa smiled "I'm here to change your bandages" She looked to Derek expectantly, who nodded  
"We're playing something else when I come back"  
"I'll still kick your ass Hale" Allison grinned, the alpha huffed and left the room  
Melissa sat down and set to work unwrapping the bandage on her hand, Allison looked away, focusing on the doorway  
"Have you seen it yet?" Melissa asked, Allison shook her head "It's probably not as bad as you think"  
"I was pinned to a tree with a knife, I remember the amount of blood that came out of that wound" Allison shivered  
"It's okay to talk about it you know"  
"I know" Allison sighed, turning to look at the woman, she let herself look at her hand, grimacing at the wound, it was stitched up, but it was still swollen and raw, it was going to leave a very visible scar, Allison sighed again "Have you seen my dad around?" she asked quietly. Melissa stilled her movements and looked up at Allison  
"I'm sorry, I haven't"  
Allison nodded  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah" Allison smiled "Yeah, I am"  
"Do you want me to call him?"  
"No, he'll come when he's ready, can you find out when I'll be able to leave?"  
"I'll see what I can do" Melissa winked, they fell into silence as Melissa set about changing the bandage wrapped around her shoulder, Allison winced at the wound, it wasn't as gruesome as her hand, but it was still another scar to add to the collection  
Derek returned as soon as she left, small boxes In his hands, Allison raised an inquisitive eyebrow  
"There was a store downstairs, I hope you can play chess, this cost me five bucks"  
"You just want to beat me at something" She rolled her eyes

"I hate chess" Derek growled as Allison sat back triumphantly, he tensed suddenly "Your dad is here"  
"Oh" Allison's smile fell  
"Are you okay?"  
"Don't leave okay? You'll stay in the building?"  
"Of course, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, I just have a feeling I'm going to need a hug afterwards"  
"That I can provide" Derek smiled, pushing himself up from the seat, the legs of the chair scraping against the floor, her dad appeared in the doorway then, arms folded watching the interaction as Derek kissed her affectionately on the head once more (Allison had a strong suspicion it was to get a rise out of her father, but smiled at the contact regardless)  
He passed Chris in the doorway, the pair pausing to regard one another. Derek walked out, Chris stepped in and closed the door behind him  
"How are you feeling?" He asked  
"I'm good" Allison replied  
"I'm sorry I didn't come in yesterday" He smiled as he sat in the space Derek had previously occupied  
"That's okay" Allison resisted the urge to fidget with her blanket, she decided to bite the bullet "Why haven't you been here?"  
Chris seemed taken aback by her directness "I heard about your idea"  
"I know, I saw you"  
"But you carried on talking about it"  
"Why would I stop?"  
"You aren't a hunter now Allison"  
"I know I'm not"  
"And that's okay"  
"But, you're still a hunter"  
"I was raised that way"  
"You're leaving" It wasn't a question. Chris seemed to hesitate  
"I'm already looking at selling the house" Allison nodded and crossed her legs leaning forward slightly  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"I'm actually retiring" Chris smiled "Some of the boys who helped back on the border are retiring and we're going to head up state"  
"That's nice" Allison smiled genuinely "Do you know any hunters that agree with what I said?"  
"No" Chris shook his head "Not entirely anyway, our code differs from family to family but we all agree that we hunt those who hunt us"  
"Even though not every supernatural being has the intention of hurting humans? I'm a witch, but I don't intend to hurt anybody" Allison replied. Chris sighed  
"I don't want to talk about this Allison"  
"Why?" she tilted her head inquisitively  
"I just don't"  
"You, mom, Kate, Gerard. You trained me to think like that, turned it into a game, Kate made me shoot my boyfriend, Gerard made me torture innocent teenagers, mom told me that if I rely on others I'm weak"  
"And me?"  
"You refuse to explain to me why you could justify killing somebody based on family tradition and years of indoctrination"  
Chris faltered, his head dropping  
"You're too smart for your own good Allison" He finally said, smiling at her "You don't need me around any more"  
"You're still my dad, I love you"  
"And I love you, you're going to change the world, and me being here is just going to hold you back, you know your mother and Kate loved you, but you need to not be around me because I don't want your memories of them to be effected by what you know. I don't want you to look at me and hate me for what I did before I came here, I don't want you to hate me Allison"  
"I don't hate you Dad, I love you, I loved mom, I loved Kate, Gerard...not so much. I can still love someone and disagree with their opinions" Chris smiled at that and took Allison's hand  
"You saved the world, you're a witch, you have your pack and you have Lydia, I saw you with them. You looked happy" He smiled fondly  
"I am happy" Allison grinned "I love her so much"  
"Your pack saved your life" He hesitated "I'm not sure that I would have been able to do that"  
"When do you leave?"  
"The day after tomorrow I think"  
"And my stuff?" Allison asked "Actually, where will I live?"  
"I actually spoke with Mrs McCall before coming here"  
"Oh?"  
"She's more than happy to give you the spare room, and you already have a bank account that I'll keep transferring funds into. And you still have a college fund, I've spoken to the sheriff and he's going to help with all of the legal stuff"  
"So that's it" Allison asked "You're going up state and I stay here, it's all worked out?"  
"That's it" Chris nodded "Are you scared?"  
"No" Allison laughed "You're not going to kill me or anybody else in the pack, you're retiring, you're not going to kill anybody else, and you aren't leaving me alone. You're leaving me with my pack"  
"You're a brilliant girl Allison, and Lydia is perfect for you" He pulled her in for a hug  
They talked for another hour or so before he hugged her one last time and left with the promise to call when he left

Derek waited a few minutes before he returned to the room  
"Did you hear it all?"  
"I did" Derek nodded "Are you okay?"  
"I really need that hug" Allison laughed, tears shining in her eyes. Derek nodded and complied and wrapped her up in his strong arms and held her close until Allison pulled away  
"Are you okay?"  
"My dad is leaving town" Allison sighed "But yeah, I mean, I'm upset sure, but I have a family here, the pack is my family, Lydia is my life and that's here in Beacon Hills"  
"You manage to surprise me time and time again Allison" Derek smiled 

Lydia had received Derek's message just before the final bell, a simple 'get over here, bring ice cream'  
So naturally Lydia left without so much of a word to any of the pack, drove straight to the store, picked up the nearest tub she could find (cookie dough, Allison's favourite) managed to get her hands on some spoons and was driving to the hospital as quickly as she could that wouldn't result in unnecessary tickets  
She walked in through the entrance, her eyes falling on Chris walking towards her and she knew right then that something had happened  
"Lydia, hi, how are you?" He greeted, Lydia narrowed her eyes at him  
"I'm fine" She replied stiffly. Chris nodded  
"I thank god for you every day Lydia, keep her safe" He says simply and walks past her and out of the building

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Lydia asked as she walked into the room, placing the tub of ice cream on the table beside the chess set before leaning in for a kiss, Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's neck and pulled her onto the bed with her  
"You are a sight for sore eyes and I love you"  
"I love you too" Lydia replied, "What happened?" she asked, noticing how Derek conspicuously sneaked out of the room  
"He's retiring, leaving town"  
"He's leaving you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah" Allison smiled "Until I came here, I didn't have anybody but my family, and they weren't who I thought they were" her smile fell and she shifted so she was on her back, Lydia lying half on top of her Lydia said nothing, she just held on tighter to Allison "Women are raised to be leaders, we have to be strong to lead the family and I hated myself because I didn't feel strong, I hated myself for asking for help..." Allison frowned, Lydia rested her head against Allison's neck and pressed a kiss to the skin there  
"Allison..." She began  
"That's not right, we've already lost our teenage years to this fucking madness you know? But I'm only seventeen, I'm okay with needing to ask for help"  
"And you don't have to always be strong Alli, I can be strong for the both of us"  
"You're a natural leader Lyds" Allison smiled and trailed kisses from Lydia's neck, along her jawline before letting their lips meet "And I fucking love you"  
"And I love you"  
"I think I'm moving in with Scott and Isaac" Allison laughed, letting Lydia hook her arms around her neck  
"Oh that'll be fun" Lydia drawled "Then what?"  
"Well, we're going to fix up Derek's place right? I guess I'll just end up staying there or something until we go to college" Allison smiled  
"You are handling this well"  
"I wasn't surprised" Allison shrugged "I had a feeling that something was going to happen"  
"Anyway" Lydia pulled away "I brought ice cream and it's melting"  
"We should fix that" Allison nodded 

Melissa McCall walked in with an apologetic smile "Hey roomie" She greeted, Allison laughed and pulled Lydia closer against her, the girl resting between Allison's legs  
"Are you okay with me staying?" Allison asked, "Because if it isn't-" Melissa held a hand up, silencing her  
"Nope, stop that thought now. I offered, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as possible, we have room for you" She smiled "Besides, I'm outnumbered two to one, we need to even out the score board" She added with a wink. Allison let out a relieved sigh and pressed her head into Lydia's hair  
"Are you okay though?" Melissa asked  
"I'm fine" Allison smiled  
"Good, because you've been cleared to leave tomorrow"  
"Really?"  
"Really"  
"Thank god" Allison groaned, earning a giggle from Lydia  
Scott and Isaac bounded into the room looking like excitable puppies  
"You're moving in with us?!" Scott asked. Allison grinned and smiled "Awesome!"  
"This is awesome!" Isaac grinned  
"Does this mean my house is turning into the new your house?" Scott asked  
"No" Melissa held up a finger "No more people moving in, Stiles already has a key and that is a terrifying thing to know" She turned to Lydia "However you're welcome to stay whenever you want... Just no funny business okay?" She winked. Lydia blushed and twisted in Allison's arms and buried her face into her neck  
"I can't believe your dad is just going to leave like that though" Scott frowned as he curled himself into a chair  
"It's for the best" Allison shrugged "It's not like he's cutting off all contact"  
"Is it because of the witch thing?" Isaac asked, grabbing a gummy worm from the open packet "Or the not entirely straight thing?"  
"Neither! It's the 'we have differing opinions on how hunters should operate and he doesn't want me to end up hating him' thing"  
"Well, that will drive a family apart" Isaac agreed, biting the worm in half. Allison grinned

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Lydia painting everyone's nails, Scott and Isaac didn't argue, they just sat still as Lydia picked out a nice shade of blue for both boys while she painted Allison's a dark purple. Stiles walked in with Derek, Boyd and Erica and they all found themselves roped into it, Erica agreed to a blood red, Boyd eventually relented and let Lydia paint his nails in a matching shade. Derek flat out refused until Stiles pouted (Nobody had the guts to tell the alpha that Stiles had snapped many pictures of Lydia painting his nails black)  
Stiles was completely into it, Lydia painted his nails black and even used a yellow varnish to paint little bat man logos onto each nail 

"I want to stay tonight" Lydia pouted, looking to Melissa "I'm suffering from separation anxiety! She's my soul mate and we've been used to living with each other"  
"Fine, but you sleep, _just _sleep, deal?"  
"Deal" Allison and Lydia replied at the same time, grinning from ear to ear  
"Don't think it's going to be like this when we get home Allison" Melissa calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room

"Thank god she said yes" Lydia sighed once she walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas "I wasn't kidding about the separation anxiety, I've hardly slept the past few days"  
"Me either" Allison agreed as she pulled Lydia onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her. Lydia gently ran a finger along her bandaged hand  
"Does it hurt?" she asked  
"Yeah" Allison nodded, Lydia pulled her hand away "Please don't, I like your touch" Lydia hesitantly complied and rested her hand on top of Allison's "I can't move my fingers much, I can't hold your hand"  
"You have a left hand Allison" Lydia threaded her fingers together to show as much "See? Besides, you'll get the movement back"  
"I know" Allison smiled, Lydia twisted in her arms so they were face to face  
"You get out tomorrow"  
"Yep" Allison grinned  
"Let's try not to visit here again for a while other than for your rehab okay?"  
"Agreed"  
"Think he'll come to visit?"  
"No" Allison shook her head "He said he'd call though"  
"Oh.."  
"Can we not talk about him? Can it just be you and me?"  
"You and me" Lydia smiled and kissed Allison on the nose causing her to giggle

"Allison?" Lydia whispers, worried that maybe the brunette is asleep  
"Hmm?" Allison doesn't open her eyes  
"Back at the clearing, you called me your Petit guerrier...What does that mean?"  
"It means little warrior" she smiles. Lydia nods slowly, smiling herself  
"Watching her kick you across the clearing, watching her stab you, _hearing _you scream like that, covered in your own blood" Lydia swallowed a lump in her throat "Allison that was torture, I never felt so useless in my life" Lydia added quietly, her voice thick. Allison's eyes snapped open, sparkling in the light bleeding in through the hallway. Allison shifted until her fingers were trailing the still healing cut on Lydia's neck, Lydia jumped at the contact but didn't pull away  
"And watching her cut into you like that destroyed me"  
"It needed to be done to open the tear" Allison shook her head  
"People keep saying that, but I was going to use my blood to open it"  
"I still would have had to of bled for it to close"  
"I was going for like a needle prick or something" Allison scrunched her nose up  
"Instead you threw yourself into it"  
"Technically I was pulled" Allison pointed out "I didn't intend to fall in"  
"you idiot"  
"Your idiot" Allison grinned

Scott and Isaac came by first thing the following morning, neither batting an eyelid at Lydia's presence, Isaac sat himself on the foot of the bed "Your dad came by this morning"  
"Oh?" Allison raised an eyebrow  
Scott hummed "He brought a load of boxes around"  
"My stuff? Allison asked, Scott nodded "At least he saved me a job" She shrugged  
"You're coming home tonight" Scott smiled "Mom is going to pick you up"  
"Do you want me to stay?" Lydia asked  
"It's fine" Allison smiled "Derek is probably going to come so I can kick his ass at chess again, I'll see you after school though right?"  
"Of course" Lydia replied with a smile and pressed a kiss to Allison's lips for good measure 

Derek had come by as usual and they followed their usual routine of playing games, Allison winning and texting Lydia and the rest of the pack back and forth  
"We're going to fix up your house" Allison said as she shuffled the deck of cards  
"We can't afford it" Derek frowned  
"my dad's basically emancipated me, he hasn't left me without" she levels her gaze at Derek as she deals the cards "We can use that to fund it"  
"How much?"  
"How would I know? I've been in a hospital room for the past few days" she shrugged "Besides, I plan on moving in as soon as I'm of age so I kinda need it to not be totally damaged"  
"We'll see" Derek replied "You need that money for college and general living expenses, we'll look at other alternatives for the house"  
"Whatever you say Der" Allison smiled

"You ready?" Melissa asked as she switched off the engine, looking across to Allison  
"I guess so? Are you sure you're okay with me staying? I mean it's okay if you're not-"  
"Come on" Melissa rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, Allison followed suit, wearing the outfit Lydia had picked out for her and had Derek delver to her that morning, Melissa pushed the door open and stood to one side to let Allison in first, flicking on the light as Allison walked in  
"SURPRISE!" a chorus of yells, Allison yelped and flew backwards, feeling a familiar surge of magic as she forced herself to _for the love of god don't blow anything up _she screamed to herself as Lydia crashed into her arms before she could regain her bearings, arms wrapping around her neck, the force pushing her back several paces, her own arms reaching to hold onto Lydia's shoulders (she ignored the pang of pain that shot through her right side)  
"Welcome home" Lydia muttered into her shoulder before pulling away and pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss Allison deeply, when she pulled away she laughed at Allison dazed expression, that was when Allison was able to take in the sight in front of her, Lydia was wearing a figure hugging dark red dress which first of all wow, secondly Lydia was wearing an adorable party hat that made Allison just want to kiss her more, Lydia raised an eyebrow and leant up on her tiptoes again and fastened a matching hat on top of Allison head, grinning, Allison looked past her, the rest of the pack were stood, all wearing party hats, a giant sign that read 'welcome home' above them, all grinning as they wrapped Allison into a giant group hug  
"We couldn't find a sign that said thank you for saving the world and not becoming super evil" stiles frowned  
"That's okay, this is perfect"  
"It's only going to get better! we have pizza, cards and gifts"  
"Gifts?" Allison asked as she let the pack drag her into the living room where there were in fact a plethora of gifts filling the table "Why gifts?"  
"Because you saved the world idiot" Erica replied "Therefore you get gifts"  
"Okay...but can we eat pizza first? Hospital food is something I never want to experience again" She looks over to Melissa "sorry" she adds  
"Don't apologise sweetie, believe me I know what the food is like"

After everybody was suitably fed, they began piling gifts and cards on top of Allison. Scott and Isaac had given her a bonsai tree for her room, Erica and Boyd, a new knife to replace her broken one and a book that Erica had written titled "how not to almost die" (complete with diagrams)  
Derek had given her a large box which Allison had frowned as she tore the paper off but gasped when she saw the contents, inside the box lay a brand new compound bow  
"I know you can't use it for a while...but I figured.." Allison didn't let him finish, the placed the box to one side and hugged him quickly  
"I love it, thank you" she grinned, Derek looked almost embarrassed as she settled beside Lydia who looked on fondly, Stiles handed her a card, Allison opened it  
"Hope you feel better soon, Denise?" she looked up to stiles "Who the hell is Denise?"  
"The waitress from the diner! she asked how you were, we said you'd been in an accident so she brought you a card!" Stiles grinned "She's so awesome" Danny replied as he handed her his gift (A $50 gift card for Amazon) "But I think she knows we aren't regular teenagers" "Duh, we show up covered in blood and I literally sowed Allison ribs up in the bathroom" Lydia rolled her eyes, reaching forward to grab a delicately wrapped box and handed it to Allison "This one's off me" Allison grinned and pulled the paper off, grinning as she pulls out a dark brown leather jacket from the box, holding it to her chest and breathing in the smell of the leather "Because I've never met a girl who goes through so many jackets" Lydia rolls her eyes, Allison beams at the younger girl who seems to be playing down the gift "I love it, it's perfect, you're perfect" Allison leans across the distance and captures Lydia's lips in her own, grinning at the surprised sound that comes from the younger girls mouth, Lydia melts into the kiss and curls a hand around Allison's neck and holding her in place as Lydia deepens the kiss, a loud cough from beside them breaks them apart, both breathless and cheeks stained red "Anyway" Stiles says loudly, handing a package to Allison "This came for you" He eyes it "From London" he adds quietly. Allison frowned and ripped the paper away to reveal an ancient looking, leather bound book" "There's a note" Lydia said, pulling out the small piece of card that was poking out of the book, she held it between her index finger and thumb for Allison to take "To get you started- willow" Allison read "Its from the with in London?" Scott asked  
"I guess so?" Allison replied, letting Lydia take the book and flick through it  
"you're going to need to learn Latin Allison" Lydia frowned "Its basically a beginners guide to spells, basic wards and things like that" Lydia flicks through the pages with an intrigued expression. Allison grins and folds her feet underneath her body and curls against Lydia  
"You have magic as well you know, you can totally learn as well"  
"Anybody can do magic Allison" she looks pointedly towards Danny and Stiles "we would all benefit from a bit of practice" she adds "Remind me to send willow a thank you message" Allison turns to Lydia  
"Will do" Lydia presses a kiss to her cheek  
"My present now!" Stiles grinned as he handed her a small wrapped gift, Allison took it and matched his grin, her grin stretched until her cheeks hurt as she ripped off the paper, it was a framed picture of her and Lydia, curled up asleep on Allison's sofa, Lydia at the front of the picture, Allison's head nestled into Lydia's shoulder, their legs tangled together and their fingers entwined with Allison arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Allison grinned and wiped hastily under her eyes  
"Holy shit are you crying?" Stiles leapt onto the other side of Allison  
"Happy tears" Allison replied with a watery laugh as Stiles wrapped an arm around her  
"When did you take this?" Lydia asked, resting her chin on Allison's shoulder to get a better look at the picture, her fingers brushing against the picture as though she was brushing away the stray lock of hair from Allison face, Allison studied the fond expression on Lydia's face and twisted her head so that her forehead was resting against Lydia's cheek "It was the day Derek cooked dinner for us" stiles replied "Derek cooked? that's adorable" Erica cackled  
Derek huffed but said nothing  
"I remember" Lydia nodded, smiling. Allison turned towards stiles and pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"Thank you Stiles, I love it"  
Stiles blushed and moved over to Derek who smirked as he wrapped an arm around him. Lydia swung her legs over Allison's as the pack fell into easy conversation Melissa kicked them out an hour later sternly telling them that Allison still needed to rest but promised them they could come by after school the next day. Lydia reluctantly kissed Allison goodbye, holding onto Allison's shirt until stiles almost had to pull her off of the taller girl and forcefully drag her from the house. Scott and Isaac said goodnight and both kissed Allison on either cheek before disappearing upstairs to their respective rooms leaving Allison and Melissa alone. Allison began to help gather the pizza boxes and followed Melissa into the kitchen  
"Did you have a good night?"  
"I really did" Allison beamed "Thank you so much"  
"Don't thank me" Melissa waved a hand, "It was all Stiles, Lydia and Scott, Do you want a hand with your stuff? Ill show you to your room" 

Allison held her jacket close to her chest while she let the rest of her stuff float behind her (she couldn't help but laugh at the disturbed expression Melissa flashed her as they walked through the house) Melissa opened a door and leant against the frame "This is your room, that's Scott's, Isaac's, mine, bathroom" Melissa points to each door along the hallway, she lays a comforting hand on her shoulder "Goodnight" She smiles and disappears downstairs, Allison walked into her new room and took in the boxes that filled one corner, she let her gifts drift to various places, putting the bonsai on her windowsill and the picture on the table beside her bed. she hung her jacket in the closet and dropped down on the bed, draping an arm across her eyes as she grinned.  
A few minutes passed and Allison heard a knock on her door, frowning she crossed the room and opened the door, Scott and Isaac were on the other side, grinning  
"we have another gift for you" Isaac said simply as Scott grabbed something from beside the door and dragged it into view  
"Lydia!" Allison grinned  
"Hey" she smirked, offering a small wave  
"Goodnight ladies" Isaac winked as he dragged Scott away "Don't make too much noise" he called over his shoulder leaving Allison and Lydia to stand opposite one another  
"So... Are you going to invite me in or...?" Lydia raised an eyebrow as she smirked, Allison grinned and pulled Lydia into the room, kicking the door closed as she did so. Lydia grinned and pushed Allison against the door, crashing their lips together and deepening the kiss immediately  
"How did you get in?" Allison asked against her lips  
"Scott and Isaac carried me in through their window" Allison laughed "It isn't funny! I had to cling onto them for dear life, it was terrifying"  
"My poor baby" Allison cooed pushing Lydia away and leading her to the bed 

"Will you show me them?" Lydia asked, she was propped up on one elbow looking down on Allison who was lying face down, dark hair pushed to one side, exposing most of her neck, Lydia trailed a finger down Allison's spine, along the still healing cuts that decorated her back, Lydia knew exactly which ones she had caused during their night together and which ones were caused by the battle in the clearing, she rolled onto her back and looked up to Lydia "you want to see them? They're still healing, they look pretty gruesome" Allison frowned "Please, like there's anything gruesome about you" Lydia dipped her head and kissed Allison, a simple brushing of lips, she meant what she said, but she knew what it was like to have injuries that would leave scars, but unlike Allison, she could hide hers, the scar that would no doubt be left on her hand would be visible "you're over thinking" Allison stated, closing her eyes and lifting her good hand to push Lydia's hair from her face "I'm not going to be embarrassed about them, I'm proud of them, you can see them when they've healed more okay?"  
"Okay" Lydia nodded, it's possible that they can already read each other to well, Allison's hand drifted down until it was holding her wrist just below the bandage there  
"how are they healing?"  
"pretty well"  
"do they hurt?"  
"Sometimes" Lydia admitted "I'm sorry" Lydia rolled her eyes and dropped onto the bed and let Allison curl around her until Allison's head was tucked under her chin "I love you" Lydia held tighter onto Allison "I love you too" Allison replied, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Lydia's throat  
"Welcome home Allison" Lydia whispered  
"I told you, my home is wherever you are" Allison replied sleepily 

(A/N) Mama McCall being a positive mother figure for Allison!


	20. Counting Stars

Allison was lying on her back, humming a tune quietly to herself when there was knocking at her door, Lydia stirred beside her, nuzzling closer into the brunettes body  
"Allison!" Scott called from behind the door "Mom just went off to work I'm going to make pancakes, if Lydia wants to use the bathroom she should hurry up because Isaac likes to take his time"  
"Hear that Lyds?" Allison asked, pressing a kiss into her hair, Lydia made a disgruntled sound  
"I'm getting up" Lydia sighed, rolling away from Allison, she looked around the room before settling her gaze on Allison "You going to find me something to wear to the bathroom? I don't want to have a naked encounter with anybody who isn't you"  
Allison laughed and rolled off of the bed and rummaged through the boxes until she found a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized shirt and threw them over to Lydia with a wink. Lydia put them on and blew a kiss to Allison before disappearing out of the room, Allison grinned as she found a set out for herself and padded down the stairs into the kitchen where Scott was making pancakes

"Need a hand?" she asked as he flashed her a smile  
"It's fine" he gestured vaguely to his right "I made coffee" He dropped his voice into a whisper, leaning close to Allison "Isaac's going to be pissy that Lydia got the bathroom first"  
"I heard that" Isaac yawned as he wandered into the kitchen, kissing Scott and ruffling Allison's hair as he grabbed mugs from the cupboard. He filled the mugs with coffee passing one over to Allison as she leant against the island "So" Isaac smirked "Have you read any of that book the witch gave you?"  
"Not yet, why?" Allison asked

"I just think we would all benefit from some form of soundproofing" he shrugs casually, Allison almost sprayed the two wolves with her coffee, she set the mug down as she choked on the drink  
"Can we not kill my girlfriend? She _just _got out of the hospital" she heard Lydia sigh, Allison has a hand clutching the island and another on her chest as she coughs, a warm hand is on her back rubbing soothing circles until the coughing subsides, when she turns Lydia is mock glaring at her "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" she sighs as she greets Allison with a kiss  
"You say it like it's a bad thing" Allison shot back with a grin, wrapping an arm around Lydia's waist and pulling her against her  
"Oh you guys are adorable" Isaac made a face, looking to Scott "We can't compare with that level of adorable"  
"Isaac, we never stood a chance, the universe destined them to be together and their love saved the world"  
"What can I say" Lydia shrugged "I only aim to be number one" she winked  
"So...Pancakes?" Scott grinned 

"Wait, so what am I supposed to do all day?" Allison frowned "Oh my god I'm going to be just as bored here!"  
"I have video games" Scott suggested  
"I've texted Derek" Lydia looked up from her phone "He's going to help you unpack" Allison grinned and rested her chin In the palm of her hand "What?" Lydia raised an eyebrow  
"Are you making Derek babysit me?" Allison asked with a smile  
"No" Lydia replied with a smirk, leaning forward to take Allison's hand  
"Liar" Allison winked, Lydia made a face  
"Anyway" Isaac drawled "We're going to be late, Lydia, we'll meet you outside in five?"  
"Let me grab my bag" she smiled sweetly. Allison frowned at the departing figure and excused herself from the table and following her upstairs  
"I'm sorry?" Allison asked, scrunching up her nose. Lydia picked up her bag and spun around  
"What are you apologising for?"  
"I don't know"  
"Then why are you apologising?"  
"I feel like I did something wrong" Allison replied. Lydia sighed and planted her hand on her hips, regarding Allison seriously  
"You didn't do anything wrong" Lydia shook her head and walked towards Allison, backing her into the door and tangling their fingers together "You weren't entirely wrong either"  
"About Derek?"  
"Yeah" Lydia nodded, resting her head against Allison's chest  
"Why?"  
"Because, I'm at school with a bunch of werewolves, you're here without any" Allison let out a sound of realisation  
"You're protecting me, why?"  
"You're not angry?"  
"Why would I be angry?" Allison frowned "Answer my question"  
"I just... You died Allison, you are my world, sue me for worrying about you"  
"She's gone Lydia, she isn't going to come back"  
"So you're really not angry that Derek is coming?"  
"No! It's sweet, you're sweet, I love you"  
"Ugh, you are adorable"  
"I know" Allison grinned "But so are you" Lydia rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to her mouth before kissing down her neck and biting down on her pulse point, grinning as Allison moaned  
"NO!" Isaac yells from downstairs "No time for sex, Lydia!" He groans  
"Such a cock block" Lydia sighed, kissing the spot before pulling Allison away from the door "I'll see you after school" She smiled as she pressed up on her toes to kiss Allison and duck out of the room, leaving the brunette to stare after her  
"God dammit" she groaned

Derek showed up half an hour later with a raised eyebrow and a coffee in each hand and a small paper bag held carefully between his fingers  
"Busy morning?" Derek quipped, holding out one of the cups  
"There was neck biting" she shrugged taking the cup  
"Didn't need to know that" he shook his head and held out the bag "I brought chocolate muffins"  
"You asked" Allison winked  
"So, what's the plan?" Derek asked  
"Well, seeing as Lydia has you here protecting me, wanna help me unpack? I'll make sure you don't get any of my clothes"  
"Deal" Derek nodded "Wait, protecting?" Allison hummed as she lead Derek up to her room  
"Lyd figured that seeing that she was at school with a bunch of wolves, I should have one with me"

They spent the morning unpacking all of Allison's boxes and making her new room feel more homey, Derek made them both lunch while Allison sat on the island humming to herself, eating in silence before moving into the living room where they watched TV until Stiles and Lydia showed up  
"Where are the others?" Allison asked, swinging her legs off of the couch to greet her girlfriend  
"They all have detention remember?"  
"All of them?"  
"Danny and Scott are at the library, they're coming by later" Stiles shrugged as he moved over to the sofa to greet Derek  
"How was your day?" Lydia asked as she kissed Allison's cheeks  
"She's been sexually frustrated all day" Derek huffed from behind Allison  
"OKAY THANK YOU DEREK" Allison growled as she grabbed Lydia's hand ignoring the younger girls laugh, moving to pull them away  
"All I did was bite your neck" Lydia rolled her eyes  
"Yes" Allison dropped her voice down and closed the distance so their noses were brushing "Among other things" Lydia grinned, showing all of her teeth as she pushed Allison away  
"Well, I'll make it worth it tonight"  
"Guys...We can hear you" Stiles muttered weakly  
"Good" Lydia purred, trailing a finger along Allison's jawline "So, I brought some bags" Lydia cocked her head to the doorway and cupped Allison's chin and turned her face towards the door "Want to help me move in?" She asked  
"Okay" Allison swallowed  
"Good girl" Lydia kissed Allison, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down gently before pulling a way and heading up the stairs. Allison stared after her, mouth hanging open, she looked over to where Derek and Stiles were watching the scene with interest before sighing in resignation and grabbing all of the bags and walking up the stairs  
"Whipped" Derek mutters  
"Shut it Hale, don't make me febreeze you" she shoots back

"Have you been humming that song since you woke up this morning?" Lydia asked, running her hands through Allison's hair  
"Yes she has" Derek answered before Allison could open her mouth  
"What is that song?" Scott asked  
"You don't know it?" Allison sat up, Lydia made an annoyed sound at the loss of contact and made a face when Scott shook his head, Allison let Lydia pull her onto her lap and wrap her arms around Allison's waist  
"Sing it" Scott said  
"I don't sing" Allison made a face  
"Lie" Everybody chorused  
"Seriously Alli, we've all heard you in the shower"  
"That's not all we heard" Isaac muttered, Allison glared at him  
"I don't wanna sing in front all of you!"  
"But you're okay with having sex in the same house as werewolves?" Isaac raised an eyebrow  
"I WILL END YOU LAHEY" Allison yelled, Lydia held onto her a little tighter and stifled a laugh into her shoulder  
"Just sing it"  
"No"  
"Allison"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"No" Allison folded her arms and glared at the pack one by one  
"Jesus I'll just google it" Scott threw his hands up in defeat

"Okay, everybody out... Sorry Lydia, you too" Melissa frowned, everybody made resigned sighs and started to say their goodbyes, Allison whined as Lydia got up  
"I'll see you later" Lydia whispered as she kissed Allison, Allison walked with her to the door  
"You're coming by?"  
"I made you a promise didn't I?" Lydia winked  
"That you did" Allison replied with a smirk  
"Look through the book Willow gave you, see if there's a sound proof spell in there"  
"Yes dear" Allison replied with a grin, leaning forward to kiss her again  
"Come on Lydia!" Stiles called  
"I'm coming!" Lydia called back "See you later" she smiled

"Guys I need help" Allison looked up from her dinner  
"We can't give sex tips"  
"Isaac" Melissa made a face  
"The day I take sex advice from you is the day hell freezes over Lahey" Allison glared  
"Anyway" Scott interrupted "What's up?"  
"I want to plan a super romantic date for Lydia"  
"You haven't been on a date yet?" Isaac frowned  
"Well in between being attacked by a witch, discovering you are descended from a goddess, going into a three day coma, vampire attacks, freaking _chimera, _two of my friends being possessed and kidnapping Lydia, being shot, stabbed in the hand and actually DYING for a while... There hasn't exactly been time you know?" Allison replied, smiling sweetly  
"Well you did have sex after the chimera attack" Isaac pointed out  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"  
"Stiles talks" Isaac frowned  
"Anyway. Romantic date?" Melissa interjected  
"Yes! Anyway, I need help" Allison sighed  
"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked  
"Okay so I'm thinking super romantic meal and romantic walk in the reserve"  
"How is the reserve romantic? You _died _there" Isaac wrinkled his nose  
"Not where all that happened" Allison rolled her eyes "I was thinking a lot lot further away"  
"Okay..."  
"Look I have a huge plan, I just need you guys and the rest of the pack to set it up okay?"  
"Why" Isaac whined  
"Because I saved the world that's why!" Allison shot back  
"Just tell us what you need us to do" Scott smiled

"Hey there" Melissa smiled, sitting down beside Allison "What you doing?"  
"Looking for a necklace for Lydia"  
"Oh that's cute"  
"The necklace?"  
"You" Melissa smiled  
"Oh" Allison blushed "Thanks" she laughed "I don't know what to get her though..."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"I really don't know" Allison laughed "I have like twenty tabs open"  
"May I?" Melissa gestured to the laptop  
"Oh, yeah sure" Allison handed over the laptop and crossed her legs onto the sofa and waited as Melissa clicked through each tab  
"Did she get you that?" Melissa looked up from the screen and focused her gaze on the necklace around Allison's neck  
"Yeah" Allison laughed "She brought it just before I went into the coma, it's for protection"  
"That's sweet" Melissa smiled "But you still got shot and stabbed and died" she frowned  
"It's the most basic form of magic, so it's small things, like... The chimera dying just before it could bite down on my throat" Melissa made a sound of surprise but Allison just waved vaguely "Not important, anyway, or like how the crossbow bolt was a clean shot or how the stab wound missed my arteries, they're small but also really significant"  
"This is weird to talk about"  
"It gets easier" Allison laughs  
"This one"  
"What?"  
Melissa placed the laptop back in Allison's lap "Buy her that"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's very Lydia" Melissa smiled earnestly and Allison smiled back, finally understanding where Scott got it from  
"Thank you"  
"She's lucky to have you"  
"I'm the lucky one" Allison replied clicking away on the computer, she made a face and tilted her head to look at Melissa who was looking back at her with a fond expression "What?"  
"You are such a sweet girl" Melissa got up and pressed a kiss to Allison's hair "I'd be lucky to have a daughter like you" she walked away leaving Allison alone

A knock on the window made Allison frown, walking over she pulled open the curtains to see Lydia holding on, grinning (even though Allison could see the thinly veiled terror in her eyes) Allison threw open the window  
"What are you doing?"  
"I was trying to be romantic" Lydia chuckled as Allison pulled her through the window, Lydia fell through sending them both crashing to the ground  
"Well don't wear _heels _when Scott and Isaac carry you up here"  
"Will you drop the heels?"  
"Never" Allison grinned and she rolled them over, pinning Lydia to the floor  
"Okay, Alli, sweetie. There's a bed there" Lydia raised an eyebrow, but she kicked her heels off and wrapped her legs around Allison's waist  
"You don't seem to be complaining" Allison grinned as she wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders, lifting Lydia up easily and carrying her to the bed, dropping them both down. Lydia made an appreciative hum  
"Nice display of upper body strength"  
"Glad you like it" Allison kissed down Lydia's neck and reached behind to unzip her dress, feeling bare skin "No bra?" Lydia flashed her a smirk and gripped at Allison's shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying across the room "Okay, that was a perfectly good shirt"

"It looks better off" Lydia trailed her hands up Allison's stomach and cupped her breasts through her bra, Allison moaned and trailed kisses along Lydia's jaw as she tries to pull Lydia's dress off An insistent knocking at the door breaks them apart, both glaring at the door "Whoever they are, get rid of them while I slip out of this" Lydia growled, Allison let out an agitated sigh and opened the door, shielding the open door with her body

"What is it Isaac?" she huffed  
"You're going to have sex" he glanced down to her torn shirt with a raised eyebrow  
"Yes, and you're interrupting" Lydia called from behind the door  
"Is she naked?" Isaac asked, Allison looked over her shoulder  
"Yes"  
"Allison" Isaac poked her in the shoulder "Allison, back to me" he clicked his fingers  
"Right, hey" Allison snapped her attention away from Lydia who was lying on the bed patting the space beside her and winking dramatically  
"Here" He handed her a printed out page and a sharpie  
"What is it?" She scanned the page  
"Just draw it on your door frame, good night Lydia!" Isaac turned on his heel and threw his hand up  
"Night!" Lydia calls back, Allison closes the door behind her, copying the image on the door frame "What is that?" Lydia asked  
"I'm assuming a form of magical soundproofing?" Allison shrugged as she pulled her shirt off  
"Get over here" Lydia gestured with her finger as Allison strips off as she crosses the room and pinning Lydia to the bed and kissing her deeply "Think it works?"she asked  
"Don't know, don't care"  
"What is Mrs McCall hears?"  
"If it happens it happens" Allison grinned, Lydia purred and rolled them over. Allison laughed and rolled them both over again, Lydia growled into her mouth and rolled them over, Allison yelped as they fell off of the bed "That was your fault"  
"Sorry" Lydia nipped at her jaw  
"No you're not"  
"You're right, I'm not"  
"Sex on the floor?" Allison raised an eyebrow, Lydia pinned her hands above her head, mindful of her hand  
"Well we keep ending up here anyway" Lydia sucked a trail of bruises into Allison's skin

"Okay, sex on the floor is one thing...But sleeping on the floor?" Allison frowned as Lydia wrapped the blanket around them and snuggled closer  
"Oh shush" Lydia kissed her shoulder, just above where her bandages finished  
"I'm just saying... That bed is really comfortable, you've slept in it..."  
"Go to sleep Alli" Lydia yawned into her skin. Allison huffed and wrapped her arms around Lydia, holding her closer. They lay like that for what felt like an hour to Allison "Okay, fine" Lydia sat up, extending a hand for Allison "My back hurts" She sighed when she saw Allison's grin.  
They settled into the bed  
"Allison?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you sing for me now?"  
Allison groaned "Do I have to?"  
"Please?" Allison could see the pout in the darkness. She sighed in resignation  
"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please do not take my sunshine" she sang, pulling Lydia closer against her as she did so  
"Dork" Lydia yawned  
"Hush" Allison kissed Lydia and nuzzled into her neck

"Derek! Come on, take me to home depot" Allison whined into the phone  
"Why"  
"Because you owe me!"  
"What? why?"  
"Okay 1. saved the world, 2. I made Stiles kiss you" Allison grinned  
"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes" She heard the alpha

"What do we need?" Derek asked as he carried a basket  
"Fairy lights. Lot's of them" Allison guided him down the aisles  
"Okay... But why?"  
"I'm planning a date for Lydia"  
"A date that requires fairy lights?" Derek frowned  
"Oh totally" Allison grinned as she looked between the boxes "Actually I need your help setting it all up"  
"Do I have to?" Derek made a face  
"Yep, because my girlfriend deserves the most romantic date ever conceivable because my girlfriend is Lydia Martin and she deserves only the best" Derek let out a long sigh  
"Okay, what do I need to do?"  
Allison grinned as she linked her arm with Derek's  
"Okay so first things first... Do you have a suit?"  
"What?" 

For the next few days Allison spent most of her time organising her date via the pack, texting back and forth, constantly (and deleting the messages afterwards to get rid of any evidence)  
Friday finally rolled around and Allison was kissing Lydia goodbye while Scott and Isaac lingered near the doorway and Melissa busied herself in the kitchen  
"I'll see you after school" Lydia pressed another kiss to her lips "Come on McCall, Lahey, get your asses in gear!" She called as she walked towards her car  
"You ready?" Scott asked  
"Born ready" Allison hugged the boys goodbye and watched them leave  
"Are you?" Melissa asked once the door was shut  
"God no" Allison replied walking into the kitchen "What do I wear?!" she frowned  
"Erica couldn't help?"  
"Me and Erica... Don't have the same taste In clothes" Allison answered slowly "And I can't exactly ask Lydia for obvious reasons so... Can you help?"  
Melissa smiled and reached over to grip Allison's wrist gently  
"I'd love to" She smiled

"It's actually going to be weird when Allison comes back" Lydia muses as they walk to her locker, Isaac excused himself with kiss to Scott's lip and disappeared to go find Erica and Boyd (that's what he told Lydia anyway)  
"It'll be good though, I know she's been bored all week"  
"Scott, she made half a dozen batches of brownies" Lydia frowned. Scott laughed and leant against the locker, folding his arms across his chest  
"I'm not complaining, they're delicious" he grinned as Lydia opened her locker and gasped, pulling out half a dozen yellow roses with red tips, holding them up to her nose to smell  
"It makes a change from nightshade" Lydia quipped, but Scott could see the slight blush on her cheeks  
"There's a card" Scott pointed a finger to the red ribbon wrapped around the roses, holding them together. Lydia pulled the card out and turned it to see the delicate scrawl of writing  
"A yellow rose with red tips symbolize friendship falling into love, I love you Lydia! -Allison" Lydia read with a smile  
"Allison isn't even here and she's already being too sweet" Erica rolled her eyes as she walked up to them

The first note Lydia found was when she sat down for her history class, she was tapping her pen against her still closed book, gazing out of the window (totally not counting the hours until she could go back to see Allison) when she saw the card poking out from her book. Pulling it out she smiled as she recognised the script  
_"I don't know how I ever got so lucky,  
Or what I ever did to deserve to be so blessed  
But, I do know this;  
I'll never take one minute we share  
for granted._

_You are the greatest gift of my life -Allison"  
_Lydia beamed at the card, and pulled out her phone typing a quick message under the table  
_"You're a dork and I love you" _the response was almost instantaneous  
_":)"  
_

"Allison! A package came for you!" Melissa called from downstairs. Allison looked at the outfit laid out on the bed and bounded down the stairs, Melissa was waiting at the bottom "Is it what I think it is?"  
"Oh totally, I haven't ordered anything else" Allison laughed "I've still got like $15 on my gift card" "You really can buy anything on Amazon" Melissa sighed  
"Just don't tell Lydia that's where I got it" Allison winked

Lydia found the second note in her Latin class, she texted the pack asking what they knew about this and if they were in on it (she knew they were and the responses of "what are you talking about?" were all she needed to confirm it)  
They were all wearing grins when she met them for lunch, she handed them the two notes she had already found before stopping at Allison's locker, there was a red ribbon hanging from it. She raised an eyebrow to the pack who shrugged their shoulders but turned her back to open the locker nonetheless. A chorus of "awwws" behind her turned her a furious shade of red. Inside sat a little grey bear holding a heart in one hand and another note in it's other.  
_"The day you came into my life  
you gave me everything,  
and I'll love you always -Allison"  
_Lydia hugged the bear to her chest and let her friends lead her to the cafeteria  
"God you guys are the cutest couple" Stiles muttered 

"Okay, think that's enough Derek?" Allison asked  
"It should be fine" He smiled at her "Did you make the reservation?"  
"Dinner at seven" Allison beamed "Best place in town... Considering that we're in Beacon Hills that isn't the biggest thing to achieve but we make the most of what we have" Allison shrugged, packing up their books and handing them to Derek to carry 

The final note was found tucked between the windshield wipers  
_"At Last  
I found my heart  
My best friend, my one true love  
At last, I found you- Allison"_  
Lydia grinned and got into the car, dialling Allison's number and holding the phone up to her ear. It was answered on the fourth ring  
"Lydia?" A voice distinctly not Allison greeted  
"Hi?" Lydia frowned  
"It's me, Melissa"  
"Oh right. Hey" Lydia shot up in her seat, worry settling in her gut "Is Allison okay? Did something happen, what-"  
"Allison is fine Lydia, she's asleep at the moment" Lydia let out a relieved sigh "How does this sound, when she wakes up I'll drop her off at your house before my shift starts? If that's okay with your mother that is"  
"That's fine!" Lydia interjected "Thanks Mrs McCall...I'll speak to you later" Lydia smiled, trying not to let the disappointment seep into her voice. Hanging up she sighed dejectedly, driving home Lydia couldn't help but wonder if, by spending the night with Allison so frequently was having a negative effect on the older girl, she was still recovering from some serious injuries after all.  
Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she set her mind to focus on her homework and texting Stiles back and forth, offering advice on how to tell his dad that he was currently dating Derek Hale (She knew the sheriff knew about the werewolves and Aisa and everything in between, he was after all dealing with the situation of Chris Argent skipping town) while aggressively cuddling the bear Allison had gifted her (she had named him Silver)

"Very you" Isaac nodded appreciatively as Allison walked down the stairs  
"Very Disney princess" Scott added taking in her blue dress  
"With a touch of the bad ass we know and love" Erica tugged on the collar of Allison's jacket  
"I feel bad for lying to her and making her go home" Allison frowned  
"She's fine" Stiles called from his seat "She's been doing homework and giving me coming out advice"  
"As you do" Allison smiled "Are you sure I look okay?" she asked the pack. Scott walked up to her and took her wrists in his hands  
"You look beautiful and Lydia is going to love this"  
"She better" Erica huffed "I'm going to be personally offended if she doesn't"  
"You don't even date her!" Stiles made a face  
"I've spent the last week helping with this date Stilinski, I'm emotionally invested now!" she snapped back  
"Guys?" Allison laughed  
"Right, yeah you look great" Stiles gave her a thumbs up  
"Totally hot" Erica nodded, the rest of the pack hummed. Stiles' phone vibrated in his hand  
"Derek's outside" He looked up to Allison and beamed "Show time! Have you got everything?"  
"I think so?"  
"Money?"  
"Check"  
"Phone?"  
"Check"  
"iPod?"  
"Check"  
"Gift?"  
"Check"  
"Knife?" Erica asked with a grin as Allison reaches the door  
"Check" Allison bent down to pat one of her boots and winked before waving as she walked out of the door 

Lydia is just adding the final answer to her history work when she hears it, she recognises the song instantly  
_"Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby..."  
_Laughing, Lydia rolls off of her bed and walks over to the window, lifting the window open and leaning out slightly. Allison is stood in her backyard holding a portable speaker dock above her head, her grin visible from Lydia's room  
_"Don't You Forget About Me. Don't Don't Don't Don't, Don't You Forget About Me"  
_"What are you doing?" Lydia yells down  
"I'm being romantic!" Allison shouts over the music "Turns out it's pretty difficult to get your hands on a boom box nowadays!" she adds  
"Why are you in my backyard with a boom box?" Lydia rested her chin in her hands  
"Well, I know how much you _love _clichés... So I figured I'd borrow a few tricks from John Hughes"  
"Are we going to drive away on a lawnmower?"  
"Sadly not..." Allison sighed dramatically "But I do have a pretty awesome date planned, so do you want to come downstairs or do I have to come up there and carry you?"  
"You planned a date?" Lydia asked. Allison made a 'duh' sound. "I'm not dressed for a date!" Lydia grinned  
"Please, like you're ever anything other than perfect, now get down here so I can kiss you and we can go on our date please" Allison grinned, 'don't you forget about me' still playing above her. Lydia held out her hand signalling to give her five minutes and she disappeared into her room, getting changed speedily as the music outside continued to play. Just as she slipped on her heels, her phone went off, checking it she saw she had a text from Allison  
_"I'll meet you by the front door xox"_

Lydia opened the door and was face to face with Allison, who was still beaming. Allison leant forward to initiate a kiss  
"You. Look. Beautiful" She said between kisses  
"You too" Lydia grinned, pressing a final kiss to Allison's lips before pulling away and linking their fingers together "So, what's the plan?"  
"Well I already brought you flowers..." Allison tilts her head to wink at Lydia "Dinner down town" She grins as she leads Lydia to the car waiting, a figure looming by the doors  
"Holy shit Derek?" Lydia asked incredulously, the man was wearing a suit and trying his hardest not to look like a murderer  
"Derek's our chauffeur tonight" Allison mock whispered as Derek opened the door for them to get in, Allison walked around and got in the other side while Lydia climbed in, Derek closed the door behind her and walked around to the drivers seat  
"How did you get him to agree to this?"  
"Turns out saving the world earns you some blackmail privileges" Allison winked, leaning across the leather to kiss Lydia again "Also I spent like two hours cleaning this car today, so he owed me"  
"How long have you been planning this?" Lydia asked with a giggle  
"Long enough, did you like your gifts?"  
"I did, the roses were beautiful" Lydia cupped Allison's chin with her hand and pulled her in for a kiss "You weren't asleep earlier were you?"  
"No" Allison shook her head "I wanted to surprise you at your house...I'm sorry"  
"I forgive you on the grounds that you are a romantic dork"

"We're here" Derek called from the front of the car, Allison beamed and patted him on the shoulder before climbing out and running around to Lydia's side to open the door  
"My lady" Allison held out her arm for Lydia to take

They walk out of the restaurant two hours later, Allison swinging their hands between them, Lydia realised that from the minute she opened her window to right now, she hadn't seen the brunettes smile falter once, the thought just made Lydia beam even more  
"You should have let me paid half" She said  
"Nope I planned it, I pay for it" Allison said, kissing Lydia on the cheek for good measure as they walk to where Derek is still parked, she opens the door for Lydia to get in and walks around to the other side and lets herself in  
"Ready?" Derek asked with a smile  
"You know it" Allison winked, flashing Lydia a look

"What else do you have planned?" Lydia asked  
"Patience grasshopper" Allison replied, wrapping an arm around Lydia and holding her close

Derek pulls up to the reserve and gets out, walking around to let Lydia out  
"Why are we here?" Lydia asked as Allison walks around to her  
"I figured we could take a walk" she shrugged  
"Is that safe?"  
"Me and Derek spent two hours out here planning the route and using every protection spell, charm and rune we could find in all of the books we have" Allison replied "It's safe" she adds, her smile faltering for the smallest of seconds  
"Okay... But only because you put so much thought into it" Lydia mock sighed, her grin letting Allison know that she's only playing around. Allison's flashes her dimples and leans forward to kiss her before turning to whisper something to Derek and kissing him on the cheek. She holds her hand out for Lydia to take and leads her towards the trees  
"Sweetie I don't want to burst your bubble or anything but..." Lydia trailed off as she spots glass lanterns, lit up with candles, creating a clear path for them to follow  
"Like I said, I've been planning this for a few days" she turns her head to look at Lydia, flashing a goofy grin "Impressed?" she asked  
"Very" Lydia nodded  
"Then I'm glad"  
They walked in silence, Lydia focused intensely on where she was going, Allison however, never took her eyes off of Lydia, guiding her through the forest (Lydia suspected she had a comment about her choice to wear heels on her lips, but Allison never spoke up about it) Lydia was about to ask Allison _what _she was staring at when they reached the clearing and Lydia couldn't have stopped the squeak that came out of her mouth if she tried, every other tree was wrapped up in fairy lights, larger glass lanterns hanging from the stronger branches holding candles. It looked a miniature galaxy, like Allison had pulled the stars from the heavens and placed them in the clearing just for the purpose of making Lydia happy. Lydia turned to look at Allison, who was still watching her, an unreadable expression on her face  
"It's beautiful" Lydia gasped  
"Yeah?" Allison asked, Lydia took both of her hands and rubbed her thumb over the back of the bandaged hand  
"Yeah" Lydia replied earnestly, losing herself in the way Allison's eyes sparkle with the help of the fairy lights. Allison smiles and let's Lydia lead her to where there's a picnic blanket and basket waiting "A picnic?"  
"For later" Allison shrugged as they sat down. Both girls lay on their backs, looking up to the stars. Lydia spent a while trying to point out the constellations to Allison, holding her hand as they traced the patterns in the sky before giving up in a fit of giggles that eventually fell into silence, Lydia rubbing patterns into Allison's hand with her thumb, moving down to the spot on her wrist where Allison's pulse was thundering away  
"You know" Allison whispered "With everything that has happened out here, it's so easy to forget how beautiful the forest is" her eyes still looking at the stars above them  
"Everybody gets used to beauty eventually"  
"And yet..." There's a moment of silence and Lydia turns her head to look at Allison who is studying her, eyes mapping out Lydia's "I haven't gotten used to you yet" Lydia tries to speak, but the words are caught in her throat, the silence stretches out between them but neither girl feels the need to fill it, instead she reached up slowly and lets her hand rest on Allison's face, her eyes flit down to Allison's throat and sees the muscles constrict. Allison's eyes are still focused on her until the moment their lips meet, they kiss slowly, exploratory, because they have all the time in the world, it's just them in their own little infinity, their own part of the galaxy. Their own place in space and time where nobody can ruin this moment. Lydia breaks the kiss but doesn't pull away.  
"I love you" Lydia sighs  
"I know, I love you too"  
"I wish I could write poetry" Lydia laments. Allison pulls away at that and laughs "What?" Lydia raised an eyebrow  
"You're Lydia Martin, you can do anything" Allison reminds her. Lydia huffs "You did It you know"  
"Did what?" Lydia asked, Allison smiles at her once more and turns her head so that she's looking back at the sky above  
"'I would move the stars themselves for you' that's what you said that night" Allison closes her eyes, Lydia watches as her smile grows "You almost tore the world in half bringing me back, that in itself is a form of poetry" Allison feels movement beside her and opens her eyes as Lydia settles herself on top of Allison "What's wrong?" She asks when she notices Lydia's expression.  
"It's you" Lydia reaches down for Allison's hand and links them with her own, and settles their hands on Allison's stomach "You are so busy being you, that you have no idea how incredible you are." Lydia tilted her head back and laughed and Allison found herself completely caught off guard by how amazing Lydia looked lit up by the stars and fairy lights, she looked like some kind of goddess "Allison" Lydia's voice pulls her from her thoughts "You have a talent for finding romance in the smallest of details, you can find beauty in the darkness and hope when there is none, it's all real with you, it all comes to you so naturally... I _thrived _on control, but you? You're like the eye of the storm, it can be complete chaos around but here? It's perfect, it feels calm and it works, everything flows and every minute with you is beautiful"  
Allison laughs and shifts so she can sit up with Lydia now sitting in her lap. Allison's removes her left hand from Lydia's and uses it to brush her thumb along Lydia's bottom lip, leaning forward so their lips were almost brushing as she moves her hand to cup Lydia's cheek  
"And you say you don't write poetry" She says as her lips meet Lydia's. She let's Lydia take control, let's her push Allison down against the blanket, lets her pull off her jacket and reach behind her to feel for the zip,  
"so we're just going to have sex anywhere _except _the perfectly good beds we own?" she manages to gasp out, her hands reaching around to pull at Lydia's dress

"Wait... was Derek waiting for us?" Lydia looked up, her chin resting on Allison's stomach  
"I told him I'd text him if we needed a ride"  
"So you were expecting sex In the woods?" Lydia raised an eyebrow and smirked  
"I was _expecting _us to talk and eat the picnic and fall asleep" Allison answered "Honestly!" she added when Lydia scoffed  
"I believe you" Lydia replied in a tone that distinctly said that she didn't. Allison rolled her eyes but said nothing, she reached over to where her purse lay next to their clothes (Allison was glad that she had thought ahead to bring a spare picnic blanket which was now draped over them to keep the chill off) and felt around inside until she pulled out a small black velvet box and held it in front of Lydia who stared at the box for a moment  
"What's that?"  
"Just open it" Allison muttered, her eyes not leaving Lydia's. Lydia shifted so she could take the box and opened it  
"Oh wow" Lydia gasped, pulling out the silver (anatomically correct) heart necklace "Allison... It's beautiful"  
"You like it?"  
"I love it" Allison took the necklace from her and pulled Lydia back down  
"I figured you wouldn't appreciate one of those standard hearts" she laughed as she tried to unclasp it, cursing her injured hand  
"They are grossly inaccurate" Lydia muttered into her shoulder as Allison fastened the chain around her neck "I'm not going to lie though Allison" she pulled back to look into chocolate orbs "For a minute there I thought you were going to propose"  
Allison laughed and tangled their fingers together "One day Lydia, soul mates or not, but we're sixteen and seventeen. I don't think we're ready for that"  
Lydia pushes their hands above Allison's head and brushes their lips in a chaste kiss  
"So long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything"  
"Except marriage?"  
"Except marriage" Lydia agreed with a laugh


	21. Friends of Mine

Allison walked into school on Monday with the pack surrounding her, Lydia was by her side, clutching her hand.  
"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" Lydia smirked, Allison glanced around, Lydia wasn't wrong, almost every student in the hallway had frozen, eyes focused on them. Allison leant close and whispered in Lydia's ear,  
"What was the cover story again?"  
"Car accident" Stiles supplied  
"Just say it's too traumatic to talk about" Lydia kissed her on the cheek before turning to glare at some students still lingering around  
"It would be so much easier to just show them that we're all werewolves and spend our free time hunting the things that go bump in the night"  
"Because that wouldn't send us on a first class trip on the crazy train" Erica scoffed as they walked through the halls, students parting as they walked

"Allison?" Stiles leant forward in his seat  
"Yeah?" Allison and Lydia turned to face him  
"How do you plan on writing?" He asked, looking pointedly towards her hand  
"Magic" she winked  
"No but really-"  
"I'm being serious" Allison dead panned "Look, I can hold the pen" Allison demonstrated as such (though with great difficulty) "And then I just use my telekinesis to hold it steady and write" she smiled as she wrote Stiles' name on the page  
"Fucking magic man, It's so bad ass"  
"I have rehab three times a week though" Allison added  
"You might be able to take the bandage off this week" Lydia smiled, Allison hummed in response and turned back to face the front of the class, reaching for Lydia's right hand with her left, they held hands throughout the rest of the lesson (there was a moment where Allison's hand cramped up and she started shaking it, leaving her pen writing on it's own in front of her, but Stiles was quick enough to lean forward and grab it before anybody saw it)

Stiles came bounding up to her after second period, wide eyed  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
"Greenberg... Said some... Not entirely nice things about you and may have mocked your driving skills..."  
"Stiles, what happened?" Allison closed her locker

"Lydia may have tried to attack him and now the rest of the pack want to kill him" Stiles exclaimed as Lydia stormed up to them  
"Lydia!" Allison span towards her "Are you-" Lydia cut her off by pinning her against the locker, licking her way inside Allison's mouth instantly, Allison whimpered into her mouth and melted into Lydia's touch  
"Hi" She whispered as Lydia pulled away  
"Hey"  
"Is that how we greet one another now?" Stiles asked with a smirk "Because I'm totally on board with that"  
"Quiet Stilinski" Lydia glared at him  
"What did you do to Greenberg?" Allison asked  
"Nothing" Lydia huffed "Scott and Isaac grabbed me before I could punch him"  
"Instead she verbally eviscerated him" Erica beamed as she appeared, Lydia sighed and let Allison wrap her up in a hug  
"It was pointless, like he knows what any of those words mean" She pouted, Allison turned to Stiles, a wicked grin on her lips  
"Where is he now?"  
"He has chemistry next period" Stiles answered, Allison nodded thoughtfully and looked down to Lydia who had her head buried in Allison's neck  
"There are sprinklers in the chem labs right?" she asked. Lydia pulled away and looked to Allison, a grin spreading over her lips  
"You're a genius" Lydia tilted her head up to press a kiss to Allison's lips "I love you" 

The pack were lounging where all of their cars were parked, watching as Greenberg walked down the steps scowling as he moved towards his own car  
"You're sure it won't work?" Scott asked  
"I zapped it good" Allison replied "That battery should be fried"  
They watched in glee as Greenberg tried to start his car, swearing as it spluttered and died, in a rage he hit the steering wheel, activating the air bag which just made the pack laugh even harder  
"Holy shit" Stiles doubled over "We should get out of here" he gasps out  
"We hanging out later?" Erica asked  
"I have an appointment" Allison held her hand up in way of explanation, she looked over to Stiles "I'd suggest the diner but it's best experienced at two in the morning" she shrugged  
"We'll think of something" Stiles slapped her on the back "Have fun at the hospital" he grinned. Allison groaned as Lydia led her to the car

Allison waited for the doctor to leave the room before snapping her head to look at Lydia  
"Months?! Lydia he said it can take months" she hissed. Lydia squeezed her hand reassuringly  
"There has to be a magic out, something to speed up the process" Lydia replied. The doctor walked back into the room, he handed her a block with finger indentations and began to talk her through the exercises she was to do daily, he turned away to write something in her file  
"This is rehab?" Lydia hissed "Jesus how much is this costing?"  
"Too much" Allison replied, the doctor flashing them a glare showing he could clearly hear them 

"What a waste of time" Allison huffed as they got into the car "Squeeze weird gel block and stretch fingers, google told me that!" she looked over to Lydia who was typing away in her phone  
"We're going to the diner for dinner, after that waste of time we need cheeseburgers and milkshakes"  
"God I love you" Allison beamed  
"I know" Lydia winked, she leant across the console to kiss Allison "I love you too"

"Seriously? THAT'S your rehab?" Erica glared at the block on the table as though it had personally offended her  
"Yep" Allison sighed as she threw a fry into her mouth "Total bullshit"  
"And you still have to go there three times a week?"  
"I'm hoping Mrs McCall can pull some strings" Allison shrugged  
"I like this place" Boyd looked around "it's quiet"  
"You should see it at 2am" the waitress, Denise smiled as she approached them, "More coffee?" she asked Derek  
"Thank you" He smiled as he held out his mug  
"Good to see you're okay" Denise smiled at Allison before going back to her spot behind the counter  
"She deserves all of the tips" Stiles grinned  
"She's so nice" Danny added  
"Hey! So, what do we do now?" Stiles asked, leaning back into Derek  
"Be as close to normal teenagers as normal? I mean, we still have to make sure you three" Lydia looks pointedly at Isaac, Boyd and Erica "Don't get held back a grade" Erica made a dismissive sound "But I guess we start looking at colleges?"  
"We can make it into a miniature vacation" Scott smiled "God knows we need it" the rest of the pack nod in agreement  
"We can't just all leave Beacon Hills unprotected" Allison frowned  
"That's why I was thinking we start looking into stronger spells?" Lydia turned to face Allison

"What?"  
"We use a stronger protection spell, keep out all the nasty from Beacon hills"  
"That could work" Derek nodded, Stiles' cell began to ring so he excused himself quickly to go outside to take it  
"But the book Willow gave me is only basic magic, the spells I used for our date only lasted 24 hours, and unless you want to teach the sheriff magic..."  
"It's not like we're leaving right now Alli..." Scott interrupted, "We have ages before we can really think about taking a college road trip"  
"We should keep up with the training that we were doing" Danny spoke up "self defence and shit"  
"And contingency plans" Allison agreed, taking a pull on her milkshake, Lydia darted across the small distance to kiss her and pulled back, licking her lips appreciatively  
"Good?" Allison laughed raising an eyebrow at Lydia  
"Strawberries" Lydia hummed  
"Okay..." Stiles walked back in and stopped in front of the table "That was dad... a passer-by called in an abandoned car... He went to check it out" He scratched his head and let Derek pull him into the booth "It was Deaton, he's pretty mangled"  
"The chimera?"  
"That's the bet anyway... 'animal attack'" Stiles nodded, mimicking air quotes "Closed case"  
"I can't believe he was on her side the entire time" Scott sighed "What about the animals?"  
"Well... we're bound to get a new vet eventually right?" Isaac frowned  
"ALSO" Stiles interrupted them "All of his belongings were in the boot of his trunk"  
"His books?"  
"Dad's going to drop them around your place" Stile says to Scott  
"Well shit that's convenient" Allison scratched her head "I kinda feel bad he got mauled by a chimera"  
"Pretty good karma for putting you in a coma if you ask me" Lydia muttered, her grip tightening on Allison's hand. Allison smiled at her and offered Lydia her milkshake who took it with a smile

"So anybody can learn magic? Erica asks one day as Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Danny are surrounded by books, it was a nice afternoon so they had grabbed the books, some weapons that Chris had left behind for them and headed out to the Hale house  
"More or less" Lydia nodded  
"Even wolves?"  
"It's harder for wolves" Stiles replied, "But if you commit-"  
"And I'm bored" Erica threw her hand up and ran away to tackle Isaac  
"Shit, Deaton had one hell of a collection"  
"Is it okay if I digitize these?" Stiles asked Allison "It'd be easier if we put them into kindle format, that way we have backups!"  
Isaac walked up to them, dragging Scott with him and pulled a book from the pile, flicking through it with interested eyes  
"Is that wise?" Danny asked "Last time Isaac had a magic book he summoned Norse warriors..." Isaac stuck out his tongue  
"Technically that was a curse, I freed them thank you very much" he lay across the floor and rested his head in Scott's lap "Besides, it's not like I can just say..." he squints at the page "Librum incendere, and expect..."  
The book caught fire, Stiles and Danny scrambled away while Lydia just leant forward and closed the book, extinguishing the flames  
"Isaac, don't speak Latin in front of the books" Lydia sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose  
"Sorry" he muttered, placing the slightly smouldering book onto the dirt  
"Scott, keep your boyfriend away from the dangerous magic books" Stiles sat back down  
"I'm not allowed to use them but you are?"  
"I actually have a level of magical aptitude thank you very much" Stiles shot back  
"Oh Jesus" Allison sighed, moving so she was lying with her head in Lydia's lap, her hair pillowing out around her  
"So we're really going to fix this place up?" Erica asks as she and Boyd join them  
"That's the hope" Derek calls as he walks out of the house  
"Where you been sour wolf?"  
"I was checking out the foundation, I wanted to make sure it wouldn't collapse at any given moment"  
"And?" Lydia asked, "What's the verdict?"  
"Well..." Derek hesitated "I want to get a second opinion first, and we still need to work out funding and stuff... But I don't see why we can't start drawing up blueprints?" he was looking at Lydia  
"Well, this is good news" she grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Allison's forehead, earning a giggle from the older girl

"Do you know anything about drawing blueprints?" Allison asked, they were both on the bed, Lydia typing away on the laptop while Allison lay sprawled out beside her  
"No" Lydia admitted, "But I'm willing to learn"  
Allison hummed and sat up, pressing a kiss to Lydia's shoulder blade "You don't need to be perfect at everything Lydia"  
"Do you trust Derek to be in complete charge of your future home?" Allison could see Lydia's raised eyebrow in the reflection of the laptop  
"Okay, fair point" Allison relented, she swung her legs off of the bed and felt the carpet under her feet "Want anything from downstairs?"  
"You're heading down?"  
"I need a snack" Allison shrugged  
"Gummy worms?"  
"On it" Allison tapped her lips expectantly and leant forward, Lydia rolled her eyes but closed the distance anyway. Allison padded down the stairs (making sure she left the door open, a side effect of drawing the soundproofing rune in permanent marker was that it was...well, permanent. They really needed to look into that)  
"Heeey Alli" Isaac waved as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she waved back  
"Where's Scott?"  
"Scott is here" Scott walked out of the kitchen "I just ordered pizza, plenty to go around" he smiled  
"I'll ask Lydia" Allison grinned as he ruffled her hair as they passed "She's pretty focused right now"  
"The blueprint thing?" Isaac asked as she walked out, various snacks in her arms "Why? She lives here" He frowned  
"What are you talking about Lahey?" Allison laughed  
"He's right Alli, since you moved in she's slept outside this house... what? once?"  
"And that was the night you had sex in the wood"  
"YES THANK YOU LAHEY" Allison glared  
"I'm just saying" he shrugged "Mrs McCall walks in expecting to see all four of us here"  
"Right, well" Allison gestures towards the stairs "The queen awaits" she winks  
"Pizza's going to be here in half an hour!" Scott calls after her, Allison hums in acknowledgement and practically runs into her room, kicking the door closed behind her and dumping the contents in her arms on the bed  
"Jesus, Allison" Lydia laughed "I asked for gummy worms"  
"There are gummy worms in there somewhere" Allison shrugged as she flopped down onto the bed, her head brushing against Lydia's knee "Scott ordered pizza"  
"You know, when the pack has all moved into Derek's, if you guys are expecting nothing but take-out you're all going to be in for a shock"  
"I don't doubt that for a second" Allison stretches, her arms blocking Lydia's view of the laptop, Allison grins and flips over and shifts so she's lying across Lydia's lap, pushing the laptop onto the bed and closing it with a flick of her wrist  
"What's up?" Lydia asked, pulling Allison with her until Lydia has her back against the headboard and Allison lying on her back in between Lydia's legs  
"Nothings up" Allison laughed as she reached blindly for the gummy worms and held them up for Lydia to take  
"But?" Lydia took the bag and opened them, resting the bag on Allison's stomach  
"When was the last time you slept at home?" Allison grabbed a handful of the sweets. Lydia made a face and rested her chin on top of Allison's head  
"For the full night? When we had the argument... After the fight with Aisa. While you were in the hospital, I only went home for clothes, I either slept at the hospital or I stayed with Danny, why?"  
"Isaac said you lived here, I didn't realise" Allison laughed, turning her head slightly so Lydia could see a flash of dimples. Lydia looked around the room, noticing how her belongings seemed to dominate the room, how her make up held the most space, or how her clothes took up almost the entire closet  
"I think..." Allison pulled Lydia from her thoughts "When you plan out our room at the new house, you should incorporate a walk in closet" Lydia could hear the grin in her voice  
"I might just do that" Lydia smiled. Allison held a gummy worm up for Lydia to take, grinning Lydia leant forward and took the treat in her mouth, letting her teeth nip at the tips of Allison's fingers, feeling the girl tense in her arms  
"What does your mom think?" Allison asked after a minute  
"About us?" Lydia asked  
"I was going to ask what she thought of the fact that apart from coming home to gather belongings you don't go back, but that too I guess?"  
"I don't know" Lydia shrugged "I'm not even sure she's noticed I've been gone, we rarely crossed paths as it was you know?"  
Allison hummed  
"Have you spoken to your dad?" Lydia asked  
"He sent me a text, he got to wherever he and his hunter buddies decided to move to, he opened an account for me and I should get a letter about it in the next few days... But that was it" she sighed as she settled more comfortably into Lydia's embrace  
"Parents" Lydia huffed, Allison tilted her head back and laughed, her eyes finding Lydia's, Lydia leant forward to kiss her, their noses bumping awkwardly  
"So, want to go down for pizza? We can watch a movie with the boys or something" Allison suggested, Lydia hummed and let Allison go so she could get up  
"We could see if the rest of the pack wants to come by" Lydia said as took Allison's outstretched hand  
"Sounds good" she grinned

It was a month later when Allison felt the bond grow, she had been lying on the sofa, Lydia painting her nails while Erica, Boyd, Scott, Isaac and Danny were playing video games when she had picked up the smell of leather and some expensive smelling cologne and followed it until she could see Stiles through someone else's eyes. Allison shot up, feeling Lydia's hand slip and a trail of nail varnish run up her arm  
"Allison!" Lydia chastised, her eyes softening when she saw her expression, "What's wrong?"  
"I think I was just in Derek's mind" she whispered, all sounds and movements stopped she glanced down to the streak of violet along her arm  
"Seriously Argent?" Erica asked, the game paused behind her "Was it dirty thoughts?" She grinned wickedly  
"I couldn't read his mind, I was just there"  
"What did you see?"  
"Stiles in the passenger seat gesturing wildly"  
"Sounds about right" Boyd muttered  
"So the bond is getting stronger?" Lydia asked, she moved so she wasn't hanging on the edge of the sofa and Allison's legs were placed either side of her  
"I think so" Allison nodded 

Derek and Stiles walked in ten minutes later, Derek heading straight towards Allison and crouching down in front of her  
"I told you it would get stronger" he smiled  
"You knew I was there? I couldn't hear you" Allison frowned  
"Because I was to far away, it'll get stronger when it stretches to the rest of the pack"  
"Whoa hold up" Erica held a hand out "Argent is going to be able to read our minds?"  
"It's not like that!" Allison huffed "It's like... It's like there's a room in the back of my mind and Lydia can go there and I can talk to her in my mind, but if she were to go out now I could follow the connection so I can know where she is"  
"That's really cool" Isaac tilted his head to one side "But why did the bond stretch to Derek first?"  
"He's the alpha" Lydia made a 'duh' face "I'm surprised it took this long to be honest though"  
"Who do you think will be next?" Isaac asked  
"SCOTT" Erica, Boyd, Stiles and yelled the same time as Derek, Danny, Scott and Lydia yelled "STILES!"  
"I think Scott too" Isaac agreed "Allison?"  
"I don't know" she shrugged  
"Let's make it interesting" Lydia grinned "Losing team buys dinner"  
"Oh you are so on Martin"  
"You guys do realise you're betting on my powers right?"  
"Oh please, I've been putting bets on you all since we met" Erica rolled her eyes "Which reminds me Mahealani, you still owe me twenty bucks"  
"Oh fuck yeah" Danny sighed, reluctantly pulling out his wallet and handing Erica a couple of tens "We made a bet on how long it would take for you and Lydia to get together" he shrugged  
"And I said it'd be before the end of this school year" Erica beamed  
"I said senior year" Danny added  
"Well... at least you both had faith in us" Lydia chuckled

"Why do you think it'll be Stiles?" Allison asked once they were in bed that night, wrapped up in the blankets and each others arms  
"Well for a start he's mated to the alpha so that has to have some weird repercussions right?" Allison snorted quietly "That and... Well you guys got really close over the last couple of months, the way he got super protective over you during that time we weren't speaking, the way you're both weirdly in sync with one another, the fact he fought by your side during the final battle, It just makes sense"  
"Then who?" Allison asked, stifling a yawn with her fist  
"I would say Scott..."  
"But?"  
"But he shot you"  
"You know I don't blame him for that"  
"No, but your magic might, right? So I'm going to say, Danny, for similar reasons, he fought with you against Aisa, then Scott... Then Isaac, Erica and Boyd"  
"Those are your theories?" Allison asked  
"Yep"  
"Well, you're rarely wrong" Allison shrugged and pressed a kiss to Lydia's lips  
"Damn right"

Lydia was right, because of course she was, she's Lydia god-damn Martin. It happens in chemistry and neither of them was expecting it (Derek said later on that it was because of how close they were to one another when it happened)  
Allison had been doodling in the corner of her notebook humming a song in her head for the majority of the lesson, it had been some stupid top of the charts pop song that had come on the radio while she and Lydia had been making out in the parking lot and now it was stuck in her head  
_"Jesus, what is this fucking song"  
_"OH MY GOD IT'S 'CAN'T REMEMBER TO FORGET YOU' BY SHAKRIA AND RIHANNA OKAY?" Stiles screamed from behind her, the entire class jumped and was staring at him with raised eyebrows, that was the moment the pack realised. Lydia just smiled, eyed Erica and said,  
"I think you owe us dinner" before turning around  
"Oh my god" Stiles buried his head in his hands when realisation dawned on him  
_"Sorry Stiles"  
"It's okay" _Allison heard him sigh behind her

The bond reaches Danny by the final bell 

Allison watched Lydia a lot, it was a habit. She sometimes wondered if It creeped the younger girl out, but Lydia had never voiced such concerns so she just continued to do it, she wanted to memorise Lydia, every aspect of her, the thing was, there was so many layers to Lydia, sides that she never let anybody see. When she had first met Lydia, the girl hid her knowledge, focused instead on maintaining the hierarchy of high school, only occasionally letting people see glimpses into her mind, the queen bee Lydia was gone, Lydia had said to her one day during lunch (they had skipped out to go to the mall) that what was the point in a head girl status when they knew what was out there?  
Lydia never bothered to hide her intelligence around school, she had the best grades in the year and she was damn well proud of it.  
But Allison knew she still hid from the school, never fully letting her hair down until it was just her and Allison together, she still walked the halls like a queen, Allison almost always by her side and more often than not with the pack trailing behind her. Allison felt sorry for the students at the school, they would never get to a glimpse of the enigma that is Lydia Martin.  
The Lydia that would hang out with the pack was slightly more carefree, Latin rolling off of her tongue like she was born speaking it, laughing between slices of pizza and playing video games, but at the same time she was focused, dedicated to learning about the supernatural world, mastering plans of attack and recently, learning about real estate.  
But then there was the Lydia that Allison had only really started to meet during their time preparing and during the battle with Aisa, the Lydia that had calmed her down during a meltdown, the Lydia who had admitted to Scott that she was not okay, that she was scared for Allison's life, the Lydia who had taught her magic and saved her from a coma and had stitched her up when she had been injured and cried before they made love because she loved Allison _that _much, the Lydia who not so secretly loved clichés.  
"What?" Lydia's voice pulled her from her thoughts, tilting her head at Allison  
"I love you" Allison replied, Lydia grinned, and that was her goofy grin, a grin that had been appearing more when in the company of the pack.  
"I love you too" Lydia kissed her and went back to finishing up her homework, Allison looked down at her own work, it hadn't been touched, how could she work when there was Lydia sat in front of her?  
"What time does practice finish?" Lydia asked, Allison looked up to the clock  
"Any time now"  
"Good, I want to head up to Derek's before it gets dark" Lydia replied, Allison grinned because Lydia just makes her so fucking happy.  
They stay in silence, Lydia writing in answers on the page in front of her while Allison folds her arms on the table, rests her chin on them and just watches, they stay like that until Stiles calls them to tell them they'll be ready in the next ten minutes. Lydia takes Allison's hand and guides her to the cars where the pack are waiting for them, Stiles and Danny hitch a ride because Stiles' Jeep is in the shop again, they fill the journey with mindless chatter and Stiles asks if it's _normal _for him to miss running through the woods in the middle of night killing things

They pull up outside the Hale house and Allison is out first, Lydia is in the middle of telling Danny a story (if her wild, Stiles-esque gesturing is anything to go by) so she walks with Stiles who's telling her about lacrosse and how for a wolf, Scott still kinda sucks  
"But don't tell him that!" Stiles exclaimed  
"He already heard!" Scott yells from somewhere in the distance and the laughter around Allison is magical, they aren't normal teenagers, the furthest from it in fact, they can never be normal again- but why would they want to be?  
Allison opens her mouth to reply but she can hear laughter and footsteps rushing towards her, a weight lands on her back and a pair of legs wrap around her waist and arms around her chest, Allison's hands reach up to steady the arms as the smell of strawberries and vanilla fills her senses, Lydia's hair brushing against her cheek, her laughter reaching her ears. Allison holds onto Lydia's arms and spins around, loving the squeal it earns her, the tightening of arms around her chest. She laughs with Lydia and carries her the rest of the distance to the house, Stiles is by Allison's side singing loudly and horribly off key, but Allison joins in and they sing together and they all eventually collapse into a heap behind the Hale house.

Allison runs her hands through Lydia's hair, pulling out stray branches and leaves, the result of an impromptu wrestling match/make out session, the Lydia at school wouldn't have accepted this and a few weeks ago, the pack Lydia wouldn't have let anybody see her like this.  
Lydia pulls her in for a kiss, the collective groans of the pack nothing more than background noise  
They set up their respective tents and Stiles helps Allison update the protection spells around the property

Derek sets up a decent sized camp-fire and they all make smores  
"I like this time more than when we camped in your living room" Stiles glared at Allison  
"Well obviously, you're dating Derek Hale and you have both of your eyebrows"  
"Wait what?" Erica asked and Scott tells the story of how Lydia copping a feel led to Allison burning Stiles' eyebrow off  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Allison huffed  
"Thankfully there's no accident's like that any more" Lydia winked

By the time the pack retire to their tents that night, the bond has reached them all

They paint the silencing rune on the door of their tent before they settle against one another  
"You've been staring at me all day"  
"I always stare at you" Allison points out  
"True" Lydia nodded, and rolled onto her side, Allison turned her head to face her "But you seemed distracted, like you were in a world of your own, what were you thinking about?"  
"You" Allison smiled "Always you"  
"What about me?"  
"You've opened yourself up to the pack, you act like you around them"  
"I've always acted like myself around them" Lydia frowned  
"More like you then" Allison propped herself up on her elbow "You stopped the high school girl act a while ago, but you still had two different sides, the pack you and the side of you I've only ever seen, I think those two are finally starting to meet"  
"I didn't even notice"  
"You jumped on my back wearing heels, you sang dumb pop songs and we rolled around in the dirt in front of the pack, I mean, you still won't let anybody other than me, Scott or Isaac see you without make-up, and you flat out refuse to admit that you love John Hughes movies to anybody but me, but you're more like you around them now"  
"Allison..." Lydia sat up fully "I think you know me better than I know myself"  
"That's impossible, you're Lydia Martin, you know everything" Allison grinned and closed her eyes. She could feel Lydia's gaze on her own and the silence between them stretched on as she felt Lydia move until she was settled on top of her  
"Allison" Lydia sighed, cupping Allison's chin and tipping her head back, Allison opened her eyes so their gazes met, Allison's hands settled on her waist, there was something breathtaking about the way Lydia said her name "You know me better than anybody else and I think I know you better than anyone else, but I want to know you better, there's still so much I don't know about you, things I should know, things we should know about each other and I-"  
"Lydia" Allison laughed, Lydia looked put off by being interrupted but stayed silent "We have our entire lives to map out each others bodies, to learn what makes each other tick, we have time. We have all the time in the world, just you and me"  
"You and me" 

The rest of the weekend was spent with Derek and Lydia trying to teach the rest of the pack how to tune in to the bond  
"Think of it like a door" Lydia sighed, rubbing her temples "The seeking each other out is like an automatic thing, it's second nature, but if you want to talk to each other you have to go in through the door"  
"But Allison can control who can come in" Derek added  
"So, say we're at school, I'll leave the door open so we can have open connection, but when we leave I'll close it"  
"So what if Allison is like unconscious or something? How would we be able to use the bond if she can't open the door?" Stiles asked, Lydia and Derek exchanged looks  
"Then Lydia opens it" Allison states matter of factly, turning to look at their dumbfounded expressions "What? She has the key to my heart, so it just makes sense she has the key to my mind as well" Allison shrugs matter of factly. The pact fell silent as they mulled the information over, Derek eventually clapped his hands together, the sound echoing through the trees,  
"Well then!" He said brightly, turning to Allison "Shall we see how far apart we can be?"  
"WE CAN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK" Stiles yelled  
"It doesn't really work with werewolves though" Danny frowned  
"Details" Stiles waved his hand dismissively  
"Okay then, split up into groups of three, make sure you all have a phone with you" 

That was how Allison found herself carrying Lydia on her back while Scott tells them what really happened during lacrosse practice when he tensed up, Allison felt her magic hum almost instantly, Allison walked over to a tree where a long streak of dried blood stained the wood, a bloodied hand print resting just above it, absent-mindedly Allison pressed her hand against the print, Lydia's own hand came to rest on the skin  
"This was right before I came through the clearing" Allison explained "I had to take a moment to make sure I wasn't going to pass out" she added with a laugh  
"We can go..." Scott began, already moving towards the way they had come as Lydia hopped off of her back, taking Allison's injured hand in her own, Allison had been wearing a bandage less and less nowadays, only wearing it when they were at school, the movement was still limited, but Allison could manage to close her hand around Lydia's (it would ache later, but it was worth it)  
"I want to see it" Lydia whispered, eyes darting to Allison, who nodded back in confirmation and let Lydia guide her into the clearing, it had remained practically untouched since they had been there last, Lydia stared at the tree that she had been tied to, her gaze flicking over to the tree the portal had emerged from, Lydia squeezed Allison's hand gently and led the pair over to _the _tree, Allison dropped Lydia's hand and took point and crouched in front the tree, running her hand over the back, flakes of blood crumbling against her touch  
"I can't believe we haven't been here since that day"  
"Why would we want to?" Lydia asked, crouching beside her  
"Closure? I don't know" Allison laughed "It feels like it happened so long ago"  
"It was over a month ago"  
Allison sighed, pulling her hand away from the tree and standing up, Lydia looked up at her and let Allison pull her up "It feels like so much longer" she laughed "Can you hear the pack?" she asked them  
"I'll call them" Scott patted her shoulder  
"You okay?"  
"Totally" Allison flashed a lazy grin and grabbed Lydia's hands "This was where it all ended"  
"It was where you saved the world"  
"we" Allison corrected "We saved the world"  
"And yet the majority of the world will never know" Lydia mused  
"It's the price we pay" Allison shrugged, swinging their hands between them, Scott walked back into their view  
"Derek is working out the distance, we should head back, get the tents down so we can head home" He smiled, Allison turned back to Lydia  
"Want a lift?" She winked  
"Of course" Lydia kissed her quickly with a giggle

"So..." Lydia rolled over in the bed, so she was sprawled out over Allison's body "I brought you a gift"  
"You did?" Allison lifted her head up  
"Yeah, can you get the lights?" Lydia asked as she got up, Allison hummed and clicked her fingers, turning on the lamps on either side of the bed (her newest trick) Lydia giggled and walked over to where her bag sat and bent over, rummaging through it's contents, Allison sat up and rested her weight on her elbows, humming appreciatively at the sight of Lydia in her shorts and vest  
"Stop staring at my ass" Lydia huffed  
"It started it" Allison pouted as Lydia span around and climbed onto the bed, caging Allison's body with her own and holding out a purple velvet box. Allison took the box and opened it, pulling out a necklace with a key pendant  
"I brought it just after you gave me this one" Lydia's hand brushed against the heart that rested against her chest "And then you go and give me the metaphorical key to your mind"  
"This is the key to your heart?" Allison asked, handing the necklace over to Lydia who pushed back Allison's hair to fasten it around her neck

"Just a physical representation" Lydia cupped Allison's face and kissed her deeply "It was never a doubt that you had the key to my heart"  
"My god I love you" Allison sighed 

The rest of the school year was calm, as calm as they can expect, a steady routine of school, maintaining a schedule of training. Sure the occasional vampire or rogue omega strolls into town but the pack finish the academic year with the knowledge that they'll all survive into senior year. Prom was coming up and Lydia took it upon herself to drag every pack member to the mall to make sure they all looked acceptable. Lydia had insisted that they all take separate limos and even managed to find a way to make Derek look younger and sneak him into the building (Danny had managed to score a date with the cute boy from Lydia's Latin class)  
"Lyds, I know this isn't what you're going to want to hear... But my magic is flipping out" Allison smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in her dress (a deep purple) while waiting for Lydia to descend the stairs  
"You're right, that isn't what I want to hear" Lydia walked down the steps, fastening her earrings  
"Holy shit..." Allison muttered taking in her girlfriend in her silver dress "You look amazing"  
"Now that's more like it" Lydia smirked tilting her head up gently to lock their lips together, the height difference considerably smaller with Lydia in her customary four inch heels "You look gorgeous by the way" she added taking a step back to take in Allison's form  
"We're going to prom" Allison grinned  
"We are" Lydia frowned "What's wrong?"  
"Can I take a knife?"  
"Seriously Allison? It's prom"  
"But my magic is going all crazy" Allison pouted "Please? Just for safety of mind?"  
"Fine" Lydia relented "But our limo will be here in like ten minutes so please hurry up"  
"Thank you" Allison pressed a quick kiss to Lydia's cheek and ducked around her up the stairs

It was a trap, of course it was. Allison had suspected something was wrong the second they had gotten into the limo. Allison had tensed up, her grip on Lydia had tightened  
"You good?" Lydia asked, Allison nodded and smiled, she kept her eyes trained forward on the driver who was closing the divide between them. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows as Allison's left hand found it's way into her purse  
_"It's a trap"_  
Lydia opened her mouth to reply but Allison's eyes met her and smiled, more reassuring than anything. Lydia's phone buzzed with a text and she opened it, Allison peering over her shoulder to read the content

_Stiles: DONT GET IN LIMO. It's a trap, Aisa followers are after us, we're on our way to you now_

"Of course" Lydia sighed, typing out her reply: _"We're already in the limo, use the bond to follow us, bring weapons"_ she threw her phone into her purse and gritted her teeth "I'm seriously pissed off"  
"Where is he taking us?" Allison mused, peering out of the window  
"Like you even have to ask" Lydia growled  
"We'll be fine" Allison smiled reassuringly  
"Oh I know that, it's the poor bastards who thought kidnapping us on prom I'm worried about" Lydia muttered, Allison had to agree, by the looks of her, Lydia was ready to commit murder

"The pack are here" Allison whispered as the limo pulled up at the edge of the reserve  
"Good" Lydia smirked, the door was almost ripped off, a roar echoing through the trees, the driver was grabbed and pulled out and thrown out, Allison grabbed Lydia and pulled her out of the car  
"Allison! Lydia! Are you okay?" Scott was by their sides  
"Who brought weapons" Lydia growled, Scott raised an eyebrow  
"She's out for blood" Allison answered, rubbing soothing circles into her back  
"It's _prom_" Lydia hissed "I want to find them and take them down"  
Derek walked up to them, not bothering to be discreet about wiping the blood off of his face  
"What did he say?" Stiles walked over to them, baseball bat slung lazily over his shoulder, shirt unbuttoned partially  
"They're at the clearing"  
"Where I fought Aisa?" Allison asked, knife prepped in her left hand and clutching Lydia with her right  
"The very same"  
"Good" Lydia kicked off her heels and set off ahead leaving Allison and the pack behind

"Is Lydia okay?" Scott asked, Allison scratched her head and let out a puff of air  
"She's a little bit... Pissed off..." Allison replied

"DO YOU SEE THAT GIRL THERE? THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU! YOU THREW HER INTO A TREE!" Lydia screamed hitting the warlock with Stiles' baseball bat "LOOK AT MY PACK! LOOK AT THEIR OUTFITS! THEY'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" she walked over to the man who was trying to crawl away and hit him again, behind her the rest of the pack were stood watching the scene, Allison was sat on the floor, Stiles was crouched beside her holding his bunched up tie to her forehead, cleaning a small gash, they were all covered in blood and dirt from running through the forest for the last two hours fighting off a group of witches and warlocks  
"Lydia is terrifying" Stiles muttered over the girls screams  
"I'm really glad she's on our side" Scott replied  
"LOOK AT MY DRESS! IT'S COVERED IN BLOOD, LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND. WE WERE GOING TO PROM" Lydia screamed again, hitting the man repeatedly, Allison held up her hand, Erica caught the action and pulled her to her feet, Allison walked towards Lydia  
"Lydia..." Allison called, "Lydia" She tried again when she was closer, Lydia swung the bat, Allison barely moving out of the way before it caught her and threw a hand out to catch it, her grip slipping around the object, Lydia stilled immediately, but didn't take her eyes off of the man lying in front of her "Lydia" Allison sighed again, her voice quieter, she pulled the bat from Lydia's hands and threw it behind her, vaguely aware of Stiles scrambling to grab it. Lydia's hands fell to her sides and Allison could see her shoulders shaking, Allison wiped her bloodied hand on her dress and wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist, pulling her into her, Lydia span around and buried her face into into Allison's neck and hooked her arms under Allison's, her nails digging into Allison's shoulder  
"It's okay" Allison soothed "You're okay"  
"I just wanted to go to prom" Lydia replied once her shaking subsided  
"I know, me too"  
"He's still alive" Derek stepped closer towards them, Allison turned her head towards Derek, then towards the warlock before settling on Lydia  
"I want to talk to him" Allison reluctantly pulled herself away from Lydia "Are you hurt?" She asked her, swiping her thumbs under Lydia's eyes to brush away the tears that still lingered on the skin  
"No" Lydia chuckled humourlessly "Is your head okay?"  
"It's fine" Allison dismissed "Can you give us a minute?" Lydia nodded and kissed Allison deeply before pulling away and moving over towards the pack "Is he conscious?" Allison turned to Derek who was crouched over the man  
"Yes"  
Allison nodded and moved over to crouch next to Derek, the warlock was staring at them with wide eyes, she grabbed him by the collar  
"You listen to me right now, don't speak just nod, do I make myself clear?" A nod "Good, are there more of you? More Aisa followers?" she asked, another nod "Do you know where they are?" he nodded again "Go to them. Tell them that Aisa is dead, that if any of you even think about crossing into Beacon Hills again, we'll make sure you suffer worse than she did. You lay a hand on any of us, we will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Allison growled. The warlock nodded furiously, she pushed him back to the dirt "Good, you got this?" Allison turned to Derek  
"I don't kill him?"  
"No, just leave him outside of town"  
"Okay" Derek nodded "Are you okay?"  
"I just want to go home with Lydia" Allison sighed. Derek nodded sympathetically and patted her shoulder, he turned back to the warlock and growled, flashing his eyes red  
"Let's go home" she held her hand out for Lydia to take

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, running her fingers through Lydia's wet hair, massaging her scalp. Lydia sighed and ran her fingers through the bubbles of the bath and sank back into Allison  
"We got kidnapped, missed prom and you got thrown into a tree..." Lydia looks to the corner of the bathroom where their dresses lie discarded in the corner "And our dresses are ruined" she frowned  
"But we're alive" Allison drops her forehead to Lydia's shoulder  
"We're alive" Lydia agreed  
"But you're still sad about prom" Allison stated  
"Aren't you?" Lydia asked  
"Of course, but I'm more upset because you're sad" Allison pointed out, shifting slightly causing ripples of water to almost spill over the edge of the tub  
"Even after hitting your head off of a tree, you still manage to be a total dork" Lydia laughed  
"You say it like it's a bad thing" Allison trailed kisses from Lydia's shoulders up her neck and coming to a stop behind her ear lobe  
"I'm sorry you missed prom" Allison sighed after a minute, wrapping her arms around Lydia's middle  
"It's okay" Lydia replied after a while "I have you, I don't need prom to be happy"  
"But...?" Allison prompted  
"But." Lydia twisted her head slightly to smile at Allison "I don't appreciate spending my evenings covered in blood beating a warlock to a bloody pulp with Stiles' baseball bat"  
"It was one hell of a sight, I think the pack are even more scared of you than usual"  
"They had better be. I broke two nails Alli. _Two. Nails_" Lydia made a point by waving her hand in Allison's face "However the bubble bath is an acceptable peace offering"  
"I'm glad" Allison laughed, catching Lydia's chin with her hand and leaning forward for a kiss.

They had a system, a routine. Chris would call every other week and Allison would put the phone on speaker and she and Lydia would fill him in in their lives and Chris would ask questions like a normal dad but then the conversation would shift, he would tell them what he knew about hunters, their movements, he was convinced that they would hear about Allison, about what had happened those months ago, about what Allison was planning on doing. Sometimes he and Allison would fight, Chris telling her that while her plan was good in theory, most hunters would see it as a threat, a challenge  
"A declaration of war" Allison finished for him, flashing an exasperated look to Lydia who smiled sympathetically, this wasn't the first time they had had this argument "It isn't a declaration of war Dad, we want to stop the bad guys as much as the hunters do"  
"Allison..." Chris sighed "You just need to know what you're fighting for"  
And that was it, argument over, the conversation slipped into talks of what the summer had in store for Allison and Lydia and they told Chris of the plans to repair the Hale house and they talked about colleges before Lydia politely informed Chris that she and Allison had to get ready because the pack had plans to meet up in the next few hours to celebrate the end of the school year and celebrate the start of summer. They agreed that the next time they would talk it should be a Skype date before hanging up.  
"So..." Allison drawled "What should we wear?" she lay herself on the bed and rested her chin in her hands  
"What do you want to wear?"  
"I'm not in the mood for a dress" Allison frowned "I mean we're just going to a bonfire, eating pizza and drinking beer"  
"So classy" Lydia mused  
"We'll go out for dinner tomorrow if you want?"  
"We'll see" Lydia winked as she put together an outfit and laid it out on the bed "Does this work for you?" She asked as Allison eyed the dark jeans, red vest and her brown leather jacket  
"Thank you" Allison rolled of the bed and kissed Lydia before pulling her shirt off  
"I'm thinking of wearing red" Lydia stated as Allison pulled the new top on "Which one do you prefer?" Allison turned to see Lydia holding a dress in each hand, Allison stared at them both for a minute  
"The one on the right, It's more casual"  
Lydia stared at the dress for a minute and hummed, seemingly content by Allison's decision, hanging the losing dress back up and laid her dress on the bed before stripping off, she was about to pick up the dress when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, lips pressing against her shoulders, teeth nipping against the skin. Lydia swatted blindly at Allison's face earning a giggle from the taller girl who buried her face into Lydia's shoulder, breathing in her scent  
"iloveyou" Allison muttered into her skin, the words coming out a jumbled mess  
"I love you too" Lydia turned in her embrace and hooked her arms around Allison's neck  
"We survived it"  
"The apocalypse?"  
"No, another year of high school" Allison laughed, Lydia laughed with her  
"Help me into my dress?"  
"Not used to you telling me to put your clothes on" Allison raised an eyebrow, but reached around to pick up the dress regardless  
"You can take me out of it later" Lydia whispered into her ear  
Allison didn't mean to tackle Lydia to the bed and pin her down, she didn't mean to bite marks into Lydia's hip bones, sucking bruises along her inner thigh, but Lydia doesn't complain, instead she tries to pull off Allison's clothes and they fall down together onto the bed

They're late, the sun is setting by the time they walk hand in hand around the Hale estate where a fire is raging (Lydia wonders how Derek is okay with a fire being so close to the building where his entire family burnt to death but she doesn't voice it, by the look on Allison's face she has the same though) the pack are waiting, Erica and Stiles are wrestling precariously close to the fire  
Erica pushes herself away from Stiles when the wolves sense them approaching, throwing her head back and laughing  
"Sorry Derek" Scott quips as the alpha sighs and pulls a twenty from his wallet and hand it over  
"What's going on?" Lydia asked when she reached them  
"When we realised you guys were going to be late Erica made a bet with Derek because she was convinced that it was because you were having sex" Stiles replied with a shrug, Lydia blushed furiously and Allison squeezed her hand and pressed herself against Lydia's body  
"It was my bad" Allison shrugged "She was getting changed and she whispered into my ear and-"  
The pack all held their hands up, making varying sounds of horror  
"Please don't, you're like a sister to me Allison, I still haven't recovered from the night of the chimera attack"  
"I just figured, if you guys are making bets, you'd want the details" Allison trailed off, shrugging again, flashing a grin at Lydia  
"Okay, point made, no more comments about the sex life, no matter how much money I'm making from you guys" Erica sat down next to the fire with a huff. Lydia flashed Allison a thankful grin, she was by no means embarrassed but sometimes the comments from the pack could be a bit much  
"So, where's Danny?" Lydia asked as Allison pulls her down into her lap  
"Picking up the pizza, we drew straws" Stiles lay down beside them, trying to drag Derek down with him  
"I brought beer" Derek offered  
"Which is stupid because stupid wolf metabolisms" Scott huffed  
"So really we're just drinking for the sake of celebrating" Isaac added  
"See, this is why being human rules" Stiles replied holding out his hand for Allison to fist bump, which she did so gladly  
Danny showed up a few minutes later, boxes of pizza piled up in his arms  
"We're officially on first name basis with the pizza place, they told me to send their love to the 'adorable lesbian couple'" he rolled his eyes as he handed of the boxes to Scott and Derek (Scott, ever the practical one had brought paper plates and a plethora of treats)  
"Oh my god the entire town loves you guys" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing for the closest pizza  
"Because we're adorable Stilinski" Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder, forgetting momentarily that Allison was behind her, only becoming aware when she hears spluttering behind her, Lydia turned her head to see Allison pulling the hair that had stuck to her lips  
"Sorry about that" Lydia muttered as she reached up to pull the last few strands from her hair, her thumbs brushing against Allison's lips, feeling the waxy texture of lip gloss against her fingers "Sorry" She says again, the corners of Allison's lips curled up and captured Lydia's lips with her own, their lips moving slowly against one another until Allison pulled away, smacking her lips together dramatically. Lydia watched as Allison's tongue ran along her bottom lip  
"Do you just date me for my lip gloss?" Lydia huffed  
"Added bonus" Allison shrugged, a grin on her lips as she reached past to grab a plate and some pizza

Stiles was drunk. Very drunk  
"FIRE CANNOT KILL A DRAGON" he screamed as he ran towards the fire, Derek slammed into him, tackling the boy to the ground  
"This is what happens when you make us watch Game of Thrones" Isaac glared playfully at Scott, choosing to ignore the now yelling Stiles and the exhausted looking Derek, Allison and Lydia were lying side by side with Danny, talking about colleges  
"I AM FIRE I AM DEATH"

They ended up waiting until Stiles sobered up enough to the point where their over protective alpha felt comfortable leaving his side and cranking up the speaker dock Stiles had brought along with him, the pack singing around the fire, Allison just lay back, watching the embers trail up and join the stars, Allison sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, only opening them again when a figure blocked the heat from the fire, she smiled but didn't open her eyes  
"Having fun? Lydia asked and Allison's smile stretched into a grin and opened her, her breath catching, with the fire behind her Lydia was _glowing. _Her hair illuminated by the flames, Allison pulled her phone from her pocket and fumbled with it for a moment before holding it up and taking a photo  
"Yeah" Allison replies eventually, humming at the photo before pocketing her phone, Lydia made a face but said nothing, it had become a frequent occurrence for Allison (Or Stiles) to take photos at seemingly random moments now (there had been a moment a few days ago at the McCall house when he had tried to take a photo of Lydia wearing no make up and... Well they didn't talk about that day)  
"Want to go for a walk? I didn't wear flats for nothing" Lydia held her hand out expectantly  
"Seeing as you went to so much effort" Allison winks and allows herself to be pulled up, brushing the dirt off her jeans  
"Don't go to far!" Derek calls to them, Lydia throws up a hand in acknowledgement but doesn't turn around, instead guiding Allison away from the noise of the impromptu party, they stay close enough so that the glow from the fire still reaches them and Lydia leans against the nearest tree, hands folded behind her a small smile on her lips  
"So?" Allison tilts her head to one side expectantly  
"So" Lydia echoes, "I was thinking, we should go on vacation"  
"Oh?" Allison steps closer, the height difference clearer between them with Lydia wearing flats  
"In fact, I may have already booked something" Lydia's eyes sparkled playfully as she removed her hands from behind her, an envelope in her hands. Allison glanced at the envelope and back up at Lydia, taking it from Lydia and opening it, pulling out the two tickets  
"England?" Allison exclaimed  
"For two weeks" Lydia beamed  
"Lydia, this must have cost-"  
"My parents were more than happy to chip in, they figured a break would be good for me, and by extension you... But it isn't all pleasure I'm afraid"  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well... I may have been emailing Willow and she may have suggested it being a good idea for us to visit for a while so she could give you some basic training so... We just kind of rolled with it and Derek was more than happy to help when I told him so" Lydia shrugged  
"When do we go?"  
"A week" Lydia beamed "Plenty of time to pack" Allison put the tickets back into the envelope and pocketed them, closing the distance between them until they were breathing the same air  
"You are perfect, I fucking love you so much, this is the second best gift I could have asked for" Allison smiled  
"Second? What's the best gift you could have asked for?" Lydia asked, knowing full well where this was going  
"You"  
"I fucking knew it" Lydia grabbed the collar of Allison's jacket and pulled her in for a kiss, biting down on Allison's bottom lip and sucking it between her teeth and swallowing Allison's whimper "You fucking dork" She says between kisses 

"England" Scott blinked "You guys are going to England for two weeks?"

"Yep" Lydia replies the next morning, Scott and Isaac were currently the only people who was allowed to see Lydia (other than Allison of course) without make-up, they were all lounging in the living room, Melissa was in the kitchen making them all breakfast  
"It'll be good" Isaac nodded, "Anywhere in particular? England is a decent sized country"  
"London, we're meeting with that witches coven"  
"We're going to see if they'll join our network, a non hostile group of witches will be incredibly beneficial" Allison adds  
"We might be able to get your hand fixed up"  
"And then I can stop seeing that useless doctor" Allison huffed, Lydia laughed and ruffled her hair

"You do realise that when we're gone, you guys are in charge right?" Lydia leant across the booth, Danny and Stiles shared a look  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh my god everybody's going to be dead by the time you get back" Danny face palmed. Allison giggled and grabbed some fries from Stiles' plate, ignoring him as he tried to swat her away

"What will we do without the other half to team human?" Stiles whined  
"Not let our pack die" Allison replied easily  
"Look, we'll leave you a load of weapons and supplies and Stiles, I know you can do the protection spells Allison can do"  
"Not as strong as Alli" Stiles replied  
"Well, no, but you can still do it unlike the rest of the pack"  
"I can't believe you're trusting us with the pack"  
"Neither can I" Lydia muttered, Allison prodded her in the ribs "But we're going to bring Allison's laptop with us so you can Skype if something happens okay?"  
"Okay" Stiles huffed "I'm going to miss you guys" he made an exaggerated sad face  
"I'm sure Derek can distract you" Allison winked, throwing her head back in laughter when Stiles turned a furious shade of red

"Where are we going Allison?" Lydia walked into the bedroom where Allison was applying a coat of lip gloss  
"Out. Do I look okay?" Allison turned to face Lydia, Lydia looked her up and down, she was wearing a simple black dress with boots  
"Very good, black does your figure a whole lot of good" Lydia quirked an eyebrow and made an appreciative sound. Allison grinned, flashing her dimples  
"I like your dress by the way" Allison walked over to the closet "When did you buy it?"  
"The shopping date we went on to celebrate your non-coma state" Lydia took Allison's place in front of the mirror to double check her hair, smoothing over the crinkles in her dress  
"Purple suits you, you should buy more" Allison meets her eyes in the mirror as she slides on her jacket "Are you ready?"  
Lydia straightened her back and turned towards Allison "I am, _now _will you tell me where we're going?"  
"Afraid not..." she took her hand and led her down the stairs and out of the house, "In fact" she hesitated as they reached the car and held up a strip of material "Can you wear this? I won't smudge your make up I swear" Allison pouted for good measure  
"Oh god... Only because you used the puppy dog eyes" Lydia rolled her eyes 

"Allison don't you _dare_ let me fall over"  
"You know I won't" Allison laughed, Lydia felt Allison's hands squeeze her hips to prove her point "Okay... There are steps coming up"  
"Allison what are you up to?"  
"Sshhh you'll ruin the surprise" Allison laughed again  
"Fine" Lydia huffed, the only sound was the sound of their footsteps moving through the building, they came to a stop and Allison's hands fell from her hips and felt her step away briefly, she felt lips press against her own briefly and hands reach around her to untie the blindfold, it fell away, Lydia blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lights of the room, Allison was stood in front of her smiling, almost shyly, they were in the gym of the school, fairy lights, streamers and balloons strung up and floating around  
"Surprise" Allison smiled brighter  
"How did you...?" Lydia looked around  
"You didn't get your prom, so we wanted fix that" Allison shrugged  
"We?"  
"Like Allison could pull this off without you" Erica stepped into Lydia's view "You guys are never more than twenty feet apart from one another" she added with a wink  
"I mean we're kind of limited... We have Stiles' speakers and iPod... the rest brought snacks and stuff and helped set this up" Allison gestured to the room, still looking unsure  
"It's amazing" Lydia said earnestly, wrapping her arms around Allison for a tight embrace "You're amazing" she pulls her head back to look at where the pack are (she was surprised she hadn't noticed them originally) "All of you." She smiled back at Allison "But mostly you"  
"Really?"  
"Really" Lydia kissed Allison "Now are you going to ask me to dance or what?" Allison stepped back and laughed happily she extended her hand  
"Lydia Martin, will you do me the honour and dance with me?"  
"Well" Lydia drawled, looking past her at Stiles "We're going to need some music first!" She yelled as she took Allison's hand "But it would be my pleasure"

"Thank you for this" Lydia smiled into Allison's shoulder as they moved to the the melody of 'the power of love' played through the speakers  
"You like it?" Allison's hand moved up Lydia's body to link their hands together  
"I couldn't ask for a better night" Lydia replied, giggling as Allison span her around in a twirl before pulling her back against her body "I have you and the pack, I don't need anything else"  
"You and me?" Allison smiled, her grip tightening on Lydia's hip  
"You and me" Lydia smiled back, resting her head against Allison's chest and feeling the pulse of her heartbeat through the skin, letting the lyrics of Gabrielle Aplin play over them 

_Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you_

"I'm so in love with you" Allison echoed. Lydia beamed at her, Allison tilted her head as they kissed under the fairy lights

"So... We couldn't find any actual crowns on such short notice" Stiles said, looking over to Derek expectantly, the alpha was focused on the ground, hands behind his back, twisting the toe of his shoe into the ground nervously. Stiles frowned and leant over to him, whispering something in his ear and kissing him on the cheek for good measure  
"So we made flower crowns" Derek held out his hands, in each one he held a crown of flowers, red for Lydia, purple for Allison  
"For the queens" Stiles grinned as he placed the crowns on their heads

"Thank you Allison" Lydia sighed in content as they lay in bed a few hours later "That was amazing" She looked over to where their crowns sat on the dressing table  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Allison beamed  
"We go to London in two days"  
"That we do" Allison nodded  
"It's going to be an adventure" Lydia tucked her head into her favourite spot, right next to Allison's heart  
"So long as you're with me, everything is an adventure" Allison grinned, laughing when Lydia snorted  
"Fucking dork"


	22. London Calling

"Thanks for driving us Der" Allison smiled thankfully at the alpha as he pulled the bags from the trunk  
"Any time" He replied  
"I'm actually glad the pack didn't come with us" Lydia watched as Allison and Derek grabbed the bag. Allison smirked at Lydia  
"Just because you would have cried" Allison stepped closer "Again" She added in a stage whisper, Lydia slapped her arm and took Allison's hand, leading them on the short walk into the airport  
"It's the first time we're going to be separated from our pack for an extended period of time, and the fact that we're travelling across the world, it only makes sense to be emotional"  
"You don't have to defend yourself" Allison rolled her eyes "Besides, Stiles cried more than you did" she glanced towards Derek, who was dragging Lydia's bright pink suitcase along behind him "You guys are going to be okay right?"  
"We can handle ourselves" Derek replied, he gaze focused straight ahead and not on the people shooting them curious glances.  
"So... We'll see you in two weeks" Lydia smiled when they came to a stop  
"Don't die" Allison winked, hugging Derek and taking Lydia's bag from him  
"Stay safe, send us a message when you land"  
"We will" Lydia beamed, letting Allison adjust the duffel on her shoulder before pulling her further into the building

"A ten hour flight" Lydia shifted in her seat to look at Allison "We should have had sex before we left the house" she dead panned  
The woman beside Allison choked on her drink, coughing suddenly  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Allison exclaimed, her hand hovering above the woman's back, unsure as to what to do, the woman held her hand up to signal that she was okay and Allison apologised on behalf of Lydia (who was too busy trying to stifle her laughter to respond)  
The woman excused herself to go to the bathroom  
"Oh my god" Allison buried her face in her hands  
"That was amazing"  
"Lydia, we haven't even taken off yet and you nearly killed someone"  
"It was pretty funny though" Lydia winked, pulling Allison's hands away from her face and kissing her knuckles  
"What if she's homophobic?" Allison asked, her voice dropping to a whisper  
"Then we school her, I've always wanted to deal with one of those 'homosexuality is a sin' types" Lydia grinned  
"Oh my god this is a ten hour flight" Allison groaned again  
"We'll be fine" Lydia reassured her, cupping her cheeks to bring Allison in for a kiss, Allison tenses at first but eventually relents, melting into the kiss as Lydia runs her tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance which Allison gladly allows, they kiss like that for a moment before Allison feels a weight settle beside her and she breaks the kiss, a blush settling across her cheeks as she lets her forehead bump gently against Lydia's, Lydia kisses her again and turns to look out of the window to watch the clouds, Allison focus her attention on the seat in front of her, trying not to be distracted by Lydia's hand playing with her own or the woman on her left who seems to be looking anywhere but towards them,  
"You know..." she says after a moment "My son is gay" and Lydia's head snaps in their direction so fast Allison winces  
"Really?" she asks, sounding relieved, the woman looks at them and smiles fondly  
"Oh yes" she nods "He lives in the centre of London with his partner, I'm going to visit them for a while, and you?" she looks at them expectantly  
"We're visiting friends" Lydia answers before Allison can speak up, the woman smiles and nods "Yeah, we're staying with them for a while" Lydia stretches across Allison's body and lowers her voice to whisper "And then I've booked a really nice hotel for the rest of our time there"  
"You have?" Allison couldn't keep the shock out of her voice  
"Of course" Lydia rolled her eyes "This is our vacation too you know"  
"You two are adorable, I'm Mary"  
"Allison"  
"Lydia"

"Bye Mary! I hope you son's, cat's, kittens are okay!" Lydia waves at the departing woman before slumping dramatically in Allison's arms as they wait for their luggage "I am _exhausted_" she sighs  
"You and me both" Allison agreed  
"I could sleep for a week"  
"Been there, done that" Allison sighed "it's no fun, you forget how to walk and everything" She frowns at the memory. Lydia clicks her fingers in front of Allison's face, bringing her back  
"You good?"  
"Yeah" Allison smiles, ducking down to kiss Lydia "Yeah, I'm good"  
"Good, because we're in England!" Lydia clapped her hands together "Oh!" she pulled out her phone "We should send a snap chat to the pack, let them know we landed safe"  
"You want to take a photo?" Allison raised an eyebrow  
"When in London" Lydia threw her arm around Allison's shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek, snapping the photo as she did so, adding the caption _"Safe and sound" _  
"Cute" Allison nodded, laughing when Lydia set the time to three seconds and sent it to Stiles, she grabbed their bags off of the conveyor belt "Now where?" she asked  
"Kennedy should be picking us up"  
"Kennedy?"  
"Willow's girlfriend" Lydia explained, letting Allison take her bag as they followed the crowd of people towards the exit "She's going to pick us up and drive us to their place, apparently it's pretty easy to get lost here" Lydia shrugged  
"Like you haven't already memorised every street name" Allison laughed  
"I haven't, actually""  
"Really?"  
"I only know basic directions" Lydia made a face when a particularly angry sounding man barged past them, yelling insults into his phone, Allison glared at the man and wrapped her arm around Lydia and pulled her closer towards her

"You think that's her?" Allison asked, pointing to a girl with dark hair holding up a sign reading _'Allison & Lydia' _

"What gave it away" Lydia drawled as they walked up to the aforementioned girl "Hey" Lydia greeted  
"Allison?" she asked  
"Hi" Allison held up a hand  
"So you're Lydia?" She pointed to Lydia  
"And you must be Kennedy"  
"That I am" Kennedy grinned "Come on, you guys must be exhausted"  
"You have no idea"

"So you're not a witch?" Lydia asked (she had called shotgun as to be able to interrogate Kennedy) the woman laughed  
"God no! I haven't got a magical bone in my body. I'm more of a hunter, vampires specifically, lots of vamps around London, we have the occasional demon and ghost too, ghosts aren't normally a big deal though" Kennedy shrugged  
"Demons" Allison repeated slowly "There are demons? Demons are a thing?"  
"Oh totally, but Red is the best to talk to about that, she's been part of this a whole lot longer than I have"  
"Does that mean you have weapons? Cause I know I have magic and everything but I don't feel really comfortable without a knife or something..."  
"I got you covered" Kennedy smiled at Allison through the rear view mirror as they drove further out of the city "Willow has some really strong cloaking spells around the house, stops and wandering eyes and stuff, as far as the real world is concerned there's nothing there, it's just a wasteland that nobody is allowed to build on, it's safe here"  
Allison rests her head against the window and listens to Lydia asking Kennedy question after question about everything from vampires to good restaurants in the city.

"Alli...Allison...Alli" Lydia singsonged "Wake up" A kiss on her nose causes Allison's eyes to flutter open and she grins lazily when Lydia's figure comes into focus "We're here" Lydia smiles. Allison pulls herself out of the car and yawns into her fist, Lydia is at her side, taking her free hand while Kennedy busies herself with taking their luggage out of the car, they turn at the same time to look at their home for the next week, it's a decent sized house  
"Nice place" Lydia hums appreciatively as they take their bags and follow Kennedy to the front door where a bubbly looking red head  
"Allison! Lydia! Welcome to England!" Willow wrapped them both up into a warm hug  
"She's a hugger" Kennedy winks "Hey baby" She kisses Willow quickly before disappearing into the house  
"I hope you brought warm clothes, England Is a lot colder than what you're used to"  
"Oh joy" Lydia sighed as they follow her into the house  
"Leave your bags there, Kennedy will take them up to your room" Willow smiled sweetly "Okay so" she gestured for them to follow her "Living room, dining room, kitchen" She pointed out to the back yard "Big open space for practice" she turned and pointed to a closed door "We turned the basement into a sparring room when we realised that England doesn't always have the nicest weather"  
They followed her upstairs "Study" She opened the door to reveal a library, books overflowing from every possible place, stacks of books on the floor, Willow must have caught Allison and Lydia's looks "We got a bit carried away with the books" she added quickly, she talked them through the bedrooms "We only have one bathroom, but luckily everybody went home to see their parents-"  
"They didn't have a choice, Willow kicked them out" Kennedy grinned as she passed them in the hall  
"They need to spend time with their families" Willow shrugged "Anyway! Go get some sleep, you both must be exhausted, I'll call you down for dinner at say... Seven? Good to have you guys here" Willow beamed and bounded down the stairs leaving Allison and Lydia alone  
"She's so...energetic" Allison mumbled, dragging Lydia into the room where their bags waited and dropping down onto the bed, rolling herself up into the blanket  
"Don't hog the blanket" Lydia pouted, Allison laughed and opened up the blanket allowing Lydia to curl up with her "Besides, you're just as sunshine and rainbows when you're not tired"  
"Oh hush" Allison bumped her forehead against Lydia's cheek "This is going to be awesome!"  
"Go to sleep Allison" 

"So Deaton was working with Aisa from the start?" Kennedy asked with a frown  
"Yep" Lydia nodded as she reached for her soda "He was in Beacon Hills waiting for when me and Allison finally met"  
"Wow...Well now I feel really bad for giving him the recipe for that potion that put you into a coma" Willow muttered  
"Hey, it's all good, It did kind of save my life when I had to fight her" Allison waved a hand dismissively  
"I still can't believe you can shoot freaking _lightning _from your hands"  
"It was a bit of a shock" Allison nodded, Lydia turned to her with a dumbfound expression "What?"  
"Did you just make a pun?"  
"It was an accident I swear to God" Allison held up both of her hands in surrender. Lydia glared at her before kissing Allison on the cheek  
"Actually, that reminds me" Lydia looked straight at Willow, "How are you with healing? Allison's hand got injured pretty badly"  
"Well..." Willow hesitated "I can speed up the process, but I can't like, make it completely 100% better and I can't make it scar free" she made a face  
"So long as I never have to go back to the rehabilitation doctor I'll try anything" Allison says seriously, she turned to Willow "So Kennedy tells us demons are a thing?"  
" A terrifying thing!" Willow nodded "Well... Not all of them, we're friends with a few demons in the city, they're so nice" she smiled  
"How do tell the difference between good and bad demons?" Lydia asked  
"If they try to kill you, they're bad" Kennedy stated simply  
"Have you ever heard of the gentlemen?" Willow asks, Allison and Lydia shake their heads "Well, it all started when me and my friends lost their voices..."

"We soundproofed your room by the way" Kennedy winks as she slinks past  
"I'm still too tired for sex" Lydia sighed, closing the door behind them  
"You're such a cutie" Allison ruffled her hair "But holy shit those demon stories"  
"I'm glad that the gentlemen are dead, could you imagine us dealing with them?"  
"We'd probably handle it pretty well with our telepathic pack bond" Allison shrugged "Should we send a email to Stiles, let them know we got here safely?"  
"Good idea" Lydia nodded thankful for the change in topic, pulling Allison's laptop out of it's bag and settling down on the bed, Allison sat behind her, wrapping her legs around Lydia's waist as she logs on "It's what? Four in the afternoon there?" Allison shrugs in reply and watches as Lydia signs into Skype, Stiles picks up on the third ring  
"GUYS ALLISON AND LYDIA ARE HERE!" He yells "Hi! How are you both?"  
"Tired" Allison pouted  
"From all the sex?" Isaac asked as he, along with the rest of the pack try to cram themselves in front of the camera  
"Lahey, it was a ten hour flight, we've only had like five hours sleep"  
"I actually kinda wish Mary had been homophobic, she would have left us alone... but noooo she had to spent most of the flight talking about cats. CATS guys" Allison groaned  
"Who the fuck is Mary?" Erica asked  
"The woman who sat with us on the plan and she was a _delight _to be around" Lydia glared at Allison "Even though she did have a cat obsession" she added with a shrug  
"Understatement" Allison replied, kissing Lydia on the shoulder  
"What's the weather like there?"  
"Cold, it rained for a while earlier but that's like totally normal here"  
"We're going to have to go shopping aren't we?" Lydia asked Allison  
"Probably" Allison agreed "How's Beacon Hills? Any catastrophes yet?"  
"Nope! Everything is good so far" Scott grinned  
"You do realise you haven't been gone for that long right?" Stiles frowned "What time is it there?"  
"Just about to turn eleven" Allison yawned and flopped down on the bed  
"We better go before she passes out" Lydia laughed, "Bye guys! Love you all!" She blew a kiss at the screen  
"Bye guys" Allison waved, vaguely aware they probably couldn't see her  
"Bye!" came the chorus of replies, Lydia turned the laptop off and dug around the suitcases until she pulled out pyjamas for the both of them, throwing a set onto Allison  
"We're not wearing regular clothes in bed"  
"Again" Allison added, smirked

"Jesus it's cold" Lydia moaned shifting closer against Allison  
"My poor baby" Allison cooed, running her arms up and down Lydia's back  
"You're lucky I love you"  
"You have no idea" Allison laughed

"So, put this ointment on and wrap a bandage around it every morning, It'll speed up the healing" Willow handed over a small round wooden tub, Allison took the item and pulled the lid off and inhaled deeply  
"It actually smells good... What's in it?"  
"You...you don't want to know" Kennedy made a face  
"So, what's the agenda for the day?" Lydia asked, helping herself to the plate of bacon  
"We could take you into the city if you want to see the sights?" Willow suggested "How long are you staying?"  
"Two weeks, we have a hotel booked for the second week, so Big Ben can wait" Lydia shrugged  
"Actually..." Allison started "Could you teach us about magic? It's origins and everything? There's only so much google can tell us you know" She added with a shrug  
"Oh! Sure, yeah" Willow nodded with a grin, she turned to Kennedy "Do you want to stick around? I know you're not a big fan of the hocus pocus" Kennedy hummed in agreement  
"I'll go for a run or something" she shrugged and turned to Allison "I'll find you a dagger" She smiled

"Okay" Willow led them into the library and began pulling books from from the shelves, sitting down in a chair in the corner while books drifted from their places and came to a stop beside her, Lydia pulled Allison down into the love seat "So, as you know, Hecate is the Goddess of witchcraft, but they say that magic flows through the earth, that it's where we draw our power from-"  
"Gaia is the personification of Earth right? Like she's the creator of Earth and the universe and mother of the titans" Lydia interrupted  
"That's right" Willow nodded "So we draw our magic from the Earth, but Hecate was the first to have this ability, and then she gifted it to us mortals, and it's been studied and passed down ever since"  
"So, how does it work? Like if every human as an inherent magical ability, why isn't it a more common thing?" Allison asked  
"Because Alli, most people don't know that werewolves and demons and creatures that go bump in the night exist, they refuse to believe in it, our world is completely different to theirs"  
"She's right" Willow agreed "Besides, most people need to experience a high level of training before being able to reach a level like you"  
"I haven't had any training" Allison frowned  
"I know" Willow nodded "But that's because of your lineage, it's almost like second nature to you, most witches, wiccans and so on rely on spells, a recitation of text or the use of rituals and talismans, you have a natural ability to use elemental magic by tapping into your emotions"  
"Magic is emotion" Allison replied "My magic has a personality of it's own"  
"You can feel that?" Willow asked  
"Always" Allison sighed "But I'm used to it, I'm still learning to read it, all I've really learnt is that it loves Lydia, it's the only thing that loves her almost as much as I do" Allison added  
"Dork" Lydia muttered under her breath  
"It also flips out when there's danger" Allison nodded  
"Intriguing" Willow leant forward in her seat "Magic can be transferred between people, I mean it often requires physical contact, it can be used for..." Willow's face clouds for a moment, Allison and Lydia share a look before Willow brightens again "Never mind, but I think that's what happens with you two, your magic has an attachment to Lydia, it must flow between the two of you"  
"We kind of worked out that Lydia acts as a charger for me... Like" Allison gestured vaguely "Like, my eyes would glow blue if I lost control, but then after we slept together... My eyes glowed purple"  
"And Stiles said that when we made up after that argument my eyes glowed green" Lydia added  
"That was probably because if you spent time apart, Allison's magic had drained from your system, the contact probably caused a surged of magic" Willow suggested  
"Magic is confusing" Allison sighed  
"Do you want to train in it?" Willow asked  
"I don't want it to be my only path, I'm still a hunter by blood, the bow will always be my weapon, but it would be beneficial to the pack, so training would help, also Lydia, Danny and Stiles-"  
"Danny and Stiles are the other humans in our pack" Lydia interrupted  
"I think we'd all benefit from some training"  
"I'll be happy to train you"  
"But I go home in two weeks"  
"We can continue lessons through Skype" Willow shrugged "You have a natural ability that would be amazing to work with"  
"Can I borrow some of these?" Lydia gestured to the books  
"Can you speak Latin?" Willow asked, Lydia flashed her a 'are you serious' look and flipped her hair over her shoulder  
"Of course" Lydia replied  
"Knock yourself out" 

Lydia disappeared from the room a few minutes later, carrying what Allison assumed was her own body weight in books  
"So, where do we start?" Allison asked  
"A lot of it's in theory, you really need to begin studying Latin"  
"Yeah" Allison laughed nervously "Lydia's been telling me off about that for weeks" she adds as she scratches the back of her neck  
"Lydia's right" Willow laughs  
"I know some basic words and phrases, it was how I managed to get the hang of fire and telekinesis"  
"We need to start simple, what are your intentions with magic?"  
"My intentions?"  
"Why do you want to learn?"  
"To protect people, to protect my pack, to protect Lydia"  
"Okay, that's good!" Willow replied brightly "We would have had some issues if you'd have said 'world domination'" she frowned, "Okay, so we'll start with some protection spells and wards?"  
"Sounds good" Allison clapped her hands together/

"Take your pick" Kennedy gestured to the wall of weapons, Allison hummed appreciatively and walked along the wall before settling on a simple knife  
"Silver tipped" Kennedy supplied "Great for all types of baddy"  
"Good to know" Allison flipped the knife in her left hand, she looks over to Lydia who looks disgruntled at being in the basement "We should invest In some silver weapons"  
Lydia hummed in agreement "So vampires" She smiles brightly at Kennedy "How do we handle them?"  
"How have you guys been fighting them?" Kennedy asked  
"We normally just incapacitate them and Danny cuts their head off" Allison replied  
"That's good" Kennedy nodded "Stake to the heart doesn't work, that's just lore, sunlight doesn't kill either, just leaves a nasty sunburn if they're out to long"  
Lydia nodded and folded her arms "Why am I down here?"  
"Because some sparring practice wouldn't hurt" Allison smiled, grabbing a knife from the wall and handing it over to Lydia  
"Do we have to use real knives?" Lydia frowned "I don't want to remember this vacation by scars" Kennedy laughed  
"I'm going to leave you guys to it, Willow was complaining about a hole in the attic, I'll see you guys at dinner!"  
"Do you want to do knives? Or hand to hand?"  
"Oh hand to hand, definitely" Lydia smirked, Allison raised her eyebrow and placed her knife back on the wall  
"Okay..." Allison steps closer "Whenever you're ready"  
Lydia swings her right fist first, Allison blocking it easily, grabbing Lydia's wrist, Lydia smiles sweetly and attacks with her left, Allison catches it and they're locked together, Allison relaxed her shoulders and opened her mouth to make a comment when Lydia broke out of her grip easily and grabs Allison just above the elbows, spins her around and slams her into a wall  
"You've been practising"Allison laughs, Lydia leans forward, pressing her body against Allison's  
"Don't want you worrying about me" Lydia whispers in her ear  
"You know I'm going easy on you right?" Allison grinned  
"Prove it"  
Allison shoulders Lydia, knocking the smaller girl off balance, Allison spins around and grabs Lydia's wrist, pulling Lydia back towards her before spinning her around and slamming her into the wall, all In one fluid motion. Allison pins Lydia's hands above her head and grins  
"Told you so"  
"Yes you did" Lydia purrs  
"Why do I get the feeling that you only wanted to spar so we would end up In a situation like this?" Allison asked  
"Because..." Lydia kissed Allison quickly "You're a smart girl Allison"  
"We're not having sex in Willow and Kennedy's basement... We have a bedroom Lydia, it has a BED"  
"But it's upstairs"  
"I'll carry you"  
"Deal"

"Lydia, cheer up! We're shopping!" Allison grinned as they followed Willow and Kennedy through the streets, Lydia huffed and stepped closer to Allison  
"It's raining, it's July, why is it raining?!"  
"Tourists" somebody sighs as they walk past, Lydia and Allison stop and glare  
"Anyway" Lydia tugs on Allison's arm to make her start walking again "Why are we shopping?" Allison throws her arm over Lydia's shoulder  
"Because we didn't plan for English weather and you're cold all the time"  
"And you aren't?"  
"It doesn't bother me as much" Allison shrugged "Besides, we're in London and the rain is a good excuse to have you all snuggled up close to me under an umbrella"  
"You don't need an excuse for things like that, Allison we've been together for months" Lydia frowned  
"I know, but I like moments like this, the little things, completely trivial, but I still love them" Lydia looks at her for a moment and Allison just grins goofily at her and pulls her closer to manoeuvre them out of the way of a group of teenagers, her fingers playing with the strands of Lydia's hair as she hums, making sure to keep Willow and Kennedy in her sight as they walk  
"Likewise" Lydia replies quietly after a few minutes and reaches up to link her fingers loosely with Allison's

"Now it's sunny?!" Lydia exclaimed as they walked out of the store "What the fuck?!"  
"English weather" Willow replied as though it was the most obvious answer ever "Do you guys want to go off and explore a bit? Grab some lunch?"  
"Sure" Allison nodded, she turned to Lydia "Anywhere you want to go?"  
"Buckingham Palace?" Lydia suggested "There's a park next to it"  
"St James' park lake" Kennedy supplied "It's nice, do you know how to get there?"  
"The tube can't be that confusing" Lydia rolled her eyes, Willow and Kennedy shared a knowing look  
"Well then," Kennedy smirked and took the bags from Allison and Lydia "Have fun, we'll see you later" she leant in close to the girls "Rumour has it, the royal family are werewolves"  
"WHAT"  
"You're kidding right?" Lydia asked, Kennedy winked and dragged Willow away  
"They have to be kidding" Allison watched as they walked away  
"Totally" Lydia nodded, pulling out her phone. Allison stared at her for a moment  
"You're googling if they were out on full moons aren't they?"  
"Yep" 

"Lydia"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you feel the rest of the pack?"  
"What?" Lydia sidestepped a group of pigeons with an uneasy look before focusing back on Allison "No, why?"  
"Why is that? I can still feel you" Allison frowned  
"Maybe because we're in England and they're still in California?" Lydia quirked an eyebrow, Allison hummed " It's probably going to get stronger as you train"  
"Maybe" Allison agreed  
"Do you think they can feel each other when you're not around?" Lydia asked  
"They always feel each other" Allison replied quickly with a laugh, Lydia giggled in response "God dammit, the one time I can one up them for all the sex jokes they make on us and they aren't even here to hear it!" Allison groaned, Lydia chuckled and patted her arm sympathetically  
"We'll call them on Skype later, I'll set it up so you can say it again"

"That's totally cheating" Allison stopped outside the tube station and turned to Lydia, a serious look on her face "But I'll take it"

"Oh holy shit what does all of this mean?" Allison stared at the map in horror "Where are we trying to get to?" she was seriously regretting not paying more attention when they were with Willow and Kennedy (she blamed Lydia's face for being pretty)  
"St James' park" Lydia replied, her eyes scanning the map "Okay... I think I have it" she gripped onto Allison's hand "Stay close and for the love of god don't let me go"  
"Lydia Martin are you scared?" Allison grinned  
"We're in a foreign country trying to find our way to a place in which I have only seen in pictures on the internet forgive me if I'm a little concerned"  
"It's adorable" Allison replied "Slightly worrying... But adorable"  
"I am not adorable"  
"You sound like Derek"  
Lydia made a horrified sound "TAKE THAT BACK"  
"Okay okay" Allison laughed wrapping her arms around Lydia's neck as people swarm past them both "You're so much hotter"  
"Damn right" Lydia leans up to Allison "Now lets go find that train"

"I don't like the tube" Allison frowned blinking until her eyes adjusted to the light "Too many people getting all up in your personal space"  
"It was pretty grim" Lydia nodded "But is that why you don't like it? Or is it because of that guy who got to close?" Lydia asked with a smirk. Allison shuffled on her feet for a moment  
"I wanted to punch him" Allison admitted  
"Such a cutie" Lydia laughed and leant up to ruffle Allison's hair and kissed her sweetly "There's a store down there" she pointed out as she stepped back  
"Don't care" Allison pulled Lydia back against her "More kisses first then food" 

"I want to play a game" Lydia threw her empty bag of chips in a nearby trash can and let Allison take her hand  
"We're not having sex in a park this close to Buckingham palace. Nope, not happening" Allison shook her head violently  
"Wow, okay so I know what you're thinking about" Lydia laughed  
"Okay..." Allison blushed deeply "What kind of game?"  
"I ask a question, you answer. You ask a question, I answer"  
"What kind of a game is that?" Allison furrowed her brows  
"Just humour me" Lydia sighed  
"Fine, fine" Allison laughed "Go on then"  
"What did you want to be as a kid?"  
"A cop" Allison replied instantaneously "Well, a detective" she added as an afterthought, she tilts her head slightly and smiles at Lydia "Which millennium problem do you want to solve first?"  
"Yang-Mills"  
Allison nods response "I thought so, either that or P versus NP" Lydia raised an eyebrow "What? I read" Allison smirks  
"That's my line" Lydia pouts "Okay..." Lydia trails off and watches Allison get distracted by two pigeons fighting one another, unconsciously swinging their hands back and forth like they were children "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"  
"Wherever you are" Allison's gaze followed the victorious pigeon into the sky. Lydia froze and Allison was jerked back by her arm "Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly  
"You fucking dork" Lydia muttered, reaching up to rub Allison's shoulder "Sorry about that"  
"What happened?" Allison asked as they resumed walking  
"You happened" Lydia smiled at an elderly couple walking past  
"Now who's the dork" Allison winked

"Willow!" Allison dropped onto the sofa opposite the woman, Willow looked up from her iPad and raised an eyebrow in question "You know how werewolves can make their eyes flash to threaten people?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I make my eyes do that? Cause I think it'll be helpful if I can scare people with glowing purple eyes"  
"She just wants to be able to show off to the pack" Lydia walks out of the kitchen and throws an apple towards Allison, who catches it easily  
"It would be beneficial to intimidate people!" Allison defended, Lydia hummed and sat down beside her, swinging her legs over Allison's  
"Your eyes glow when you experience a surge of power, if you want to do it naturally you have to focus on letting your magic flow, you've already got a good grasp on it, but you need to meditate, focus on a single point, you need to be in sync with your magic, you can't let it control you. So you find that point and then you reach out, you have Lydia as your anchor to pull you back if you need to and I'll be here if things go awry, so just practice"  
"Meditate..." Allison nodded slowly "Okay, I can do that" She grinned, biting into the apple 

"HEY GUYS" Stiles beamed, in the background the rest of the pack were occupying Scott's living room, they all waved in their direction  
"Hey" Allison and Lydia chorused  
"How's England?" Stiles asked  
"Cold"  
"Nice"  
"Cold and nice?" Scott nudged Stiles over so they could see him in the web cam  
"One minute it's raining, next thing you know it's crazy sunny, it's a very confusing country" Lydia nodded slowly  
"Any disasters?"  
"Nothing major" Scott grinned  
"Isaac set fire to a book again" Erica called from the sofa  
"We hide the books now" Danny appeared on the other side of Stiles  
"Okay so" Allison shifted closer to Lydia "The pack bond-"  
"We can still feel each other, but we can't feel you" Stiles interrupted  
"Can you still feel Lydia?" Scott asked,  
"She always feels Lydia" Isaac yelled, almost tackling Scott in his haste to get to the camera  
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT" Allison groaned, and rolled off of the bed and landing on the ground hard. Lydia winced  
"Is she okay?" Stiles looked moved his head around the screen  
"I'm fine" Allison groaned crawling onto the bed and lying in Lydia's lap "Back to the pack bond, yes I can still feel Lydia... TELEPATHICALY" She points threateningly at Isaac who grins and wanders away from the camera

"So that's good, the bond still works with the nearest pack members" Stiles nodded to himself "So Lydia, I got those pictures you sent me"  
"Pictures?" Allison asked, Lydia hummed  
"I've been sending pictures of interesting information I find in the library, we don't have much at home so I'm making as many notes as possible" Lydia shrugged  
"Fucking Wednigos never want to meet one of those" Stiles visibly shuddered, a loud knocking from his side interrupted them  
"Take out's here!" Erica called  
"Gotta go, speak soon" Stiles grinned and kissed the camera, once they were gone Allison turned to Lydia  
"So I had an idea..." she hopped off of the bed and began rummaging around "Derek has that tattoo right?"  
"The Triskele?" Lydia closed the laptop and placed it on the floor  
"Right! And it's like a symbol of revenge amongst packs right?"  
"But to Derek it means the three types of wolves" Lydia points out, Allison hums and pulls out a notebook from her bag  
"But it has lots of meanings; past, present future. Sky, earth, water... The three stages of the moon" Allison said as she jumped back onto the bed and sat down opposite Lydia "But I associate it with our pack" She opened the book and handed it to Lydia "So I thought, we're going to start a network, an organisation, a organisation needs a logo" Lydia took the notebook and looked at the image sketched into the page, a triskele sat in the middle, a fluer du leis in the centre of it, behind the triskele another pattern, Lydia looked up to Allison and opened her mouth to speak "It's Hecate's wheel" Allison explained with a shrug. Lydia nodded and looked back down, the entire image was surrounded by a black sunburst, a phrase was written into the space remaining  
"Non timebo mala..."  
"I will fear no evil" Allison translated  
"You've been practising" Lydia smirked. Allison grinned back  
"You like it? I mean that one is just for our pack" Allison tapped the page signalling for Lydia to turn the page, on the next page was a simplified version, just containing the triskele and fleur "People who align themselves with the network would have that and hang it outside their door or something so we can spot allies and know who to trust and stuff" Allison bounced, unable to contain her excitement  
"You're so happy" Lydia laughed  
"I'm excited!"  
"We should ask Willow and Kennedy tomorrow" Lydia closed the book and placed it on top of the laptop  
"We should pitch the idea to Willow and Kennedy tomorrow"  
"Think they'll go for it?" Allison asked  
"They're practically allies already, this is just like an official thing" Lydia shrugged "Anyway, enough business talk" Lydia purred, crawling closer and pushing Allison down onto the bed  
"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Allison's eyes darkened, her hands sliding up Lydia's back until they're gripping her shoulders, Lydia leant down and nipped carefully at Allison's jaw, her own hands brushing against Allison's stomach, Lydia tilted her head up to crash her lips against Allison's in a bruising kiss  
"For a start, you should probably take off your clothes" Lydia punctuated every word with a kiss and a bite grinning her skin when Allison arches  
"Happy to oblige" she manages to gasp out 

"You know..." Allison walks into the room, drying her hair with a towel "I can't remember what my neck looked like before we got together" She muses, Lydia looks up at her from her book, already dressed and ready for the day, Lydia grinned wickedly and closed her book and offered a small shrug  
"I could stop if it bothers you so much..." Lydia paused to pull down her sweater to reveal her neck and part of her chest and shoulder revealing dark purple marks of her own "But it means you have to stop biting me so much" she adds with a wink. Allison sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and sits on the edge of the bed and brushes her hand along the constellation of bruises  
"I never said anything about stopping, I was just saying I can't remember having a love bite-less neck, I like them, they remind me that I belong to you, not that I didn't already know that... It just shows it to other people" Allison shrugged. Lydia seemed to mull this over for a moment before grinning again  
"Good, because I like showing people that you're mine and vice versa" Lydia made a face "I think it's a pack thing" she added as an afterthought  
"You should research it"  
"We don't have many books on the subject" Lydia sighed "And Derek is consistently useless in his knowledge"  
"We'll find books, we'll go to that store in Paradise" Allison smiled  
"I think Stiles' idea of digitising books would really pay off, I've been speed reading all week and I've barely scratched the surface"  
"You've made notes though right?" Allison rummaged through the suitcase and pulled out a hoody and pulled it over her head  
"I took some pictures as well, are you ready?"  
"Yeah" Allison nodded  
"Good" Lydia let Allison pull her off of the bed "Because I am starving"  
"You should have said! I would have been quicker in the shower"  
Lydia just chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "Don't forget pants" She winked. Allison frowned and glanced down, making an 'oh' sound "You were up early this morning" Lydia said  
"Yeah" Allison nods as she pulls on a pair of jeans "I was mediating"  
"Still trying to make your eyes glow?"  
"Yeah! It'll look awesome when I get a hang of it"  
"Whatever keeps you focused" Lydia laughed

As they descended the stairs they heard Willow and Kennedy talking to one another in hurried whispers, the two women were stood in the dining room, a map spread out along the table, knives and a crossbow beside it  
"Morning!" Willow greeted them brightly  
"Hey..." Allison frowned at the table "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it kiddo" Kennedy replied breezily "What's up?"  
"Okay... so what do you guys know about hunters?"  
"That they follow a very vague code and it lets them justify killing anything that could potentially cause a threat to humans" Willow replied with a frown. Allison and Lydia both made impressed sounds  
"They're also really good at networking" Lydia spoke up "Great at sharing information and calling on other hunters for help when things get rough"  
"But, the information they do have is grossly inaccurate, like the few pages of information you gave us was so much more detailed than my families bestiary, and everything your information told us... It disproved everything in my book, so that suggests that hunters are going based on speculation and stories told in bars rather than any actual fact..."  
"So their code is backed up by incorrect information?" Kennedy interrupted  
"Yeah" Allison nodded "So... I was thinking, we start a network of our own, like an international thing, alliances, so if you agreed to it, we'd maintain contact, so if we needed help, we would call you and you could offer advice or if you needed help, we'd fly out to help and then we expand on that, align ourselves with other werewolf packs and covens around the world and any other supernatural being who doesn't kill, but of course it would be open to humans who are clued in on our world...But then we build on that even more, we find and protect those who end up in this world, like an innocent who gets bitten by a rogue alpha or turned by a vampire and we offer them protection from hunters who would kill them" Allison stopped to take a deep breath, Lydia takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly while they wait for Kennedy or Willow to reply, the two women opposite them share a look, having a silent conversation while Allison and Lydia hold their breath  
"You do realise... That there will be both hunters and supernaturals who won't agree with this?" Willow spoke slowly  
"Well yeah" Allison nodded "My dad left town because of it" Willow's mouth made a little 'O' shape before she clamped it shut "But I figured it was time for a change" Allison shrugged  
"Besides, our pack saved the world from a Greek goddess who was hell bent on raising the titans... You'd think that would give us a pretty solid 'don't fuck with us' reputation" Lydia chimed in, Allison giggled and dropped her head down to her shoulder  
"What do you think?" Allison asked  
"I think..." Willow hesitated, looking to Kennedy again who nodded "That you're going to need some more contacts" she beamed  
"So you're in?" Allison's head shot up  
"We're totally in!" Willow exclaimed "It's going to be amazing!"  
"We have a logo and everything" Lydia muttered  
"I'm sorry, a what?"  
"A logo, so like you put it in your window or something so other people know your part of the network" Allison beamed  
"You guys are just kids" Willow muttered "You have this planned out so well already"  
"What can I say" Lydia shrugged "We're advanced"  
"We have a few contacts that we can pass along to you, most of them live in the states"  
"We can talk to the demons we work with who should be up for helping, I also know of a pack in the city" Kennedy added

"Actually..." Willow glanced at Kennedy before looking back to Allison and Lydia "There is something we could use your help with"  
"Willow... They're on vacation"  
"What is it?" Allison asked  
"There's a vampire, he's been hanging around the local demon bar"  
"Demon bar?" Lydia asked  
"It's literally exactly how it sounds" Kennedy muttered  
"Anyway..." Willow began "He's been waving around this dagger-"  
"Carnwennan"  
"Carna- what now?" Allison furrowed her brows  
"Carnwennan" Willow repeated "'white hilt' it's a dagger that belonged to Arthur"  
"As in King Arthur? Isn't he just a legend?" Allison scratched her head  
"So are werewolves" Lydia whispered in her ear  
"Okay fair, but Arthur? Does that mean Excalibur is real?" Allison asked Willow  
"Probably, but we don't know where that is"  
"So a vampire has his dagger? So what?" Lydia tilted her head and leant against Allison. Kennedy sighed and checked the mechanism on her crossbow  
"Apparently the dagger has the ability to shroud it's user in shadow"  
"A magical dagger?"  
"Yep!" Willow grinned "We're going to go get it from him before he starts using it"  
"And you want our help?" Allison asked  
"It'll be fun! Good bonding experience" Willow smiled  
Allison and Lydia shared a look  
"Sure, we're in" Allison replied after a moment walking up to the table and grabbing one of the knives "So what's the plan?"  
"We head to the bar tonight, ask around, find the vampire, get the dagger, celebrate"  
"What's the bar?"  
"The Intrepid Fox, St. Giles high street" Willow pointed to the map  
"It's a total dive, but the beer is good" Kennedy grinned  
"So we have time to kill" Lydia said  
"Want to go out for breakfast?" Willow asked "I know a great place" 

"You do realise we're under-age right?" Lydia points out as they walk down the street  
"The drinking age in England is eighteen" Kennedy flashes her a grin  
"We aren't eighteen though..."  
"Close enough" Kennedy shrugged "Besides, these guys are demons and shit, I don't think they really care about following the law you know?" they stopped just short of the bar "Look, just go in, mingle- don't kill anything, don't make eye contact and just have fun, I'll ask around" Lydia frowned and looked over to Allison who shrugged back as they walked in, her eyes fell on the pool table  
"Wanna play?"she nodded towards it  
"You're on" Lydia grinned

"How are you doing this" Allison took a swig from her beer, Lydia flicked her hair and bounced past Allison and lined up her next shot  
"It's all about angles, basic mathematics" Lydia took her shot and watched as her ball landed in one of the pockets  
"You're using _math_"  
"Of course I am" Lydia flashed a sly smile and stopped next to Allison to set up her next shot. Allison watched as Lydia focused as she tried to get the angle perfect, just as Lydia was about to take the shot Allison hip bumped her causing Lydia to miss horrifically  
"My bad" Allison grinned  
"Cheater" Lydia pouted, dropping the pool cue on the table and turned to face Allison. Allison grinned and put her hands on either side of Lydia, trapping her against the table, Allison began to close the distance when a cough from beside them pulled her back  
"Sorry..." Willow smiled sheepishly "But um... Kennedy knows where the vampire is" Willow gestured to the door where Kennedy was waiting.  
"Oh right, we're coming" Allison pushed away from Lydia and downed her beer  
"Not at this rate I'm note" Lydia muttered  
"Behave" Allison whispered into her ear "Plenty of time for that later"  
"I'm going to hold you to that" Lydia purred, letting Allison lead her out of the bar  
"You can hold me against anything" Allison winked at her  
"Guys" Kennedy let out an exasperated sigh  
"Right! Where are we heading?"  
"Bartender said he's squatting out in an abandoned building behind the Starbucks down the street, should be easy enough" Kennedy set off at a quick pace  
"Is he alone?" Allison asked  
"Should be" Kennedy called back "One vamp doesn't really need four people but with the dagger he gets a bit higher priority"  
"So what happens when we get the dagger?" Lydia asked  
"We lock it away" Willow replied easily "We do this sometimes, a while back we had a troll gods hammer"  
"A troll god?" Lydia asked  
"That's what he said" Willow laughed "His name was Olaf, nice guy, dated my vengeance demon friend"  
"And I thought our friendship circle was weird" Allison replied  
"The case is, people would use the weapons for bad things, so we find them, lock them away somewhere safe and make sure people don't use them again" Kennedy slowed down to fall into step with the rest of them "There are things all over the world, have magical powers, some are harmless.."  
"Yeah! Like the magical tablecloth"  
"The what?" Allison laughed  
"It creates food when unfurled and cleaned itself up when it was folded again"  
"Oh my god Stiles would love that" Lydia laughed  
"Stiles? I would love that!" Allison replied  
"I know sweetie" Lydia patted Allison's hair, stopping when she saw a figure a short distance away "Guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is that the guy we're looking for?" Lydia pointed at the man who seemed to glance at them and sprint off down the road  
"OH" Kennedy sprinted off after him "GUYS"  
"We'll take this way!" Allison grabbed Lydia and pulled her down an alleyway  
"What's the plan?"  
"Hopefully cut him off" Allison replied 

"Ow- Lydia" Allison hissed  
"Stop complaining" Lydia rolled her eyes as she cleaned the rest of the gravel out of Allison's arm "You have magic, why do you keep forgetting that? You could have grabbed him with your _mind_ yet instead you slam into the vampire" she huffed  
"I know it was stupid" Allison sighed  
"But we got the dagger" Kennedy placed the dagger on the table between their mugs of cocoa  
"It certainly looks old" Allison nodded, admiring the intricate details carved into the blade and hilt "Now what?"  
"Now we put it in this box" Willow dropped a wooden box onto the table "And say goodbye"  
"She's put enough enchantments on it making it impossible for anyone other than herself to open it"  
"And then I hide it!" Willow beamed  
"Done" Lydia announced, Allison hummed in appreciation at her newly bandaged arm "But seriously Allison, stop with the injuries" She kissed Allison quickly  
"I promise nothing"  
"You guys handle yourselves pretty well" Kennedy smiles at the pair fondly as Allison pulls Lydia into her lap  
"We had to learn quickly" Lydia shrugged  
"Yeah, a crazy hell bent on destruction Goddess tends to do that" Allison frowned, resting her chin on Lydia's shoulder  
"I hear that" Willow nods

"So which hotel are you staying at?" Willow drops down onto the sofa beside Lydia  
"Park plaza, on Westminster Bridge road" Lydia replied, dropping the book into her lap "It got some good reviews"  
"A hotel right by big Ben? That's got to be costing you a buck" Willow replied looking out through the window to the backyard where Kennedy and Allison are having one last spar "You really love her huh?"  
"So much" Lydia replied grinning "She's my world, and she really deserves this vacation"  
"You guys are so cute"  
Lydia laughs and pushes her hair behind her ear "We get that a lot"  
"I kind of feel bad for dragging you guys into our hunt last night"  
"It's okay, we were glad to help" Lydia waved a dismissive hand  
"Hey" Kennedy walked in "Do you guys want a ride to the hotel?"  
"It's right in the centre" Lydia frowned "You'll get stuck in traffic" Kennedy hesitated  
"At least let me drive you to the station? I'm sure there's a tube stop right next to it"  
"Deal" Lydia grinned

"Come in" Lydia called, she was packing up the rest of her clothes and putting them into the suitcase  
"Hey, I brought you a gift" she set a pile of books down onto the bed "You're incredibly bright..."  
"But?"  
"But you and your pack don't seem to know much about the big bads that are out there, so these?" Willow patted the books "You might want to brush up on your demon knowledge, there's some stuff on some more advanced spells, Allison mentioned wanting to set up a protection spell around your town"  
"That's in there?"  
"Yeah, but don't let her try it to soon, she's also going to need to learn how to enchant items, create talismans... It'll be beneficial to your protection spells that way"  
"Thank you Willow, really"  
"You'll Skype when you get home?"  
"Of course" Lydia hugged the red head

"Thank you for having us the last week" Allison smiles  
"It's been our pleasure" Willow beams  
"We hope you have a good rest of vacation" Kennedy grins "Do you have everything?" Allison and Lydia nodded and hugged the two women goodbye 

"Oh my god that's Big Ben" Allison exclaimed once they had tipped their doorman and left their bags by the door "So what's the plan?" Allison dived onto the bed "Wanna go see the sights? We have the whole day ahead of us, or do you wanna stay here and make use of the spa?"  
"Spa day. Definitely spa day" Lydia beamed  
"My treat" Allison winked "We are on vacation after all" 

"Oh my god this is the greatest hotel ever" Allison moaned as she stretched out along the bed, reaching out blindly for Lydia and tangling their hands together "I could stay here forever"  
"Really?"  
"Only if you stayed and we had regular visits from the pack"  
"Separation anxiety?"  
Allison hummed "I think I'm picking up on their wolfy traits"  
"Like the biting?"  
"You bite too remember" Allison winked  
"Mhm" Lydia rolled onto her side and Allison matched her so they were face to face "We should go see the city tomorrow"  
"Whatever you want to do" Allison replied "Want to go to the national gallery?"  
"Definitely" Lydia agreed  
"Have you looked at those books Willow gave you?"  
"Nope" Lydia held a hand up "No more supernatural talk, this is officially our vacation time, no more vampires or magic, just us and this bed"  
"Not that I don't love the sound of that" Allison grinned "But Kennedy mentioned a pack, what if we run into Jackson?"  
"Please" Lydia rolled her eyes "What are the odds of that?" 

"Are you... Holy shit LYDIA?!" a hand grips her shoulder and spins her around "Holy shit"  
"Jackson?!" Lydia stepped backwards "What are you doing here?"  
"I LIVE here, what are you doing here?" Jackson exclaimed, looking torn between confused and horrified  
"I'm on vacation" Lydia replied curtly, turning her attention back to the barista who was waiting patiently for her to make an order, she quickly orders her and Allison's drinks and hands over the money before turning back to Jackson who's studying her carefully  
"You smell different" he stated "Like... Magic, sex and... Is that..  
"Hey Lydia have you ordered- Holy shit Jackson" Allison couldn't contain her shock as she reaches the pair, she flashed Lydia a _I told you so _look, Lydia glared back at her  
"Ohhhhhhh" Jackson drawls out in realisation "You two are a thing?" he points to each girl  
"We're more than a thing" Allison takes Lydia's hand in her own an squeezes tightly, the barista places their drinks in front of them and they slip away to a table while Jackson orders and waits for his own drink, gesturing to them to wait  
_"Are you okay?" _Lydia glances to Allison who squeezes her hand again  
_"My magic flared up, it doesn't like him"  
"Play nice"  
"Can you?" _Allison curled her lips up into a smile  
_"Please, I can handle Jackson Whittemore, I dated him remember"  
_Allison lets out a low growl  
_"You really are jealous aren't you! Why? I'm not jealous of Scott"  
"Scott is banging Isaac. How can you be jealous of that!"  
"Okay... fair" _Lydia shrugged _"But you know I'm not interested in him, I only have eyes for you and that's never going to change"  
"ugh, I love you... But lets get this over with"  
_"Are you guys okay?" Jackson frowned taking a seat opposite them"You've been staring at one another for like five minutes"  
"We're fine" Lydia answered brightly "How have you been?"  
"Good... Yeah, I'm doing well" Jackson nodded "I feel good"  
"Good"  
"So" He turned to Lydia "You finally made your move"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Please, I knew you wanted Allison from day one, you weren't really subtle you know?" He grinned  
"'We're going to be _best _friends'" He adds in a overly dramatic tone, obviously intended to mock Lydia "Who kissed who first?"  
"I did" Allison replied stiffly  
"Hot"

"Not really, I mean I had just woken up from a three day coma and-"  
"Wait a minute" Lydia cut Allison off "If you knew I liked her, then why the fuck did you start hitting on her?" Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at Jackson  
"Isn't it obvious?" Jackson cocked an eyebrow "Two birds with one stone, I pissed Scott off, made you jealous... And hey, if something would have happened I wouldn't have complained" He shrugged, not having time to react as Allison leant across the table, grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him down into the table  
"What the fuck Argent!" His eyes flashed yellow  
"Don't fuck with me Whittemore" Allison growled, her own eyes flashing purple, Lydia gripped her arm and pulled her back until she was sat back down. Jackson fumbled for a moment, obviously caught off guard and shifted in his seat until the other patrons of the shop went back to their own business before leaning over the table  
"What the fuck was that?" He hissed  
"That was me warning you to watch what you say" Allison snapped  
"Children" Lydia chided, she looked over to Jackson "Stop being such a douche" she turned to Allison "Don't let him get to you"  
Allison took a deep breath  
"Fine" she sighed after a minute  
"I was just being honest" Jackson held his hands up "Look, I'm sorry I was such a douche back then, to both of you... I was in a bad place, but being here? It's doing me good, I feel good about myself"  
"As opposed to when you were at Beacon Hills?" Lydia raised an eyebrow  
Jackson sighed "I'm gay all right?" he muttered after a minute  
"Okay" Lydia nodded  
"You're not surprised?"  
"Jackson. Please, first of all I saw the way you looked at Danny, secondly a few months ago we stopped a hell bent on destruction Greek goddess from destroying the world, our entire pack save for two members are banging people of the same sex, finding out you're gay is like knowing the sky is blue, it's just one of those things" Lydia shrugged  
"Well... Shit okay.." Jackson nodded "Wait the entire pack?"  
"You could have asked about the Greek goddess" Allison muttered "But no, the sexuality of the pack is what's important" she rolled her eyes 

After the initial rocky start they fall into easy conversation, Allison and Lydia filled Jackson in on Beacon Hills life after he left while he explains what it was like moving to London, finding a pack that accepted him and how he realised he wasn't entirely straight. They then told Jackson about Willow and Kennedy and the convent they run and explained to him their plan of networking and how they were actually going to seek out the pack Kennedy had told them about (of course it was Jackson's pack they were talking about)  
"So you'll take us to meet your pack?" Allison asked  
"Totally, most of them all live on top of this shitty café, they've been talking about something that's been hunting tourists around white chapel"  
"What?" Allison leant over the table "We haven't heard anything"  
"It's on _white chapel_ Allison" Jackson stared at her like she was an idiot "You know? Where Jack the Ripper killed all those chicks? The cops aren't going to want to cause panic"  
"You know we're on vacation right?" Lydia frowned at Allison  
"People are dying!"  
"People are always dying"  
"Lydia" Allison pouted  
"Oh my god fine. We'll help hunt the creepy murderer thing  
"Whipped" he smirked  
"You're such a dick"  
"I know" He laughed "Just keep your girlfriend from killing me" he winked at Allison, he pushed himself up from his seat "Shall we? Wouldn't want to keep you from your vacation"

"Your eyes flashed purple" Lydia said as they followed Jackson down the high street  
"When?" Allison frowned, turning her head to look at Lydia  
"When you got all angry and he flashed his eyes at you"  
"Oh" Allison looked up to the sky and grinned  
"Can you do it again?" Lydia asked, Allison looked back at her and grinned, flashing her eyes "You can do it!" Lydia bounced on her heels and clapped her hands together in joy "That is so cool!"  
"I told you so!" Allison laughed  
"Will you guys hurry up?" Jackson frowned  
"Ugh, fine" Lydia huffed, kissing Allison on the cheek quickly and taking her hand "How much further is is?"  
Jackson slowed down so he was walking beside Lydia, making sure to keep her between himself and Allison  
"Not much further," Jackson's brows furrowed together and kept his eyes locked ahead of them "Johnny is beast, like he makes Derek look like Stiles in term of muscle mass, but he's a good guy he..." Jackson sighed and scratched his head  
"What's wrong?"  
"There's a guy ahead, he's preaching about the end of the world and all that stuff" Jackson scrunched his nose in disdain  
"Please, we just stopped that" Allison huffed  
"He's just a nut job" Jackson replied  
"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Lydia made a face "Because it really isn't"  
"That's him" Jackson nodded his head to a man standing on a podium waving a hand full of fliers, Jackson looked over to the girls, his gaze falling on Lydia who's lips were pulled In a tight line  
"Lydia no" Allison said before Jackson could open his mouth "Don't engage him"  
"I'm not going to" Lydia smiled at Allison brightly "I'm going to be the bigger person, so long as he leaves us alone, we're fine-"  
"You three!" The preacher points at them "You all drown in sin and are going to hell"  
The three teens stopped dead in their tracks, looking at one another with varying degrees of shock  
"Okay that's it" Lydia hissed and started towards the man, Allison being dragged along with her  
"That was certainly direct" Jackson muttered as he followed them  
"Why are we going to hell?" Lydia demanded as she reached him  
"Homosexuality is a sin"  
"Honey that outfit is a sin" Lydia made a point of looking the man up and down "Try a better argument" Allison and Jackson tried to stifle their laughter behind Lydia  
"Lydia, don't encourage him" Allison tried to pull her girlfriend away  
"You," the preacher jumped down from his pedestal and pointed at Allison who pulled Lydia behind her "You can't outrun the darkness" He glares at all three of them "None of you can, the darkness is going to consume you all, you will drown in your sin, burn in your sorrow, die at the hands of your loved ones" He hissed, stepping closer to Allison until she could feel his breath on her face, she felt Lydia tense behind her, grip her hand tighter, she was sure she could hear Jackson growling beside her "You're all going to hell" the preacher added. Allison laughed suddenly, shocking the balding man into taking a step backwards  
"Funny thing actually" Allison took a step closer "I've already been" she flashed her eyes purple and turned on her heel, wrapping her arm around Lydia  
"Witchcraft!" The preacher yelled at them, Allison waved her hand in acknowledgement and ignored the confused stares of passer bys  
"I swear to god if there weren't people around I would have torn his throat out" Jackson growled  
"Get in line" Lydia huffed  
"Don't worry about it you guys" Allison sighed, glancing over her shoulder briefly at the man who was still watching them leave  
"But?" Lydia asked  
"But I couldn't help but get the feeling he wasn't talking about our not straightness" Allison frowned  
"Please, he was a psychopath" Jackson replied "I told you, he's always there ranting about the end of the world, he literally says things like that to any passer by who'll give him the time of day"  
"Whatever" Lydia flicked her hair, she looked over to Jackson "So how much longer?"  
"We're nearly there" Jackson rolled his eyes 

"The place is a shit hole" Jackson points to the run down café as they approach it "But Harley, the cook, he makes great pancakes, did you know they make pancakes differently here? It's not cool man" Jackson frowns "But he makes them like they do back home" Jackson smiles fondly "It's nice, Johnny- that's our alpha, he lives upstairs with his girlfriend Claire, she's the second in command" Jackson pushes the door open to allow Allison and Lydia to step through first, Jackson waved to the man behind the counter and walked into the otherwise empty café "Who have your brought Jackson?" A blonde haired woman appeared out of the kitchen  
"Lydia Martin and Allison Argent, they're from back home"  
"Argent?" The woman's eyes flashed gold "You're a hunter" Claire jumped over the counter and strode towards them  
Allison tensed and flashed her own eyes "Ex-hunter" she replied  
"We're with the Hale pack" Lydia stepped between them "Also Allison is a witch"  
Claire relaxed slightly, her gold eyes gone "My eye is on you" she pointed to Allison "What do they want?" she asked Jackson  
"To offer an alliance"  
Claire laughed "I don't trust an Argent"  
Lydia looked to Allison "Let me talk to her, alone"  
"Lydia, no"  
"Don't trust me Argent?" Claire laughed  
"I don't like the idea of leaving my girlfriend with strangers" Allison replied "Wolf or not" she added  
"Allison" Lydia grabbed her hand "Trust _me_"  
Allison bounced on her heels for a while "Fine" she groaned "Five minutes"  
"That's all I need" Lydia grinned and kissed Allison on the cheek before pushing her towards the door

"Can you hear anything?" Allison asked, looking towards the building  
"No. Stop asking"  
"She won't touch her will she? The last person who hurt Lydia is currently suffering an eternity of torture in the underworld" she watched Jackson's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline before laughing  
"Shit, remind me not to fuck with you Argent"  
"You should get back in touch with us when we get home" Allison spoke after a moment  
"I don't think your pack would like that..."  
"Danny would, and you know Lydia would like it, she acts all tough and bad ass but she missed you, you were her closest friend for so long"  
"And you?"  
"What about me?" Allison asked  
"Would you like me to get in touch with you guys?" he asked, Allison stared at him for a moment and looked back at the café,  
"I'm still pissed at you for using me to get to Scott and piss off Lydia" Jackson shrugged but hummed in agreement "But you seem happier now, less of a douche" Allison smiled "Seriously has it been five minutes yet?!"  
"Calm down" Jackson rolled his eyes  
"I completely forgot that my name had a reputation in the werewolf world" Allison ran a hand through her hair "Jesus I'm an idiot"  
"You should change it" Jackson mused  
"Nah" Allison waved a hand "Hopefully I can change the stigma around me" Jackson perked up  
"Lydia's coming" as soon as the words left his mouth Lydia walked out of the building, Allison practically ran over to her  
"Well?"  
"The Manning pack are officially part of the network, but they want to speak to you, alone"  
"Okay" Allison nodded and moved to step past, Lydia grabbed her arms, stilling her  
"Behave"  
"I will" Allison rolled her eyes, kissing Lydia before moving past them towards the building, leaving Lydia and Jackson alone  
"You're happy"  
"You have no idea"  
"Why?" Jackson tilted his head  
"Why am I happy? Lydia asked, Jackson nodded "Because... And believe me I know how cliché this is, but it's true love" Jackson barked a laugh "I know I know, but seriously, It's so real between us"  
"It wasn't real with us?"  
"You know it wasn't Jacks, I loved you and everything, you know that... But face it, it was all for show"  
"I know" he looked to his feet "She makes you happy"  
Lydia couldn't help but grin "So happy"  
"And the rest of the losers?"  
"Not actually losers, I mean they aren't cool in high school terms, but Stiles killed a vampire by throwing a knife at it, Danny can wield a sword like a fucking warrior and the rest of the wolves can handle themselves in a fight and they're like a family to me, that high school stuff doesn't matter much to me now, I don't care what the other kids think of me"  
"Damn, we've grown up"  
"You know it" Lydia beamed, Jackson wrapped his arm around her  
"Allison won't hurt me for doing this right?" He frowned  
"I promise nothing" Lydia laughed "So... Is there a man In your life?"  
Jackson turned a shade of red

"What do the rest of the Argent's think about you running around with wolves?"  
"Well seeing as my mom and aunt are dead, I don't think they have an opinion on the matter... My dad moved 'up state' and I could care less what Gerard thinks"  
"And you're a witch?"  
"I prefer human with magical tendencies, or Allison, Allison works too"  
"Well then _Allison_" Johnny walks into view, Allison does a double take, the guy is built like a fucking tank, tattoos covering his body "Your girlfriend made a good argument, and the Hale pack was a well established pack until your aunt took care of that, the fact that he's let you in gives me the feeling I should at least give you the benefit of the doubt"  
"And?"  
"And we could use your help"  
"With what?"  
"Vampires... we think"  
"I'm supposed to be on vacation... But I can help" Allison agreed "But you'll join the network?"  
"We already told your girlfriend that we would" Claire rolled her eyes "We're just fed up of cleaning up after these things, they keep killing and it's going to draw hunters here soon enough"  
"How many?" Allison asked  
"We don't know" Johnny slides into a booth, and leans back against his seat  
"Can we get Lydia back in? Then you can tell us all about this vampire" Allison hovered next to the seat opposite Johnny  
"Fine" Claire nodded "Harley, grab the coffee!" she walked over to the door and yelled for Jackson and Lydia, closing the door behind them when they entered the café and switching the sign to 'closed' Lydia happily took the seat opposite Johnny and looked at Allison expectantly and patted the chair beside her, Allison sat down as Harley showed up carrying a tray full of coffee  
_"Cute, he's like the Scott of the pack" _Lydia smirked  
_  
"Oh my god, Lydia"  
"What? He is, Scott's our little maid"  
_"Guys?" Jackson frowned at them  
"Sorry" Allison laughed, she looked to Johnny "So what's been happening?"  
"Okay, so past month or so, bodies have been turning up around White chapel, victim goes missing body turns up a few days later, completely drained, body partially eaten"  
"That doesn't sound like a vampire" Lydia frowned  
"What else?"  
"We have a guy who works with the cops, told us about a witness, describe the assailant as having rotting skin, rotting teeth and black eyes" Claire replied, sounding almost bored  
"That definitely isn't a vampire" Allison turned to Lydia "Think there's anything in those books back at the hotel?"  
"Maybe" Lydia nods and looks over to Johnny and Claire "We'll head back there and see what we can find"  
"I'll go with them" Jackson said  
"Okay fine" Johnny nodded "I'll text you the location we'll meet at, I want this dealt with tonight"  
"Likewise" Lydia muttered "I have a vacation to get back to"

"I can't believe you brought books with you on vacation" Jackson laughed  
"They were a _gift_" Lydia glared as the elevator doors opened, Jackson followed them down the hall to their room  
"Lame"  
Allison glared at Jackson briefly and opened the door to their room  
"It smells like sex" Jackson dropped down onto the bed  
"Please, make yourself comfortable, please help yourself to the mini bar" Lydia drawled sarcastically  
"Really?" Jackson looked hopeful  
"No not really you idiot" Lydia muttered, pulling the books out from their spot in the suitcase  
"I want to take care of this by tonight" Allison threw one over to Jackson and sat down on the floor beside Lydia  
"Why? Do you have plans?" Jackson winked  
"We go home in a few days, I have a whole day planned tomorrow and I swear to god if this fucks with it I will be pissed" Allison opened her book and propped herself against Lydia 

"Okay okay, listen to this!" Jackson sat up on the bed "Herne the Hunter was once the keeper of Windsor Forest during the days of Queen Elizabeth I, and when he committed some sort of great offence, he hung himself in order to avoid facing the shame. Now, he guards the woods as a spirit of the forest and haunts them when the country is in some sort of grave danger."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Lydia frowned  
"Nothing" Jackson shrugged "I just thought it was cool, there are so many crazy stories in here"  
"Jackson" Allison growled "Focus"  
"Wait one more, this one is totally awesome" Jackson pushed himself off of the bed and sat opposite Allison and Lydia  
"Fine" Lydia sighed  
"Okay..." Jackson turned the pages and cleared his throat dramatically "Two knights, brothers in more than arms, one loud and cunning, the other mute and deadly, together they journeyed across the lands guarding a precious artifact, marked as traitors they fled, dedicating their lives to guarding the item they stole they sought the protection of monks, as a deal, the silent knight defeated the Nuckelavee with the artifact, the monks allowed the brothers passage into their home where they remained for the rest of their days, protecting the artifact from those they once swore their lives to"  
"What the hell is a Nuckelavee?"  
"Nothing good" Jackson frowned, pointing to the picture on the page "See? Creepy thing"  
"Two knights, brothers in more than arms? So they were twins?" Lydia asked  
"I guess so? But who cares, it's just a legend" Jackson shrugged "It just sounded cool"  
"There's always an element of truth to legends" Allison opened her own book again "Can we get back to the matter at hand though?"  
"Right" Jackson nodded "Focus" He closed the book and reached for another "What do you mean an element of truth to legends?" he asked Allison  
"We had to help a with and a vampire hunter find King Arthur's dagger the other day" Lydia explained  
"Of course you did" Jackson replied with a nod, looking at the two girls like they were crazy  
"Guys, I found something" Allison pointed to her page, Lydia huddled closer towards her "The Rugaru is a humanoid creature with rotted skin, teeth and black eyes. Outwardly the rugaru can appear human for years, never knowing its true nature, but eventually it becomes consumed with a terrible hunger. During this time, it feeds on any meat it can get its hands on, until it finally gives in to the craving for human flesh. The rugaru will also demonstrate superhuman strength, and its bones will move under its skin. One bite of human flesh is all that's necessary for the rugaru to transform outwardly into a monster, at which point it can never appear or be human again. The only way to kill it is by setting it on fire, otherwise it will continue killing people to sate its hunger"  
"Kill it with fire" Jackson nodded "I like it" he stood up and pulled out his cell and pointed to the door "I'm gonna call Johnny, tell him we might have our guy" Jackson slipped out of the room, Allison pulled out her own phone and began typing away  
"What are you doing?" Lydia asked  
"Getting backup, I want this done as quick as possible" Allison replied, not looking up from her phone

"I thought you were supposed to be on vacation" Kennedy laughs as she walks towards where Jackson, Allison and Lydia are waiting, "Who's this?" She eyes Jackson wearily, he pushes himself off of the wall and pulls his hood down  
"Kennedy, this is Jackson, he's from the Manning pack"  
"We go back a way" Lydia adds  
"Jackson, this is Kennedy, vampire hunter"  
"Hey"  
"What's up" she looks over to Allison "In case you haven't noticed, I brought some toys" she adjusts the duffel over her shoulder  
"When is Johnny getting here?" Allison turned to Jackson who was typing away on his phone  
"On his way, he's bringing along Tye as well"  
"Good" Lydia nodded curtly "I want this done and dealt with"  
"Is this where all of the attacks have happened?" Kennedy asked, pulling her crossbow from her bag, not bothering to hide it, it was after midnight on a weekday, the roads were pretty empty  
"It is" Came a gruff reply, Johnny and another male, they assumed was Tye walked into their view  
"You do realise this is where one of Jack the Rippers victims were found right?" Kennedy made a face  
"Great, because that makes it so much better" Lydia rolled her eyes, accepting the blade Kennedy hands her

"This isn't really what I had in mind when I saw you guys at the café this morning" Jackson sighed  
"What? Running around the streets of London at two in the morning beneath you Jackson?" Allison grinned, flipping the knife in her hand  
"Well, normal people go bowling"  
"Normal ended a long time ago" Allison turned to Johnny "Are you going to help or are you just going to observe?"  
"If you need help I will"  
"He just wants to see how me and Jackson handle ourselves" Tye speaks up, his eyes bright "Me and Jacks are the newest pack members"  
"Can we get this over with? I have a girlfriend at home waiting for me" Kennedy sighed  
"And we have a hotel room with room service waiting for us" Lydia added  
"RIGHT!" Tye clapped his hands together enthusiastically "Come on Jacks" he grabbed the boys arm and dragged him away 

"So, what's the plan?" Jackson asked, they had tracked the scent of rotting flesh to an abandoned warehouse  
"Well, we have to kill it with fire right?" Kennedy looked to Lydia who nodded "Then why not just have Allison set the entire building on fire?"  
"Just like her aunt" Johnny muttered under his breath  
"Hey!" Lydia snapped  
"Not cool" Jackson added  
"Look" Allison turned to the alpha "I get it, the Argent's are hunters, they did some fucked up things, my aunt burnt down a house full of kids and other wolves. I get it, I really do. But I am _not _her. I'm not going to turn on you" Allison ran a hand through her hair "I'm an Argent, I can't help that, I can't help what they did. But I'm not them, I'm on your side remember? You _asked _for my help. The only way to kill this thing is with fire, I have fire so just let me do this" Allison clenched her fists, Jackson, Kennedy and Tye were ready to jump in at a moments notice, Johnny stared at her for a while longer before relaxing and stepping back with a nod  
"My apologies"  
"Okay then" Allison nodded and gestured to the building "Shall we?"  
"Guys..." Jackson interrupted "I can sense more than one heartbeat"  
"I'm counting five...no wait, six"  
"Well this just got a lot more interesting" Johnny smirked "You ready Argent?"  
"Always" Allison ignited her fists

"Well that was certainly a team building exercise" Jackson muttered as Allison pulled him up  
"You did well Whittemore" She beamed  
"You too Argent" he grinned back  
"Nothing like rugaru hunting to bring a group together" Lydia and Kennedy appeared by their side, Lydia pulling Allison against her for a kiss  
"What did you think Manning?" Allison turned to the alpha  
"You did well" he nodded from where he was inspecting Tye's injuries, who was babbling about the fight "Thank you" he looked over to Allison and smiled  
"Any time, I'm used to saving peoples asses" She winked  
"It was so awesome! You totally kicked his ass!" Tye beamed standing up  
"So... Anywhere we can go get some breakfast?" Allison asked  
"I know a place, my treat" Tye grinned "For you know, saving my life"  
"I'll call Claire" Johnny added "We should all talk" he turned to Kennedy "You want to join us?"  
"Why not" Kennedy shrugged "Willow will be pissed if I walk in at four in the morning"  
"Ugh, I need a shower, it's going to take forever to get the smell of burning flesh from my hair" Lydia moaned

"So Argent, Johnny tells me you handled the situation well" Claire slides into the seat opposite  
"We're joining the network" Johnny tells her, he calls over to the man behind the counter and tells him to send a message to the rest of the pack  
"Okay" Allison nods "We have rules though, you can't kill innocents okay? That's all I ask, if you can avoid killing hunters, that's a bonus."  
"What are we supposed to do? Hug them?"  
"Incapacitate them, warn them" Allison suggested  
"We'll try" Claire frowned  
"That's all I ask, and to maintain frequent contact with us"  
"As the network grows we'll get a better system but at the moment it's just us" Lydia gestures to the group of them "You guys would be better off getting to know one another" She gestures to Kennedy and Johnny "Seeing as you live a lot closer it just makes sense that you go to one another for help"  
"I can do that" Kennedy nods "We should double date" She winks at Claire and Johnny

"Speaking of dates" Allison stretches "We have one planned tomorrow...Today... So we really need to be heading back" she gestures to the door with her thumb  
"I'll walk you guys to the tube" Jackson smiles

"Shower first, then sleep" Lydia tells Allison as they walk into the hotel room "We are not sleeping a bed when we smell like this"  
"Agreed" Allison nodded "Shower together?" she asked hopefully  
"Fine" Lydia agreed and set to work pulling off Allison's shirt "We can't even go on vacation without having to kill things" Lydia whined  
"At least neither of us got hurt" Allison pulled off Lydia's shirt and threw it to the ground  
"That is true" Lydia agreed  
"Plus I totally have an awesome date planned"  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see" Allison winked and dragged her into the shower

"So I figured I'd be a bit classic here" Allison laughed as they walked along the bridge and pointed to their destination  
"The London Eye" Lydia laughed  
"I booked tickets the day we landed" Allison replied sheepishly "Is this okay?"  
"Of course it is" Lydia rolled her eyes "Jesus Allison we could sit in a McDonald's all day and I'd be happy because I'm with you" Lydia punctuated her statement with a kiss, she pulled back suddenly "We aren't going to McDonald's are we?"  
Allison laughed and shook her head "No we aren't"  
"And we can stay dressed like this for the entire day?" Lydia gestured to her dress and heels and Allison's dark jeans and leather jacket  
"We can" Allison nodded "Your feet might hurt though" She frowned  
"You can carry me if you have to" Lydia waved a dismissive hand as Allison flashed her tickets to the guard  
"Of course your majesty" Allison rolled her eyes and held Lydia's hand to help her into the pod

"This is amazing" Lydia pressed her hands against the glass "The view is amazing"  
"It is" Allison agreed from her seat, Lydia laughed but didn't turn away from the view  
"You aren't looking at the skyline are you?" Lydia asked knowingly, she turned and leant against the glass, not at all surprised to see Allison staring intently at her "I knew it"  
"You caught me" Allison held her hands up in mock defeat  
"Okay, so what's after this?" Lydia sat beside Allison  
"The National Gallery"  
"Classic"  
"Then it's wherever you want for lunch, and then the next part is a surprise"  
"Tease" Lydia pouted  
"I promise you'll like it" Allison grinned

"The Globe Theatre" Lydia's eyes widened in realisation, Allison grinned, flashing her dimples "We're going to see a play? Which one?"  
"Much ado about nothing" Allison replied leading Lydia into the building where it was already pretty packed "I couldn't get any of the balcony seats, are you good to stand?" Allison gently nudged some people out of the way to get Lydia as close to the front as possible  
"I can tell you want to make a comment about my choice to wear heels" Lydia grinned  
"I never!" Allison feigned shock "I am hurt that you would think that Lydia. Hurt" Allison clutched her heart dramatically  
"All right there Romeo" Lydia rolled her eyes "Save the acting for the professionals" Allison laughed and wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist and rested her head on the smaller girls chin.  
They watched the play in silence, laughing with the crowd whenever something happened on stage, eventually Allison leant down to whisper in Lydia's ear at the same moment the Beatrice on stage began to speak  
"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest"  
"Fucking dork" Lydia whispered back, Allison could see Lydia's beaming smile and kissed her cheek before turning her attention back to the play

"That was beautiful" Lydia practically skipped, Allison grinned and followed closely, Lydia span to face Allison "Is the date over?"  
"Not yet" Allison laughed  
"What else do you have planned?" Lydia cocked her head to one side, Allison looked over to where the sun was setting and held her hand out for Lydia, who took it gladly  
"Come on, you'll see when we get there" Allison started walking  
"Just tell me where we're going Argent"  
"Nope"

"What do you think?" Allison handed Lydia a glass of wine, and took a swig from her beer  
"It's a rooftop cinema" Lydia looked out to the still setting sun and leant against the railings, chairs and sofas lined the deck, Lydia watched the other visitors begin settling into their seats  
"You like it?"  
"I love it"  
Allison nodded and looked out to the skyline "I'm glad"  
"Thank you for today" Lydia smiled  
"Thank you for this entire vacation, we wouldn't be here without you. It's been perfect"  
"Even the vampire and rugaru hunting?" Lydia asked  
"Even those parts" Allison laughed  
"So" Lydia looked towards the giant screen "What's playing"  
Allison shrugged "Oh, you know, the notebook" She smirked at Lydia "I had nothing to do with that, I didn't even know"  
"Sure" Lydia winked at her  
"I'm being serious!"

"I know what you're thinking-"  
"Well duh, we have a telepathic soul mate bond thing" Allison replied with a grin, Lydia slapped her shoulder playfully  
"As I was saying, I know what you're thinking and yes, maybe wearing heels on a date that requires a lot of walking wasn't the cleverest idea..."  
"I did warn you" Allison pointed out, adjusting her grip on Lydia's thighs as she carries her girlfriend along Westminster bridge  
"And I can accept when I'm wrong"  
Allison scoffed  
"Okay, I'm getting better at accepting when I'm wrong"  
"That's better" Allison giggled and grinned at a passing couple "We're almost back"  
"Good, because I have plans for us" Lydia smirked

"Lydia, why are we getting up so early? Our flight isn't for hours yet" Allison yawned as Lydia drags her out of the hotel "The sun hasn't even risen yet!" she exclaimed  
"Duh, that's the point" Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed Allison into a waiting taxi, Allison yawned so hard her ears popped and she missed what Lydia said to the cabbie  
"Cold" she says sadly and curls against Lydia  
"Okay, sleep for now" Lydia patted Allison's hair, she falls into easy conversation with the cab driver, relieved that he seemed like a nice enough guy and totally not like a serial killer

"Wake up Alli" Lydia singsonged as she handed the cab driver a handful of notes  
"Nooo" Allison groaned  
"Allison you're in the back of a taxi, get up"  
"Mean" Allison yawned  
"I'm a sweetheart and you know it"  
"I do" Allison replies with a sleepy smile and stretches once she's out of the cab "I'm good, I'm awake, I'm... Outside of the shard, why are we outside the shard?" she turns to Lydia with a bewildered look  
"Come on" Lydia led Allison into the building  
"Can we even be here this early?" Allison asked  
"Remember how Willow and Kennedy told us about demon friends? Well a couple of them work here, they pulled some strings" Lydia winked "We're going to watch the sunrise from the top of it"  
"Wow okay, way to one up my super romantic date" Allison huffed  
"It's not a competition" Lydia smiled sweetly as they got into the elevator "Besides, you always plan super romantic dates and speeches and stuff like that"  
"Lydia you brought us to London, if it was a competition you totally win" Allison laughed and stretches again "But spending our last hours in London watching the sunrise from the highest viewpoint? Can't beat that, doing it with the girl I love? Even better"  
"See what I mean? You totally beat me when it comes to being romantic"  
"I need coffee"  
"Later" Lydia smiled as the doors opened and they walked to the viewing platform "the sunrise is soon"  
"Thank you for this, it's amazing" Allison signed in content and dropped her head onto Lydia's shoulder and pulled the smaller girl tighter against her  
"Thank you for loving me" Lydia replied  
"Always" Allison smiled, "I'll always love you" Lydia twisted in her arms  
"I love you Allison"  
"I love you too" Lydia closed the distance between them and captured Allison's lips with her own, they kissed for several minutes before Allison broke away  
"What about the sunset?" she asked breathlessly  
"You're brighter than any sunset" Lydia replied  
"Fucking dork" Allison laughed  
"That's my line" Lydia kissed Allison again


	23. All I ever wanted

"ALLISON! LYDIA!" a body tackled into the two girls, sending the two girls crashing to the ground "I MISSED YOU"  
"Stiles! You have until I reach the count of ten to get the hell off of us" Lydia snapped  
"She's only joking" Allison laughed, returning the hug gladly, "She totally missed you"  
"Stilinski" Lydia growled  
"Okay nope, not joking, she's going to kill you" Allison pushed Stiles off of them and scrambled to her feet, pulling Lydia up with her  
"Bad flight?" Derek asked  
"It was..different" Lydia hesitated, Allison laughed beside her  
"Oh no..." Stiles groaned "What did you do?" he turned to Allison  
"What did I do? Why are you assuming I did anything?" Allison looked shocked  
"Allison" Stiles levelled a look at her. Allison looked down to her feet and shuffled on the spot  
"She drank eight cups of coffee" Lydia answered for her  
"You dragged me into the bathroom to have sex!"  
"You guys joined the mile high club?" Stiles laughed  
"It was on my bucket list" Lydia shrugged  
"Lydia! WE HIT TURBULENCE"  
"So-"  
"YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR"  
"It wasn't-"  
"EVERYBODY SAW"  
"No they-"  
"EVERYBODY"  
"She's over reacting" Lydia laughed sheepishly  
"They're sending us a fine" Allison sighed  
"Wow, never a quiet day for you guys huh?" Stiles laughed. Allison stared at him and stepped closer, gripping his shoulders firmly  
"You have no idea" Allison whispered  
"Allison..." Stiles wriggled out of her grasp "You have some serious crazy eyes going on"  
"Eight cups of coffee" Lydia reminds him as she wraps an arm around Allison "Come on sweetie, we're going home" Lydia nods to her bag and Derek gets the hint and takes it, leading the way towards where the car is parked  
"Lyds... I think I can _see _sound" Allison whispered  
"Jesus, no more coffee for you. Ever" Lydia rolled her eyes. Allison gasped dramatically  
"You _wouldn't_"  
"Try me Argent" Lydia challenged. The two glared at one another until Allison sagged in Lydia's arms  
"Oh my god I'm so tired Lydia" she whined  
"You can sleep in the car" Lydia patted her head  
"No can do! I made a playlist!" Stiles jumped about happily  
"Stilinski" Lydia growled  
"Oh I've missed this" Stiles grins before dancing off ahead to bother Derek

"LYDIA! ALLISON!" The rest of the pack yell when they catch sight of the girls  
"Hey!" Allison greets with a yawn and a wave, "Yay hugging!" she laughs as she lets the pack wrap herself and Lydia up into a hug, Allison frowns when she feels herself being lifted off of the ground "Wait what? What's happening?" Allison looks around and sees Lydia walking behind her. Upside down. "Lydia why are you upside down? WHAT IS HAPPENING"  
"Calm down Allison" she hears Isaac huff "We're carrying you to the booth"  
"I HAVE LEGS LAHEY"  
"Excuse us for missing you" she just knows Isaac is rolling his eyes  
"I missed you guys too, but you don't see me carrying you" she points out as she lets herself be carried into the diner and dropped down into the booth, Lydia crawling In beside her  
"Please, like you could carry us" Isaac sits opposite her  
"Magical powers remember?" Allison quirks an eyebrow she pointed towards him "Would you like a demonstration?"  
"Soooo" Scott slides into the booth "Tell us everything, how was London?"  
"JACKSON IS GAY"  
"Seriously Allison?" Lydia asked, swinging her legs over Allison's (Allison was about 90% sure it was to make sure she didn't try and leap out of the booth- seriously, eight cups of coffee, bad idea)  
"What?"  
"We spent two weeks in London, we saw King Arthur's dagger, we hunted rugaru, saw the sights and went on super romantic dates, yet the first thing you choose to tell them is that Jackson is gay?"  
"Well... Yeah" Allison replied "Save the best till last and all that" she grinned.  
"Nice save" Lydia nodded and kissed Allison on the nose  
"Okay so wait, Jackson is gay?" Stiles grinned  
"What the fuck is a rugaru?" Isaac frowned  
Allison and Lydia shared a look  
"Patience my friends" Lydia smiled "There's plenty of time for that" she waved over the waitress 

"So you finally told your dad about you and Derek?" Allison asked, grabbing a handful of fries from his plate  
"You have your own fries, right there!" Stiles gestured to her plate  
"But yours are better"  
"How does that even work?"  
Allison just flashed a goofy grin and stuffed the remaining fries in her mouth  
"So how did he take it?"  
"He was more concerned with how I used to be a murder suspect than me being a guy" Derek frowned  
"Which is fair" Lydia nodded  
"I suppose"  
"I mean, If you think about it, we have all killed someone" Isaac points out  
"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Lydia asked "Because it isn't" Isaac just shrugs in response and goes back to feeding Scott  
"But it is in self defence, for the greater good and all that shit" Erica gestures vaguely

"See?" Allison glares at Isaac and points at Erica "That's reassuring"  
"Not very" Stiles interrupts  
"But better" Allison nods  
"Oh fun" Lydia grins "Your twin syndrome is back"  
"My what?" Allison and Stiles say in unison, both frowning at her. "SNAP!" They click at one another "STOP IT"  
"Oh my god" Lydia groaned "I'm sorry I said anything"  
"Liar" Allison grinned  
"Shush" Lydia grabbed more of Stiles' fries and shoved them into Allison's mouth earning a laugh and a kiss from the older girl as they settled against each other while Scott jumped into an elaborate story about a herd of deer chasing them through the reserve 

They parted ways with the pack two hours later- "Love you guys!" "We'll talk pack business tomorrow!" "Don't have sex on the sofa!"  
"Why would we have sex on the sofa?" Allison frowned "What if Mrs McCall walked in?" She asked Lydia "Like, having sex on your parents sofa is bad enough, but the sofa belonging to the woman who is looking after me?" Allison face twisted into a disturbed expression "That would be awkward"  
"Very" Lydia agreed, dragging her suitcase and leaving it by the stairs "What do you want to do now?"  
"Whatever you want" Allison shrugged  
"I kind of want to look something up" Lydia replied, already searching for Allison's laptop in the bags  
"Oh?" Allison asked, walking into the kitchen "What is it?"  
Lydia stretched her legs out on the sofa and she waited for Allison to return, two cans of soda in each hand and a bag of gummy bears hanging from her mouth, Allison looked pointedly at Lydia's legs and waited for Lydia to move them so she could occupy there space, allowing Lydia to drape her legs over Allison's. Allison placed the sodas on the table and dropped the gummy bears onto Lydia's legs and stared at the younger girl with questioning eyes over the top of the laptop  
"Well we're soul mates right?" Lydia figured this was a good place to start  
"Yeah?" Allison nodded  
"So that suggests that our souls have been together at some point before right? Reincarnation and what not"  
"I guess?" Allison frowned, looking adorably confused and if there wasn't a laptop on her lap, Lydia would be all over her. Allison blinked several times and busied herself with opening the gummy bears "It's weird to think that we've probably been a couple in past lives... Hell, thinking about past lives is weird" She looks back to Lydia as she throws a bear into her mouth "Everything is weird and it gets confusing to think about" She adds, Lydia giggles because confused Allison is like a puppy, so Lydia informs her "You're such a puppy" and leans forward to ruffle Allison's hair for good measure, Allison laughs and ducks away, offering the bag to Lydia as she does so, Lydia grabs a handful of gummy bears and watches Allison carefully  
"Okay... So why with all the soul mate stuff all of a sudden?" Allison finally asks  
"Because I'm wondering if it's possible for there to be different types of soul mates" Lydia replies, typing a few words into the laptop  
"What?" Allison tilts her head to one side, then realisation seems to dawn on her face "Ohhhh" she draws out, nodding deeply "Me and Stiles. You think there's something with us?"  
"You guys are so much more alike than I think you give yourselves credit for"  
"So what? You think we're actually twins?"  
"Not literally"  
"But spiritually?"  
"It's... A possibility" Lydia scratched her head "Doesn't it bother you?"  
"No" Allison grinned "If there is something there, awesome, but it doesn't really make a difference you know? I mean, it's not a big deal any more..." Allison shrugged "Plus, I kind of think it's just because we've spent so much time with one another we just kind of absorbed parts of each others personalities y'know?" Allison shrugged again "I don't know" she laughed  
"So you don't want to learn more about soul mates?" Lydia asked, her hand hovering on the laptop lid. Allison shook her head and put the gummy bears on the table next to her soda  
"I'd much rather have a shower and learn more about you" She grinned  
Lydia closed the laptop with such force it almost shattered the screen 

"So these are people who might want to align with us?" Derek asked as he studied the list  
"Yeah, know any of them?" Allison asked  
"No, so what? We just go pay them a visit?"  
"Or we call them" Lydia suggested, leaning over to point at the numbers beside each name "It'd probably save a lot of time"  
"That seems so unprofessional though" Derek frowned  
"It's not like we can just afford to travel across the country Der" Scott walks into the room with a plate of sandwiches and sets them down on the table "We're kind of poor"

"We could wait a while?" Allison suggested, glancing over to Lydia "I mean, it's great that we've gotten started but we should work on setting up Beacon Hills so it's safe first right?"  
"She has a point" Stiles agreed as he grabbed a handful of chips from a bowl "You need a good fort before you build an army"  
"Also I kind of just want to stay still for a while" Allison shrugged. Derek stared at her for a moment and looked over to Lydia  
"What do you think?"  
"My girl has a point, we want to run a worldwide organisation. That's bound to bring in some trouble, we need to make sure we know how to handle situations like that. We need a good base" Lydia said, wrapping an arm around a blushing Allison  
"So what do we do?" Erica asked  
"Learn how to not die basically" Danny replied  
"Pretty much" Lydia smiled  
"Now that we've dealt with that!" Stiles rummaged through his bag and pulling out a DVD "I brought clueless"

"Hey Alli" Stiles pulled her to the side on her way into the kitchen  
"What's up?"  
"I need to get in shape" He says seriously "Like really, I need some muscle"  
"And you're telling me this why?" Allison smirked as she looked through the fridge  
"Because you're super in shape and you're human so you have very human limitations"  
"Ohhhhh" Allison beamed "You want me to train you?"  
"Well yeah, team human you know?"  
Allison laughed "Yeah, team human" she offered her fist which Stiles bumped with his own happily "We'll start going for runs in the morning okay?"  
"In the morning?!" Stiles whined  
"Yep! Trust me, it's best if you run early"  
"Ugh, you're going to be a total drill sergeant aren't you?" Stiles sighed and took the can of soda Allison offered him  
"Not exactly, but I'm not going to go easy on you, we'll start with running though and build up your stamina" She stepped closer "Besides, I think I'm a little out of shape as well now" she added in a stage whisper  
"Please" He poked her stomach "Your abs have abs" Allison giggled and poked him back, Stiles squealed and put the can down "That's it. Poke war!"  
"NO" Allison yelped and tried to run away "LYDIA"  
"Stiles don't poke my girlfriend" Lydia called from the living room  
"Snitch" Stiles muttered. Allison winked and poked him in the ribs before running from the room

"Do you want to come running with me and Stiles in the morning?" Allison asked as she rolled onto her stomach. Lydia made a humming sound but didn't look up from her book. Allison crawled closer and rested her head on Lydia's stomach, she saw the redhead smile gently. "Lydiaaaa" Allison whined  
"What?" Lydia asked playfully. Allison pouted "I'm not going running with you"  
"Why?"  
"Because, it's _running_ Allison. I don't do running"  
"I seem to recall us doing plenty of running when there was vampires and chimera involved" Allison smirks  
"That's not the same"  
"No, because running for exercise means that when we run from things that breathe fire we don't _die" _Allison stated, pulling the book from Lydia's hands and placing it on the table (She made sure to place the bookmark in, she knew Lydia would be pissed if she lost her place) Lydia smiled at her fondly. Allison trails a finger aimlessly along Lydia's stomach, stopping when Lydia grips her wrist  
"I'm not going to run" she says, tugging on Allison's wrist and pulling the brunette up her body so their foreheads are pressed together "I refuse to run outdoors unless my life depends on it"  
"Which it generally does" Allison states with a grin  
"But, I will start running when the gym is installed"  
Allison pulled away so she was sat on Lydia's legs "I'm sorry the what now?"  
"The gym"  
"Yeah..." Allison nodded slowly "And where is this gym going to be built?"  
"In the basement of the Hale house" Lydia said  
"Ohhhh, yeah. Right, I get it now"  
"So we have a deal? I'll run when the house is built"  
"Fine. Deal"  
"Good, in the mean time..." Lydia smirked and Allison knew exactly where this conversation was about to go "I can think of other ways to work out"  
"Oh yeah?" Allison leant In close, letting her lips ghost over Lydia's "And what would those be?"

Allison woke up to Stiles yelling in her mind  
_"ALLISON I SWEAR TO GOD WAKE UP"  
"I'm awake" _Allison yawned and slowly peeled herself away from Lydia, careful not to stir her  
_"You fucking liar, you just woke up didn't you?"  
"Well it turns out having someone scream in your mind works as a pretty good alarm clock" _Allison padded over to the closet and pulled out her running clothes and slipped them on quickly  
_"Whatever, I've been out here for ages, get your ass into gear"  
_Allison sighed and pressed a kiss to Lydia's cheek before leaving the room and jogging down the stairs  
"About time" Stiles rolled his eyes  
"Shut up, I'm here aren't I? Come on" She set off at a steady jog  
"I'm just saying, It was your idea to run in the morning and if I can pull myself away from the hottie in my bed, you should be able to do the same thing" Stiles yelled to her as he ran to catch up to her  
"Did you just call Derek a hottie?"  
"Have you seen Derek?" Stiles raised an eyebrow  
"Well yeah, but you don't see me calling Lydia a hottie"  
"Even though she is"  
"Oh totally, Jesus Christ it's like I'm dating a goddess"  
"Technically you're both dating goddesses" Stiles laughs "But I know the feeling, Derek's abs are like they're carved from marble or something because holy shit"

"We're descendants, not actual goddesses" Allison reminds him "Is that why you want to get in shape? To compete with Derek's abs?"  
"Not exactly" Stiles shook his head gently, speeding up to keep in pace with Allison "Look, the world nearly ended and we all almost died. Shit, you _did _die. And all I can do is find information, swing a bat and throw a knife, I just want to be ready for whatever lies around the corner"  
"I hear that" Allison agreed. They ran in a comfortable silence after that, Allison focused solely on the sound of her feet coming into contact with the ground, the pull of her muscles, she was aware of Stiles beside her, falling back every now and again but catching up a few minutes later with fierce determination in his eyes. It's only when they reach the Hale house does Allison speak again "Do you think it's over?" she asked through deep breaths, Stiles looks up from where he's standing, hands on his knees  
"Is what over?"  
"The danger... Like, do you feel like something is going to happen?"  
"Honestly? I don't know" Stiles sighed and stretched his back "Why? Do you?"  
"It's hard to relax" Allison follows Stiles and sits beside him on the burnt out deck of the house "There's still so much we don't know"  
"Like what?"  
"What Lydia's powers are for a start, she almost tore the world in half when I died, but she hasn't done anything remotely magical since"  
"Except for be your girlfriend"  
"Ruined my line" Allison laughed "But seriously, when I was in Olympus they told me, _Zeus_ told me that the god she's descended from is in control of Time, fate and the fountain of magic"  
"But?"  
"But I think there's more to it than that, they wouldn't tell me anything else about him other than he was cast out" Allison sighed "He said I was her protector and that I had to keep her safe because people will kill for her"  
"Kill for her? As in, kill to get her power or...?"  
"I don't know" Allison shook her head "That's why I can't relax"  
"Because you're convinced that something else is going to happen"  
"Exactly" Allison nodded. She laughed after a few moments of silence  
"What?" Stiles frowned  
"She thinks that you and I were twins in a past life" Allison tilts her head back to cast a sidelong glance at him  
"Oh" Stiles made a thoughtful face "That's cool"  
"It's not a fact or anything" Allison points out  
"No I know, but you have to admit, if it was..."  
"I know, but there's no such thing as coincidences" Allison dropped her head onto her chin "Where's Derek?" She asked suddenly  
"He... Doesn't really live here any more" Stiles glanced behind them at the house  
"Oh?" Allison smirked  
"He lives with me. At my house. In my bed. With me" Stiles grinned. Allison laughed and threw her arm over his shoulder  
"Fate has a funny way of dealing it's cards doesn't it?" She asked through her smile  
"You know it"  
They grin at each other like idiots for a while before Stiles' face drops "Hey.. Have you dreamt yet?"  
"Me? No" Allison shook her head "I haven't had a dream since the weird prophecy one we shared, why?"  
"Because now that I'm not living under the same roof as Lydia I'm dreaming again"  
"Oh, anything good?"  
"Nothing I want to report" Stiles blushed slightly "But I'm keeping a dream journal just in case"  
"That's good, maybe we should tell Danny to do that as well"  
"Maybe you should call Willow and ask why Lydia blocks dreams"  
"I guess so" Allison nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath and slapped Stiles' knee "Come on, we'll run back to Scott's, he probably made breakfast"  
"Oh hell yes!" Stiles leapt to his feet, suddenly full of energy "Let's do this!" 

"I think I'm dead" Stiles gasped out as Allison pushed the door open, he all but stumbled through and just lay down right there on the floor  
"Stiles no, no dying on the floor" she nudged him with her foot "Get up"  
"I thought I heard voices" Lydia smiled as she descended the stairs. Allison beamed  
"Hey" she greeted, ducking her head in for a chaste kiss, Lydia hummed in appreciation  
"You're sweaty" Lydia tells her  
"I don't sweat, I glisten" Allison winks, behind them Stiles makes a pained groan  
"Jesus what did you do to him?" Lydia frowned  
"It was just a run" Allison rolled her eyes "Where are Scott and Isaac?"  
"They went for a run not long after you left, thanks for not saying goodbye by the way" Lydia smirked  
"I didn't want to wake you! I kissed you goodbye anyway" she huffed  
"Wait" Stiles had dragged himself to his feet "If Scott isn't here does that mean no breakfast?" he pouted. Allison and Lydia shared a look  
"Come on Stilinski, we'll go buy breakfast" Allison slapped him on the shoulder  
"Oh no," Lydia caught Allison's wrist and pulled her back against her "You're not going anywhere until you shower"  
"But that means it'll take time" Stiles whined  
"Oh my god, call Derek. Tell him to pick up breakfast for us" Lydia huffed "Allison, go shower" Lydia said firmly. The brunette just stood still, a mischievous smile on her lips "Allison, no"  
"Lydiaaaaaa" Allison whined, pouting, tangling their fingers together and pulled Lydia against her  
"Oh my god I'm right here!" Stiles muttered  
"I don't need to shower" Lydia tells her, Allison hummed and bit gently at Lydia's neck  
"Are you sure?" she felt Allison smirk against her neck  
"I'm sure" she replied, determined, Allison pulled away with a pout. Lydia sighed and tipped up to kiss her "We can have shower sex whenever we want, just not when Stiles is the only other person in the house"  
"Fine..." Allison sighs "I'll be back soon" she kisses Lydia once more and runs up the stairs  
"So, are you going to call Derek?"  
"Oh, yeah totally" Stiles nodded  
"Make him bring pancakes"  
"For Allison?" Stiles grinned knowingly  
"Well, and me" Lydia shrugged, moving into the kitchen to start making coffee "We should call Danny over as well" she called over her shoulder. Stiles made a acknowledging sound, while she waited for the coffee she skipped up the steps to their bedroom and grabbed her phone from the table and typed out a quick message to Danny, she stopped short of the bathroom, the door ajar slightly and steam pouring out. Lydia laughed and headed back into their room and pulled out a few items of clothing (she loved picking Allison's outfits for her) and let herself into the bathroom, pausing briefly to enjoy the silhouetted view of Allison through the glass of the shower, she turned and drew a heart into the steam covered mirror

Allison emerged down the stairs ten minutes later, a grin firmly in place and wearing the dress and boots Lydia had chosen for her and accepted the mug and the kiss Lydia offered her  
"Derek is picking up breakfast" Stiles tells her  
"I invited Danny but he's busy right now, he said he'd come hang out with us later" Lydia adds  
"How is he getting on with cute Latin boy?" Allison asked, curling into Lydia's side  
"They seem okay" Stiles said slowly "It's tough for him though as you can imagine"  
"Keeping the supernatural life from the partner? Can't be easy" Allison agreed  
"Do you guys want to go see a movie later?" Stiles asked  
"What's on?"  
"Captain America"  
"OH MY GOD YES" Allison yelled, almost spilling her coffee in her excitement  
"Isn't that a sequel?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah" Stiles and Allison nodded in sync  
"I haven't seen the first one..." Lydia replied "Any of the marvel films for that matter- What?" Lydia made a face at her gaping girlfriend, Stiles looked personally offended by the statement  
"You've never seen any of the marvel movies?" Allison asked leaping to her feet  
"Fantastic four?"  
"Spider man?"  
"Thor?"  
"IRON MAN?"  
"THE AVENGERS?" they yelled. Lydia shook her head slowly. Allison dropped to her knees in front of Lydia and took her face in her hands "It's okay, we're going to fix this"  
"Don't you think you guys are over reacting a bit? They're just movies" Lydia asked.  
"Just... JUST MOVIES?!" Stiles made a horrified sound and threw his hands up as the door knocked  
"That's Derek. Allison, talk to your girlfriend" He turned on his heels and left the room muttering as he did so  
"Lydia, the marvel movies aren't just movies. They're a way of life" Allison urged. Lydia frowned at her and pulled Allison onto the sofa with her  
"Do you want to watch them?" Lydia asked  
"What?"  
"The marvel films, we can watch them all if you want"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" Lydia nodded "You clearly love them and I kind of want to see what the deal is" Allison surged across the space between them to pull Lydia into a kiss  
"You won't regret this" she tells the redhead "I'll totally watch any movie you choose after this"  
"I hope you like musicals" Lydia grinned  
"Does this mean singing?"  
"Singing is a given" Lydia nodded. Allison beamed and sat back suddenly  
"I can smell pancakes"  
"I may have told Stiles to make Derek bring some"  
"You're amazing and I love you"  
"More than pancakes and gummy bears?" Lydia smirked  
"I'd give up both of them for you"  
"Luckily you live in a world where you can have all of them!" Stiles walks into the living room, carefully balancing plates in his hand, Derek was close at his heels

"A truly wonderful world" Allison laughed "Oh, Lydia said she wants to watch the marvel films"  
"Awesome! Movie marathon?" He asked  
"Movie marathon" she confirmed  
"Should we bring the pack in on it?" Derek asked  
"We may as well ask" Stiles nodded, he looked at Allison "Derek hasn't seen them either"  
Allison gasped and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder "Can you believe we fell in love with these people?" she winked playfully at Lydia  
"I know, it's a monstrosity" Stiles grinned  
"We should ban sex for a week" Derek muttered to Lydia  
"Please, like you could resist this" Stiles gestured to his body  
"They couldn't last a week without us" Allison grinned as she nudged Stiles  
"She has a point" Lydia nodded slowly, she looked from Allison to Derek "We'd stand a chance if either of us still lived at our old homes, but now we live with them? No chance"  
"That and the fact you love us and can't resist our charm" Allison winked dramatically, she leant back into the sofa and pulled at Lydia until she could wrap an arm around her "Because you loooooove us" she singsonged  
"Oh my god you dork" Lydia huffed, though she made no attempt to move

"So you were on Skype with Jackson?" Lydia asked as they watched Allison and Derek argue over whatever they were going to have for lunch. Stiles was far to preoccupied in the game he was playing on Scott's xbox  
"Yeah" Danny nodded with a smile  
"And?"  
"He bitched and complained, I smiled and listened. It was almost like old times" Danny crossed his legs underneath him  
"Almost" Lydia said. Danny nodded and sighed gently  
"He was my best friend and he just left, he left when everything started to go crazy and I needed him here"  
"I know" Lydia sighed and wrapped her arm around him "He couldn't handle it, it was for the best"  
"I know, but it still hurt"  
"I know"  
"But I still had you" Danny turned his head to Lydia and smiled "And then these idiots came into it" he waved to Stiles and Allison (who must have gotten bored with bothering Derek and left him to make lunch) who were now engaging in a very physical game of Halo  
"We heard that" Stiles muttered  
"And we are a _delight _to be around Mahealani" Allison added, neither teen taking their eyes off of the screen  
"And team human was born" Danny smiled, actively ignoring them  
"And everything was calm for what? Two, three months?"  
"If you call weekly hunts and that incident with the beserkers calm then sure" Danny sighed "But yeah, what I'm basically saying is, Jackson is gone and I'm okay with that, you guys, the pack? You're all my family now"  
"But it still hurt because Jackson never got in contact?" Lydia asked  
"Yeah" Danny nodded  
"He's still a douche bag" Stiles appeared beside Danny, "Like, best friend or not, he still pissed off to London without so much as a goodbye"  
"Admittedly he isn't as doucey now" Allison added, climbing into Lydia's lap  
"Are you guys going to keep in touch?" Lydia asked, wrapping her arms around Allison's waist  
"I think so? It's just finding the right time because of the difference and everything" he shrugged

"When is our Skype date with Willow and Kennedy?" Allison asked that night  
"Not sure, why?" Lydia rolls over in Allison's arms and nuzzles into her neck  
"Cause I want to ask Willow some questions"  
"About?" Lydia asks, pressing kisses to Allison's chest and neck  
"You"  
Lydia pulls back suddenly "What, why?"  
Allison sighs and sits up, clicking her fingers and lighting up the room "Aren't you curious?" She looks away from Lydia and focus her attention on the wall opposite "You nearly tore the world in half when I died, but you haven't had any signs of magic since, Zeus told me to protect you because people want to hurt you but we don't know why and it worries me because how can I protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from?" Allison fidgets with her hands  
"Allison" Lydia sighs, a hand reaches out and grips her own and squeezes it tight "Alli, look at me" Allison doesn't have a chance to reply when Lydia's other hand clutches her chin and forces her head to the right "Allison" Lydia repeats, her voice firm, Allison lets her eyes flicker up to Lydia, studying her face carefully, she lets out a quiet sigh of relief, Lydia doesn't look angry, just worried "That's better" Lydia smiled, but she didn't release her grip "You're scared" Lydia says gently  
"Yeah" Allison nodded "A little, I feel okay now, like I know that whatever does come our way? We'll deal with it. We always do" Allison offers a small smile "But... Then I think about how many questions I still have, and then it gets overwhelming, who was the unknown god? What powers do you have? Why did you almost tear the world in half... Okay not why, I know why you did it, but _how_. How did you do it? Why do you block dreams? There's so much I want to know" Allison sighed, she pulled herself back from Lydia's grip and dropped down against the bed, her her pillowing out around her, she could feel Lydia's gaze on her, unwavering. She takes a deep, steadying breath "It's like... The whole drama with Aisa? That was just act one, the build up and what if this?" Allison waved a hand around them "What if this is intermission, the build up to the second act, the calm before the storm or whatever other fucking clichés are out there and I'm scared of the fallout, the repercussions from what happened, what if-"  
"Allison" Lydia states firmly, pulling the brunette from her rant "we'll be okay, we're going to get answers" Lydia swings her leg over Allison's hips and grips her shoulders, pulling back when Allison winces and dropping down quickly to press a kiss to the fresh scar "Sorry, I forgot about it for a moment" Lydia apologises "You said it yourself, whatever we have to face in the future, we'll deal with it" Lydia grabbed Allison's hands and held them close to her chest "We're going to live our lives and nothing will stand in our way, you're my knight Allison, my best friend, my girlfriend and my soul mate. I love you and yeah, I'm scared for the future, but it's a good scared, we have our entire lives ahead of us and I know it's going to be okay because you'll always be fighting by my side"  
"I'll never stop fighting for you, I'll always be here" Allison replied "You're stuck with me"  
"And I'm so fucking glad of it" Lydia laughed "And we'll get answers, It might not be tomorrow, it might not be next week but we'll get them, we'll find out what I am. But until that day, I'm just going to focus on this, us, the pack, okay?"  
"Okay" Allison nodded frantically "You and me"  
"You and me" Lydia closed the distance and captured Allison's lips with her own, she felt Allison moan into her mouth and click her fingers, turning off the lights before rolling them over and pinning Lydia to the bed

"Derek told me to tell you that he's calling a pack meeting later" Stiles tells her the next morning  
"What why?" Allison asked "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, he seems really happy, I think it's good news"  
"That's a relief, did he tell you what it is?"  
"Nope, keeping a tight lid on it, wants it to be a surprise" Stiles huffed as they came to a stop  
"Exciting!" Allison clapped her hands together "Okay, now drop and give me twenty"  
"Twenty what?"  
"Push ups!"  
"NO FAIR" Stiles yelled "Only if you do them too!"  
"Ugh, deal" Allison rolled her eyes

"So Der, what's the news?" Erica and Boyd slid into the booth, Derek waved Denise over so everybody could order  
"So I went to the bank yesterday, turns out I had some funds transferred into my account"  
"Some funds?" Scott repeated "How much?"  
Derek smiled "Let's just say a lot"  
"Who from?"  
"Well, whoever donated it left a message, 'build a house that doesn't suck as much'"  
"Jackson" Everybody said at once  
"I may have mentioned the plans to rebuild it to him" Danny chuckles  
"So you're saying Jackson donated a substantial amount of money so we could build a house out of the kindness of his heart?" Stiles frowned  
"Told you he was less douchey" Allison muttered  
"No but seriously, this is a lot of money, we can build the house, it can support us for a while"  
"Shit he left us that much?" Isaac made a face  
"It's mostly for building the house and furnishing it, whatever is left over can be put towards weapons and stuff" Derek shrugged  
"This is good! I have blueprints at home" Lydia clapped her hands together  
"It's true, she's been working on them a lot" Allison frowned as she reached for her milkshake  
"I have, it was awesome, it was a nice break from the whole big bad demons thing"  
"big bad demons?" Allison quirked an eyebrow, amusement in her eyes  
"Anywayyyy" Stiles drawled "How do we do this?"  
"Me and Lydia will go over the blueprints, we'll hire some builders, get it all done properly"  
"Dude we can totally build it ourselves!" Stiles said, Isaac scoffed  
"Please, you'd fall through the floor or something"  
"We could totally build it ourselves" Allison agreed fist bumping Stiles  
"Oh I stand corrected" Isaac looks between them pointedly "You'd blow something up _then_ fall through the floor"  
"Rude" Allison glares, she looks to Lydia who pats her head gently  
"While I don't doubt your abilities as a builder, I think it would be best left to professionals." She held a hand up when Allison opened her mouth to protest "Only because, one, you're still recovering from the whole being shot in the shoulder and stabbed through the hand incident" They hear Scott mumble another apology "And two, if we can afford it, we may as well have the best right?" She flashes Allison a dazzling smile  
"Fine, you're right" Allison relented, she glares at Isaac "but me and Stiles could totally build a house"  
"HELL YEAH"

"Morning Derek" Allison greets when she opens the door the next morning "What's up?"  
"He wanted to go over the blueprints with Lydia while we ran" Stiles explained as he pushed himself past the pair  
"Oh... Well, she's asleep," she gestures to the stairs with a thumb "But I'll go wake her if you want?" Derek nodded and followed Stiles into the living room leaving Allison to run up the stairs skipping two at a time, almost running into Scott in the process  
"Hey Alli! Is that Derek and Stiles?" he asked, shaking out his bed hair  
"Yep, me and Stiles are going to do our run and Derek wants to look over the blueprints so I'm going to wake up sleeping beauty" Allison winked "Any plans today?" she asked, bouncing gently on her toes  
"I guess I'll go make coffee, Isaac won't want to get up for a while, will Lydia and Derek kick me out of my living room?" Scott folded his arms and leant against the wall  
"Maybe" Allison laughed "Lydia's treating this like her baby"  
"Have you seen the blueprints?" Scott asked  
"Well yeah," Allison shrugged "It's not my forte though, I'll leave that stuff to Lydia" Allison smiles  
"Do you guys have plans tonight?" Scott asked  
"Not that I know of" Allison shook her head "You?"  
"I'm taking Isaac to that fancy restaurant down town"  
"OH" Allison beamed "Do you want the house tonight then? I know Melissa is pulling the graveyard shift tonight and I know we have the runes and everything but sometimes it's nice to be home alone"  
"Could you? I mean, I don't want to kick you out and it wouldn't be all night but-" Allison cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder  
"It's fine, I'll take Lydia out somewhere, we haven't had a date since London anyway" she grins "Speaking of..." Allison looks towards her room "I better go get her" Allison winks  
"Also Stiles is bitching because he thinks you're having sex" Scott frowned  
"Please tell me Derek is correcting him" Allison rolled her eyes as she headed down the hallway  
"I'll go tell him" Scott called from behind her

She pushed the door open and smiled fondly at the sight of Lydia curled up under the sheets  
"Lydiaaa" Allison singsonged as she crawled onto the bed, Lydia made a sleepy sound of protest and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. Allison laughed and stretched her body over over Lydia's, peppering kisses to any bare skin she could find  
"You're crushing me" Lydia moaned after a minute, Allison grinned against her shoulder blade  
"Derek's downstairs, he wants to look over the blueprints"  
"And he couldn't wait until later like a normal person?" Lydia stretched but made no attempt to move. Allison kissed her shoulder once more and rolled off of her and onto her back, Lydia turned her head so they could look at one another  
"He came with Stiles" Allison informs her  
"hm, I'll bet" Lydia snaked an arm around Allison's waist and pulled her close. Allison barked out a laugh and nuzzled her nose against Lydia's chin  
"Morning" Allison sighed  
"Morning" Lydia echoed, smiling  
"Are you going to get up?"  
"I guess I better" Lydia huffed, she eyed Allison's outfit "Are you going running?"  
"Yep" Allison nodded sitting up reluctantly, Lydia made a sound of protest and slung her arms over Allison's shoulders, resting her chin against Allison's shoulder  
"But you're so cuddly" Lydia whined  
"We can get our cuddle on later" Allison laughed and twisted so she could pull Lydia into her arms

"Ugh, go, go for your run before I throw you on the bed" Lydia purred, leaning up to kiss Allison sweetly  
"Okay, I'll see you later, I love you" Allison kisses Lydia once more and pulls away, albeit reluctantly, pausing briefly to admire Lydia wearing one of Allison's old shirts as bed wear, the way it exposes all of those thighs and holy crap Allison wants to press kisses along them and-  
"Allison, you're staring" Lydia folded her arms under her chest and- no, not helping at all

"What?" she mumbled  
"Oh my god Allison" Lydia laughed "Go, I'll see you later"  
"Right, yes, going. I am gone"

"You're getting better" Allison remarks "Faster. Not struggling as much"  
"Thank god" Stiles grits out "When are you going to try teaching me and Danny magic?"  
"When I feel comfortable enough in my own abilities" Allison laughed, jumping over a fallen branch "Have you been reading the books we got from Deaton?" she asked  
"What I can, I've been typing them all up to convert them into a kindle format"  
"You do realise none of us own kindles, right?" Allison replied  
"Well yeah, but when we do it'll be beneficial!" Stiles beamed as the house came into view "But I've been doing the whole meditating thing, finding my centre and stuff"  
"It really helps" Allison nodded "I wish Deaton had of mentioned it back when I really fucking needed it" Allison huffed as they came to a stop "I totally forgot to tell you!" she clapped her hands together excitedly "I can make my eyes glow without going all crazy and evil!"  
"Like how Derek flashes his when he gets mad?"  
"Yep!" Allison beamed, flashing her eyes for good measure  
"That's so cool!" Stiles glanced to the house "So we're going to build it up"  
"Looks that way" Allison walked until she came to a stop beside him "Can you believe Isaac said we wouldn't be able to fix it?"  
"I know!" Stiles exclaimed "The nerve" he huffed. The pair fell into silence, both staring at the house, glancing back to one another occasionally  
"Want to go in?" Stiles asked  
"Oh my god yes" Allison replied running up the steps and letting herself in "I haven't been in since my run in with Kate back when I was in the coma" Her eyes fall on a hole in the wall  
"That is a very Allison sized hole" Stiles muttered, he looked to the stairs "Have you ever been up there?"  
Allison shook her head "Have you?" Stiles shook his head  
"Not for long though" he smirked and started up the stairs, the wood straining under his weight, Allison stared apprehensively after him before following, running up the stairs, reluctant to let herself linger on any step for to long  
"It's scary isn't it?" Stiles whispered, dropping his playful tone, Allison found herself sobering up immediately. He had stopped in the threshold of a room, his hand gripping the charred woodwork of the frame "This dust...It isn't all dust"  
Allison nodded "Somebody was probably in this room when it happened and now they're ashes in the wind" Stiles dropped his hand and walked into the room, his movements slow, like he finally understood the loss that this house had felt  
"It's scary to think about, how... How easy it was, how it was all over" Allison sighed and followed him into the room "I feel guilty sometimes you know?" she whispered  
"Why? You had no part in this" Stiles stopped next to the burnt out window  
"But Kate did, and because of her actions Derek lost almost his entire family"  
"Save for his psychotic uncle" Stiles hissed "But that doesn't explain why you feel guilty"  
"How many innocent wolves did my family kill? How many innocent humans did they kill, accidentally associating them with wolves, I have hundreds of years of family tradition on my shoulders-"  
"But you've broken out of that, you aren't like them"  
"But I almost was" Allison sighs "I'm just glad that I got my shit together before I did anything incredibly stupid" Stiles smiled at her gently and wrapped her up in a bony hug  
"Besides," Stiles pulled away "What's done is done, we can't let ourselves get pulled into the past, nothing good comes from it." He laughs at Allison's quizzical stare "We can't let ourselves be overwhelmed by the ghosts of a past we had no part playing in, all we can do is help Derek through it, repairing this house to it's former glory is going to play a huge part in locking down that chapter of his life so we can all focus on the future of our pack"  
"Look at you being all deep and philosophical!" Allison laughed, swinging her arm over his shoulder  
"Should we head back?" Stiles asked as they stared out towards the reserve  
"Sure, Scott might have made us breakfast this time"  
"You've said that before" Stiles huffed  
"Yeah but it's probably true this time" They turn together to walk towards the exit  
"HOLY SHIT" Stiles yelled, pushing Allison in front of him "THAT IS THE BIGGEST SPIDER I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER"  
"Holy fuck" Allison stepped back, eyeing the monstrosity carefully "Shit Stiles I think it's watching us"  
"Allison it has _muscles. _Actual muscle Allison, IT'S DEREK IN SPIDER FORM AND IT CAN SEE OUR SOUL AND IT LIKES WHAT IT SEES" Stiles yelled, gripping her arms painfully "KILL IT"  
"HOW" Allison yelled back, they both gripped one another, refusing to move from their spot  
"OH I DON'T KNOW" Stiles snapped mockingly "Maybe use the magic you have from being descended from a Greek goddess?"  
"Stiles I'm not going to use magic for trivial reasons"  
"Allison" Stiles grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her with a glare "You _literally _used your magic yesterday to get the last cookie before Isaac could grab it AND HOW CAN YOU CALL KILLING THAT SPIDER TRIVIAL?! YOU WOULD BE DOING THE WORLD A GREAT SERVICE"  
"FINE" Allison huffed throwing her hands up and spinning back towards the door "I'll kill the fucking- OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT" Allison froze  
"ohmygodAllisonwhereisitfindit" Stiles babbled, spinning around the room, they both looked up at once and really, Allison couldn't have told said who was screaming, honestly I was probably both of them, at least a dozen spiders were crawling along the ceiling above them, Allison shrieked as one of the spiders fell, landing on her arm, Stiles and Allison were a tangle of limbs as they scrambled to try and flee the room, they both reached the door when a loud cracking sound was heard over their screams, Allison caught a glimpse of Stiles' horrified face before the floor caved out from under them, they hit the ground hard, dust cascading down around them (Allison was vaguely aware of what may have been an explosion above them)  
"Oh my god" Stiles groaned "Alli, you hurt?"  
"Probably" Allison replied, pushing a lump of wood off of her, scanning the area around them for spiders and breathing a sigh of relief when she deemed the area safe, she crawled over and dropped her head against Stiles' shoulder and brushed the dust from his hair  
"Okay I'm definitely in pain" she mumbled after a moment  
"We should move before they get us" Stiles' eyes were focused solely on the hole above them. Allison nodded frantically, she suspected they could sense fear  
"I'm pretty sure those are fucking demon spiders I swear to Christ" Allison rolled off of Stiles and the pile of wood and pushed herself up from the ground "Oh god" she arched her back and felt the vertebrae pop and let out a groan she extended a hand for Stiles  
"You're bleeding" Stiles tells her as she pulls him up  
"Jesus not again" Allison observed the gash along her arm "Lydia's going to kill me" she gives Stiles a once over "You've got a few scrapes yourself" she prods his head "Does that hurt"  
"You just poked me in the head" Stiles replied with a dazed expression  
"We could totally have a concussion" Allison rubbed her head  
"We should go to the hospital" Stiles pulls some splinters from her hair

"Okay so which one is my room again?" Scott frowned from his perch on the arm of the sofa. Lydia gave an extensive sigh and pointed to the far corner  
"This one, obviously you'll share it with Isaac. Look, the place is huge"  
"So you're definitely going to make the games room?" Scott asked  
"There will be a full cinema system and all of your games consoles"  
"Sweeet. Can we have a dartboard?"  
Lydia sighs and looks to Derek for help  
"We'll see" He says, "So I'll start looking at contractors"  
"Don't forget, we need some of the work to be off record" Lydia rolls up the blueprints  
"What? Why?" Scott asked  
"Because, we need to have weapons for if we find ourselves on the edge of the next apocalypse, and unlike Chris, we don't have a weapons company to act as a front so legally we can't really own a lot of weapons, we also can't really afford for anything to be traced back to us and at the moment we're all under-age save for Derek... So, we need hidden panic rooms and armouries" Lydia smiled sweetly  
"I'm impressed that you thought this far ahead, kind of scary... But impressive" Scott nodded, he looked to the clock and frowned "Stiles and Allison have been gone for a while" he glanced over to Lydia "Aren't they normally back by now?" Lydia shrugged  
"I guess so, but they left later than usual"  
"I should probably go wake Isaac up actually..." Scott hopped off of the sofa and began to walk towards the stairs only to stop when his phone rang "Hey mom, what's up?" he began to walk up the stairs. Lydia turned to Derek  
"So, you should have your house back soon" Lydia smiled, Derek didn't reply, instead his gaze was fixed on where Scott had been "Derek?"  
Derek heaved a heavy sigh and face palmed  
"Lydia..." Scott appeared back in the living room  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
"Stiles and Allison are at the hospital" Lydia leapt to her feet already searching for her keys  
"What happened?!"  
"They fell through the ceiling at Derek's house"  
Lydia froze mid step and looked to Derek, he seemed to look exactly how she was feeling. They both sighed, her shoulders sagging in relief  
"Is she okay?" Lydia asked "And Stiles. Are they okay?" she added  
"Cuts and bruises, but mom thinks they might both have a concussion so she wants us to go pick them up"  
"I thought your mom was working tonight?"  
"She is, but they're short staffed at the moment" Scott explained  
Lydia ran a hand through her hair and looked over to Derek "Come on, let's go get our idiots"

Lydia, Derek, Scott and Isaac ("Honestly, I just want to laugh at them" Isaac had insisted) walked down the familiar hallway of the hospital until a nurse called them over  
"You again?" She asked "Don't you guys ever get sick of being here?"  
"Always" Lydia sighed "We're looking for Mrs McCall? My girlfriend and his boyfriend wondered in a while ago"  
The nurse looked at them both and nodded and pointed out a room a short distance away. Lydia smiled sweetly and strode to the room stopping in the doorway to see Stiles and Allison sat on the bed, shoulder to shoulder while Melissa is cleaning up Allison's arm  
"You idiots" Lydia sighed  
"What the hell did you do?" Derek asked, pushing his way in. Allison and Stiles shared a guilty look  
"Okay... I think we're done" Melissa smiled "Don't kill them" She tells Lydia before leaving the room  
"There were spiders..." Allison mumbled  
"Spiders?" Derek repeated, his face dead pan  
"THEY WERE HUGE"  
"And above us"  
"One fell on Allison"  
"There was screaming"  
"And I think there was fire"  
"Also the floor gave out under us"  
"Why didn't you use the bond to tell us? We would have come and got you" Lydia walked up to Allison and wrapped her up in a hug "I was fucking worried you idiot" a pressed a kiss to her temple  
"I'm sorry" Allison muttered shifting so she could wrap her arms around Lydia's waist "We were to far away, you wouldn't have heard me"

"I told you something like this would happen" Isaac huffed turning to Scott "I told you so, didn't I?  
"You did" Scott agreed

"Now isn't the time Lahey" Lydia snapped  
"From now on one of you carries a cell phone" Derek tells them firmly, running a hand along the base of Stiles' neck  
"Jesus you're lucky you just got a few cuts, you could have broken your necks!" Lydia pulled away from Allison and slapped both her and Stiles over the head  
"NOT COOL MARTIN" Stiles yelled "We fell through the ceiling and you're manhandling us?"  
"You're lucky I don't kill you both for giving me a heart attack, Jesus Christ why were you in the house?!"  
"Because we wanted to go in and Derek had said it was structurally sound"  
"Just not from screaming teenagers apparently" Allison mumbled  
"I can't believe you're both scared of spiders" Scott laughed  
"YOU WEREN'T THERE MCCALL" Allison yelled "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE SAW"  
"Dude they had muscles" Stiles added, "Shit, I'm having flashbacks. Also I'm hungry" He looked over to Derek "Can I have some money for the vending machine?" Derek sighed and pulled out a few dollars, Allison looked to Lydia, using her best puppy dog eyes  
"Fine, go" She shooed them both with a hand before face palming "We're dating children" Lydia sighed "Very attractive children, granted. But children nonetheless"  
"Is it bad I kind of want to see these demon spiders?" Scott asked  
"The only thing that could make Allison scream that much is Lydia" Isaac muttered  
"Isaaaaaac" Scott sighed

"I regret nothing" Isaac held his hands up  
From somewhere in the hallway there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering  
"Oh no" Lydia sighed because seriously, what the fuck is her life. She looked over to Derek who's lips were pursed together in a thin line  
Stiles and Allison appeared in the doorway wide eyed  
"We need to leave" Stiles said urgently  
"The vending machine tricked us" Allison added  
"We should just never leave them alone" Lydia said eventually "Fine, come on, before we get sued or something"

"Shower. Now" Lydia practically shoved Allison towards the stairs  
"I love you too" Allison smirked but let Lydia guide her up towards the bathroom  
"Shower" Lydia pointed to the room, Allison tangled their fingers together and pulled Lydia with her "You're covered in blood and dust"  
"Come with me" Allison brushed her lips against Lydia's ear  
"I don't need to shower" Lydia pointed out, but tilted her head to allow Allison better access to her neck  
"But you want to?" Allison paused on a particularly sensitive spot and bit down, feeling Lydia squirm underneath her. Lydia pushed her into the shower and closed the cubicle behind them and turned the shower on, thanking the gods that the water was warm, Allison's lips detach themselves from her neck immediately, Lydia raises an eyebrow in question  
"Clothes, we're still wearing clothes" Allison muttered, gesturing vaguely to their bodies, Lydia also thanked the gods that she had the sense to keep their phones in her handbag, Lydia pushes Allison against the wall, crashing their lips together in a kiss that's all teeth and tongue as her hands find the bottom of Allison's soaked shirt and pulls it over her head, their bodies meeting again immediately

"You as well" Allison moaned

"Should we tell them we can hear everything?" Isaac asked, looking up to the ceiling with an unimpressed expression  
"We should leave" Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, his cheeks turning a shade of red  
"You're such a bore" Isaac sighed "What do you want to do?"  
"Look I don't care I just want out of the house please" Scott pleaded  
"Only because you look adorable when you're flustered" Isaac pressed a kiss to his cheek "Want to go see these mysterious demon spiders?"  
"ANYTHING. PLEASE" Scott covered his ears as her heard Lydia let out a particularly pornographic moan as Isaac laughed and wrote a rushed note and pinned it to the fridge

"Well I'm pretty certain you don't have a concussion" Lydia announces  
Allison giggled and flopped onto the bed "Glad to know" she arched her back as she stretched. Lydia sat on the bed and crossed her legs  
"You never told me you were scared of spiders" Lydia mentioned off handedly, reaching out to run her finger over Allison's stomach (honestly, they were still both naked and wet from the shower, this was not how she had planned her day) Allison rolled her head to the side and shrugged  
"They just creep me out, It sounds weird considering all the shit we've seen"  
"Not weird, fear is subjective" Lydia shifts so she's lying at Allison's side "Besides, spiders are horrible"  
"And clowns" Allison mumbles  
"A fear of clowns Is totally acceptable, most people are afraid of them" Allison sat up suddenly, a wide grin in place "What?"  
"You're scared of clowns"  
"Clowns are scary Allison!"  
"I know they are, but I didn't know you were scared of them"  
"Learn something new every day" Lydia hummed and pulled Allison back down against the bed and wrapped her up in her arms, tucking Allison under her chin  
"So we're just napping naked?"she felt Allison smile  
"Why not? We're going over Stiles' tonight so Scott and Isaac can have the place to themselves" Allison made a humming sound and ran her hands up Lydia's back, coming to a rest on her shoulder blades "What else are you afraid of?" Lydia asked  
"Being alone" Allison answered quietly. Lydia nodded gently and pulled Allison tighter against her  
"Me too"  
"But it's okay, because that won't happen" Allison pulled her head back slightly "Because I have you and the pack"  
"And I'm not going anywhere" Lydia kissed her, once, twice and Allison smiled and returned her head to the space under Lydia's chin and kissed the hollow of her throat 

"Back again so soon?" Melissa raised an eyebrow as she looked at Allison and Lydia from behind the desk,  
"We brought you dinner" Lydia held up a bag of take-out  
"Oh that's sweet of you" Melissa took the bag with a smile "How are you feeling Allison?"  
"I'm fine" Allison blushed "No concussion thank god"  
"That's good, any plans tonight?"  
"We're actually heading over to Stiles' to have a movie marathon" Lydia smiled  
"And Scott and Isaac?"  
"They have a date at that fancy restaurant down town" Allison grinned  
"All right for some" Melissa rolled her eyes "You girls wouldn't happen to know anything about the vending machine down the hall would you?"  
Allison's eyes widened and she shook her head violently  
"Thought so" Melissa laughed

"Melissa totally knows we destroyed the vending machine" Allison says as soon as Stiles opens the door  
"Wouldn't be the first time" Stiles grins and gestures to the bag Lydia's holding "You brought take out?"  
"I also chose the movie" Lydia brushes past him "We sat through all of your marvel films"  
"WHICH YOU LOVED" Allison yells as she walks into the living room and waves at Derek  
"I wasn't saying I didn't" she heard Lydia reply  
"So what did she bring?" Derek asked  
"Pitch Perfect" Derek raised an eyebrow "Don't worry, it's great"  
"Of course it's great" Lydia sits beside Allison and holds out a box of Thai- chopsticks placed neatly inside and leans over to press a kiss to her temple "I only choose the best"  
"Well there's my self esteem boost of the day" Allison beamed as Stiles put the DVD on and hopped onto the sofa beside her and curl slightly into Derek

Allison woke up to giggling, it was quiet But there was definitely giggling. She frowned at the person she had her arms wrapped around, they were to bony and didn't smell like Lydia's apple shampoo-  
Allison distinctly heard a camera shutter and flew backwards, falling off of the edge of the sofa as she did so  
"About time" Lydia laughed, Allison rolled her head to the side to see Lydia and Derek sat cross legged on the floor, a pile of paperwork between them. Allison sat upright to see Stiles, still stretched out on the sofa fast asleep  
"How long?" Allison asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes  
"Not long" Derek replied, glancing up to the clock "Half and hour or so"  
Allison hummed and crawled across the floor until her head was resting In Lydia's lap "You took a photo of me and Stiles" Allison tells her  
"I did" Lydia smirked, running her hands through Allison's hair  
"What are you doing?"

"Looking up builders" Derek answered "You both fell asleep before the movie ended so we figured we'd get some work done"  
"And then you and Stiles curled into each other and it was adorable" Lydia beamed. Allison closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Lydia's thigh, whining when Lydia stops rubbing her head  
"How long will it take to build?"  
"We won't know until we've met with the contractors" Derek handed Lydia a sheet of paper "How about this guy?"  
"Whatever works with you" Lydia shrugged  
"But you'll come along when I meet them?" Derek asked "You can be very intimidating"  
"I'll take that as a compliment"  
"He meant for it to be a compliment" Stiles groaned, mimicking Allison's actions and crawling into Derek's lap, he offered Allison a pack of twizlers (she wasn't even sure where he got them from) Allison rolled onto her back and watched Lydia carefully as she nibbled the treat, smirking as Lydia seemed to be avoiding her eye contact. Allison chanced a sidelong glance at Stiles and- Oh okay, he was sucking the twizler, did not need to see that. Derek seemed to be having trouble focusing if the way his eyes were looking everywhere but at Stiles was anything to go by. Allison held the twizzler between her teeth and just held it there until she heard Derek laugh (a sound that still disturbed her sometimes)  
"What?" Lydia asked, Derek pointed to Allison "I don't get it"  
"It's a metaphor" Derek replied, catching Allison's eye, she laughed so hard she almost choked on the candy, she sat up suddenly  
"Wait what?" Lydia asked again, patting Allison gently on the back

"'It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing'" Stiles quoted "He's talking about the fault in our stars"  
"You read that?" Allison asked  
"He read your copy while you were in the coma"  
"Aw, did Derek cry?" Allison winked, placing the twizzler back between her teeth and settling in Lydia's lap. The fact that Derek didn't reply and instead grabbed the candy from Stiles told her all she needed to know. Lydia finally caught Allison's eye and rolled her eyes, leaning down she took the twizzler between her own teeth and bit it In half, forcing their lips to brush in a quick kiss. Lydia pulled away and winked at a wide eyed Allison  
"Did not need to see that" Stiles muttered  
Allison couldn't even find the words to reply

"Wanna watch another movie?" Stiles asked, this time Lydia was curled up in Allison's lap, fast asleep, they were all sat on the floor with blankets surrounding them  
"That means moving" Allison yawned and dropped her head onto his shoulder, forcing Derek to adjust his grip on the boy  
"We could see what's on TV?" Stiles suggested. Derek snorted  
"It's 3am"  
"There's never anything good on at 3am I'm afraid" Allison chuckled, sharing a meaningful glance with Derek

"Okay then!" Stiles wrapped one of his arms around Derek's waist and shifted so they were pretty much all using each other as pillows "My dad is going to _flip _when he walks in on this" He smiled

"See Allison, this is why I insisted on leaving clothes at everybody's house" Lydia grinned "Why aren't you wearing your clothes?"  
"Because Stiles' are comfy" Allison replied with a shrug as she went back to helping Derek with breakfast  
"It's plaid"  
"It's comfy" Allison rolled her eyes. Lydia came up beside her and wrapped her arms around her in a loose hug  
"You're not wearing anything under this shirt" Lydia let her hands wander along the skin  
"I can hear you" Derek interrupted, he looked at them with a pained expression as Allison let out a gasp  
"Sorry there Der" Allison muttered

"I smell bacon!" Stiles clapped his hands together as he walked into the kitchen "Is that one of my shirts?"  
"Mine now" Allison replied with a grin  
"So mean" Stiles sighed moving into the dining room, Derek gestured to Allison and Lydia to go ahead so they followed him in "Any plans today?" he asked. Allison looked over to Lydia who shrugged in response  
"Apparently not" Allison laughed, Derek walked in balancing plates on his arm and setting them down in front of everyone, Lydia rested her hand on top of Allison's while they watched Derek and Stiles argue over what they were going to do, however the sensation of Lydia's thumb running along the back of Allison's hand and over her scar was taking up most of the space in her brain  
"Actually" Allison whispered, twisting her hand to hold Lydia's, loosely entwining their fingers "I have an idea, if you're up for it?"  
"Whatever you want to do" Lydia smiled  
"We need to stop off at home first" 

"Allison, you don't have to do this" Lydia frowned as Allison tried to pull the string of her bow back  
"I want to" Allison replied with a sigh, watching the arrow fall to the ground with a frustrated groan  
"Does it hurt?" Lydia asked, Allison flexed her hand a few times  
"Yeah" she smiled "But it's getting better" she bent down to pick up the arrow again. Lydia walked up behind Allison and rested her hands on her hips  
"You can do this" Lydia leant up on her toes and rested her chin on her shoulder, Lydia moved her hands up and placed them on both of Allison's hands and guided her into the correct stance, helping Allison pull back the string, she felt Allison's breath catch as they released the arrow, the sound of it soaring through the air and hitting the target, a solid thunk. Allison let her breath out slowly and lowered the bow, Lydia's hands still on her own  
"You know... It's supposed to be _me_ who guides _you_ through shooting an arrow" Allison turns her head slightly so Lydia could see the corner of her smile, Lydia leant up to kiss the spot, Allison turned at the last second to pull Lydia against her, letting the bow drop to their feet so she can hold on to the smaller girl  
"I've spent enough time watching you to know the general mechanics of it" Lydia replies once they've broken apart  
"Thank you" Allison breathed. Lydia hummed and gently guided Allison until her back met a tree  
"I just want to see you better" Lydia linked their fingers together and held them against the tree, Allison raised an eyebrow but grinned, flashing her dimples 

"Danny wants us to go on a bowling double date with him and cute Latin boy next week" Lydia dropped onto the sofa beside Allison  
"We should probably figure out cute Latin boys name before that day then" Allison murmured  
"Why don't you guys ever double date with us?" Scott pouted  
"Because Scott, as much as well love you both, Allison would probably end up punching Isaac"  
"And we're all aware of that" Allison added  
"I'm actually surprised they manage to live under the same roof" Melissa calls from the kitchen  
"We have had our moments" Isaac replied lazily  
"It's normally down to just keeping them distracted" Lydia leant over to kiss Allison on the nose "But we can try a double date one of the days" she added  
"But not today because we already have one planned with Erica and Boyd" Scott smiled  
"Go ahead, lazy girls day!" Allison beamed

Melissa waits until the boys are gone before turning to Allison and Lydia  
"I'm actually meeting someone for lunch" she says, almost shyly. Allison bolts upright immediately  
"Oh my god who?"  
"The sheriff"  
"That's awesome!" Lydia beams "Does Scott and Stiles know?"  
"Not yet, we're planning on telling them tonight though"  
"This is so exciting!" Allison clapped her hands together

"I'm going to be late" Melissa glanced at her watch "Will you girls be okay? What am I saying, you have a gun and can shoot fire from your hands" she added as an afterthought "Okay, I'll see you both later!" Allison and Lydia waved as Melissa dashed from the house  
"Mrs McCall and the sheriff"  
"It's about time" Lydia laughed  
"What do you want to do today?" Allison asked  
"You still haven't finished unpacking" Lydia points out "We've been here for months"  
Allison sighed, she wasn't wrong, there was still a good three or four boxes in the corner of the room, it wasn't that she hadn't wanted to unpack them. It was just she never needed anything in them, also, Lydia (because come on, she's a good enough reason)  
"Is this your way of telling me to go unpack?" Allison smirked  
"Pretty much"  
"Will you help?"  
"Of course"

Unsurprisingly, the boxes mostly contained clothes  
Clothes in which Lydia promptly threw back into the box and deemed not worth of Allison's body  
"You do realise I'm not made of money and can't really afford to replace all of that?"  
Lydia waved a hand breezily "Then you'll just have to be naked all the time"  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Allison smirked as she picked up another box and dropped it on the bed  
"I would" Lydia purred, running a finger up Allison's spine "I'd like to get you out of Stiles' shirt as well" Allison shivered  
"Later"  
"Promise?"  
Allison turned and planted her hands on Lydia's hips "Promise" she pressed a kiss to Lydia's lips to punctuate her statement and turned back to the box "Oh my god my game boy, I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS FOR YEARS" Allison beamed she rummaged through the box some more "POKEMON"  
"You're an actual dork, you know that right?"  
"Lydia it's _pokemon_"  
"Dork"  
"You love it really" Allison set the game boy on her bed side table (with full intentions of playing it later) Lydia hummed from beside her. They fell into silence for a while as they unpacked the boxes, realising the contents were mostly books or DVDs "I'm regretting unpacking this stuff now, we have nowhere to put it all" she sighed as she shoved a load of books under the bed  
"Allison?"  
Allison made a sound of acknowledgement, the fact that Lydia doesn't reply makes lift her head up, Lydia is stood on the other side of the bed, holding a small box in her hands and staring at Allison with an inquisitive stare. Allison looks between Lydia and the box, she hasn't seen it for months, almost forgot it existed. Allison patted the bed with a hand but didn't move, instead she shifted onto her knees and folded her arms under her chin. She watched Lydia frown but comply, setting the box down on the bed and sitting towards the edge "What's in the box?" Lydia asked quietly  
"Stuff from a past life" Allison smiled gently and pulled the lid off "I've only ever shown Scott what was in here" her smile grew wider as she saw Lydia tense, she reached out to take Lydia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly "_But _it was only a fleeting look and I completely forgot this existed otherwise I would have let you look through it earlier"  
"You still haven't answered my question" Lydia points out, "'stuff from my past' doesn't count"  
Allison pushed the box towards her "Have a look, it's from when I tried painting, writing poetry, photography, things I was never good at but I couldn't bring myself to throw away"  
She watched in silence as Lydia went through the contents of the box, spending a long time reading through the poetry, studying her paintings and drawings, observing her poetry, Allison was nervous at first, embarrassed even, but as time went on the smile on Lydia's face only grew larger and warmer  
"Why did you stop all of this?" Lydia asked, Allison shrugged "Words, Allison"  
"Because they're terrible, the technique is all wrong"  
"But did you enjoy them?" Lydia asked, she looks at the photo in her hand once more before placing them in the box. She pins Allison with a long stare  
"I guess so?"  
"Then you should take them up again"  
"But-"  
"How many photos do you have on your phone?" Lydia lay down on the bed so their noses were almost touching. Allison frowned as she tried to recall, to many, honestly  
"A lot" (she couldn't help it if Lydia was so damn photogenic)  
"Then technique be damned, forget about framing, forget about exposure, forget about the technicalities. You've been taking photos for months on that phone because you _enjoy _it. It doesn't have to be perfect" Lydia brushed their lips in a chaste kiss  
"You only ever use to do things if they were perfect" Allison reminds her, leaning forward to deepen the kiss  
"I guess I must be growing up" Lydia mutters when they break apart "Besides, just because they aren't 'technical' doesn't mean they aren't already perfect"  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
"I do" Lydia beams "You tell me all the time"  
"I should tell you more"  
"I love you too" Lydia laughs "And you're not throwing that box away. Ever"  
"Okay" Allison nodded before bringing their lips together once more

"Allison, where's the remote?" Lydia asked as Allison placed their coffees on the table.  
"Who knows" she shrugged and headed back to the kitchen  
"You totally know! I saw that smile!" Lydia leapt up to follow her  
"I don't know!" Allison replied, her grin told Lydia otherwise  
"Allison" Lydia whined "Tell me!"  
Allison turned back to her and grinned, leaning in close to peck her lips "Make me"  
Oh so that's how she wants to play it  
She watched Allison walk back towards the living room, tossing a bag of candy onto the sofa, Lydia took several quick steps to reach her and grabbed one of her hands, spinning Allison around and reeling her in close, she wrapped her arms around Allison's waist to hold her close  
"You want me to make you?" she whispered, kissing along Allison's neck "Because I can make you" she bit down on Allison's neck and loved the whimper it got her. She backed Allison against the wall and trailed her hands along Allison's arms before pinning the brunettes hands above her head with one of her own, she heard Allison swallow audibly and cupped her chin with her free hand, forcing brown eyes to lock onto her own. Lydia grinned and held Allison's chin in place as she leant up to kiss her, ignoring the whine when she pulled away before Allison had a chance to deepen the kiss, she pressed open mouth kisses along Allison's throat and gives an exploratory tug on her hair, pleasantly surprised at the moan she received (she'd file that piece of information away for future reference) she leans back up to kiss Allison again and trails her hand down her shirt, unbuttoning most of the buttons with ease as she does so, she bites down on Allison's bottom lip and swallows her moan. Her hand stops at her hips  
"Are you going to tell me where the remote is?" Lydia asked, her lips brushing against Allison's with every movement. Allison whines again  
"I don't know where it is" she manages to say eventually, Lydia smiles into the kiss, pleased at how wrecked Allison sounds  
"Hmm" Lydia bites at her jaw and undoes the rest of the buttons of Allison's shirt  
"Lydiaaa" Allison arched into Lydia who grinned wickedly. Allison huffed and pushed herself away from the wall and picked Lydia up, Lydia wrapped her legs around Allison's waist as she carried them over to the couch where they collapsed in a heap "No more play"  
Lydia laughed and fumbled with the button on Allison's jeans while Allison sucked purple marks into her neck  
"So impatient" Lydia singsonged. Allison huffed and slides her hands up Lydia's shirt until they bump against her bra and Allison growls, honest to god growls and Lydia pushes her thigh between her legs. Allison moans and bites at Lydia's neck "You had to wear jeans" Lydia huffs as she works her hands down the front of them "Jesus this is so awkward" she sighs as she presses two fingers inside of her  
"Lydia" Allison gasps "Stop complaining"  
"I'm just saying-" Allison cuts her off with a kiss, moaning into her mouth when Lydia curls her fingers, fucking her slowly until Allison's lips are hovering above her own, her breath coming out in short gasps "Open your eyes" Lydia tells her, and she can barely make out Allison say her name on a choked exhale when she finally breaks, her eyes locking onto her own as she rides out her orgasm. She drops her head against Lydia's shoulder while she tries to stop the sound of the blood in her ears and get her breathing back under control, she presses sloppy kisses along Lydia's neck and slides down her body, pushing her skirt up and coaxing her legs open giving allowing Allison to slide between them, biting marks into Lydia's thigh as she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and slides them down and off, Allison's tongue against her clit elicits a moan from Lydia and Allison feels her leg hook around her back, holding Allison in place  
"Allison" Lydia gasps and fists her hand into the brunettes hair, giving it a sharp tongue, arching her back at the sensation of feeling Allison moan against her, she rolls her hips against Allison, desperate for more pressure, Allison seems to get the message and speeds up, circling fast, one of her hands slides up and entwines with Lydia's- a mindless intimacy that makes Lydia's heart clench as Allison sends her over the ledge, her name on her lips. Lydia falls back against the sofa with shaky breaths and is vaguely aware of Allison moving up her body and kissing her deeply, the taste of herself on Allison's mouth is enough to send aftershocks through her, they kiss slowly, exploratory until Allison breaks away with a laugh, she sits back and Lydia is suddenly aware that her legs are still wrapped around her, Allison's staring at her with happy eyes and wild hair, still completely dressed save for her shirt being open (Lydia is pissed she didn't make good on the promise and actually take it off)  
"I really don't know where the remote is" Allison says after several minutes and Lydia can't help the way her eyebrows shoot up as she remembers what actually started all of this and suddenly she's laughing so hard she's crying  
"Oh my god we had sex on Mrs McCall's couch" she gasps out eventually  
"Oh fuck" Allison sighed running a hand through her mussed up hair "Scott's gonna kill us"  
Lydia hummed and sat up to smooth out her hair "So... Hair pulling?"  
"Hair pulling" Allison nodded "Did not see that coming"

Allison and Lydia were curled up on the armchair together watching TV with Isaac and Scott while Melissa was busy in the kitchen making dinner  
"Why does the sofa smell weird" Isaac frowned, Allison and Lydia shared a look "Oh my god you didn't" he groaned, leaping up from the sofa and dragging Scott up with him  
"What?" Scott frowned, he stared at Allison and Lydia and looked back to the sofa "OH MY GOD ALLISON"  
"WHAT?" Allison yelled "LYDIA STARTED IT!"  
"Yeah but you finished it" Lydia muttered  
"OH MY GOD" Scott yelled again "Unbelievable! You have a bed" He hissed quietly, his eyes darting towards the kitchen  
"Okay it was either the sofa or the floor though to be honest" Lydia replied  
"Not helping" Allison nudged her slightly  
"The shower sex is fine, we can deal with that because its a shower, it's clean!" Scott threw his hands up "That's it! Switch, you can sit on the sex sofa" Allison sighed and complied, pulling Lydia along with her "Oh my god how am I supposed to look my mom in the eye when she sits down where you both had sex" He buried his head in his hands while Isaac patted his shoulder, Allison met his eye and she could just tell he wanted to say something snarky but thought better of it when Melissa called them in for dinner  
"I swear to god you guys better clean it" Scott whispered  
"It's not like we got anything on it" Lydia rolled her eyes, Allison slapped a hand over her mouth  
"We'll clean it" She promised  
"Clean what?" Melissa asked  
"The car" Allison lied as she pulled Lydia's seat out for her  
_"We totally haven't had sex in the car yet"  
"Lydia, no"  
"We can hear you..." _Allison heard Scott sigh  
_"Sorry" _she flashes him a sheepish look  
"So we checked out the house yesterday" Isaac began, he waited until Allison met his eye before continuing "We saw a Stiles and Allison shaped hole"  
"And the spiders" Scott added quietly, Allison watched as he paled slightly as he said it, he wore the look of a changed man  
"They're huge aren't they?" Allison smirked  
"They have to be demonic" Scott shuddered  
"No supernatural talk at the dinner table" Melissa scolded 

"Hey Willow!" Allison greeted as the older woman appeared on the laptop. Lydia appeared behind Allison and wrapped her arms around her  
"Hey girls! How are you both?"  
"We're good" Lydia smiled "And you and Kennedy?"  
"Both well, Kennedy's out on a hunt though, she has the Manning pack helping her track down some vamps"  
"Sounds fun"  
"So how's the magic coming along?"  
"I've been meditating like you told me"  
"That's good" Willow nodded.  
They spent the next hour or so going over various techniques, mostly consisting of Willow explaining how to correctly go about a ritual  
"Think I'll be able to start doing those protection wards soon?" Allison asked as she stretched  
"Maybe" Willow nodded "Possibly... We'll see how it goes"  
"Oh! Before I forget" Allison shuffled closer "What do you know about the unknown God?"  
"The same as anybody else, nothing" Willow shrugged "Except for the obvious of course" She nodded in Lydia's direction "Why?"  
"I nearly tore the world in half right? Surely there has to be a fallout from that"  
"Maybe" Willow replied honestly "I haven't heard anything but honestly it is a possibility"  
"How so?" Allison asked  
"Okay so the world is covered in tears right? There was one in your town for years"  
"And then Aisa opened it"  
"Right. So it's because of these tears that we have things like demons"  
"But the tears are never completely open" Allison replied "That's what we pretty much gathered"  
"It's like a one way only thing, they could come through but they can't go back" Willow explained, her hands gesturing wildly as she explained "So it's possible that when you lost control, you pulled at the fabric that separates the dimensions"  
"Wait" Lydia flashed a worried glance to Allison "Are you saying I could have caused tears to open up?"  
"It's... possible" Willow smiled sympathetically  
"So we could be looking at increased supernatural activity" Allison mumbled, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Lydia's waist "We'll deal with it" she smiled  
"Yeah" Lydia nodded, leaning into the embrace "We will"  
"So cute" they heard Willow mumble "We'll keep you posted on our end, was there anything else?"  
"Is Lydia safe? Like, people aren't going to hunt her down right?" Allison asked  
"I wouldn't think so, but I wouldn't go around advertising that you're both descendants"  
"I hear that" Lydia mumbled  
"Also why does she block dreams?" Allison asked  
"Wait what?" Willow asked  
So Lydia and Allison explained everything they had learnt about dreams and how the only time Allison recalls dreaming is when she and Lydia had their fight  
"I'm not sure..." Willow answered honestly "But I'll look into it okay?"  
"Okay" Lydia smiled  
They talked for a while longer until Kennedy returned from her hunt and Willow hurriedly signed off much to the amusement of Allison and Lydia. As they settled against each other that night Lydia pulled Allison close against her  
"Do you feel better after that talk?" She whispered, quiet enough that she wouldn't startle  
"Very" she heard Allison whisper, equally as quiet, her hands resting on top of Lydia's

"So it's all sorted? Just like that?" Scott asked at the diner two days later  
"Yep, building starts next week, the house should be ready by the time you guys go back to school" Derek replied  
"Or around Allison's birthday at the latest" Lydia added  
"So things are finally moving forward" Erica sat back in her seat, throwing her arms over Boyd and Isaac's shoulders, she looks over to Lydia "I assume you're in charge of decorating?"  
"We both are" Derek answered  
"It is his house after all" Lydia shrugged "So Derek ultimately gets final say"  
"But you're all in charge of your own rooms"  
"Which we don't even move into until we're eighteen" Isaac mumbled  
"Except for me and Lydia" Stiles grins "Well, I won't live there, but I may as well" he shrugged  
"I'm pretty certain my mom hasn't even noticed I haven't been home in months" Lydia sighs, swirling the straw of her milkshake around aimlessly  
"Her loss" Allison squeezes her hand tighter  
"So what's next on the agenda?" Danny asked  
"We need to go check out colleges" Allison replied  
"Can I make a road trip playlist?" Stiles asked  
"Only if we can add some songs to it" Erica said "I am not dealing with Derek's classic rock all day" Derek huffed in response  
"Deal" Stiles grinned  
"We can go to that magic shop in Paradise as well!" Scott grinned "We can ask them to join the network and they might give us discounts"  
"But we have to make sure they aren't evil first" Lydia pointed out "They probably supplied the ingredients that Deaton used for the coma potion"  
"I should hire a mini van" Derek said suddenly  
"A mini van?" Stiles asked with a loud laugh "What are you a soccer mom?"  
"Stiles-"  
"Are you going to pack orange slices and carry a whistle?"  
"Stop-"  
"Will you wear a gilet?"  
"Stiles"  
"Are you going to host a dinner party?"  
Derek just sighs, clearly accepting that he asked for this. Stiles grins triumphantly and pokes Derek  
"It's cute, don't worry" he winks  
"Anyway..." Isaac tears his eyes away from the sight "Did we tell you that Allison and Lydia had sex on the sofa"  
"YES THANK YOU LAHEY" Allison snapped, ducking her head onto Lydia's shoulder with a huff  
"I'm sorry what" Stiles chokes. Danny looks at Lydia, horrified  
"But we sat on that sofa yesterday"  
"Dude! I cannot believe you allowed us to sit on that!" Stiles whined  
"oh my god kill me now" Allison whined

"Erica, you're scared of bunnies?" Stiles' mouth dropped open  
"I DON'T GET WHY THEY EAT CARROTS! WHAT DO THEY NEED SUCH GOOD EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY!?" Erica yelled  
"Okay, so Erica wins most obscure fear" Danny muttered  
"I don't know, I think Isaac and ducks is pretty impressive" Boyd replies  
"They're fucking creepy okay" Isaac huffed  
"Okay, so next question" Scott clapped his hands together "If ghosts can walk through walls and glide down stairs, why don't they fall through the floor?"  
"Oh my god" Stiles muttered  
"We need to find a ghost" Allison's eyes widened  
"This is officially becoming the weirdest conversation ever" Derek mumbled  
"And it started off so normal" Lydia sighed  
"Didn't you know Lydia?" Allison tipped her head back slightly and flashed Lydia a lazy grin "When it comes to use there's no such thing as normal" she leant over a pressed a kiss to Lydia's lips "And I wouldn't have it any other way" she laughed as she pulled away  
"Ugh, you dork" Lydia groaned, following her to catch her lips again 


End file.
